


Shadows of the Forgotten

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Dark!Harry, Fae & Fairies, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Omega!Eggsy, Past Abuse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, Vampires, Wall Sex, Werewolves, alpha!Harry, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 119,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine knows his time is running out. He <i>has</i> to find him -  he's the key to fixing everything. Now, only if he can get that blood sucker away from what's rightfully his, things will go as plan...</p><p>Or where Valentine's plans go up in smoke and a certain Harry Hart, King of the Vampires, "rescues"  Eggsy Unwin and foils Valentine's plans by unexpectedly mating the boy.</p><p>Oh, hell. Things aren't looking up for Valentine, but on the other hand, Harry and Eggsy are quite enjoying themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For a Drop of Your Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034013) by [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp). 



As far as nightclubs went, Pandemonium was by far the most extravagant, the most elegant, and the most enticing, exclusive underworld club in Great Britain.

It was also the most coveted and obscure.

You won’t find any listings of it on the internet or in the phone books. No tacky ads or flashing neon lights to reveal its location. In fact, the entire propriety was hidden behind a strong glamour.

Anyone who was anyone know how to find the place, and those  _anyone’s_ did  _not_  include humans.

 To the mortal eye, the entire building appeared to be a decrepit old building reduced to shambles; but if you had the  _sight_ , you could see the signs and markings of what it truly was and glimpse into the infernal temptation that lay behind those bleak walls. 

Moving among the throng of demons in various states of undress, participating in various activities that Pandemonium had to offer - gambling, drinking, exotic dancing, discreet (and not so discreet) bonding and other such... vulgar activities - Harry nodded respectfully when they moved out of his way, bowing their heads in respect when they saw him.

"Thank you." Harry said, nodding to his guard.

Stepping into the beautifully furnished office where Merlin spent most of his free time when he wasn't on duty at the castle or with his mate at home, he took in the eccentric colors his friend decorated the rooms with.

No doubt Mrs. Roxanne's doing, Harry mused.

He had seen the highlander room (a quite beautiful room where the walls were painted and designed with the rolling hills of Scotland on a beautiful summer's day along with artifact from the Scots ancestors) back at Merlin's lair that Roxanne had gifted to him for their mating anniversary. It  _was_  quite beautiful if Harry did say so himself, but he loved to tease Merlin endlessly about it.

Harry still didn't understand what had possessed his friend into managing a club. What he did understand however was the Scots wry humor. Pan **demon** ium, Merlin had stated proudly when he had asked what he planned to name the club all those years ago. It was so cliché - but he couldn't deny it had its charm.

Despite the welcoming and comfortable setting he still wished he could have stayed back at his lair. But with Chester now dead and the royal family torn between grieving and cleaning up the mess from the previous kings betrayal and having him crowned the new king, he could no longer hide and take comfort in the small delights of the 21st century in the privacy of his lair - not when there was one trouble after another plaguing him.

"I am always delighted to have yer company, Harry. Lord knows the number of patrons and profits skyrocket every time ye decide to bless my establishment with yer presence. ” Merlin drawled. “But if ye don't stop scowling at me with that bitter expression of yer's people will start thinking they'll be without an employer soon." Merlin teases.

Realizing he had allowed his attention to wander, Harry straightens in the plush leather chair with a glare. 

"I am not bitter and nor am I scowling." Harry says bitterly with a bitter expression.

Merlin chuckles, a smile twitching at his lips in amusement. "Ye forget I have a mate, Harry, which unfortunately means I am intimately acquainted with every variety of scowls. And ye, my friend, are definitely scowling." The teasing smile fades as Merlin regards Harry with a worried frown. "Tell me what is troubling ye, Harry."

Harry pauses, considering, before heaving a weary sigh. "This has been the first time since Chester's demise that you have had time to yourself. I do not mean to burden you with my troubles, but I am in need of you help."

"Harry, ye have been the main focus for most of my fretting for centuries." Merlin deadpans. "If I were human, ye would have no doubt been the sole cause for the loss of my hair - disregarding my preferences - and heart attacks I would have no doubt sustained after yer bouts of recklessness."

Harry smiles wryly at that. He couldn't actually deny Merlin's reasoning. The man and his mate could easily attest to how many times he had sustained injuries in the past because of his 'recklessness.' It was mostly caused by a mirage of disagreements with their four-legged neighbors. Most of the disagreements had to do with him wanting them dead and the weres disagreeing.

He always got his way in the end though. A very bloody end for them, anyway. Not many have withstood Harry's wrath and lived to tell the tale. There's a reason out of all Harry's siblings that he was crowned king - and it wasn't for his dazzling good looks either.

"It's the Weres."

"The Weres?" Merlin frowns. "What trouble are they brewing now?"

"Oh, this has gone beyond mere trouble." Harry growled, clenching his fists in his lap. "They have no regard for the treaty. They've broken the accords and a pack has been sighted in Kennington and has already left a mess. They've killed several humans and left them to be discovered by human authorities."

"I have heard rumors that there was a werewolf pack in the city, but I didn't believe it. Weres rarely go outside their territory." Merlin says distastefully, leaning back in his chair thoughtfully. "I do believe yer brother Percival attended the previous political meeting with the Weres. They have a new leader but the pack wouldn't reveal who it was. Have ye spoken to Percival about it yet?"

"Yes." Harry says tersely, narrowing his gaze. "I have tried to make contact with the pack master but he refuses to meet with me." Harry's tone was as bitter as his expression. 

"The ambassador for the Weres has claimed that the Weres will no longer be bound to their respective territories and hunting grounds, and that any treaties that were made in the past are now void."

Merlin lifted his eyebrows incredulously, no doubt wondering why Harry hadn't already tracked down the Were and treated him to the unmerciful edge of his sword.

"Why would they do that?" Merlin says dumbfounded. "The treaty benefits them as much as the rest of us. Do those mangy mutts want war?"

"I don't know." Harry says slowly. "But I have a very bad feeling about this. If my sources are correct in their findings..."

"What is it, Harry?" Merlin stresses. "What aren't ye telling me?"

"A few Weres still loyal to the crown and abide by the treaty don't agree with the new pack master. They have reported that the new leader bears a striking resemblance to Valentine."

"Valentine!?" Merlin hisses, his fangs lengthening in fury. "Are ye sure?"

"No," Harry grunts, shaking his head. "I'm not sure of anything. But I've called for a meeting of the conclave just in case, but it could take weeks if not months before they're all gathered at the castle so I don't know if that'll do much good."

The conclave is a council that settles disputes between the various demon races. It was made up of the post powerful, ancient elders of every race from all over the world. That unfortunately, rarely leave the confines of their hidden lairs. And even more unfortunately, they were the only legal means of passing judgment upon the king or leader of another race without retaliation and all-out war. 

"They have to be wrong. How could this be allowed to happen?" Merlin hisses. "That damn mutt slaughtered thousands on his crazy mission to overthrow the conclave and enslave demons with his delusions of grandeur. Inter-species breeding doesn't work!"

"Trying to splice demon DNA to create hybrids!" Merlin scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Surely, if he's alive the conclave must have caught wind of this!?"

"I don't know." Harry growls in frustration. "If the conclave knows anything concerning Chester's demise and the people involved with Valentine and what his sudden reappearance bodes for us, they have neglected to inform me."

Merlin groans in frustration, scrubbing at his face tiredly. Harry knows how the man feels, he feels like he could sleep until the next decade. "This will set the world back into chaos if anyone catches word of this. We all thought the bloody mutt fell along with Chester. Damn them."

"Yes, I know." Harry sighs. "Which is precisely why we need to tread carefully."

"Ye have a plan then?"

"Hardly a plan, but I believe I may have gained a bit of leverage over him." Harry smiles, pulling a small square envelope from his pocket and handed it over to Merlin.

Merlin opened the envelope curiously, carefully pulling out the contents. Merlin studied the numerous photographs of a young human man with short windswept blond hair, with the most striking green eyes Merlin had ever seen staring up at him. His eyes were drawn to the freckle on the lad’s neck, the long column of his throat only too tempting.

He was beautiful. 

"Who is he?" Merlin questions, glancing up from the photos.

"I don't know," Harry sighs. It seems he doesn't know much these days. He's tired of repeating those three words. It was bordering obsessive. "But I've been told Valentine has spent a considerable amount of money and effort into tracking the boy. Since the pack has now settled in Kennington, I believe that pub in the photo is where the boy works and is where we will find out."

"So ye don't know what he wants with the lad?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Harry shrugs. "But the boy is obviously important to him - maybe even important enough that he'll want to negotiate for his return."

Merlin's eyes widen in surprise. "Ye plan to kidnap him?"

"Of course," Harry says mildly. "How else would I go about negotiating for the boy's return if I didn't have him in my grasp?"

"So yer just going to waltz in and kidnap the poor lad? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ." Merlin curses, laughing. "That's positively barbaric - even for ye. I thought vampires in our time were past kidnapping poor unsuspecting humans and bringing them to our lair."

Harry glares at his friend's obvious amusement. "I do not intent to feed or do anything... ungentlemanly to the boy, Merlin. My sole intention is to get answers from him. He has to know something."

Merlin nods, turning serious once more. "And yer here to enlist my help then?"

Harry grimaces. "I wouldn't ask unless it was of the utmost importance. You're the only one I can trust with this information."

"The royal family doesn't know about this, then?"

"No," Harry says grimly. "Which is why I'll be bringing the boy to my estate instead of the castle."

"Yes, it would be best to keep this on the ground until we can figure out what's going on." Merlin agrees. "I'll send some of my trusted colleagues to go ahead and make sure the place is more livable for the human."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry frowns.

"Harry," Merlin says exasperatedly. "When is the last time ye had a human for company for purposes other than feeding and pleasure?"

At Harry's silence Merlin continues. "Humans are tediously fragile creatures - even more so than the fair folk - and have an uncanny ability to fall under a barrage of illnesses and injury. Thank Lilith Roxy let me change her."

Harry opened his mouth to protest before closing his mouth with a snap. Groaning in resignation, he concluded defeat. Merlin was right. If he wanted the boy to be alive and well (which he did) he would need to take extra precautions to ensure the estate was well stocked with everything the human might require. He needed the boy alive if he were to be of any worth.

"Fine." Harry sighs, getting to his feet. Reaching out to gather the photo's he placed them back into the safety of his pocket. "Shall we go then?"

"Roxy isn't going to be pleased." Merlin points out with a somber expression.

"No," Harry agrees, smiling. "I don't imagine she will."

* * *

 For a Wednesday night, the Black Prince was unusually busy. The small pub was booming with jovial laughter and shouting from the rowdy men playing what appeared to be high-stakes pool, to the more appealing women doing shots and partying.

 _High school graduates._ Eggsy bets, returning his attention to his mates at the bar.

 ”- look at her, mate! I don't stand a chance wit a bird like that." Ryan whines, turning his sad puppy dog eyes on Jamal who laughs and shoves him, laughing boisterously when Ryan almost topples off the bar stool.

"Y' could do worse." Eggsy shrugs, smiling mischievously. "Jamal 'ere had a crush on his third cousin."

"Oi! I resent that!" Jamal yelps indignantly.

Eggsy grins, wiping down the bar with a rag while he listened to his friends bantering.

Being a bartender wasn't so bad. Not compared to his previous jobs anyway.

What did it matter if he was forced to take whatever job came along? Bartender, pizza delivery, cashier, gymnast instructor - even the occasional drug run he had to do for Dean. Nothing mattered at the end of the day. All that mattered was that he had enough to put food on the table, clothes on their backs, and a roof over their heads,  _and_  keep Dean's filthy, grubby hands away from Daisy and his mum was good in his books.

Too bad there wasn't too many job opportunities out there for an omega. Most people still had it in their heads that an omega's proper place was in the safety of their home and their mate or guardian should care and provide for them.  

Well, fuck that.

Eggsy lucked out with this job. The boss was a “revolutionary” alpha and figured hiring an omega would be good for business.

He wasn't wrong.

It would be considered an off day for him if there wasn't at least one alpha or beta asking for his permission to court him.

Yeah, well, fuck that too.

He's not gonna end up like one of those stay-at-home omegas giving birth to a throng of kids only to have another fucked into him as soon as possible. Fuck, no.

“- well that's me fucked, then."

Eggsy lifts his head from the drink he was mixing, glancing back over to the group of girls partying when he hears another peel of laughter, watching as they do shots off of each other’s stomachs.

_Jesus Christ._

"Give it a go, mate." Eggsy coaxed. "Ask her for a dance, girls love that."

"But look at me." Ryan says pathetically. 

 Eggsy raises an eyebrow, taking in his friend’s attire. "Y’ looks fine, bruv. Far better than most guys 'ere."

Ryan scoffs, moving away from the bar. "Now yer takin' the fuckin' piss mate. Naw, I'm gonna head out before I do summat I'll regret - like humiliate myself to death."

Eggsy huffs a laugh, shaking his head at his friend’s antics.

"Yer leavin' too?" Eggsy asks, motioning to Jamal.

"Yeah, might as well." Jamal says, hooking a finger in Ryan's direction. "Someone's gotta get that sorry slag home."

"Yeah, alright." Eggsy chuckles. "Later, bruv."

Eggsy eyed the clock mounted above the bar. Another two hours to go before his shift ends and he could go home. With a tired sigh, he went back to cleaning the bar and washing glasses until a rough voice called out to him some time later.

Eggsy turned towards the newcomers with a welcoming smile plastered on his lips. Eggsy froze, feeling a strange flare of unease settle over him as he regards the three alphas at the bar, and a warning bell goes off in his head.

Two of the men were clearly on steroids, their muscles bulging from beneath their tight T-shirts and fitted jeans. Both were rather handsome in that brutish sort of way, just with  _way_  to much muscle for his taste.

They looked like body builders, and nothing eased the tension he could feel tightening his muscles, his flight or fight instincts kicking in. _Which is ridiculous_ , Eggsy chastened himself. There were over a hundred people in the room. He was safe.

But the fact did nothing to calm his nerves - the two men staring in his direction with matching scowls on their faces, only further emphasizing the coiling violence Eggsy could feel thrumming in the air between them.

Forcing his body to move, he halted before the black man with the nice satin purple dress shirt and snapback. He looked far less menacing than the two men flanking him.

Eggsy clenched his fasts at his sides, forcing himself to ignore the look of interest and smoldering heat in the man’s gaze.

He’s dealt with his kind before.

Plastering a smile, albeit tense, he places a small coaster in front of the man. “Can I help y’, Sir?”

A slow smile curved his lips, his eyes sparkling. “Well, I certainly hope so.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end as the alphas gaze made a lazy survey of his body. There was a hunger in those eyes that was unlike any looks he’s seen directed towards him before.

He’s seen desire and lust before in a man’s eyes, but not like this.

The man looked like he wanted to  _devour_  him.

“Can I get y’ a drink, Sir?” Eggsy offered, forcing a brisk, cold professional edge to his voice. It was a voice he had been told could wilt an erection in seconds.

The man just smirks, appearing proud. ‘I’ll have a 1962 Dalmore if you’ve got any.”

Eggsy nodded. “And yer friends?”

“Nothing for them. They’re on duty.”

Eggsy’s gaze shot towards the two men looming behind with their arms crossed, looking menacing.

Fuck, he couldn’t wait to get out of here. He’ll make sure to ask one of the waiters for a lift – just in case.

“Right.” Moving to the far side of the bar he got down the scotch and glass and poured the drink before reluctantly turning back towards the men and setting it on the coaster. “’ere you go.”

Eggsy quickly turned away, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible but before he could a hand reached out and grabbed him by the bicep.

Eggsy stiffened under the firm grip, flashing a warning glance at the man’s dark, thick fingers curled around his arm before meeting the man’s gaze, making it very clear that it would be in his best interest to let him go – lest he lose his hand.

“Wot do y’ want?”

“Keep me company.” The man smiles, squeezing his bicep. “I hate to drink alone. Come have a drink with me.”

Obviously his bodyguards didn’t count as company then.

“I’m on duty.” Eggsy retorts stiffly, trying to keep his temper in check. Alphas always thought they were so  _charming_ with their arrogance and strength - like flexing their muscles would be enough to attract and illicit his attention.

Well, they had another thing coming.

 It would take far more than muscles to be worthy of him considering him as his mate – they needed brains as well as brawns. And these guys looked like they were chiseled and built from marble. Their muscles looked… unnaturally large. It was intimidating more than attractive. It held little appeal to him.

The man raised an eyebrow, pointedly making a show of glancing around at the deserted bar. Looks like Hulk one and Hulk two’s glares and flexing muscles had managed to scare off everyone from getting drinks, leaving him virtually alone with them.

“I don’t see anyone in desperate need of your attention – no one but me.”

Eggsy clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Clearly the man didn’t know how to take a hint. “If yer lookin’ for company, I’m sure there are other’s ‘ere who would be happy to drink wit y’.”

“Quite the contrary.” The man said smoothly, his eyes boring into his. “You’re the only omega here.”

Fuck, this man was difficult.

“I’m workin’.”

“Yes, but you can’t be working all night.” The man smiled.

“No, but when I’m done I’m goin’ home.” Eggsy snapped, wrenching his arm from his grasp.  _“Alone.”_

Annoyance rippled over the man’s face, his eyes narrowing at him. “I just want to talk to you. Surely, you can spare a man a few moments of your precious time.”

“Fine.” Eggsy grits out. “Wot do y’ want to talk abou’?”

The man casts an annoyed glance towards the crowd of partygoers with clear disdain. Clearly the man didn’t appreciate how much more rowdy it had gotten. It didn’t appear to be his kind of scene anyway.

Who comes to a pub with bodyguards?

“I would prefer it if we could speak some place a little more private.”

“I don’t think so, bruv.” Eggsy scoffs, crossing his arms across his chest.

The man’s expression hardened and he swallowed down a gasp when the man’s eyes flash a pure molten gold – as though someone has lit a candle behind them.

Eggsy shakes his head, he’s seeing things now. Great.

“I have to speak with you, Gary.” The man insists with a note of steel in his voice. “And I am fully prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure I get my way.”

Eggsy’s heart clenched with a spike of fear. No one knew his real name besides his friends and family.

It was one thing for an alpha to be a little handsy and try to coax him into spending time with them, but it was quite another to threaten him.

I guess there’s a first for everything.

“Wot the fuck?” Eggsy says in alarm. “How the ‘ell do y’ know my name?”

The man leaned forward. “I know a great deal about you, Gary Unwin.”

“Did Dean send y?” Eggsy sneers.

“No.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to determine if he was lying or not. How the hell did he know his name? No alpha had ever put up this much effort into gaining his attention – especially after making it clear he wasn’t interested.

So what did this man want with a chav like him?

The man’s insistence didn’t bode anything good for him. The man either wanted to kill and mutilate him or he wanted to get into his pants – by any means necessary. Maybe even pass him around between his lackeys.

He’d rather die. He’d fight tooth and nail before ever submitting to a man like that.

“I don’t take kindly to threats, bruv.” Eggsy says, taking an abrupt step backwards to put some distance between them. “I think y’ best be finishin’ yer drink, collect yer goons, and get outta ‘ere before I call the coppers for harassment.”

 “Gary –“The man reaches forward as if to grab ahold of him again when he suddenly tenses and turns towards the door of the pub with a scowl.

“Fucking blood suckers.” The man growls, rising from the bar stool to turn towards his guards. “Go deal with them.”

Eggsy watches in confusion as the two men dart towards the door. Blood suckers? What the…? Glancing towards the man, he notices the man’s gaze watching his two men with rapt attention.

The man’s body looked poised for a fight. It was as if the man was expecting an army to suddenly burst through the doors.

It was enough incentive for him to clock out early.

He was not one of those cowering, simpering omegas, but he knew how to pick his battles, and he knew he didn’t stand a chance against the alpha with his bodyguards looming around, and now that they’ve disappeared out the door, he wasn’t going to look the gift horse in the mouth - he’s gonna get the fuck out of here.

Whatever the alpha wanted with him it couldn’t be good. The more distance he put between them the better.

Darting towards the far end of the bar, ignoring the man’s sudden shout from behind him, and legged it to the back of the put towards the staff and storage rooms. He’s just grab his backpack and lock himself in the storage room behind the sturdy lock. He’ll climb out the window while the man’s distracted.

Heart thumping wildly in his chest with the rush of adrenaline, he listened for any sounds that the man was pursuing him. He was so focused on moving and listening for any sudden sounds that he didn’t notice the thick cloud of shadows in front of him.

Not until the shadows moved and contorted into the form of a beautiful man moving to block his way to the storage room.

Eggsy collided with the man’s chest with a startled grunt, stumbling backwards from the momentum.

The man’s arms shot out to grasp his forearms, effectively stopping what would have been a painful tumble on his arse.

Eggsy glanced up at the man, his eyes widening in surprise at the man’s startling handsome face and warm brown eyes – a lethal, almost ethereal beauty that was almost inhuman – before the man was saying something in a language he didn’t understand, an overwhelming tiredness suddenly enveloping him causing his eyelids to droop.

Eggsy swayed, struggling against the wave of  _something_  trying to pull him under.

“Wot…?” Eggsy slurred, his body sagging into the man’s embrace when he’s gently tugged forward, the man easily lifting him into his arms as though he weighed nothing.

The last thing he remembers is the man holding him tightly against his chest, murmuring strange words in his ear before the darkness engulfs him, dragging him down into the deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a ridiculously long time to plan out and write. I keep writing in-between projects. *Sigh* I don't know why I keep doing this to myself...
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy the start of my new fic. I've been mulling over a Kingman Vampire AU for a while now, and I must say, I'm liking how things are going so far. So I hope you like it too!
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think! <3


	2. Half-breed, That's All I Ever Was

“Harry, what yer saying is just not possible.” Merlin said for the second time that night.

“Well, I’m telling you, Merlin.” Harry insists, pacing across the length of his kitchen, the explanation to this startling new discovery eluding him. “I could feel the force of his will bending to mine, but it was like he was pushing me back. I had to throw out the strongest compulsion I could to put him under.”

“But that’s just not possible.” Merlin says again, shaking his head in denial. “I can smell the lad just as well as ye can. He’s human, Harry, and humans can’t do that.”

“That’s exactly my point.” Harry says, coming to a stop in front of the refrigerator to retrieve the bagged blood, warming it in the microwave before pouring it into two glasses.

“He shouldn’t be able to do that – but here we are.”

“He could be a half-breed.” Merlin suggests. “There are a number of demons who fancy taking mortal lovers. One of his parents could easily be a demon or one of the fair-folk.”

“Yes, that would explain the resistance.” Harry mused, furrowing his brows. “But I didn’t detect any trace of it in his scent. He smells decidedly human.”

“He could be using scent blockers.” Merlin suggested, a slow, teasing smile curves his lips. “But are ye sure of his scent? I thought ye appeared to be a little  _too_ distracted by the lad’s sweet smelling blood to pick apart the difference if there was one.”

Harry stiffened, shooting his friend a dirty look over the rim of his glass. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No?” Merlin grinned. “Then why were ye holding yer breath the entire car ride home?”

Merlin laughed at the sour look on his friends face. “I don’t think I can recall a time that I’ve seen ye look so  _torn_. The lad’s asleep just in the other room, why don’t ye nip in there and have a taste?”

Harry hissed, forcing down his rising desire, his fangs aching to sink into the all too tempting flesh of the boy’s neck.

The car ride back to his estate with the boy fast asleep beside him, the long column of his throat exposed from his position of leaning his head against the seat had been pure hell.

It had definitely been a test on his restraint.

The smell of his blood called to him, sang to him like a siren’s call – begging him to lean over that small, short distance and have a taste. It took every fiber of his being to remain motionless in his seat. The only thing worse than the boy’s sweet smelling blood was his natural scent.

_Omega._

Not only does he have to fight down his more animalistic side, he has to fight his more basic, primal instincts of being an alpha as well.

Buggering fuck, this wasn’t going to end well for him.

It was bad enough that the smell of his blood was mouth-wateringly good – but did he have to be an omega too? He knew this plan of his was going to come back to bite him on the ass.

“No,” Harry said hoarsely. “It’s best that I don’t. I don’t have the control necessary for that.”

“There are numerous demons out there that would practically line up outside yer door to have ye sipping at their blood - instead ye choose to live off of this.” Merlin said, eyeing his glass of bagged blood with disdain.

“It’s just sustenance, Merlin.” Harry sighed. This has been an old argument of theirs, the man just didn’t understand Harry’s adamant refusal for drinking fresh blood from a vein.

Realistically, he could drink more from blood bags whenever he was hungry then he could take from one human without killing them. It was a logical alternative. Many vampires abstained from drinking straight from a human – it wasn’t like he was  _starving_  himself for Christ sakes.

 “Yes,  _sustenance_ ,” Merlin said dramatically. “- which would be far more enjoyable if ye were feeding off of a human and not these blasted blood bags.”

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. He lifted the glass to his lips and drained the remaining liquid in one gulp.

“I’m going to go keep watch over the boy. Do alert me if anything interesting happens.”

Merlin scoffed, sipping from his glass and making a face. “Interesting? The only thing remotely interesting is the lad asleep in the other room. I don’t think Valentine would be stupid enough to come straight here.”

“No, I don’t think he’s that desperate yet either, but he’s bound to send some scouts to search for him. Be on the lookout.” Harry said firmly, gliding out of the room and away from the man’s judging eyes.

* * *

Harry sat silently beside the bed reading the small stack of books Merlin had strategically left at his post for him to pass the time. All the books were various handbooks and guides on how to treat and care for humans.

Merlin was sure to be having a good laugh at his expense. Sure, he was a born vampire but how hard could taking care of one human be?

After the first couple of hours had passed, and having finished off the third book in the pile he was starting to feel nauseated. He was astounded by how fragile human lives were.

Fuck, humans could get sick and die from the  _cold_!? Maybe he should reconsider bringing the human back to the castle. His estate here in the north could get quite cold during the long nights – or so he’s been told.

The long list of ailments described in the handbooks and guides swam ominously on the page, mocking him. He was way in over his head with this one. He didn’t know how Merlin could take a human mate without constantly worrying after their health. At least now he could understand the man’s overwhelming relief that Roxanne had let him change her into a vampire.

Harry sighed restlessly. He has sat in this chair, in the exact same position for over sixteen hours as he kept watch over the young man sprawled on the mattress. Maybe he had put a little  _too_  much force behind the compulsion but it was a little too late to worry about that now. He’ll just have to wait around until the boy wakes up.

 Realistically he knew his constant vigil was unnecessary. Not only was his estate well isolated from others, but it possessed numerous wards and security systems that would put Fort Knox to shame. The boy couldn’t as much as  _budge_  without him knowing.

But still, he found himself lingering, reluctant to leave the boy alone.

As soon as he had stepped foot into the room, he’d been assaulted with the strong smell of him, his scent now having permanently permeated the room, making his mouth water instantly. If remaining here so close to the boy wasn’t a test to his self-control, he didn’t know what was.

Harry looked up, startled out of his thoughts as he sensed the boy fighting through the enthrallment he had placed on him. Remarkable. Most humans were out for a full day. Another reason to add to the growing list of affirmations towards his suspicions that he wasn’t completely human.

Eggsy shifted beneath the warm covers, burrowing against the soft fabric sleepily. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable in his own bed. The mattress was more comfortable then he remembered, and the blankets were soft instead of scratchy against his bare skin.

 Wait… no, this isn’t right.  _This isn’t his bed._

Eggsy stiffened as the fogginess of sleep dissipated and the events of the previous night came rushing back. Whoever kidnapped him must have removed his shirt and jeans to make him more comfortable. How considerate.

Eggsy jolted up and looked around the room wildly, taking in the maroon colored walls and what would be a beautiful bay window had it not been covered in large thick black drapes to block out the sun. The only source of light was coming from the two floor lamps on either side of the room, one of which had a handsome, posh looking man sitting in a chair beside it, regarding him with intense curious eyes.

Eggsy froze, staring at the man with wide eyes. He looked vaguely familiar… Yes, he was the man he had bumped into when he was trying to get away from that crazed, delusional alpha, before the man had done…  _something_  to make him pass out.

“Where the fuck am I? And who the hell are y'?”

“Language. I refuse to speak with you in this manner.” Harry chastened even as the scent of the boy’s anxiousness and anger filled his senses.

He smelled of fresh anise. And hot blood. It reminded him of the Sambuca spiked blood he had once – the burst of sweet black licorice a heady mix with fresh blood. The smell of it in the boy’s scent was a startling erotic combination.

Harry swallowed a groan as his muscles clenched in response, his cock twitching in interest. He wanted to feel the boy’s heat and lose himself in his scent. He wanted to taste his lips and sink his aching fangs deep into his flesh. It was not only distracting, it was damn inconvenient. Why did he have to have such a strong reaction and interest in  _this_  particular human?

“What the hell did y’ do to me?” Eggsy demanded, ignoring the frown on the man’s lips when he swore again.

“I will answer all your questions soon enough – as soon as you’ve answered mine. First, I believe you need to feed.” Harry said, pointing towards a tray on the nightstand filled with various sandwiches, fruits, and vegetables with a tall glass of water on the side.

“Y’ intend to feed me before rapin’ and mutilatin’ me? How thoughtful of y’.” Eggsy said warily, moving to the far side of the bed away from the man, glancing about the room for a means of a quick escape.

What floor was he on? Maybe he could make a run for the window and jump out.

“You possess a most vivid imagination.” Harry said, amused. “I mean you no harm. I wouldn’t dream of laying a hand on an omega like that. Eat and then we’ll talk.”

“No.”

Harry frowned. “Come now, you must be hungry.”

Eggsy eyed the tray of food warily. He couldn’t even remember if he had breakfast – or even lunch yesterday, but he knew it must be more than twenty-four hours that he’s gone without food if the ache and grumbling sound his stomach makes is anything to go by.

Eggsy flushed. “I’m starvin’, but I won’t eat that.”

“Why not?” There is nothing in it that will harm you.”

“How do I know that?” Eggsy demanded. “For all I know y’ could ‘ave poisoned it while I was sleepin’.”

“I told you, I mean you no harm.” Harry said calmly. “I – “

“Y’ kidnapped me!” Eggsy cut him off abruptly. “Why kidnap me if y’ don’t mean me no harm?”

“Because there are urgent matters I need to discus with you, questions that need answering.”

“Y’ could ‘ave asked me at the pub!”

“Yes, I saw just how well you respond to a man wanting to speak with you privately.” Harry said dryly.

Eggsy threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Wot is wit people wantin’ to talk to me  _privately_?”

“What do you see when you look in the mirror?” Harry asks curiously. “Because I see a young, beautiful, headstrong omega – and that is bound to attract a lot of attention. Alpha’s must be lining up at your door for a chance to bond with you.”

 _Yeah, not the good sort either_ , Eggsy thought bitterly, scoffing. All the alpha’s who’ve approached him in the past have all been drug dealers, gang members, alcoholic drunkards or pimps with nothing more to offer him then a stomach round with kids – never mind a good home and living environment.

“Y’ don’t know a thing abou’ me, mate.”

“No,” Harry agreed, looking over him with furrowed brows. “But most humans in your situation would no doubt be in hysterics by now. Screaming, crying, creating general havoc – but not you.”

“Because I ‘ave a backbone. I ain’t one of 'em simperin’ omegas.” Eggsy said indignantly, narrowing his eyes.

“No,” Harry smiled. “I thought not. Now, please eat.”

“I’m good, ta.” Eggsy said stiffly.

Harry frowned, regarding him with confusion. He had never really spent that much time with humans. In the past humans had provided him with blood, and occasionally sex, but he didn’t know enough about them for the rare occurrence to offer him any insight into their rather peculiar, stubborn minds.

“Where am I?” Eggsy asked again.

“At my estate.”

Eggsy’s jaw clenched in irritation. “Well that tells me absolutely nothin’. Why did y’ kidnap me an’ bring me to yer estate?”

Harry leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest. “I told you before. I brought you here to question you. Will you cooperate with me?”

“If it gets me the hell out of ‘ere.”

Harry smiled, pleased. “Good. Now, what do you recall from last night? What’s the last thing you remember?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I was workin’ the bar an’ some alpha wit his two bodyguards started harrassin’ me. They kept goin’ on abou’ wantin’ to talk to me alone.” His eyes suddenly narrowed at the man. “I got away an’ went to make my escape when y’ did whatever it was that y’ did to me.”

“I really am sorry about that.” Harry said, having enough decency to look sheepish. “I’m afraid there was no other alternative at the time. I assure you there will be no lasting side effects of what I did.”

“How the hell did y’ do that to me anyways?”

Harry ignored the question. “What did the man want from you?”

Eggsy sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to get an answer from the man. “Just like y’ – to talk.”

“Talk to you about what?”

“I don’t know.” Eggsy said in exasperation. “What do  _y’_ want from me? For all I know y’ could be in league wit ‘em.”

Harry gave a low sigh. “I assure you I am not. Now, please try to answer my questions.”

“And if I don’t?” Eggsy asked, jutting his chin out stubbornly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, pinning him with a warning look. “Being stubborn will not help your situation.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a promise.” Harry said simply, watching the boy with interest. There was a steel resolve to the omega that he hadn’t been expecting. There was a hint of fear in his scent but he wasn’t allowing it to show and overtake his rational thinking.

Headstrong indeed.

Harry’s reputation as the king of vampires preceded him. Most demons and creatures belonging to the supernatural world did whatever necessary to please him – even the occasional omega that crossed his path.

He almost feels guilty for rejecting their advances. Omegas were rare enough in the world, – most of the population was made up of alphas and betas – and he had turned them all down in favor of remaining in solitude – or a celibate monk as Merlin liked to call him.

He’d given up searching for a compatible mate long ago. But there is something about this young, beautiful human omega that has drawn and caught his attention. He hasn’t felt such a violent reaction towards anyone since well… ever.

It had him uneasy and a little more than unsettled. The sooner he finds out what Valentine wants with him, the better.

“The sooner you tell me what I want to know the sooner you can be released.”

Eggsy grit his teeth. “Fine.”

“Good. I’m glad we’ve got that settled.” Harry said smoothly. “Did you recognize the men who approached you? Have you seen them before?”

“I’ve never seen ‘em before in my life. Swear down.”

“And you’ve no idea why they’re interested in you?”

Eggsy bristled. Perhaps Harry has worded that phrase a little too poorly. “Besides me bein’ an omega? No.”

Harry sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He’s no closer to finding out what Valentine wants with the boy then he began with. There  _has_ to be some sort of explanation, something he’s overlooked as to why the man was so desperate to get his hands on him – and it couldn’t be because the boy was an omega.

A human one at that.

“There has to be a reason for them to have sought you out.” Harry narrowed his eyes, stabbing him with a frustrated glare. He didn’t believe the boy was lying but there had to be something that the boy was keeping from him. “You must possess a lot of value to them if Valentine is actively seeking you out in public and risking so much.”

Unpredictably – though it shouldn’t come as such a surprise to him since the boy has tended to do the complete opposite of what he expects – the omega doesn’t cower, whimper or bear his neck in submission under his stern, displeased gaze. Instead he tilts his chin defiantly and returns his glare with one of his own.

Something clenches in his chest at the sight, a fluttering nervous sensation slithering down his spine. If he possessed a heartbeat - it would have missed a beat.

“Now y’ listen to me very closely, ya hear?” Eggsy said slowly, a note of steel in his voice. “I won’t be cowed by y’. I’ve tried not to be one of ‘em hysterical omegas who flail, panic, and cry on cue, but if y’ don’t start tellin’ me who y’ are an’ the real reason I’m ‘ere, I’m gonna be the most stereotypical omega you’ve ever seen an’ make my time ‘ere yer livin’ hell.”

Harry blinked, his eyebrows rising into his hairline as he forced himself to remain outwardly composed as a startled grin fought its way to his face. He didn’t think the boy would be too pleased to see him so amused. It would no doubt only further fuel his ire.

It was definitely a nice change of pace to see someone so blissfully ignorant of who he was and wasn’t trying to do everything to try to please him, but the complete opposite. This little challenging, defiant omega was like a cool breath of fresh air. It was just what he needed.

No doubt Merlin would think he was ludicrous – he was beginning to think so too – that he found the boy’s strong will and un-submissiveness attractive.

Maybe he was losing it in his old age.

The boy didn’t seem to have a submissive bone in his body, but he was looking forward to find out.

“Well, I wouldn’t want that.” Harry said, swallowing a laugh. He could only begin to imagine the ‘living hell’ the boy was probably capable of putting him through. “Do you desire the truth?”

“Oh, for fuck sakes,” Eggsy groaned, rolling his eyes. “If y’ give me some stupid, lame speech abou’ me not bein’ able to handle the truth I swear to god I’ll start cryin’.” He warned.

“Very well.”  Yes, the boy was  _definitely_  capable of making his life a living hell if he so wished it. Crying to use his captor’s instincts as an alpha to his advantage, a clever tactic. One that would sadly probably work if put to the test. Lord knows he’s already gone soft enough on the boy. He didn’t need his protective instincts thrown into the mix as well.

“The man who approached you at the pub was a man named Richmond Valentine. Have you ever heard of that name?”

“No.” Eggsy frowned, furrowing his brows. “Should I recognize the name?”

“It would help me a great deal if you did.” Harry sighed. “He is the new pack master. He is responsible for countless lives lost over the decades in his delusional mastermind plan for world dominance.”

“Pack master? So, he’s the leader of a murderous gang, then?”

“Not quite. He’s the new king of werewolves.”

Eggsy’s expression went blank as he fought down the hysterical bout of laughter rising in his chest. He clenched his fists in the blankets at his sides in an effort to remain calm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed and pinched himself he’ll wake up from this nightmare.  He opened his eyes to regard the strange man warily – nope, he’s still here. Not a dream then.

“Right and I’m the king of England I suppose?” Eggsy scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“You said you wanted the truth.” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah, the  _truth,_  not some stupid made-up shite out of a fantasy novel.” Clearly the man had a few screws loose. “It’s not Halloween, bruv, and I ain’t into roleplayin’ neither.”

Harry groaned with impatience and rose from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed. Not too close to the boy that he’d feel threatened, but nearer now that he would be able to see clearly what he was about to reveal.

Humans have always been difficult. They didn’t believe in anything even though the proof of the supernatural world is all around them.

“I am not playing some sort of game.” Harry said seriously, his eyes flitting over the boy’s face to gauge his next reaction. “Those men were werewolves, and I am a vampire.”

He shouldn’t have been expecting a grand reaction to the admission because the next moment the boy is laughing, his eyes lighting up in amusement and regarding him as though he were soft in the head.

“And I guess Frankenstein is waitin’ down in the labs for his master to return?”

Harry gave a low hiss. While he enjoyed films just as much as the next person, those silly Hollywood myths were nothing more than conjured up fantasies with no hint of truth to them. Humans were ignorant enough without having their heads filled with such rubbish. Next you’d think they’d believe that unicorns existed too. Wait… some humans did.

“If you don’t believe me then I will have to show you.”

Harry slowly pulled back his lips and allowed his fangs to lengthen, and his eyes to change into their natural dark blood red color.

Fledglings have always said it was a weird transition, shifting their eyesight to their vampiric ones. For him, it was uncomfortable to remain for long periods of time with his human ones. Human eyesight was so inferior.

Eggsy cringed back and scooted up towards the headboard, fear reflecting in his eyes and flaring bitterly in his scent. The memory of seeing the man’s eyes flash gold in the pub suddenly coming back to him with jarring clarity.

This was crazy. Absolutely batshite crazy! Things like this didn’t happen in real life.

“Wot do y’ want from me?” Eggsy questioned quietly, his heart thumping wildly against his ribs as he stared into the man’s – the vampire’s – red eyes.

“Please don’t do that.” Harry said softly, his eyes drawn to the hollow of the boy’s throat where he could see his heartbeat thumbing beneath his skin. He let his eyes return to normal and his teeth return to their normal length in hopes it would ease the boy’s nerves. “I have no wish to hurt you, I swear it. I only wish to know why Valentine wants you.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly, eyes flitting over the man’s form for any signs of danger. The man looked suitably human, posh in his bespoke suit, but looking undeniably human. Not a trace of anything supernatural about him. Other than the man’s unsettling beauty, he looked just like a human.

A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“So y’ don’t intend to… feed off me?”

Harry’s eyes darkened at the prospect of feeding off of him, his fangs aching once more to sink into the smooth, long expanse of the boy’s throat. His mouth went dry, and his throat burned with sudden hunger.

What he wouldn’t give to have a taste…

“No.” Harry said, swallowing past his hunger. He’ll have to feed again soon. Real soon. “Not unless you’re offering?”

“No!” Eggsy exclaimed with a horrified expression.

“The bite of a vampire does not have to be brutal or painful.” Harry said softly, his voice lowering to a purr that had Eggsy shifting uncomfortably as the sound sent a flare of heat through his body. “It can be quite enjoyable – for both parties involved.”

Eggsy swallowed past the lump in his throat. Why was he suddenly feeling so ensnared and reluctant? Did he  _want_ to have that man’s incisors imbedded in his flesh? No, that couldn’t possibly be anywhere near enjoyable. But he couldn’t quite trample down the sick curiosity blooming in the back of his mind. “No thanks.”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, trying to force an air of indifference into his posture. If the boy’s wary gaze is anything to go by, he failed spectacularly.

“Is that all there is to bein’ a vampire, then?” Eggsy asked curiously, waving his hand in his direction. “Just the fangs and the eyes? Not much different from us humans, then.”

“Not quite. Vampires possess numerous traits and abilities that are far more superior to your more… basic biology.”

“Like wot y’ did to me back at the pub? Makin’ me fall asleep?” Eggsy said accusingly.

“Yes.”

“Wot else?”

“Why so curious?” Harry asked, tilting his head.

“Well, I’ll be ‘ere for god knows how long, shouldn’t I at least know what I’ll be dealin’ wit and wot other trickery y’ got hidin’ up yer sleeves to use against me?”

Harry chuckled, mulling over how much to reveal. “Well, all vampires have heightened senses. We’re stronger, faster, and possess special capabilities. We can also heal extremely quickly.”

Eggsy stiffened, his face pinched with anxiety as sense of dread filled and weighed down his body like lead. He suddenly felt sick.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked immediately, leaning forward and reaching a hand out as though to touch him but then decides against it, his hand dropping down to the mattress. “Are you… well?”

Eggsy bit his lip, lifting his head to reveal troubled green eyes. “And y’ can heal fast cuz yer a vampire?”

“Many demons possess the ability to heal all but the gravest of injuries.” Harry said slowly, watching the boy worriedly.

“And y’ have to be a demon to be able to do that?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy licked his lips nervously. “And would that be somethin’ that Valentine bloke would be interested in?”

Harry eyed him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“I… nothin’.”

“Tell me.” Harry demanded softly.

“I… I think I might know why he wants me.”

Well, he wasn’t expecting that but it was a welcome surprise. For a minute there he had thought the human had somehow managed to contract one of those horrible illnesses those books had warned about…

“What is it?” Harry asked immediately.

Eggsy took a deep breath before he met the vampire’s searching gaze. “It’ll be much easier if I just show y’. Can y’ pass me that knife?”

Harry lifted his eyebrows incredulously. Did the boy think he was capable of killing him with a kitchen knife? That he was distracted enough by his scent that he wouldn’t notice his attack Granted he was distracted though. Far more distracted than he’d felt in decades. Damn him.

“You can’t kill me with it.” Harry warned.

Eggsy huffed impatiently, moving closer to the vampire now and holding his hand out for the knife. “I didn’t think I could. Y’ could probably take me down before I even manage to touchy’ wit it.”

“Then what do you want with the knife?

“I told y’, it’ll be easier to show y. Now give me that damn knife.”

Harry pursed his lips as he grudgingly placed the knife in his hand, a jolt of unwelcome awareness tingling up his arm from where their hands brushed. They had barely touched, but the soft, warm heat of his skin seemed to burn a brand of need through him. He wanted to have that hand touching him, sweeping over his body in a soft caress.

Harry watched the boy closely as he clutched the knife in one hand, fully prepared to fend off an attack, but once again the boy outmaneuvers him and does the unpredictable. Before he could react and knock the knife away, the boy slides the knife across the pad of his thumb with a hiss.

Harry flinched back, almost jolting clean off the bed at the fierce burst of hunger that ravages his body at the sight of his blood trailing down his finger in small rivulets.

What in the world is wrong with him?

“What are you  _doing_!? Are you…” Harry’s furious words fell away as he watched the boy bring his finger to his lips to lap away the blood before presenting it to him. Harry’s eyes widened, speechless when it revealed the wound had already closed. The cut hadn’t been deep, but no mere human could heal with such speed.

Harry lifted his gaze to regard the boy with newfound interest and wonder. He had been right. The boy wasn’t entirely human. “You’re not entirely human.”

“I don’t know wot I am, at least nothin’ beyond the fact that I’m a freak.” Eggsy said bitterly.

Harry gently tugged the boy’s hand closer to inspect his finger – or that’s what he told himself. It was remarkable, really. Even for a half-breed he healed surprisingly fast. “Do you possess any other traits? Anything that would be unusual for a human to have?”

Eggsy tugged his hand free from the vampire’s grasp and rubbed his wrist, his skin tingling where the man had held it. Harry managed to hide his smile of satisfaction at the wild leap in the boy’s heartbeat in response to his touch. Good. At least he knows he’s not alone in this sharp, fierce awareness.

“Well…” Eggsy started uncertainly, thinking back to all the times in gymnastics and in the marines where his “usual traits” had helped him progress faster and better than the others. “I’m stronger and faster than most people.”

“And?” Harry gently coaxed.

“I can smell and hear things better, and see further. And… I don’t think I’m growing older.”

Now  _that_ surprised him. Harry’s mind spun through the list of demons that he knew of that didn’t age. The list was quite a short one, but none of them seemed likely. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-four, but I look the same as I did when I was eighteen. It could just be good genes, but wit everythin’ else I don’t think so.”

“You must have a great deal of demon blood to possess so many demon attributes…” Harry conceded with a frown. But  _how_? He couldn’t detect any hint of demon blood in his scent. Half-breeds couldn’t possess the full power of their demon parent, but a vampire would still be able to detect that they weren’t entirely human – but not his boy.

He smelled entirely human, yet he just witnessed the proof before his very own eyes that this boy has demon blood in his heritage. It troubled him more than he would like to admit that he couldn’t tell he was a half-breed. For Christ sakes, blood was his specialty. He should be able to identify the demon blood running through his veins.

“What about your parents? Does one of them have some of the traits you have?”

The boy’s face closed off, his features becoming smooth and unreadable, almost like a mask had fallen into place. “No.”

“You’re lying.” Harry accused, frowning. “Why are you lying to me?”

“’Cuz there’s nothin’ to tell.” Eggsy snapped. “I don’t even know if it matters.”

“Then tell me anyways.” Harry demanded softly. “Let me decide if it matters or not.”

“I think my da was like me.” Eggsy huffs out quietly, his fingers fiddling with the loose threads in the blanket distractedly. “My da died when I was a baby and my mum used to get these nightmares, y’ see? She used to go bangin’ on abou’ losin’ me as well as my da and sayin’ stuff that didn’t make sense.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry murmured softly, his chest aching at the sad look in those beautiful green eyes. “I didn’t mean to trudge up bad memories.”

Eggsy shrugged. “It was a long time ago.”

Which didn’t mean it hurt any less. He would know - his mother had abandoned him shortly after he was born. He bet the woman regretted that decision now that he was in a position of power.

Harry shook his head to clear the melancholy thoughts. What he needed to focus on was a means of finding out about the boy’s father and what sort of demon he was. His heritage has to be the key in unlocking the reason behind Valentine’s desperate search for him.

And it would also provide some answers for what it would mean for him if these unsettling feelings and urges persisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've been slightly obsessed lately with pouring all my time into this. I think all the ideas are starting to drive me a little crazy. I've somehow managed to write down the ending to this fic already... I'm not sure if that's normal. Tell me I'm not the only one who has done this? XD
> 
> Anyways! I hope you all liked this chapter! I'd love to hear what you guys think! Comments and feedback are loved and much appreciated! <3 :)


	3. Vampires, Werewolves, and now Fairies!?!

Eggsy was a little more than freaked out to have awoken to find himself in a strange bed that wasn’t his own, in a beautifully furnished room that was  _clearly_  not his own either.

All the while the handsome man he had bumped into last night sat in a chair across the room watching him with those intense brown eyes of his. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that he’d been watching him sleep this whole time. It made a weird sensation flutter in his chest at the unbidden thought of those eyes raking over his form while he slept.

It should be creepy, but the startling attraction he felt towards him made it really, really not. The concern in those clear, expressive eyes made him feel more like he was being watched over than anything else.

He’d been even more freaked out however when the man started peppering him with questions like they were speed dating, and then banging on about werewolves and being a vampire - clearly he needed to revaluate the type of alphas he let himself feel attracted towards.

Clearly this man was crazy and needed psychiatric help. Why did all the good looking ones have to be either taken, assholes, or complete lunatics? But he wasn’t going to be the one to say so.

Or so he thought up until the man peeled back his lips and bared terrifyingly sharp fangs, and turned crimson red eyes on him and started to explain things to him.

Surprisingly being freaked out and slightly terrified didn’t stop the bone deep relief from spreading through his body in sharp calming waves at finally having an explanation – albeit one that was completely bonkers and unexpected – for what he was.

How many years had he stressed and brooded over the fact that there was something that set him apart from everybody else, that there was something seriously  _wrong_ with him? That he was just some sort of freak show? How often had he been forced to pull away from others out of fear that they might discover his little magic trick and treat him like some sort of freak of nature?

If growing up in an abusive household had taught him anything it was to trust in his instincts and never,  _ever_ reveal his ability to another human being. Once Dean found out about his ability to heal he made it a game – a goal – to figure out just how fast he could recover whenever his mum wasn’t around. He dreaded those times.

It was like clockwork.

At first Dean started off small. He would hit him harder and the beatings would last longer just so he could marvel at how the bruises blooming on his skin would disappear moments later. Then it slowly progressed, and when the beatings weren’t enough to punish his ‘insolent, disobeying behavior’ he’d move onto the knives, pinning him against the wall with his considerable bulk as he watched with sick fascination as his skin knit back together.

Dean had made it pretty clear that if he didn’t go along with whatever he had planned for him he’d retaliate and inflict double on his mum. Seeing the bruises and black eye, with pain stitched into every line of his mum’s features had been incentive enough for him to keep his mouth shut and tough it out.

If he was good, he’d only have to focus on his breathing and to not cry out every time Dean slid the knife in shallow cuts across his torso, only to watch the skin knit back together over and over, for a few minutes.

Dean finally reached his goal of finding out how much he could recover from a few months later when Eggsy had jumped in front of his mum to take her beating after a particularly bad row they had. The knife in the gut had come completely and painstakingly by surprise.

One moment he was standing there protectively in front of his mum and the next he was falling to his knees with a scream, horror and excruciating pain blinding him as he frantically pressed his hands against the wound, belatedly realizing  _he wasn’t healing_.

Turns out he could only heal from superficial wounds.

And despite all that, it didn’t stop the small, undeniable attraction he felt for his captor, which surely should have dissipated at the sight of those dangerously sharp fangs that could no doubt tear his throat out if the man was feeling particularly murderous.

Which was absolutely insane. The vampire –  _a fucking vampire_  – had abducted him and here he was, admiring him. He’d barely known the vampire for more than an hour but he could tell that despite his demanding, detached facade, the man had a gentle soul – if vampires had a soul that is.

There was a dangerous, fierce air about him. He could  _feel_ the man’s raw power thrumming in the air around him; but there was warmth there too. A tenderness and gentleness every time the man spoke to him in soft tones and concerned eyes.

_A strong, perceptive, considerately capable alpha._

The words whispered through the back of his mind traitorously as regarded the vampire and cataloged his responses and motions.  

The vampire stood beside the bed lost in thought, standing so motionless that he could have passed for a mannequin. Of course, the stillness wasn’t the only thing inhumanly different about him- besides the fangs and the eyes of course.

His lean face and complexion was far too perfect for a human. The man had thick brown hair that was slicked and combed to the side, with wide brows and warm brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes. The sensual curve of his lips and the soft edges of his cheekbones and dimples when he smiled just begged to be kissed.

Certainly, no human could be this beautiful. He was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. It was probably a good thing that he was no longer on the bed with him. It was hard to have a relationship and bond with anyone when he had to constantly worry about accidentally hurting them.

But this man looked like he could more than handle him. And if he has the same strength and healing capabilities as he implied he did, he could more than handle him in bed. And wasn’t that a distracting thought?

Usually it didn’t bother him too much – he wasn’t looking for a mate – but there were times when he was close to an alpha, and the scent and touch of him sharply reminded him of what he was missing.

Like right now for example.

Eggsy tightened his fingers on the blanket to stop himself from reaching out to smooth the lines of tension from his forehead. He didn’t know what was going through the man’s mind as he stared at him with that unnerving intensity of his, but whatever it was, it was clearly bothering him.

‘Wot do I call y’ anyways? Mr. Vampire? Yer majesty?” Eggsy grinned. “Y’ didn’t even tell me yer name, y’ know.”

The vampire blinked, shaking his head. “Forgive me. I’ve seen to have forgotten my manners. My name is Harry Hart.”

That didn’t seem to be the only thing the man has forgotten. Kidnapping him went  _way_ beyond mere forgotten manners. Not that he’d say that to the man’s face.

“’arry.” Eggsy repeated, causing Harry to shiver. He rather liked how the boy said his name. “I guess y’ already know mine.”

“Pardon?”

“My name.” Eggsy clarified. “Y’ must already know it, then? Since y’ve gone through the trouble of findin’ me an’ kidnappin’ me.”

“No. I may have kidnapped you but I had no prior knowledge of who you were. I still don’t.” Harry said with a hint of curiosity creeping into his voice. “What is your name? It’s only polite. I’ve told you mine.” Harry adds when the boy opens his mouth to no doubt deny him.

“Eggsy Unwin.” He at last admitted with a sigh.

“Eggsy.” Harry said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at the boy incredulously.

“It’s a nickname.” Eggsy said with a shrug. “I prefer it to my real name. But if y’ must know, it’s Gary.”

Harry nodded, filing away the information for later when he can pull the human’s public records. There’s bound to be something useful in there that will help explain this mess.

“Wot’s wit that Valentine bloke anyways?”

“Besides hiding and still being alive when he was thought to be dead?” Harry stated coolly with an agitated expression. “The weres have been creating difficulties for me.”

Well, now that sounded… suicidal of them.

“Yer in charge of the weres, then?” The question sounded weird coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t believe he was saying this. This was just so unreal - all of it. He couldn’t believe there had been a whole other world out there fright in front of him and he never knew.

“Not quite. The king of werewolves is in charge of the weres, but they must answer to me.”

“If he’s a king too, then how come he has to answer to y’?

“Vampires are far more superior in comparison to other race of demons. “ Harry explained. “The weres are beneath the laws of the vampires, and as the king of vampires they must obey me. They owe me their fealty.”

“Fealty? Isn’t that a bit medieval, bruv?”

“What can I say?” Harry shrugged. “We’re firmly set in our ways.”

“Wow.” Eggsy chuckled. “So yer Mr. Big Shot, then.”

Harry’s lips curved into a small smile, and his eyes seemed to flash with an unreadable emotion. “If that’s what you refer to your world leaders, then yes, I am  _Mr. Big Shot_.”

Eggsy grinned toothily, shaking his head in amusement. He was glad that he wasn’t the hysterical sort. He would have missed this… delightful conversation. But then again maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to be chatting up a vampire – no matter how charming said vampire was.

“Now that I’ve answered yer questions, if y’ don’t mind - I really need to be gettin’ home.”

He didn’t want to imagine the trouble he knows he’ll be in when he gets home. Eggsy grimaced at the pain he knows will be coming his way. He doesn’t know how long he’d been asleep for, but he knows he’s been gone for long enough.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that.”

Eggsy’s breath caught at the blunt refusal. “Wot do y’ mean y’ can’t allow that? I answered all yer damn questions, now let me go, dammit!”

“Valentine has gone through a great deal of trouble to track you down. I cannot just let you go without knowing why.”

“I’ve told y’, I don’t know him or what he wants from me! I didn’t even believe in all this shite until an hour ago!” Eggsy stressed angrily. “I don’t know why Valentine is followin’ me if it isn’t abou’ my healin’ trick.”

“Perhaps not,” Harry said calmly. “But your presence here will prove to be beneficial.”

“And wot the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Eggsy snapped.

“Language,” Harry chastened, his gaze remaining steady and giving nothing away. It was like a mask had fallen into place – all smooth lines and composure. It made him want to see that calm front he put up shatter.

Looks like it was back to business mode, then.

“I believe that Valentine wants you badly enough to make a bargain and negotiate for your release.”

Stupidly it took Eggsy a minute for him to understand what exactly Harry meant by that. And when he did, he felt a burst of anger simmer in his gut. He didn’t think he could be so cold hearted.

“Y’…” Eggsy licked his lips and cleared his throat, not missing the way Harry’s eyes tracked the small movement with rapt attention. “Y’ intend to hold me ‘ere against my will as some fuckin’  _bargaining chip?_  And then wot? Hand me over to the weres?”

Something flashed in those brown eyes that looked suspiciously like hesitance, but before he could look too much into it, it was gone.

“Yes.”

“Even though y’ know nothin’ abou’ why he wants me?” Eggsy demanded, his voice rising. “Wot if he intends to hurt me? Y’ll willingly hand an omega over to some evil man’s clutches knowin’ he’s already killed a bunch of people? Wot do y’ think he’d do to me, then?  _Fuck!_ ”

“No.” Harry rasped, a flare of protective fury rippling through his body at the distress on Eggsy’s face and at the mere thought of handing the omega over to Valentine.

_Over his cold, dead body._

Harry turned to pace toward the window so Eggsy couldn’t see the look on his face; pulling aside the thick heavy drapes to reveal that night had already fallen.

“I don’t think Valentine would have gone through all that trouble if he intended to harm you, Eggsy.” Harry said at least in a low tone. “He wants you for something, and for that I believe he needs you alive.”

“Y’ believe!?”  Eggsy snarled, the sound punching from his chest like a swarm of angry bees. “I can’t tell y’ how comfortin’ that is. My puny little mortal life may not be important to y but I assure y’ it’s very important to me!”

Eggsy grabbed whatever was nearest to him – which happened to be a pillow – and lobbed it at Harry’s back angrily. He’ll probably think back on this later with embarrassment – what was he, a petulant child – but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to throw something.

With impossible speed Harry turned and snatched the pillow before it could touch him, staring at Eggsy with a startled expression, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. If this were any other situation he would have laughed at the absurdity that a pillow,  _a pillow,_ had been launched at him like some deadly weapon.

But right now he was dumbfounded.

“Did you just… snarl at me?” Harry asked incredulously, taking a step towards the bed.

Eggsy stiffened in surprise at his own actions, his throat going dry. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

Harry stared at him for another beat, his eyes flitting over his form as though he were searching for something. “Have you made that sound before?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“When you were angry?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Have you noticed any physical or heightened emotional responses when that happens? Ever done something you can’t explain?” Harry presses.

Eggsy stared at Harry wordlessly, shaking his head as Harry continued to stare at him as one would stare through a microscope. Frankly, he was getting sick and tired of being stared at like some kind of test subject under assessment.

“Please,” Eggsy whispered. “I want to go home.”

Harry’s brows furrowed together, bothered by his soft plea. “Eggsy, it’s not safe. If you leave this estate the weres will have you captured before you ever reach your home. It’s only my protection that – “

“My family depends on me! They need  _my_ protection.” Eggsy burst out, rising from the bed to stand. “If I don’t get home he’ll  _hurt_  them, y’ get me? I need to get home. Now.”

“Who, Eggsy?” Harry questioned, immediately put on edge at the rising desperation in his tone. Harry watched Eggsy warily, the boy stalking over to stand in front of him. He doubted that boy realized the threatening stance he’d unconsciously moved into – like he was preparing to fight him.

Interesting.

“Who’s hurting your family?”

Eggsy growled in frustration. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I get home. Let me leave, ‘arry.”

“No.” Harry said firmly, watching him through narrowed eyes. “Does he hurt you too? Is your – their – life in danger?”

Eggsy glared, his hands fisting at his sides. “Why do y’ care? Y’ wanna hand me over to Valentine even though  _he_ probably intends to hurt me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry closed the space between them, grabbing the boy by the arms as he looked him straight into the eyes. “I won’t hand you over to Valentine until I know what he wants from you. I won’t let him have you if he means you harm. I swear it.”

Eggsy’s bottom lip quivered. He couldn’t help it. He tried not to be like those stereotypical omegas, but this was all just too much to handle.

“Please,” Eggsy whimpers. “I just want to go home.”

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured softly, his face gentling as he let a hand slowly trail up to cup the side of Eggsy’s face gently. “I can help you. I may have taken you hostage but it needn’t be that way. You will be my guest –“

“- A  _prisoner_  – “

“– during your stay here.” Harry continued, ignoring Eggsy’s outburst. “This will be your room during your stay, and you will be under my protection and care. What bothers you bothers me. Tell me who is hurting your family, Eggsy. I can have them brought to a safe house for the mean time if it so pleases you.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened, jaw going slack in astonishment. “Y’d do that… for me? I’m that important to y’ as a bargaining chip?”

Harry frowned, opening his mouth as though to correct him before he snaps his mouth shut, looking troubled.

“Yes.” Harry said at last. “Will you let me help you?”

Eggsy’s jaw clenched stubbornly before he reluctantly nodded, avoiding Harry’s eyes.

“It’s my stepfather.” Eggsy grudgingly admitted. “His name’s Dean Baker.”

“And he’s a human?”

“Doesn’t act like it,” Eggsy grumbled. “He’s a monster.”

“Tell me about him. What does he do?”

“It wasn’t always bad, y’ know?” Eggsy started. “I always knew Dean had a temper - used to yell at my mum and me whenever he was drunk. He was good to my mum at first, but then he started hittin’ and smackin’ her around and then mum got pregnant.”

Harry’s hands briefly tightened on his arms, his fingertips digging into his skin. “And does he hurt you too?”

“He didn’t at first.” Eggsy admitted quietly, his shoulders slumping. “I didn’t know he was hurtin’ my mum until I saw him hit her one day and tried to stop him and he beat me for it and he… saw what I could do.”

Horrified realization dawned on Harry at the implication; a dreadful suspicion inkling in the back of his mind. “How do you protect your family from him, Eggsy?” Eggsy tenses beneath his touch, making a distressed sound as he starts to struggle against his hold, but he holds fast.

“He knows about your healing, doesn’t he?” Harry asked quietly, a heavy feeling settling in his chest even as the anger in the pit of his stomach rises to the point that it takes constant effort to not snarl his fury. “Is that how you protect her, Eggsy? You take the beatings so she doesn’t have to?”

“I do what I have to.” Eggsy said stiffly, hating the pity he sees in Harry’s eyes. “Stop lookin’ at me like that. I don’t need yer fuckin’ pity.”

“I don’t pity you, Eggsy.” Harry said softly. “I admire you. I admire your strength and resilience, and your loyalty to your mother. The only thing that would be a pity is if you didn’t allow me the honor of ki -  _taking care of -_ that foul man and getting your family to safety. So what do you say, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, alright.” Eggsy said finally. “But none of that shite y’ did wit me. I don’t want mum kidnapped and freakin’ out.”

“Of course,” Harry replied, his lips quirking into a smile. “I will have someone safely deliver your mother to – “

Harry’s words were cut off as the sound of a woman’s shrill, melodic voice floated through the door. It was a voice that held a thick accent filled with a heavy amount of French disdain.

“Out of my way, you ruffian. Can you not see zat I am ‘ere to bring comfort to zee prisoner?”

Harry stepped away from him as he looked towards the door with a mixed expression of horror and disbelief. “By Lilith, what is  _she_  doing here?”

“Who is it?” Eggsy demanded.

“Iris.” Harry replied, his gaze shifting back to him. “Prepare yourself.”

“Why?” Eggsy asked in growing alarm, unconsciously shifting to stand behind Harry so that he was blocked from view of the door. “Is she dangerous?”

“Only to your sanity.” Harry grumbled, looking towards the door with dread.

“Is she a demon too?”

“Not quite. She is one of the fair folk. She’s a fae.”

Eggsy frowned. “A… wot?”

“Hmm. Now, what do humans call them? Ah, yes - fairies.” Harry mused. “She’s like a fairy - a rather ill mannered, temperamental fairy.”

Eggsy gaped. Vampires, werewolves, and now fairies? Were all mythical creatures real?! He didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe a two foot little thing flying in the air, but it wasn’t the tall, gorgeous young woman that swung open the door.

She had pale luminescent hair that cascaded down to her waist with piercing blue eyes, and wearing a shimmering cream colored gown that made her look elegant as she strode across the room towards them.

But it wasn’t her soft, fragile beauty that stole his attention and took his breath away. It was the pair of gorgeous gossamer wings at her back that were beautifully patterned with vibrant color of every shade of blue imaginable.

Moving fluidly across the room, the fae offered the scowling vampire a displeased frown. “I do not mean to criticize your staff, ‘arry, but zey are a bunch of brutes. Zey attempted to halt my entrance.  _Moi.”_

Harry glared at the fae. “I requested that we were not to be disturbed. They were only following my orders.”

“Disturbed?” Iris huffed, tossing a lock of her hair over one shoulder. “As if I could be a disturbance.”  Iris turned to regard the still silent Eggsy.

“Ah, he is as handsome as Merlin has claimed.” She gave a click of her tongue as she neared him, reaching out a small delicate hand to brush aside a strand of hair from his forehead. “You ‘ave beautiful mossy green eyes, you should wear blue more often. It brings out zee color in your eyes.”

“Uh… thanks.” Eggsy stammered, offering a hesitant smile.

“You’re velcome, dear. Oh!” Iris suddenly exclaimed in appreciation when she saw the tray of food on the nightstand. “Mmm, zis is positively delightful. Do you mind? I’m starving.”

Eggsy shook his head, dumbfounded. This woman was like a whirlwind.

“You should have some.” Iris commented. “You are looking a bit… how do zey say it? Peckish? Yes, you look peckish. Have something.”

Eggsy hesitated, watching as the woman popped a grape into her mouth. Surely, the food was safe to eat, then. Eggsy moved to sit on the edge of the bed, smiling gratefully when she handed him a slice of apple.

She offered him a bright smile as she dipped into a deep bow, all poise and elegance. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Iris, third heir to zee Blue Misty tribe. And you are?”

“Eggsy.”

“Eggy?”

“No,  _Eggsy.”_

“Ah, 'ow I love eccentric names people come up with zee’s days!” Iris grinned. “I ‘ave been sent ‘ere by my dear friend Roxy to ensure that you are made comfortable. She ‘eard about your situation and thought you would be in need of some comfort.”

She suddenly held up a hand. “Not zat I am some sort of welcome wagon, mind you. I ‘ave many very important duties that I ‘ave been forced to shirk to come to your aid.”

Eggsy blinked; not at all sure of what to think of the fairy – fae – or whatever she was called. She didn’t seem threatening or dangerous, but then again he hadn’t thought Harry was the type to throw his under the bus – or in this case, throw him to the wolves.

“That was very nice of y’.” Eggsy said cautiously.

The fae twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers, futilely attempting to look modest, when Harry moved to stand at her side. He had moved so swiftly that he hadn’t even been able to follow the movement.

Fucking Christ.

“Iris.” Harry warned.

“ _Non, non._ Zere is no need to thank me. Well, not unless it is in zee form of cash.” She heaved a deep sigh, her shoulder slumping. “You cannot believe how difficult it is to live off an allowance. My father cut me off, you see.”

Harry scoffed. “You’re spoiled, Iris, and I have no intention of thanking you for this. As a matter of fact, thanking you is the very last thing on my mind.”

Iris huffed a breath, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do not be such a grouch, you ‘ave the poor omega terrified.”

Harry scowled. “He is not terrified.”

Eggsy tilted his chin. He would be damned if he would let Harry speak for him. “I jus’ learned that mythical creatures existed! Of course, I’m fuckin’ terrified!”

“Ha. You see?” Iris smiled smugly at harry before turning her attention back to Eggsy. “Now you just eat your dinner in peace. I won’t let zee bad vampire ‘urt you.”

“Iris.” Harry gritted out, grasping the fae by the arm. Whether to shake her or toss her out the window, Eggsy couldn’t tell, but the vampire looked one step away from throttling her to death.

“Ouch.” Iris yelped, taking a sharp step backward and away from Harry’s clutches.  _The wings!_ Watch out for zee wings!”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to a hundred to reign in his temper. “I see I shall have to have a word with Merlin and Roxanna about this.” Harry rasped, spinning on his heel and heading for the door.

“You do zat,  _mon ami.”_  Iris recommended. “I will keep zee charming young man company and teach him our ways, yes?”

Harry halted at the door, his dark gaze burning a path over Eggsy’s face when he turned to look at them.

“Just make sure he eats, will you?”

And with that he closed the door behind him with a sharp snap.

He needed to have a word with Merlin about that meddling Fae. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Surprise! An early update! I was originally supposed to post this on Friday but I worked super hard on trying to get this one out a little early because I might be a little busy next week with doctor appointments. Thank you to @glowingme for pushing me into trying to update biweekly. _I tried!_ <3
> 
> So, Iris was originally supposed to be a Siren but oh well, too late for that now. I hope the French accent wasn't too annoying? I wasn't too sure how to write a French accent, but I love them so I had to add it in somehow.
> 
> Thanks for reading! The next update may take a bit longer but I'll try to make it longer to make it up to you guys! Comments and feedback are LOVED. I love to hear what you guys think. <3


	4. Valentine

Harry was beyond frustrated.

Of course as soon as he goes searching for Merlin, expecting the man to be in the surveillance room or at the very least, in his office drinking his favorite bottle of brandy, –  _again –_ the vampire is nowhere to be found. Typical.

It was just his luck. No doubt the man left in a hurry so he didn’t have to face his wrath and see his ‘bitch face’ as Merlin so eloquently put it. Damn the man for allowing Roxanne to send that insufferable fae.

Harry finally managed to track Merlin down to yet another of his exclusive nightclubs. This one was near Camden and catered to demons that preferred a more… violent pastime. It was for those who preferred the violent sport of caged fighting and fierce battles to the death where the winner takes all, instead of the gambling and sex Merlin’s other nightclubs offered.

Ignoring the two demons in the cage beating each other to a bloody pulp, and the crowd betting and cheering them on raucously, he made his way to Merlin’s office. He had spent half of his night making phone calls and driving to Merlin’s various nightclubs to find the eluding bastard. So, he better be here. His patience was wearing thin. And as expected, there’s Merlin, seated behind his heavy mahogany desk typing away at his monitors.

Merlin abruptly stood up from his seat as Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him. “Harry, I didn’t expect ye this evenin’.” Merlin said mildly. The liar, he knew  _exactly_ why he was here. “Has yer houseguest left ye so soon?”

Harry narrowed his eyes, his expression hard. “Which houseguest are you referring to? The boy I was forced to capture in the hopes of avoiding a war with Valentine before the conclave arrives or the annoying fae who is quite likely to drive me to murder?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, not at all successful in hiding his amusement.  “Ah, I see Iris has arrived, then?”

“Yes, she arrived all right. Now I want her gone.”

Merlin leaned against the desk and folded his arms across his chest. “Not that I don’t understand yer pain, my friend, but I’m afraid I had nothing to do with sending Iris. It was all Roxy. She insisted that yer guest would need some sort of companion. She’s quite convinced ye’ll make the poor lad miserable.”

Harry stiffened. By Lilith, he had treated Eggsy with exquisite care.

Hadn’t he ensured he had everything that he might need brought to the estate? Hadn’t he comforted and promised his family’s safety in return for his cooperation? And despite all temptation, hadn’t he denied himself by ignoring the fierce urge to join him on the bed and claim him as his own? And hadn’t he restrained himself from sinking his fangs into his lovely neck?

A temptation that still managed to plague his mind and torment him despite the miles of distance between them.

“I have done him no harm.” Harry said in a low, offended tone.

Merlin shrugged. “Well, in Roxy’s defense ye did accuse me of assisting Chester and destroying evidence of his crimes against our coven – not to mention having my mate held in lockup and denying us from seeing each other. She may be a bit prejudiced.”

Harry had apologized profusely afterwards of course, but Roxanne refused to hear it. She liked to hold that little incident over his head like a raincloud of damnation. He had only been doing what he thought was his duty to his people by eliminating any remaining threats in their coven. Too many of their own had strayed and gone rogue to assist Valentine.

It had been a logical assumption that his long-time best friend was helping Chester and Valentine – he was the man’s advisor and handler for fuck sakes. No one could tell him they wouldn’t have jumped to the same conclusions in his position.

“I apologized –  _numerous_  times, Merlin.” Harry sighed. “And I should think that saving your life from rogue Kingsman Knights that night would have more than enough made up for it.”

Merlin sighed dramatically. “Why do ye keep claiming to have saved my life?”

“Because it’s the truth. You were too distracted with worrying about Roxanne instead of the situation at hand.”

“Aye, alright.” Merlin said, lifting his hands in surrender. “Perhaps ye did take a nasty blow meant for me, but that doesn’t make ye no Dr. Phil.”

Harry frowned in confusion. “Who?”

“Good god, ye really are out of touch.” Merlin laughed. “I’m trying to point out that ye have little experience in dealing with humans - especially human omegas.  They’re tediously fragile creatures.”

“The boy is in no danger from me.”

“I think Roxy intended for Iris to be a… comforting presence. It can’t be easy for the lad to accept being kidnapped by a vampire.” Merlin gave him a pointed look. “Especially a vampire who has spent the last couple of centuries in near isolation. Yer people skills are a little rusty, my friend.”

“And Roxanne thinks Iris is a comfort?” Harry demanded. “The fae is most likely going to drive the poor boy mad and I will have to take measures to save his sanity.”

Merlin lips twitched into an amused smile before he straightened up from the desk, his expression firm. “Roxy is quite fond of the fae, and I should take it quire badly if anything… unexpected or nasty were to happen to her.”

Danger suddenly prickled in the air between them.

“Are you threatening me?”

Merlin ignored the lethal edge in Harry’s voice. “No, I’m just offering ye some friendly advice. My mate wouldn’t be pleased if I stood around and did nothing.” Merlin said crossing over to the built-in refrigerator in the wall and retrieved a bag of blood. After warming the bag in the microwave he poured the blood into a goblet and handed it to Harry.

“Here, eat. Yer not yerself when yer hungry. Now, since yer here why don’t ye tell me about the lad? Have you discovered anything of importance?”

Harry drained the blood before setting the goblet aside. It had been a little over twenty hours since he had last fed. He will have to take greater care and feed more often if he was going to have Eggsy staying under his roof.

He possessed phenomenal control, but the smell of Eggsy’s blood was like nothing he’s ever encountered before. Not to mention that Eggsy presented more than one temptation.

“His name is Gary Unwin, but prefers to be called ‘Eggsy.’ I have discovered nothing more than the fact that he is not entirely human.” Harry confessed.

“What is he?”

Harry shrugged, shaking his head. It was bothersome to admit that he couldn’t solve the mystery of Eggsy’s blood and heritage. “I don’t know. He smells human, and certainly behaves as a human. But he possesses traits of a demon.”

“What sort of traits are we talking about?” Merlin asked curiously, moving around his desk to type away at his computer. “Perhaps we can go through the database and shorten the list of demons with his traits.”

“He heals far too swiftly for a human. He also says that he’s faster and stronger than most humans.”

“It certainly sounds like demon blood.” Merlin frowned. “Unfortunately that doesn’t help us narrow down our search. Every demon possesses those abilities.”

“He also said that he stopped aging at puberty.”

Merlin paused. “Not too many demons stop aging, Harry. And most of them don’t fraternize with humans. Are ye sure he doesn’t know what he is?”

“He claims that his mother is human and that his father died before he was born. I suspect that it’s his father that is a demon.”

“Half-breeds aren’t uncommon, but immortality is. Do ye think his mixed blood is why Valentine wants him?”

That had been Harry’s first thought as well.

“It’s impossible to say. Not until we know more. Can you pull up the boy’s public records from the human databases?”

“Can I pull the lad’s public records, he says.” Merlin scoffed, typing away at his keyboard. “Of course I can. What de ye think I am? An amateur?”

Harry walked around the desk to peer at the monitors.

“He has two living relatives, his mother Michelle Baker and his half-sister Daisy Baker. There are no records of the lad’s father in the system.” Merlin frowned.

“His mother, what is her maiden name? Unwin?”

“No.” Merlin said slowly, typing furiously at his keyboard. “Her maiden name is Womack. Michelle Womack.”

“Run the last name ‘Unwin’ through the database.”

“Already did. There are no records of that last name associated with that family. Nor is there any certified documentation. All the boy’s records are fake – even his birth certificate.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes. These are very convincing documents. It would take a trained eye to notice the difference. Particularly in his I.D and birth certificate; it’s dated to make it appear as though the lad is eighteen. But from what the lad told you, he’s twenty-four, correct?”

“Yes.” Harry said bewildered, giving an impatient shake of his head. “What’s going on, Merlin?”

“Someone’s been repeatedly forging his records and changing the year of his birth forwards a year for every birthday that passes. Whoever’s doing this obviously knows about his immortality.”

Harry groaned in annoyance. This mystery was wearing on his patience. He hated not knowing what was going on. So, the mother was masquerading her son as a human. It must be her way of ensuring no one found out about the truth of Eggsy’s heritage. There was a high chance that his mother know why Valentine was hunting him.

Obviously, that mother of his a very smart woman if she managed to pull this all off on her own - but how?

“His mother must have a warlock helping her. There is no way she would have gone under the radar for so long. I’ll have the boy’s family taken to a safe house so we can question and keep an eye on them.”

“And what of the lad?”

“What of him?”

Merlin slowly smiles. “Is he as charming as his photographs promised?”

Harry turned to pace across the length of the office. The mere mention of Eggsy was enough to make him feel restless. And all this talk of his unknown heritage was giving him a headache. Even worse, the image of his bright green eyes and beautiful face was only too easy to conjure up. It was as if it was lurking in his mind just waiting for the opportunity to plague him again.

“What does that matter?” Harry muttered. “He’s just my prisoner.”

Merlin chuckled in obvious delight at Harry’s discomfort. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Harry turned, his face troubled. “Yes, he is… astonishingly beautiful.”

Merlin’s amusement never wavered. Damn the man’s gall.

“Ye don’t seem nearly as pleased as ye should be, Harry. While I am not into men, even I can appreciate the lad’s attractiveness.”

“Yes, but he is… startlingly unpredictable.”

“If he has any human blood at all, he is bound to be unpredictable.” Merlin said ruefully.

Harry sighed. “It makes it difficult to know how to treat him. He doesn’t even act like a typical omega either. It must have to do with the boy’s upbringing. The boy acts like a lion with a thistle stuck in its paw.”

Merlin moves forward to clap Harry on the shoulder. “If ye have forgotten how to treat a beautiful omega, Harry, then I’m afraid there is no hope for ye.”

Harry growled, resisting the urge to toss the other vampire across the room. This was ridiculous. He never lost control over his emotions. Ever. He could only assume that his heavy responsibilities were taking more of a toll on him then he had realized. At least it was a convenient excuse. His behavior was  _completely_ unrelated to the beautiful young omega at his estate.

“I am not holding him captive for my pleasure, Merlin.”

“That doesn’t mean ye can’t enjoy his presence. Ye have no need to live the life of a monk, Harry. Why not take advantage of the situation?”

Harry shivered at the thought of giving into raw lust and his desire to ravish the boy. All that pale, unmarked skin just called for his attentions. By Lilith, did he want to take advantage.

“Eggsy is only staying with me so that I can bargain with Valentine.” Harry said sharply, more to remind himself than Merlin. “He will soon be gone.”

Merlin studied him with narrowed eyes. “What if Valentine intends to harm him? Will ye still hand him over?”

That question! That ridiculous, annoying question!

Of course he didn’t want to just hand the boy over to Valentine if he meant Eggsy harm. But what was he supposed to do? He can’t do much until the conclave arrives. He can’t risk war with the weres. He has to put his duty to his coven before his own selfish desires.

“Would you have me risk war with the weres over a mere boy?”

“That  _boy_ is an omega.” Merlin stressed. “If anyone had a more convenient excuse for acting before the conclave arrives, it would be ye. Protecting an omega? The conclave would pardon yer actions. Omegas are rare enough as it is, the conclave treasures omegas like they’re sacred. God only knows what Valentine’s plans are for the lad.”

“But to risk  _war_?”

Merlin gave a short laugh. “Harry, I would be willing to risk our entire coven to protect Roxy from Valentine’s evil clutches – even risk war.”

That was true enough. He saw how Merlin was when it came to his mate. “But she’s your mate. You love her.”

“Yes, and I still firmly believe that some sacrifices are too great to be made.”

Harry ignored the odd tightness in his chest. He didn’t want to know what it might mean. “The boy means nothing to me.”

Merlin looked annoyingly unconvinced. “If ye say so. It is yer decision to make - Yer the king.”

Harry grimaced. “A highly overrated position, I assure you.”

Merlin gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Ye want my advice? Don’t allow yerself to be rushed into making a decision. The weres are troublesome, but we can keep them in check while ye discover what they want from the lad. There is no use bargaining with Valentine until ye know precisely what yer chip is worth.”

Harry slowly nodded. It made sense. If he could only discover what Valentine wants with Eggsy, then maybe he could avoid negotiations altogether. “You gamble way too much, Merlin, but wise council nonetheless.”

Merlin shrugged. “I do have my moments. I am yer advisor for a reason ye know.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Harry mused, heading towards the door. He had been away from the estate long enough.

_Away from Eggsy._

Harry paused at the door to shoot his friend a warning look. “I will only tolerate the fae as long as she doesn’t trouble Eggsy. If she so much as makes him frown, she will find herself on the streets – if not worse.”

With his threat delivered, Harry walked out of the office, but not before he witnessed the slow, utterly inexplicable smile that curved Merlin’s lips.

* * *

Harry returned to his black GT Fastback Mustang parked in the back alley. He had no fear of walking the dark streets, no matter what the time was. There were few demons stupid enough to attack a vampire – even fewer where the king of vampires was concerned. Not unless they possessed a death wish that is.

Turning into the alley, Harry came to a halt, his skin prickling with warning. With a smooth motion he pulled the two daggers he kept in his jacket and scanned the darkness. Even over the stench of garbage and human waste he could detect the unmistakable scent of werewolves.

Three curs (a human who was turned into a werewolf, therefore inferior to normal weres) and a pureblood. And closing in fast.

Harry widened his stance as he caught sight of the nearest cur. In his human form he was tall and lanky, with a man of long brown hair. He looked more like a homeless kid who found himself in the wrong neighborhood, or a pity thief than a creature of the night.

But Harry didn’t miss the predatory hunger on the lean face, or the glow in the dark brown eyes that meant he was close to shifting. Even curs could be dangerous when their blood was running hot and their wolf was calling.

Never taking his eyes off the cur that was standing beside his car, Harry reached out with his senses to locate the other weres. He wasn’t about to be distracted by one mangy mutt so that the others could get a chance to surround him.

One more cur was hiding a little further down the alley behind a dumpster, while the pureblood and remaining cur was on the roof of a restaurant across the alley - a good lookout point to watch the show. Smart dogs.

At least, smarter than the nearest cur, who gave a low growl and was preparing to attack. Already Harry could see the boy’s muscles tense in anticipation and his breath coming in small pants.

In contrast Harry remained completely still, his thoughts clear and his daggers held loosely in his hands, watching, waiting for one of them to make the first move. His seemingly nonchalance with the whole situation seemed to be all the provoking the cur needed, and with an ear-piercing howl he shifted and launched himself forward.

Harry waited until the wolf was nearly on him before side stepping the lunge and grasping the cur by the throat. The cur gave a strangled whine followed by a gurgling sound as he lifted him off the ground and crushed his throat.

Harry yanked the struggling cur close to his body as he slid his dagger between the cur’s ribs and deep into his heart. A were could heal from almost any wound except silver to the heart or decapitation – but that was a little too messy for Harry’s tastes.

There was a gasping cry as the cur went limp in his hold, and after tossing the body to the side, Harry turned just in time to watch the next cur rush from behind the dumpster.

Harry tossed the dagger in his hand at the cur. He had thrown the dagger with such blinding speed that the attacking cur took several steps towards him before he registered what had happened, and came to an unsteady halt and stared at the dagger protruding from his chest.

It wasn’t a killing blow, but the silver blade was buried deep in his body. With a shrill scream the cur fell to his knees as he tugged desperately on the hilt of the dagger.

The sickly smell of burning flesh filled the air, but Harry’s attention had already turned towards the two weres who were still on the rooftop across the alley.

 “Who’s next?” Harry demanded.

The sound of clapping broke the silence as the pureblood moved to the edge of the rooftop so he would be visible from Harry’s line of sight.

Valentine.

“Well done. But of course, you are the notorious Harry Hart, master of vampires, and dictator of all demons.” Valentine drawled with a faint accent. “Tell me… is it true you received the title Galahad in battle because you’re their strongest warrior? The perfect soldier?”

Harry deliberately slid his remaining dagger back into his jacket and held his arms out in invitation. He looked forward to getting the bastard back for shooting him in the head – a hit that had been meant for Merlin. It had taken days to recover from that nasty head wound. “Come down here and find out for yourself.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt we’ll eventually have the opportunity to test which of us in the better man, but not tonight.”

“Then why are you bothering me?” Harry demanded coldly.

“You have something I want.”

 A faint smile touched Harry’s lips. Ah, so his efforts were paying off already. “Do I?”

“Temporarily.”

“If you want we can return to my lair and you can try to take him back.” Harry drawled.

Valentine gave a low growl. “Oh, I will have him back. That much I promise.”

“Not going to happen. Not unless you are willing to bargain with me.”

“I won’t be blackmailed by a rotting vamp.”

Harry shrugged. “Then the boy remains my captive.”

“We are no longer your dogs, Hart.” Valentine growled, curling his lips in disdain. “We will not be bound by your laws or herded and chained like animals.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. He could smell the smoldering anger on the pureblood, but he maintained a firm control over his wolf and his instincts. A rare ability for a were to have, and one that marked him as a dangerous adversary – but then again the man was already a danger. He killed thousands of demons and humans over his cruel genetic experiments.

The man hadn’t managed to get away with killing thousands, avoid detection, and fight off stray convoys from the conclave all these years with brute strength alone. Harry had to hand it to the Were – he was smart.

“This is hardly the time or the place to negotiate the rights and privileges of Weres.” Harry said, his fangs lengthening in warning. “And let me offer you a small word of warning. I don’t like ultimatums. The next time you issue one I will personally hunt you down and execute you.”

Valentine didn’t flinch or show any reaction to his words. “Not without repercussions.”

Harry gave a low hiss. Fucking werewolves. The whole race was a pain in the arse. He didn’t consider himself racist, but he really,  _really_ , hated Weres.

“I have called for a meeting of the conclave. If they arrive before I decide to kill you, then I will await their approval. Otherwise I will simply issue a heartfelt regret that I was forced to act before they could arrive.”

Valentine’s eyes glowed in the darkness. “Am I supposed to be frightened?”

“You should be.”

There was a low, awful howl from the rooftop as the cur at Valentine’s side abruptly shifted. The large man with bulging muscles twisted into a towering beast of a wolf with thick brown fur and sharp, lethal claws.

The dagger was back in Harry’s hand even as Valentine turned and backhanded the cur. There was a startled yip as the were was knocked across the roof and nearly tumbled onto the pavement on the opposite side from the force of the hit.

Harry’s eyebrows raised into his hairline, secretly startled at the abrupt act of violence Valentine showed towards his own pack member. Valentine turned his back on the cur and returned his attention back to Harry.

“Give me the boy and I will consider negotiating.” Valentine conceded in a smooth tone, as though nothing unusual had happened.

Harry kept the dagger in his hand. This was a man that only a fool would underestimate. Besides, the arrogant command to hand over Eggsy made him want to sink his fangs into the insufferable were.

“Mr. Unwin will not be released until you have agreed to return to your territory and traditional hunting grounds, and to halt your attack upon the humans. Only then will we discuss your complaints.”

Not surprisingly the were gave a short, humorless laugh at the uncompromising demand. Harry expected nothing less.

“If you will not give me the boy then I will take him.”

A werewolf with a death wish.

His favorite kind.

Harry smiled. “You’re welcome to try.”

“You arrogant son of a bitch.”

“Never knew my mother anyway.” Harry said offhandedly. “Why is this boy so important to you?”

Even at a distance Harry could see the sudden wariness in Valentine. It was a question he didn’t want to answer.

“Why does any man want an omega?”

Harry scoffed. “You wish for me to believe that you’ve tracked this boy – a boy you have never met until last night – just because you desire him?”

Valentine shrugged. “Most demons are fools when it comes to matters of the heart.”

Harry narrowed his yes. “No.”

“No?”

“You’re a pureblood. You would never waste your time or energy on a mere human or half-breed. You are only allowed to mate with other purebloods.”

“I didn’t say that I intended to mate him, only bed him.”

Bed him?

It took almost two millennium worth of self-control to keep Harry from killing the werewolf on the spot. Eggsy was his captive. For the moment he belonged to him. Eggsy was  _his_. He would rip the throat out of anyone who tried to take him away from him.

“He will never be in your bed, wolf.” Harry warned in a tone of sheer ice. “Now return to your territory before I have you all caged and neutered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I guess I just couldn't stay away. XD 
> 
> So, I have finally gotten around to finishing my outlines for this story and have updated the tags. There will officially be 28 chapters! That is unless I come up with more ideas then there will likely be more to come. I'll know as the story progresses.
> 
> On another note, you all have some smut to look forward to in the next chapter! The bad news is, the next chapter will probably take a bit longer to write since my doctor appointments are coming up and I'll be pretty occupied. But I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys think! <3


	5. A Heated Exchange

Eggsy gave a sigh of relief when the fae announced that she was going to go mingle with the local faes in the surrounding woods. He didn’t want to think about what that might mean for all the other woods and parks around.

Were there just fairies flying about in the woods everywhere? Jesus Christ, was this world coming to? He keeps expecting Ashton Kutcher to run into the room yelling “You’ve been punked!” or men in white jackets bursting into the room to take him to the asylum.

Sadly that wasn’t the case.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Iris’s attentions and efforts to explain how this new, strange world operated, and ease his fears. But all this crazy new information made him feel like his head was going to explode. It was just too difficult to wrap his head around.

But for all the strangeness, and almost snobbish mannerisms of the fae, there was something quite amusing in her sardonic wit and unexpected flashes of kindness. And Eggsy learned real quick that she loved to trash the vampires. Bad mouthing Harry seemed to be a favorite pass time of hers.

At least compared to the intimidating werewolf he met at the bar and the handsome vampire that kidnapped him, Iris was by far the least threatening to him. It was comforting to not be surrounded and enclosed in the small room with all that raw power he can feel strumming through the air whenever Harry was around.

He still wasn’t sure if he was completely safe with him. He was dangerous, and it was probably more than suicidal of him to even think of trying to proposition him. Obviously he had some suicidal tendencies if he thought Harry’s wild scent was attractive or comforting. Damn his biology - but fuck if it made him feel safe and protected… which was crazy.

The man wanted to hand him over to a pack of werewolves. There was nothing safe or comforting about this situation. Now that Iris was gone he could finally take a look around, find his clothes, and get the hell out of this madhouse.

Eggsy might be somewhat strange, and he couldn’t even say with all certainty that he  _didn’t_  have some weird demon blood running through his veins but that didn’t mean that his mixed heritage meant he was ready to join a community made up of a sexy vampire, fairies, and lurking werewolves – not to mention what else was out there.

Especially when he was quite likely to be handed over to the werewolves like some sacrificial virgin.

Well, maybe not a virgin, but close enough.

Unfortunately, Eggsy’s plans of escape were dampened by the fact that his clothes were nowhere to be found. In fact the only clothing to be found in the room was a loose black dress shirt that fell to his thighs. It was smooth and comfortable against his skin. He wondered if the shirt belonged to Harry. It did smell faintly of the man…

And then of course, there was the man who he assumed was a vampire – judging by his strikingly good looks and similar suit that Harry had been wearing – standing guard outside the second bedroom door, plus the two others who were stationed below his two-story window.

Eggsy paced the length of his rooms in mounting frustration. He had to get out of here. He had to get back to mum and Daisy. He couldn’t afford to waste any more time locked up in here. He didn’t know Harry enough to know if the vampire was telling the truth or not about bringing them to a safe house – it just seemed a little too good to be true.

Sure, he was an omega, but he wasn’t worth that much – not even as a bargaining chip. No alpha ever thought of him as anything more than an occasionally good fuck. All alpha’s ever wanted him for was to use and breed him – and Harry would be no different.

Bargaining chip, Eggsy scoffed. Yeah right, over his dead body. He’ll fight tooth and nail if he has too.

Eggsy’s pacing lasted for nearly an hour as he brooded before heaving a defeated sigh. He will just have to wait until an opportunity presented itself so he could sneak away undetected. Maybe when the sun comes up… surly the vamps outside his window will have to come inside or risk being turned to ash?

Perfect time to make his escape.

But it was difficult to completely focus on his plans of escape when he was surrounded by such luxurious surroundings. Were all vampire rich as sin? Sure, the bedroom was average, but the connecting bathroom was just to die for… just absolutely gorgeous.

He hadn’t expected such an average looking room to have such a large connecting bathroom. He was quite sure it was the size of his den back home. Eggsy was almost tempted to take a nice long soak in the large bathtub, and all those different scented bottles and soaps just screamed bubble bath. It was depressing that he couldn’t even remember the last time he had the luxury of having a nice relaxing soak in a bubble bath… not since he was a child probably.

And he was even more surprised to find that when he opened the bedroom door that it opened up into a sort of lounge or common room. With another large bay window taking up a good portion of one wall, a nice comfortable looking sofa in the middle of the room, a coffee table, a couple of book shelves, a mini fridge – that was empty might he add, rude – and a desk.

But what had really caught his eye was the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall with a sound system equipped with surround sound that was hooked up to a console. Jesus, his whole flat could fit into this place. He’d hate to see how big this ‘estate’ really was.

I might as well do something to pass the time, Eggsy thought as he went back to the bedroom to snatch the blanket off the bed and then curled up on the sofa with the remote.

Ah, the vampire had Netflix. Aces.

After about another hour and a half of watching, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , and Harry and Iris still hadn’t returned Eggsy finally let himself relax and stop glancing back to the entrance ever five minutes.

After _The Grinch_ was done Eggsy lost himself in watching ‘Home Alone’ – one of his favorite Christmas movies. It was hilarious, but it never failed to make his sad around this time of year. Sure, the family was pretty dysfunctional, but they all at least tried to get along and get together as a family during the holidays. He hadn’t had a Christmas since he was six, when that bastard Dean came into the picture and put a firm stop to the tradition. He missed feeling like a part of a real family – even if it was just him and mum at the time.

Losing himself in the movie he was happily unaware when the door opened behind him and Harry stepped into the room.

“I see you’re enjoying the new flat screen and sound system.”

Eggsy jumped into a sitting position at the voice, but he didn’t need to turn to know who it was. Only one alpha in all the many, many alphas he had encountered was capable of making goose bumps rise on his skin and make him shiver with awareness by just the sound of their voice.

Eggsy shrugged, trying for nonchalance. “Had to do somethin’ to keep myself entertained. I got bored of lookin’ at the four walls.”

“Mhm. What are you watching?”

“ _Home Alone_. Christmas is comin’ up y know?”

Eggsy jolted in surprise as Harry suddenly sat at the end of the sofa by his feet. He hadn’t even heard him move. Not even a whisper of fabric. Nothing. Was he just that quiet, or was it another vampire trick where he could just pop from one place to another like magic?

“I’m assuming that Christmas is some human tradition? They seem to have an endless supply of them.”

“You don’t know what Christmas is?” Eggsy asked, staring at Harry incredulously. “So vampires don’t celebrate Christmas, then?”

“When one is immortal the urge to mark the path of the year with odd rituals seems rather redundant.”

Eggsy’s unease swiftly faded. It was strange that when Harry was near, his wild scent seemed to calm him more than anything else. It should probably intimidate and terrify him, but it didn’t. It was probably suicidal of him that he had a hard time trying to remember that this alpha was a dangerous vampire that was holding him captive. Maybe because he kept fighting the overwhelming urge to rip of that posh suit of his and run his hands over his body.

Yeah, that might be it.

“Christmas ain’t abou’ markin’ the path of the year.” Eggsy protested, his mind wandering back to the happier say when Dean wasn’t around and his mum used to decorate their flat and gift him with presents from ‘Santa’, and the days where they were actually happy.

“No?”

“It’s abou’ the spirit of the season.” Eggsy smiled sadly, lowering his gaze to hide the sadness he kept buried inside. “And abou’ love and… family.”

Long slender fingers reached out to curl around his hand. Harry’s skin was cool to the touch, but it managed to send a sharp flare of heat racing straight to the pit of his stomach.

_Bloody hell._

“If it’s such a special celebration, then why does it make you sad?” Harry murmured softly.

Eggsy shifted at Harry’s unwelcome perception. “Wot makes y’ think it makes me sad?”

Harry moved closer, his dark brown eyes alight with concern. “Because I can feel your sadness, Eggsy.” Harry said softly. “It embraces you like an old friend.”

Eggsy swallowed heavily, distracted by the soft stroke of Harry’s thumb over his inner wrist.

Oh.

It had been so very, very long since he had let anyone touch him wish such intimacy.

“Wot do y’ mean y’ can feel it!?” Eggsy demanded in a husky tone.

“I’m a vampire.”

“An’ that makes y’ wot? Some sort of mind reader of somethin’?”

“Not quite. I can only sense very strong emotions when I’m touching you.”

Eggsy shifted uneasily. He didn’t like the thought of Harry being able to read his moods - especially not when he felt a very tangible desire to snuggle into Harry’s side and appease his omega nature to find a strong alpha to bond and mate with. And Harry seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

“Oh.”

Harry free hand lifted to cup his cheek. “Tell me why you’re sad, Eggsy.”

“I guess everyone who is alone is a little sad at this time of year.” Eggsy shrugged. “Like I said before, it’s a time for family and sharin’ yer life wit another. I just miss celebratin’ the holidays I guess.”

There was a small silence, Harry’s gaze lowering to where his fingers had entangles with Eggsy’s. Dean was no doubt the root cause of all of this and for Eggsy’s sadness. He wanted to skin the man alive.

“You’re not alone now.”

Eggsy blinked at Harry owlishly, caught off guard by his strange words. “Bein’ held captive isn’t the same as bein’ home an’ celebratin’ the holidays, ‘arry.”

“Perhaps not,” Harry murmured, his gaze lifting to trap his with a fierce heat. “But we are here together, and I could help ease your loneliness if you would only allow me the honor.”

Eggsy’s mouth went dry as his heart lodged in his throat. He must be misunderstanding Harry’s meaning. “Wot do y’ mean?”

“I can feel your sadness, Eggsy, but I can also feel your desire for me.”

Eggsy gaped, his face flushing with heat. “I don’t –“

“It stirs a need in me that I’m not sure I’m strong enough to fight.” Harry said huskily, overriding Eggsy’s embarrassed denial. “A need I don’t want to fight.”

With a slow, deliberate motion Harry lifted the blanket away from Eggsy’s body and let it fall to the floor, his eyes flaring with heat when he noticed Eggsy wearing his dress shirt. He hadn’t put much thought into it when he had grabbed it for him earlier, but now… now it just made his need for the boy all the more stronger as his primal instincts reared its ugly head at the sight him. It almost made him dizzy with how well their scents seemed to mix well together.

Eggsy… Eggsy smelled like  _home._

Mine.

_Mine._

_**Mine.** _

Eggsy shivered, - completely oblivious to Harry’s inward battle – and pulled down the long shirt to cover himself, flushing hotly when Harry’s eyes raked down the length of his body, admiring the sight of his smooth, pale legs that were bared to his gaze.

“’arry.” Eggsy breathed, his heart thudding wildly in his chest, so loud he was sure Harry could hear it.

“Where is the fae?” Harry said roughly, his brown eyes shimmering with a dangerous glow.

“She… she said she was goin’ to mingle in the woods or somethin’.”

“Good.”

Without warning Harry’s fingers encircled his ankle and gave it a soft pull. Eggsy yelped in shock as he was dragged down the couch, suddenly finding himself on his back with his legs splayed on either side of Harry as he settled between his legs.

Harry’s nostrils flared, a predatory smile spreading across his lips as a sharp sweetness filled the air, and heat settled in Eggsy’s gut and his cock hardened at the swift display of strength, his mortification at realizing that Harry can smell his arousal permeating the air doing nothing to dampen his need for him. In fact, it only made it all the more worse that Harry seemed equally affected by this as he was.

_Fuck._

“Wot are y’ doin’?” Eggsy rasped.

Harry gave a soft chuckle as he bent down to press his lips to the curve of his neck, nuzzling his scent gland with a pleased rumble.

He smelt so good.

“It has been a long time since I’ve taken someone to bed, but I can’t imagine that I have forgotten much.” Harry whispered against his skin. “Will you allow me to please you, omega?”

An odd feeling twisted in his chest at the alpha’s words and use of his status. Harry spoke as if he was something to be cherished and treasured, a note desperation in his voice, as if he yearned to worship him. It was a heady feeling.

Eggsy inhaled sharply. And oh fuck, how could he say no to that?  _Please him?_  Fuck if he knew what that entailed. But he sure as hell was looking forward to finding out. Alpha’s he’d encountered in the past hadn’t ever considered a chav like him to be something of any real worth. It was thrilling to feel so desired.

Eggsy’s hands reached down to cling onto Harry’s forearms to ground him as Harry trailed his hands up his thighs to lightly grip his hips as his tongue traced a wet line to the base of his throat. Eggsy whined low in his throat, and tilted his head to the side to give him more room as Harry mouthed at his pulse, sucking a hickey into his skin; all the while his thumb rubbed soothing circles into his hips, gentling him.

A heat was beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach, and he vaguely recalled the sensation as that or raw, glorious lust.

It had been a long time for him as well.

Still, he didn’t know enough about vampire sex, or this vampire in particular, to completely relax under his administrations.

“Will y’ bite me?”

Eggsy could feel the shudder that rippled through Harry’s body was his words. As if the thought of biting him was a potent one.

“Do you want me to?”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Harry said, scraping the tips of his fangs teasingly over his skin. “My bite will bring you nothing but pleasure. I promise you.”

Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as Harry nuzzled lower, unbuttoning the dress shirt as he traced the line of his collarbone with his lips.

“Am I yer companion or prey?” Eggsy demanded.

Harry urged Eggsy to sit up so he could slide the shirt off his shoulders, his hands stroking over his chest in appreciation. “Sometimes one, sometimes the other, sometimes both.”

Harry smoothly folded the shirt over the back of the couch, taking a moment to admire the vulnerable expression on Eggsy’s face, and the pale, smooth skin bared to his gaze. It made his fangs ache to  _mark and claim_  at the same time his undead heart wanted to beat out of his chest with the sudden need to bundle him up and shield him from the world.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry whispered almost reverently.

Eggsy flushed but opted to remain silent, and he fell back to lie on the sofa when Harry gently nudged his shoulder before leaning down to scatter kisses along his chest. Eggsy gasped, his breath hitching when Harry’s tongue flicked his nipple.

Eggsy had to swallow twice before he could speak. Fuck, he hadn’t felt this desperate for someone else’s touch outside of a heat before. It was driving him mad.

“And which am I?”

Harry pulled back, causing Eggsy to shiver and his nipple to perk when the cold air rushed in when Harry moved away. “Which do you want to be?”

Eggsy licked his lips as Harry’s hand trailed down the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, skirting the edges of his underwear teasingly. “I think I’m a hostage. One y’ intend to hand over to a pack of werewolves.”

Harry frowned. Clearly it wasn’t a response he had been expecting. “Nothing has been decided yet.”

Eggsy grimaced. “Well that’s reassuring.”

“Would you prefer that I lie to you?”

Eggsy didn’t know how he would have responded to the blunt question, and in the end it didn’t matter because the next moment Harry was lowering his head and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss that stole the breath from his lungs.

Eggsy groaned into the kiss as he fought to think clearly. He was slowly losing the ability to string a sensible thought together, let alone come up with excuses for why he shouldn’t be about to fuck his hot, sex-on-legs captor, but fuck - Harry didn’t kiss like the gentleman he portrayed or the nobleman that he was - no, he kissed like a man starved. His touches insistent and the demanding press of his lips and tongue claiming his lips like he wanted to  _own him._

“Fuck, ‘arry.” Eggsy rasped when Harry finally pulled back to let him breathe, and Eggsy takes advantage of Harry’s distraction in trailing biting kisses across his collar bone to push Harry’s jacket off his broad shoulders.

He craved to feel his skin and Harry was wearing  _too many damn clothes._

With the jacket now gone, Eggsy’s fingers fumbled clumsily on the buttons of Harry’s crisp white dress shirt, arching with a sudden whine when Harry nips a path down his chest to take his nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud before giving an experimental suck.

Eggsy gasped, arching against Harry’s moth as his hands shot to grasp onto his strong shoulders, his fingers bunching in the fabric as the sensation went straight to his cock, so hard it was beginning to hurt - and the vampire hadn’t even gotten his hands on him yet.

“Look at you.” Harry murmured against his skin, a rough edge to his voice that hadn’t been there before, making Eggsy squirm, pleased that he could cause such a shift in Harry’s demeanor. “So responsive to my touch, you’re exquisite, my boy.”

And that’s what Eggsy was -  _his._

When Harry took his tight bud back into his mouth, Eggsy gasped, his hips bucking against Harry as he lightly scraped his teeth against him, moaning wantonly when Harry rolled his hips against him in retaliation, their cocks rubbing against each other with delicious friction.

Fuck this was good, but it wasn’t nearly enough, and Harry was still fucking wearing that stupid suit – that posh git – and he ached to have Harry’s skin pressed against him, pressed _inside him._  He could already feel the slick starting to pool between his arsecheeks. He was so fucking ready for this.

“Fuck, why are y’ still wearing so many damn clothes?” Eggsy growled in frustration before he thought, ‘fuck it’ and instead of going back to fumbling with the buttons of Harry’s shirt, he rips it straight down the middle, the buttons flying off every which way.

Harry paused, pulling back to regard Eggsy with a lifted brow. And despite his best efforts his lips twitched into an amused smile as a chuckle escaped his lips. “That was rude, Eggsy. That was one of my favorite shirts you know.”

Eggsy gave him a dirty look before pulling him into a filthy kiss. Harry nipped at his lower lip as retribution before soothing the sting with his tongue, coaxing his mouth open and thrusting –fucking - his tongue inside.

A promise of what is to come.

Eggsy groaned in relief when Harry reached down to finally tug off his underwear, and he eagerly lifted his hips to help, his cock springing free of its confines to lightly smack against his stomach.

Harry swallowed thickly at the sight, still not believing he can have this gorgeous creature laid bare before him. He let his eyes trail down Eggsy’s body appreciatively. From his stunning green eyes to the shinning hollow of his neck still red from his attentions, a hickey blooming on his skin only to vanish a moment later. Harry felt a moment of regret that he wouldn’t be able to leave any lasting marks on the boy- not without claiming him of course, and his inner alpha purred at the thought of Eggsy having his permanent mark.

Harry swallowed as he let his eyes continue their path down Eggsy’s body, down the planes of his chest to the faint treasure trail leading down to his cock, and fuck – Eggsy’s omega cock was a treasure. Larger compared to omega standards, flushed pink and wet with a pearly bead of precum at the head and just aching for Harry’s touch.

Beautiful.

And the scent of him –  _Jesus_  – the scent of Eggsy’s arousal spiking and sweetening the air had his mouth watering for a taste almost as bad as he craved for the taste of the boy’s blood. He had no doubts that Eggsy tasted as good as he smelt – if not better.

Eggsy’s mouth fell open as he tried not to buck when Harry suddenly licked a broad stripe up his cock before taking him into his mouth, suckling gently at the head, taking in the slightly salty, sweet taste.

 _“Oh.”_  Eggsy gasped, his chest arching off the sofa as his breath started coming in heavy pants as Harry sucked his cock into his mouth until the head of his cock was nudging the back of his throat, only to back off and flick his tongue against the tip and tongue at his slit teasingly.

Eggsy whimpered when Harry’s arm stopped his squirming by lying across his abdomen, efficiently pinning his hips to the sofa.

“’arry, ‘arry,  _please_  –“Eggsy begged, moaning and shifting restlessly under Harry as he released his cock from the warm wet heat of his mouth to lick another long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around the tip and repeating the motions over and over again until Eggsy felt the desperate need to cum rise in the pit of his stomach, his toes curling. He was so close.

Harry growled low in his throat, the vibrations causing Eggsy to whine wordlessly as a jolt of pleasure raced up his spine, and Harry fought to stay in control as the beautiful omega begged for him. The sudden impulse to flip the boy over onto his stomach and mount him was almost too strong to ignore, but he pushed the violent urge away and focused on pleasing Eggsy.

He needed to show him Eggsy how good of an alpha he can be for him, and put his needs above his own. His inner alpha was adamant in that fact. After all, a gentleman always prioritizes his lover over himself.

Harry went back to sucking Eggsy with fervor, his hands grasping Eggsy’s hips to pull him closer as he hiked a leg over his shoulder as his hand trailed down to the boy’s entrance.

Harry had to pull back to look – Eggsy whining at the sudden loss – only to groan in pure lust as his thumb circled Eggsy’s entrance and dipped inside experimentally, a jolt of lust shooting through him when his thumb easily sank into his wet heat, the omegas natural slick easing the way.

_Fuck._

“Gods,” Harry breathed as he greased his index finger with the sweet fluid dripping from Eggsy’s entrance before slowly slipping the digit inside. Harry turned his head to nuzzle and mouth at Eggsy’s balls, entranced by the sight of Eggsy’s hole fluttering around his finger.

Eggsy mewled, immediately rocking back against Harry’s hand, and Harry watched as his finger pumped in and out of Eggsy’s hole and he easily adds in a second finger, Eggsy moaning an appreciative sound at the stretch. Harry’s fingers were larger and longer than his own, filling him up, and fuck – it felt so fucking good.

Eggsy kept releasing these breathy little moans that went straight to his cock, hard and aching in his trousers, and fuck – the squelching, slick sounds of his fingers inside Eggsy, and the heady scent of his arousal and slick was slowly driving him mad.

“Oh God,” Eggsy moaned, a high needy sound leaving his lips as he spread his legs further and tilted his hips as Harry’s tongue joined his fingers, licking and sucking around his fluttering hole.

Harry moaned as the taste of Eggsy’s slick exploded on his tongue, his primal instincts suddenly rearing back to life with a vengeance. With each stroke and thrust of his tongue into Eggsy’s welcoming heat, his instincts snarling mine, mine, mine.

Harry scissored his fingers, working Eggsy open and stretching his walls as he panted and moaned, rocking down onto Harry’s fingers as he clutched at the sofa. Eggsy was close. Harry could practically feel it vibrating beneath his skin, can taste it on his lips, can feel Eggsy’s body tensing, his hips stuttering and writhing beneath him.

Harry slowly added a third finger on the next thrust, and Eggsy took him easily, his hole briefly clenching around him before Eggsy relaxed and rocked back into the motion of his hand, adjusting to fit more of Harry with a swiftness and ease as though he were made to take him – and the longer that Harry scented and tasted him, the more he started to believe that Eggsy was.

Mate.

The word ghosted through his mind tantalizingly, but he pushed the wayward thought to the side harshly. He couldn’t let himself dwell on that selfish wish. He may have waited centuries to find his mate, but he wasn’t going to fool himself into thinking that Eggsy wanted him. He was his prisoner for the time being and nothing more – Eggsy wasn’t his to _keep._

Harry pulled his fingers free and watched for a moment as Eggsy whined and his hole fluttered and clenched around nothing.

“Wot?” Eggsy slurred, leaning on his elbows to look down at Harry. “Why’d y’ stop? I –  _nnngh!_ ”

Harry pushed his fingers back into Eggsy, crooking his fingers in such a way that –

“Shite, Jesus,  _fuck!_ ” Eggsy cried out, writhing against the sofa as Harry massaged his prostate mercilessly once he’d found it.

“Oh, you perfect creature.” Harry whispered, sounding awed. “You’re so sensitive and responsive to my touch… Could you cum from this?” Harry asked, not waiting for an answer as he pumped his fingers in and out of Eggsy’s body in a smooth rhythm before going back to stroking Eggsy’s sweet spot relentlessly. “Could you cum from just my fingers inside you?”

Eggsy sobbed with pleasure, the fire burning in the pit of his stomach rising as he thrashed his head from side to side as Harry kept up the relentless pressure against his prostate.

Fuck, he’s never felt this good, Eggsy thought dazedly, his heart was beating wildly in his chest and he gasped for breath around his broken moans. It’s never been this good with an alpha before, and fuck - he was close, so close, he was right on the edge; he just needed a little bit more…

“‘arry, please, fuck me, Jesus, ah, ‘arry I-I’m gonna - stop, ‘arry,  _stop!_ ”

Harry froze, his fingers carefully retreating from Eggsy’s body as he pulled back to look down at Eggsy worriedly.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Harry asked anxiously.

Eggsy swallowed thickly, panting as he tried to get his breathing back under control, his hips stuttering and muscles twitching sporadically as his orgasm retreated from the edge.

“No, I just didn’t want to come yet.” Eggsy panted. “I want y’ inside me first.”

Harry groaned. Fuck, Eggsy was perfect. He wanted to come on his cock? Well alright, then. He could go along with that plan.

Harry lifted himself off the sofa to remove the rest of his clothing, taking the time to fold his trousers over the chair to reign in his control – he’ll need to if he was gonna fuck Eggsy with any resemblance of control and not rut into him like an alpha in heat.

Harry turned back to see Eggsy panting heavily, his eyes half lidded and his pupils blown wise as he took in his naked body in all its glory.

“Fuck.” Eggsy rasped, licking his lips as his eyes trailed up and down the length of Harry’s lithe, toned body to finally rest on Harry’s large cock – as any alpha’s cock ought to be – which was flushed red and curving ever so slightly up towards his navel.

Drool pooled in his mouth at the sight. The vein running up the underside of Harry’s cock begged for his attention. He wanted to trace the throbbing vein with his fingers and tongue, and fuck – he could just imagine how amazing it will feel to have it inside him, the width of Harry’s cock stretching him wide while the blunt head of his cock pounded his prostate.

Oh, yes.

Eggsy tore his eyes away to look back up at Harry and arched a brow. “Are y’ gonna stand around there all day or are y’ gonna fuck me?”

Harry’s lips twitched into a grin, feral and wide as the alpha in him rose at the challenge. He strode back over to the sofa, his knees knocking Eggsy’s legs further apart as his cock nudged up against his entrance. “Cheeky.”

Harry slid his cock along the cleft of Eggsy’s arse, getting his cock nice and wet from the slick dribbling from Eggsy’s entrance before he slowly pushed inside. He went slowly, pushing his hips back once he sank in a few inches into Eggsy’s hot, wet heat, and he couldn’t help but groan in unison with Eggsy when his hole clenched around his length.

“Relax.” Harry breathed, his hands briefly tightening on Eggsy’s hips.

“I’m tryin’” Eggsy grunted, forcing himself to relax at the intrusion. He was tight, he knew. It’s been months since he last got fucked – he must be like a vice around his cock if Harry’s strained expression is anything to go by. Harry kept going, fucking into Eggsy in small increments until he was completely buried within him.

Eggsy panted, whining low in his throat at the stretch of Harry’s cock splitting him wide. Harry’s cock was thicker at the base, and he’d like to imagine that he can already feel the slight swell of Harry’s knot already. Eggsy shivered at the thought of taking Harry’s knot and tying them together, his cum locked inside him.

_Fuck._

Harry held himself still above him, his limbs quivering with the strain of trying to fight against every instinct he had to move, to thrust and fuck into the willing omega hard – to claim and  _breed._  His instincts completely overlooking the fact that he obviously couldn’t get Eggsy pregnant because he wasn’t a pure blooded vampire, and he tried valiantly to squash the flash of disappointment that he couldn’t see this beautiful boy round with his young.

Eggsy could feel the slight tremble wracking through Harry’s body, like the vampire was holding himself back to allow him to adjust or maybe in an attempt to not hurt him, but Eggsy wanted more.

For the first time in his entire life, he didn’t have to worry about hurting his partner. There was no fear that he might unwittingly hurt Harry or reveal parts of himself that he had always kept hidden. For the first time in his life, he was free of the restraints that had bound him, and it felt fucking  _glorious_.

Eggsy rolled his hips, moaning when the action caused Harry so sink in deeper.

Harry hissed out a breath and leaned over to catch Eggsy’s lips in a fierce kiss as he slowly rocked his hips, his thrusts slow and deep, and when Eggsy started to relax around him and moan, meeting him thrust for thrust, he sped up and set a steady pace.

The noises leaving Eggsy’s lips were that of pure  _sin_ , and it made his preen that he was able to illicit such a response from the omega. Harry pulled back to trail open mouth kisses down Eggsy’s jaw to the hollow of his throat, and groaned.

“I can feel the beat of your heart, taste it on my lips.” Harry whispered hoarsely, drunk on the scent and taste of him. “I need you, Eggsy. I need to taste you.” Harry pulled back; his chest heaving in deep lungful’s of the boy’s scent, his eyes filled with such yearning that it made Eggsy’s heart squeeze in the oddest way. “Will you allow me?”

Eggsy shivered at the expression of stark hunger on Harry’s face. There was something terribly thrilling in being desired with such force – even if it was for his blood.

Eggsy’s breath punched from his lungs when Harry gave a particularly hard thrust, the pleasure tingling up his spine, his orgasm hovering just beyond each. At the moment he would have agreed to anything Harry demanded.

Anything.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Eggsy panted, swallowing thickly as he tilted his head to the side, baring the long column of his throat to Harry.

With a growl that should have terrified him, but only caused his cock to ooze precum and his hole to clench down around Harry’s cock, Harry’s head slowly lowered to the slender length of his neck.

But even through the fog of pleasure Eggsy found himself feeling nervous and tensing in anticipation for the pain. There was no possible way for a pair of fangs to stab through his skin without causing any pain.

Harry’s tongue lightly touched the vein throbbing in his throat. “I swear I will not harm you.” Harry crooned softly.

“’arry - ”Eggsy’s words were brought to a shuddering halt as there was a sensation of cool pressure and then a shocking jolt of intense pleasure flooded through his body as Harry’s fangs pierced his flesh.

Harry froze, his eyes snapping open, the red bleeding into his eyes as the first taste of Eggsy’s blood exploded over his tongue. The flavor was like nothing he’d ever tasted before, his warm blood awakening the primal beast in him and bringing it to the forefront, demanding him to  _take and take._

His blood was like liquid ambrosia. It was purer, richer, and full of vitality. The potency of his blood made him feel… powerful. He’d barely taken a sip and already he felt more alive and strong than he had felt in centuries.

_Fucking hell._

Harry reared back - feeling his control dangerously close to slipping – blood dripping down his fangs and staining his lips red as he stared down at Eggsy – moaning and writhing below him from the pleasure of his bite – in shock, his hind brain screaming and his body whirring with conflicting emotions.

It was impossible.

There wasn’t a single trace of human DNA in his blood. Not a single, solitary drop. The strong, overpowering rush of power in his blood was unmistakable. It was pure, undiluted demon blood.

Eggsy was a pureblood.

But it shouldn’t be possible; there was no trace of it in his scent. The boy smells like a human, but he isn’t. How is that possible? Even the taste of his blood is a mystery to him. Having now tasted it, he should be capable of identifying Eggsy’s heritage, yet it still eludes him!

The exhilarating, wild rush of power in his veins only attested to Eggsy’s pureblood status - this omega was dangerous. He behaves and acts like a human but has demon traits… it was as though his instincts and beast were being suppressed and blocked somehow. This had to be a warlock’s handiwork. It was the only logical explanation that didn’t make him question his sanity.

“’arry?” Eggsy slurred, his heart stuttering at the sight as he blinked up at Harry in confusion. “Why’d y’ stop?”

Harry didn’t answer. Instead he shifted to lean over Eggsy, bracing himself on one elbow and holding the leg he slung over his shoulder firmly with the other, and then he’d pulling out until only the tip of his cock remains inside, before slamming home.

Eggsy wails at the feeling, his whole body jolting when Harry bites into him again, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. He arched into Harry’s fangs drawing blood, arched into the rough jerk of Harry’s hips when his cock slammed against his prostate and sent a white-hot shock of pleasure through every inch of his body until his toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut from the intensity of it.

He can hear screaming, a loud keening cry, and it takes him a moment to realize that the sound is coming from him. He’s crying out every time Harry slams into him, aloud desperate noise that he can’t seem to stop as the pleasure mounts, burning through him like fire in his blood, and he reached down to grab Harry’s arse to drag him closer, get him deeper.

Harry makes a pleased noise and keeps pounding into him, his hips snapping at the exact same angle to strike Eggsy’s prostate every time, leaving him a writhing, sobbing mess of limbs.

Distantly he can feel Harry remove his fangs and lap at the wound until it’s closed, but the soft, caring gesture is overcome by the feeling of Harry thrusting into him hard, his thrusts becoming uneven and erratic.

“Oh, fuck.” Eggsy cursed, a long broken whine escaping him when he felt Harry’s knot starts to catch on his rim. He’s so incredibly close, the tension growing unbearable. It felt like his body was unraveling, shaking apart, as though his whole body was getting ready to shatter into a million blessed fragments.

“’arry!” Eggsy cried out, clawing at him as he kept up the rough pace. He pushed back, rolling his hips into every quick snap of Harry’s hips, and he can feel his body starting to tremble, shuddering as his orgasm rises; holding him on a precipice, about to topple him over and into bliss. He just needs a little more, one more thrust against his prostate and he would –

Eggsy sobs loudly, tears springing to his eyes and cascading angrily down his cheeks as he writhes helplessly against Harry’s hold when the vampire suddenly halted his movements, holding Eggsy’s hips in place when he tried to move back against him.

“Wait, Eggsy.” Harry bit out, sounding strangled.

“Wot the fuck, ‘arry!?” Eggsy whimpered, his brain still focused on chasing the fleeting orgasm looming in the pit of his stomach – thwarted for the second time that night – desperately needing to cum and wishing that Harry would just continue fucking into him and give him his fucking knot to come on already.

“It’s – my knot – just give me a moment, please, it will die down.” Harry rasped, letting out a shuddering breath.

Eggsy growled, throwing his head back to smack against the sofa in frustrated disbelief. Didn’t this daft alpha realize that he wanted to take his knot? He was practically gagging for it. Fucking alphas and their stupid complex concerning omegas. He wasn’t made of glass, for fucks sake. He’s an omega; he was made to take a good pounding from an alpha and take their knot.

Jesus Christ.

“No. Don’t do that.” Eggsy growled impatiently. “I want it.”

Harry blinked, surprised again by the growl and edge in Eggsy’s tone. “Eggsy, you don’t – “

“If yer about to say I don’t know wot I’m askin’ for I will hurt ya, y’ hear? I ain’t heat drunk or nothin’. Now give me yer knot, alpha, I want it.” Eggsy demanded, rolling his hips to grind down on the swell of Harry’s knot.

Pureblood omega indeed.

Harry released a breathy, ‘fuck’, before he started thrusting into Eggsy once more, his hips rolling, and his knot catching at the rim of Eggsy's hole with every thrust.

Harry grinds and swivels his hips in little circular motions, working his knot in further. He can feel himself getting close and he pushes in as far as he can, his knot catching on Eggsy's rim and sliding in, tying them together in one hard motion.

Eggsy felt the pleasure suddenly spike, his vision fraying at the edges when Harry ground his hips once more, his knot swelling even wider inside him. His orgasm was building fast, and every minute thrust of Harry's hips was working his knot further inside, and the Harry gave one last thrust and stills, letting out a long, low groan into his shoulder, and Eggsy realizes that Harry's coming, his body tensing and shaking from the force of his orgasm.

A rush of arousal punched through him when he feels Harry coming inside him, his knot holding it all inside. And the second he felt Harry's cock pulse and throb inside him, hot cum filling him up, he was  _gone._

Eggsy cried out as he came, his body clamping down hard around the knot buried inside him, milking Harry for all he had. And just when Eggsy thought his orgasm was about to subside, Harry's hand slid down between their bodies to wrap around his cock, stroking him in time with his small, grinding thrusts that caused his fully expanded knot to lodge right up against his prostate, at the same time that Harry sank his fangs back into his neck.

Eggsy howled, his back arching off the sofa as a second orgasm hit him hard, his vision whiting out with the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt.

~~~

When Eggsy came to, Harry's knot had deflated enough for him to pull out, and at the moment he didn't care that the alpha's come was slowly leaking out of him. Right now he was too blissed out to care about how disgusting it will be later, and without so much as a protest he let the alpha pick him up and carry him to the bathroom and settle them into a nice hot bath.

Eggsy relaxed against Harry's chest as the alpha went about slowly and methodically cleaning his body from the evidence of their activities. And oddly enough this somehow seemed far more... _intimate_  than what they had just done.

It took Eggsy several moments to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat and recall how to speak.

"Fuck." he at last managed, his voice hoarse from screaming. He felt Harry briefly tense behind him, and then he was being gently maneuvered to face him, Harry's face the picture of concern as he softly cupped his face in his large hands.

"Are you... well?"

Eggsy took stock of how he felt. He felt a bit unstable, yeah, but physically he felt... gods, he felt good. Harry was definitely the best fuck he'd ever had by a long shot.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good, ta."

"Here." Harry said, reaching to the side, catching him off guard when he pressed a glass he had brought into his hand. "Drink this. I'm afraid I may have taken too much blood from you, my boy. This should help make you feel better." Harry explained, sounding guilty.

"Wot is it?"

Harry's lips twitched, like his suspicion was amusing. "Nothing more dangerous than orange juice, I assure you."

Eggsy took a cautious sip, relaxing with a content sigh at the sweet taste of oranges. A part of him was a bit disappointed that this dratted vampire was making it so hard to hate him, especially when he was proving at every turn to be kind and that he had no reason to mistrust him, - despite being taken prisoner that is - and he found himself slowly beginning to believe that. He's always trusted his instincts, they've served him well his whole life, and right now they're telling him that he was safe with Harry.

It was...infuriating.

"Thank y'." Eggsy sighed, draining the glass before setting it aside.

"You're welcome, darling." Harry smiled, deliberately trailing his fingers down the curve of his neck to where he had sank his fangs in not too long ago. He felt another pang of regret that he wouldn't be able to make any lasting marks on the boy, that he had no physical evidence of their coupling.

It should disturb him how much he wanted this boy to carry his marks.

Harry's eyebrows suddenly lifted as Eggsy's skin heated under his touch, his cheeks flushing with color.

"You're blushing." Harry realized.

No shite. He had just had the orgasm of a lifetime in the arms of a complete stranger. Not to mention allowing said stranger to knot him and drink his blood as if he were an all-night convenience store. And now Harry was calling him  _darling!_  And fuck if that didn't mess with his emotions.

"Of course I'm blushin’.” Eggsy muttered, scooting back to put some distance between them in the large bath.

Harry frowned. "What happened between us embarrass you?"

Eggsy heaved a sigh. He knew he was closing the door after the horse had bolted, but it made him feel a bit better about all this. "Look, I don't know wot kind of humans y' usually pick up for a midnight snack, but I don't... I usually don't fuck around and do this sort of thing wit someone I jus' met. Especially when that someone jus' so happens to be a vampire who kidnapped me."

Harry's face went blank. It was an expression Eggsy was beginning to suspect he used as an unconscious defensive mechanism.

"I don't 'pick up' humans at all. It is far more convienant to procure what I need from the blood bank." There was an edge to Harry's voice, almost as if he had manged to wound him. Which was ridiculous. Was it even possible to hurt a vampire's feelings? "But there is no shame in sharing such intimacy, Eggsy. There has been an attraction between us since the very beginning."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're strangers, or that yer holdin' me 'ere against my will."

Harry made an impatient sound as his hand reached out to cup his chin and force Eggsy to meet his glittering gaze. "I crossed paths with Valentine tonight, darling. He is a dangerous pureblood and he is desperate to have you in his power. If I release you to your family, it will only put your mother and sister at risk. Do you want that? I have no doubt he would take you all prisoner if given the chance."

Harry was touching his face, nothing more, but his gentle touch and intense eyes made an odd feeling twist in his chest, choking back his sarcastic retort. This alpha should come with a damn warning label.

 ** _Warning:_**   _May cause unexpected and damaging affects to an omega's instincts and sanity._

His very life - and the life if his mum and Daisy - might be at risk and all he can think about is Harry Fucking Hart.

"I'm not some helpless omega, y' know." Eggsy grunted. "I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you were." Harry said, gentling his tone. "But you are no match for a werewolf of his strength."

"Would bein' his prisoner be so different from bein' yers?"

There was no mistaking the sharp hiss that left Harry's lips. If he hadn't wounded him with his words he had at least managed to offend him.

"I have offered you no harm." Harry said in a stiff tone. "I have done everything in my power to provide you with comfort."

Despite the absurd pang of guilt, Eggsy refused to be contrite. He was the victim here, wasn't he?

"And does that include fuckin' me?" Eggsy snapped, tugging his chin from Harry's grasp. "While y' have me 'ere, I'm losin' my job, my rent is probably overdue, and my family could be in danger. I may not 'ave much of a life, but it's mine and yer ruinin' it."

Harry didn't bother being contrite either.

"Your family will be brought to a safe house tomorrow, you have my word. And you needn't worry about money, Eggsy. I have - "

"Don't even say it." Eggsy growled, cutting Harry off abruptly. "I'm not yer charity case."

Harry's frowned deepened. "It's just money. I have no need for it and you do."

There was no need to mention the sudden urge to show the omega that he could provide him with anything he wanted, and he'd do it gladly.

"No. I earn my own way."

"You are being absurdly stubborn."

Eggsy's chin tilted. He might be Harry's captive, but he wasn't his omega or his property.

"It's my right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update! I've had a pretty horrible couple weeks where if anything could get worse - it did. But hopefully, all that is done and I'll be back to my regular routine of posting every weekend. And I hope this chapter more than makes up for my absence! I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Feed back and comments are loved! I'd love to hear what you guys think! xox


	6. Unexpected Appearence

Harry awoke the next evening decidedly grumpy and completely alone in one of the rooms deep below the house. Although all the bedrooms upstairs possessed tinted windows and drapes heavy enough to protect a vampire from the sun, he felt far more comfortable among the dark tunnels and passageways that ran beneath his vast estate. And of course, it was the only certain means of guaranteeing that he didn't give in to temptation and return to the bed of his beautiful guest.

Humans were confusing creatures, and Eggsy was just as unpredictable and confusing as the human he was raised as. How was a mere vampire supposed to understand such strange creatures, Harry brooded as he soaked in his large tub, and then spent nearly half an hour taming his unruly curls to straight perfection and picking out the perfect suit to accentuate his figure.

He refused to acknowledge he was doing so to gain Eggsy's approval.

They had shared quite a heated exchange. He had pleased Eggsy, made him scream in fulfillment as he had taken his very essence into his body as his knot tied them together. They had been one - bound together as only a vampire and his lover could be.

It had been glorious. Astonishingly glorious. He could still feel the phantom touch of Eggsy's hands roaming his body, taste the lingering flavor of his blood on his tongue, the way it had felt when Eggsy clutched and clenched around him as he fell apart in his arms. He could still vividly remember how stunning Eggsy looked beneath, how beautiful he was relaxed against his chest as he was allowed the privilege of providing the omega with aftercare, gently washing his body with soft, soothing touches.

Even as a vampire he knew just how rare their union had been. It was rare for a purebred vampire to find such compatibility and chemistry with someone of another species. As a human Eggsy should have been utterly enthralled. Instead, he found that the boy was actually a purebred demon. Of what kind? He couldn't tell you. His strange blood had curious affects, yet it still didn't hold the answers that he needed.

The boy didn't even react the way he expected an omega too. No, instead, Eggsy had muttered about wanting to leave him and refused to even accept a portion of his considerable wealth.

He felt... rejected. And it stung more than it probably should.

He was still sulking as he climbed the stairs and entered the large kitchen. Unfortunately, his mood was not at all improved by the tiny fae who was sitting at the table as she polished off the last of her dinner.

Iris looked up when he walked into the room, flashing him a large grin. "Dead man walking."

Harry frowned. "I bed your pardon?"

"Never mind." Iris sighed. "So few truly understand my humor."

Completely indifferent to the fae's humor, Harry turned his attention to far more important matters. "Has Eggsy awoken yet?"

Iris shrugged. "I 'ave not seen him, but zen again zat might be because you 'ave his room guarded as if he were a rabid animal instead of a charming young omega."

Harry stiffened. Why did everyone assume the worst of him whenever Eggsy was concerned? 

"The guards are there for his protection." Harry said in a stiff tone. "Or would you prefer that he be carried off by a pack of werewolves as soon as my back is turned?"

The fae had the audacity to smile. "I am just saying..."

"Saying what?"

"Zat you 'ave a lot to learn about omegas and winning zere affections. Locking him up like zat? Not good. A desperate, cornered omega is a dangerous omega - even a human one."

Harry swallowed his frustration. He didn't need to be told how to treat an omega. Now that he knew Eggsy wasn't actually human, he had to tread carefully. He would better know how to handle the situation if knew what kind of demon he was. He just has to find a way to unlock his beast. His beast was awake, that much he knew. The rare changes in Eggsy's behavior attested to that fact. Maybe he needed Eggsy to become desperate, just enough to bring his beast out. But he wasn't about to explain himself to a mere fae.

Moving across the kitchen, he picked up the small backpack he had taken from the pub on the night he had captured Eggsy. "I have a task I need you to perform."

"Me?" Iris eyes widened as she watched Harry do a thorough search of the contests stuffed in the bag. "Hey, is zat Eggsy's bag? You cannot just -"

"Hush." Harry commanded as he pulled out the items he had been searching for and handed it to the fae.

Studying the small, laminated square, Iris gave a soft whistle. "Wow. He is a beauty, even in an I.D. You know, I prefer my lovers to be on the more...  _feminine_  side if you know what I mean? But I would be willing to make an exception for -”

"I want you to memorize the address." Harry interrupted. It was that or choking the annoying pest. If she so much as castes a lingering glance at Eggsy, she would discover just what it meant to anger a purebred vampire.

"Why?"

"Eggsy is concerned about his family's well-being. I want you to accompany Percival and Gawain to retrieve Eggsy's mother and sister, and escort them to the safe house west of the estate. I am hoping your...nonthreatening appearance will ease their fears. But  _do not_ interfere in their business, they have a separate task to complete while you're there."

There was a beat of silence as Iris regarded him as if he had grown a second head. "His family?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to bring zem to a safe house?"

Harry gave an impatient sigh. It really wasn't that difficult a task. "Yes."

"Okaaay."

"Is there something the matter?"

"No." An annoying smile crossed her beautiful features. "I am surprised you care so much for your prisoner. I zink it is lovely zat you are concerned for his family."

"I don't." Harry denied, pointing towards the door. "Now go."

Iris gave a ridiculous bat of her lashes. "Anyzing else while I am zere? The boy must need some of his belongings. A stuffed toy? Or his favorite blanket perhaps?"

"You can bring his clothes." Harry abruptly decided, ignoring Iris's mocking comment.

"Very thoughtful of you."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Do you have any other observations you wish to make?"

Entirely missing the lethal edge in his voice, the fae allowed her smile to widen as she regarded his three-piece suit, oxford shoes, and his carefully groomed hair - no trace of curls in sight. Her smile became positively huge as Harry shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

"Well, I was going to compliment you on your appearance. Such elegance and style. Such care put into your appearance for a vampire who was happy to remain solitary and celibate. Such  _savoir faire –“_ The words trailed off as Harry took a threatening step forward. “I... uh...not at zee moment. I will just be on my way."

"You're smarter than you look, fae." Harry growled.

Waiting until the fae had exited the kitchen, he turned on his heel and headed through the door on the other side of the room. By Lilith, he would not be mocked by a damn fae. He was a grown man, and if he desired to take care with his appearance, it was no one's concern but his own. It had nothing to do with his beautiful captive.

He gave a small grimace.

Fine. Maybe it did have something to do with Eggsy. Maybe it had everything to do with Eggsy. But it was still not the concern of a busybody fae.

Making his way through the dark house, he paused at his bedroom to go in and grab his spare robe for Eggsy, before returning to the hall and opening the door to Eggsy's rooms.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the small bedroom, only to come to an abrupt halt on the threshold to his room. A sharp stab of unease clenched his chest as he surveyed the empty bed with rumpled sheets, and the equally empty room. Had he slipped away while he slept downstairs? Had Valentine somehow managed to sneak past his security and take him? At the point of assembling his Kingsman and every vampire in the state to begin an all-out search, Harry paused as he caught the unmistakable scent of sweet licorice.

"Eggsy?" He called softly.

The door to the connecting bathroom opened and Eggsy entered the room wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Harry clenched his hands at his sides as his fangs instinctively lengthened, and his cock hardened uncomfortably against the zipper of his trousers as he studied the smooth, muscled expanse of Eggsy's chest and shoulders, small rivulets of water cascading down his chest to disappear beneath the towel at his hips. Most omegas were small and lithe, - delicate things, really - but Eggsy had such delightful curves and muscle tone.

"Fuck, bruv." Eggsy cursed, not seeming to share his immediate flare of desire, as he clutched the towel tighter and glared at him in annoyance. "Ever heard of knockin'? Even a prisoner should be allowed some privacy. Jesus Christ."

Harry ignored his bad temper as he moved forward to hold out his gift. "I brought you a robe. I thought you might like to have something to cover you so that you can leave your chambers."

Eggsy regarded him for a moment before making his way over to him and tentatively took the garment from him.

"I'm sorry." Eggsy said at last.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I didn't mean to snap at y'." Eggsy explained, offering him a wry smile. "Despite the fact that y' totally deserve it."

"That's quite alright, Eggsy." Harry smiled obligingly. "Although, your statement could be argued as to whether I deserved that or not."

"You do." Eggsy scoffed. "And I've been thinkin' - "

"That could be potentially dangerous." Harry cut in smoothly, smiling at the exasperated look on Eggsy's face.

Eggsy glared at him half-hardheartedly, a grin making its way to his lips. "Y' were human once, weren't y'?"

"No." Harry replied, struggling to concentrate. Hell, what man wouldn't struggle when there was a beautiful, half naked, soaking wet omega standing so close that you were wrapped in the scent of their warm, tempting skin? "I was born into this life."

"So y' were born a vampire!?" Eggsy asked incredulously.

"Yes, Eggsy." Harry chuckled, looking at the boy in a way that could almost be considered fond. 

"I thought y' had to be bitten to be turned into a... wait, I'm not gonna turn into a vamp 'cause y' bit me, am I?" Eggsy exclaimed worriedly, horror widening his eyes.

Harry paused. As a rule vampires rarely discussed their heritage with others. It wasn't precisely a secret, but most demons by nature were secretive. But right this moment, he was far more concerned with reassuring Eggsy that his bite wouldn't turn him into a vampire - not that he could anyway, what with his demon blood in all. The bitter taste of fear and anxiety coming from Eggsy had his inner alpha prowling in the confines of his body to put an end to the reason for the omegas distress. It was making him feel angst.

"No, Eggsy. You will not turn into a vampire because I bit you."

Eggsy didn't look like he was entirely convinced. "So, y' can only be born a vampire, then?"

"No. One can be turned into a vampire as well, but it is a long, difficult and painful process that involves the vampire draining the human completely and giving them their blood in return. Many vampires dislike making fledglings, it leaves them weakened and vulnerable." Harry explained.

Eggsy nodded, inwardly relieved that he wasn't going to end up a vampire. He didn't need to be any more of a freak than he was already, thank you very much. But all this - all this had his mind scrambling to keep up. If someone had told him twenty-four hours ago that he would get kidnapped, have a steamy sexual encounter with a posh alpha who was a 'vampire' he would have laughed and told them to sod off.

"How do y' 'ave kids then? Bein' a vampire an' all and not havin' a heartbeat - aren't y' bodies dead of somethin'?" Eggsy blurted, before flushing in embarrassment. God, insult and offend the alpha why don't'cha, Eggsy berated himself.

Harry chuckled at Eggsy's incredulous questioning. He should feel offended, but he knew Eggsy meant no offence. This was all very new to him. Besides, that lovely flush painting his cheeks more than made up for it. 

"Yes, Eggsy. Vampires are very much 'dead,' as you say - outside of our own species, anyway." Harry said wryly. "Vampires can only be conceived if both parents are purebloods. Humans that have been turned into a vampire are sterile. Anyhow, a vampire's reproductive organs are only compatible with that of our own species. So, you have nothing to worry about if you are concerned with getting pregnant."

Eggsy nodded, swallowing heavily at the thought of being round with Harry's young. He'd never felt the need to want carry an alpha's young, but the thought of coming to Harry during his heat, - when his chances of getting pregnant after a successful knotting is practically assured - presenting to him and allowing Harry to rut into him, to tie them together with his knot as he pumped him full of cum over and over again,  _breeding_  him had him feeling hot all over.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his nostrils flaring as the sweet scent of licorice suddenly permeated the air - a scent that Harry had recently been intimately acquainted with - before realization dawned; and Eggsy could see the exact moment Harry realized what was going on when his eyes flashed red and he took a sudden step towards him. And if Eggsy thought Harry considered him prey before, it was nothing compared to now. He looked like he wanted to  _devour_  him.

Eggsy took a step back, inhaling sharply at the sudden spike of pheromones in the room, at the intense look in Harry's eyes, at the sudden rush of need crashing through him to  _run_ and have Harry give chase. It was such an overwhelming urge that it couldn't be anything else but a primal, basic instinct rearing to life - triggered by the response of having such a viable mate before him, his inner omega demanding he challenge the alpha, to have him  _earn_  him. It was the only alpha he ever wanted to  _keep._

Eggsy stopped, forcing himself to take deep, calming breaths and remain where he was, letting the feeling roll over him and subside. 

Holy shit. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"And wot abou' werewolves?" Eggsy blurted, snapping Harry out of the trance he seemed to be in from the scent of his arousal. "How are they made?"

Harry came to an abrupt halt in front of Eggsy, frowning as he tried to concentrate past the blood roaring in his ears and the heat pooling in his gut. He hadn't imagined Eggsy's response to the mention of pregnancy. He knew he couldn't get Eggsy pregnant - regrettably - but it was a heady thought. One Eggsy appeared not to appreciate.

Harry frowned when Eggsy's question registered. His interest in demons that were desperate to get their hands on him was understandable but he didn't care for the thought of him brooding about Valentine. He would damn well make he never fell into Valentine's grimy hands.

"Like vampires, there are purebred werewolves." Harry grudgingly revealed. "They are born to a mated pair of weres, and very similarly with vampires, they mate for life. Which is why children among our kind are very rare. Then there are curs. They are humans who have been infected by a werewolf and managed to survive the attack. They are far less powerful than purebloods and have little control over their beasts and instincts."

Eggsy abruptly sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry was so calm about all this - like they were just talking about something trivial as the goddamn weather.  Well, all this was probably pretty normal for him.

"So there are vampires and werewolves just runin' around everywhere?"

Harry resisted the urge to join him on the bed. As difficult as it might be to admit, he wasn't at all certain he could depend on his once flawless control. It was downright embarrassing. 

"Vampire, werewolves, and a great number of other demons." Harry muttered without thinking, thoroughly distracted.

"How many other kinds of demons are there?"

"Hundreds."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Eggsy regarded him with wide eyes, mouth gaping open in shock. 

"Impossible. How come no one knows?"

Realizing that he wasn't being precisely comforting, Harry grimaced. Maybe the damn fae was right. He had a great deal to learn when it came to interacting and caring for an omega.

"Vampires are capable of altering memories, and most demons possess abilities that enable them to hide their presence entirely." Harry studied Eggsy intently. "Besides, most humans would rather convince themselves that the supernatural world is nothing more than a figment of their imagination."

Harry heaved a sigh at the look of dawning horror on Eggsy's face. No doubt the boy was thinking of every person he encountered with another living being and questioning their existence. Well, there was nothing like taking a bad situation and making it worse. Perhaps it was time to retreat and regroup.

"After you get changed, will you join me in the kitchen for dinner?"

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. "As long as I'm not on the menu."

"I have blood." Harry assured him as he moved forward to stand in from of him. Unable to resist temptation, he lightly reached out to brush aside the damp, wet hair from Eggsy's forehead before cupping his cheek.  

"Although I will not apologize for drinking from you. Nor will I deny that I wish to hold you in my arms and taste you again." Harry lightly brushed Eggsy's lower lip with his thumb as he tried to interrupt. "It seems to be a new found weakness of mine, one I am reluctant admit. But I will never force you, my boy. Not ever."

Harry bent down to brush his lips across his mouth in a soft, chaste kiss before turning and making his way to the door. "I will await you downstairs."

Eggsy waited with baited breath for the door to close behind Harry before releasing the breath from his lungs in a long exhale. Drat that man. How was he supposed to hate him when he was do damn charming and considerate? Leaving was becoming more and more like option he didn't need to make. If Harry keeps his promise of keeping his family safe and to not hand him over to Valentine to string him up by his intestines - or worse - than he can easily, almost too easily,  see himself accepting Harry as his alpha. The man was... complicated.

He had appeared so distant and cold, detached even. But then he was kind, gentle and considerate. An alpha who knew when a situation called for a strict, firm resolve and a situation that needed a softer, gentler approach. The fact that Harry had reacted so strongly to his presence, and seeing his carefully controlled instincts crumble in his wake had been glorifying. He had felt... powerful.

Harry didn't treat him like the other alphas did, no, he treated him like he was something to be cherished and treasured. And fuck, if the endearments whispered in the heat of the moment hadn't warmed his heart and make his body thrum with affection for this strange man he barely knew.

Jesus Christ, it sounds like he has Stockholm Syndrome for fucks sake.

He was pathetic.

And it was all Harry Fucking Hart's fault, Eggsy thought moodily, returning to the bathroom to change into the robe. Lord knows, if Harry decides to barge into his rooms again without knocking. So much for having manners and being a gentleman, Eggsy scoffed.

Common sense warned him to stay in his rooms, but his instincts have always been a bit skewed. When he was alone it was easy to imagine that Harry was a cold-hearted vampire who kidnapped him and fully intended to use him to suit his own purposes - just like every other alpha he'd encountered.

But when he was near...

Well, when he was near all he could think about was just how much he had enjoyed his touch, his kisses... his bite. And the stark loneliness that lurked deep in those warm brown eyes. A loneliness that could equal his own. A loneliness that tugged dangerously at his heart and pained him to see such a kind alpha unattached.

Was it his decision to remain unbound? Whatever the reason, his instincts were urging him to claim the alpha as his own before a more soft and beautiful omega could come along and steal him away. 

Damn it all.

But it was no matter, common sense couldn't compete with his natural instincts, and right now all he wanted was to escape the confines of these rooms. He would have accepted Harry's offer of being able to leave before even consciously making a decision.

Eggsy lifted the robe to his nose, inhaling the strong, earthly scent that he knew to be Harry's.

With a sigh Eggsy placed the robe on the countertop and reached for the knot he had tied in his towel when a hand was suddenly being placed over his mouth and he was jerked back; and the feel of a hot, hard body was pressed against his back.

“Shh,” A male voice whispered in his ear. A voice Eggsy instantly recognized as Valentine’s. “I will not harm you.”

Eggsy reacted quickly, slamming his elbow back into Valentine’s stomach and wrenched away for his grasp, spinning around and backing away for the man who was now bent over gasping for breath. A smug satisfaction curled in his chest at the sight. He may be an omega but he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Eggsy bared his teeth in a snarl at the man when he straightened and looked up at him, his eyes a molten gold. This man was dangerous. Even this far away, Eggsy could see the way his gold eyes shimmered with warning. The brief, hysterical urge to scream and call for Harry raced through his mind only to be aggressively shoved aside.

Eggsy squared his shoulders and met the man’s disturbing gaze without flinching. He didn’t give a flying fuck who or what this man was, he wasn’t going to be cowed into submission by anyone without a fight. If he was going to die it would be with his pride intact.

“Wot the fuck do y’ want?” Eggsy growled, staying crouched in a defensive position.

Valentine’s eyes faded back to their natural color, and a smile touched his lips, as if he was pleased at his display of aggression.

“I wished to speak with you in private. You left quite abruptly back at pub. That wasn’t very nice, Gary.”

Unease slithered down his spine at the man’s words, but he forced himself to take deep calming breaths. If this man wanted him dead, he would be dead by now. Instead, the man only seemed interested in talking.

Eggsy narrowed his gaze. “How the hell did y’ get in ‘ere?”

Valentine shifted to lean against the doorjamb, effectively cutting off his escape, Eggsy noted in dismay, a slow smile revealing his startling white teeth. “The security system if good, but not good enough. There is no place I can’t get into if I wish.”

“A good skill to have I guess.” Eggsy muttered. Go figure.

“You would know wouldn’t you, Gary? You seem to be adept at being able to get pass locked doors and get into places you shouldn’t.” Valentine drawled, his gaze deliberately roaming over his near-naked body appreciatively. “One of many skills you have, I’m sure.”

“That ain’t an answer. Wot do y’ want?”

Valentine studied him for a long moment, as if revaluating how to deal with him. A fairly common occurrence most alpha’s have to deal with.

“I know you were taken against your will by the vampire.” Valentine said. “I intend to rescue you.”

Eggsy regarded him with a glare. He didn’t believe that for a minute. “No.”

Valentine lifted a brow. “No?”

“I don’t trust y’ and I aint goin’ anywhere wit y’.”

Valentine’s features hardened. Eggsy could sense the restless energy that hummed around him and filled the air with heat.

“And you trust the vampire?”

Eggsy smiled wryly. “I think it’s more a matter of the ‘devil y’ know,’ bruv, and so far he hasn’t hurt me.”

“So far? Are you willing to risk your life on a vampire’s whim?”

Eggsy shrugged. It sounded incredibly stupid when he put it like that but then again, would it be any less stupid to allow himself to be ‘rescued’ by a werewolf who had started all his troubles in the first place?

“Is it so different to riskin’ my life to yer whims?” Eggsy charged. “I know what y’ve done to people, and I will not be one of yer sick test subjects. Now tell me why the fuck y’ want to rescue me.” Eggsy demanded.

There was a tight silence, as if he was debating whether or not to simply manhandle him into submission and be done with it. Eggsy tensed, quite prepared to scream if need be, but Valentine just shook his head.

“Would you believe that I’m just a good guy?”

“Not for a second.” Eggsy scoffed.

Valentine gave a rough, husky laugh. “I will not deny that I have need of you.”

“Wot would a werewolf need wit me?”

Valentine straightened as his powerful scent suddenly spiked and spread through the room and washed over him. Eggsy unconsciously took a step back, his inner omega whining in distress at the aggressive wave of power suddenly projected towards him.

“You know about me?”

Eggsy swallowed past the lump in his throat. Damn him and his big mouth. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the whole werewolf thing. Looks like it was a little too late for that now.

“Yeah.”

Valentine’s nostril flared. “You don’t seem to be particularly frightened. Distressed, maybe, but not afraid.”

“If y’ wanted to hurt me y’ could have done that when my back was turned.”

“You’re right.” The tension in the air abruptly eased and Valentine’s enticing smile returned. “I have no desire to hurt you, Gary. In fact, I will kill anything and anyone who attempts to harm you.”

“Well that’s… psychotically reassuring, but y’ still ‘aven’t told me wot y’ want wit me and why y’ve been followin’ me.”

“I’ll tell you once I have you free of the vampire.” Valentine negotiated. “If he were to know your worth he would kill you.”

Great. Just great. Just what he needed to hear. That was exactly what he needed, a reason for Harry to want to kill him. Great.

“I don’t know wot y’ mean by worth besides me bein’ an omega. I’m just an uneducated bartender wit less than fifty quid in the bank.”

The dark eyes held a heat that was more than a little disturbing coming from him. “Oh no, Gary, you’re most certainly priceless. The richest man in the world couldn’t even hope to have you.”

“Why?” Eggsy rasped. “Why me? Does it ‘ave somethin’ to do wit my blood?”

“It has everything to do with your blood.”

Eggsy’s breath hitched at having his suspicions confirmed. “Wot do y’ know abou’ it? About me?”

Without warning, Valentine moved to forward to cup his face in his large hands. Obviously the alpha’s instincts to calm a distressed omega overrode his common sense, because if Valentine was thinking clearly, he’d know just how much Eggsy didn’t want his hands on him. Ever.

Eggsy batted his hands away and snapped his teeth at him in warning. He should be appalled by his behavior. It was almost… animalistic. But it seemed so natural to react this way.

Valentine merely smiled as he backed towards the door, his hands held up in placation. “If you want the truth of your past and heritage and not the lie you are living, you must come with me, Gary. I will send word to you in a few days with a plan to help you escape. You have until then to decide.”

Valentine stepped out of the bathroom before pausing. “Oh, and Gary?”

“Wot?”

“You will need to return to the shower. Vampires possess an uncanny ability to smell werewolves.”

Valentine disappeared from view and Eggsy heaved a heavy sigh.

Jesus Christ.

* * *

Valentine slipped through the shadows with a shimmering frustration.

Nothing was going as it should. He had devoted twenty-four years searching for Gary. _Twenty-four goddamn years._ Then, when he finally managed to track him down he was snatched right from beneath his paws by filthy vampires.

It was enough to make any werewolf snap and snarl. And now, when he had risked everything to sneak past the vampire’s security and slip Gary away, he was being forced to leave the remote estate empty handed.

What the hell was wrong with the omega? He was supposed to be terrified at being held captive by a vampire. He was supposed to be cowering in a corner just waiting to be rescued.

Rescued by him.

But the omega hadn’t been terrified. While he had been confrontational and understandably wary, there had been no panicked need to escape. In fact, it had only taken him a few moments to realize that Gary would balk at any attempt to force him from the house.

Balk enough to probably bring a horde of angry vampires down upon his head. He may be the most powerful purebred werewolf in centuries, but not even he could take on a dozen vampires at once. Especially not when one of them was the king of vampires and ruler of all demons.

And more importantly, he couldn’t afford to risk Gary. He was the key to all his plans. And now he was empty handed with no certain means of capturing his prize.

Someone was going to pay for this.

Starting with Harry Hart, the freaking master of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, soooo sorry for the delay! I have been going through a tough couple of weeks but here's the next update finally!! And I've finally cleaned up my outlines and notes a bit and have decided that there will be 26 chapters in total! So 20 more to go guys!! 
> 
> I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out, but thank you so much for being patient and supporting me and I hope you will continue to enjoy my fic. <3
> 
> Feedback and comments seriously make my day and are what keeps me going!! xox


	7. Revelations

Harry paced the kitchen, careful to keep his gaze from straying towards the table in the center.

There was nothing wrong with the table. In fact, it was perfect. He had heated the meat lasagna and garlic bread exactly as his housekeeper had directed. He had even arranged some candles to provide a soft, comforting glow through the room. And that’s what’s troubling him.

It looked precisely as he had intended for it to look.

Romantic.

Harry gave a shake of his head as he glanced towards the empty door for the hundredth time. There was no explanation for his strange behavior. It could not just be mere desire. If he only wanted Eggsy for sex and blood he could easily enthrall the boy and take what he wanted. Eggsy would give him whatever he desired, and do so gladly.

It was what vampires had been doing since the beginning of time. But just the thought of turning Eggsy into a mindless puppet had his stomach lurching violently.

And all this… fussing and fretting over the omega’s tiniest comfort was most definitely not the habit of a vampire. Buggering fuck, he was acting like he was courting the boy! Thankfully, for his peace of mind, Eggsy chose that moment to walk through the door.

Any lingering thoughts and confusion as to why he was acting in such a strange manner was quickly forgotten as he allowed his gaze to slide over Eggsy’s body wrapped up in his robe. The large robe dwarfed him, falling well past his feet, and Eggsy had to roll the sleeves nearly to his elbow. The larger robe made Eggsy look young and delicate, and so… _vulnerable_ that just the sight of him would no doubt tug at the heart of even the most ruthless demon.

Harry briefly worried that Eggsy might trip on the robe and hurt himself, before shoving the thought aside and forcing himself to resist the urge to cross the room and sweep the omega into the safety of his arms and carry him back to his room like some sort of caveman.

Instead, Harry lifted his brows at the boy. “I began to fear that you intended to remain in your rooms for the entire night.”

Eggsy smirked, but there was something wary and cautious as he moved towards the table. “The thought did cross my mind, but I was too hungry. Somethin’ smells amazing.”

“Since my meager presence did not seem to be enough to lure you from your hiding, I resorted to the temptation of food.” Harry retorted with a smile.

“Wise choice.” Eggsy grinned, sitting down at the table and inhaling the wonderful scent of food. Fuck, this might just be the best thing he’s smelt in a while. “Wot is it?”

“Skillet lasagna. I hope you approve?”

“If it tastes half as good as it smells then I definitely approve.”

Eggsy picked up his fork and took a bite, his eyes closing as he moaned with obvious pleasure. “Fuck me, this is good.”

Harry felt his cock instantly harden at the sound. He remembered Eggsy’s eyes closing in pleasure as moans spilled from his lips all too vividly in another sort of pleasure. With a small curse he moved to take a seat across the table. It was that or allowing Eggsy to realize his unnerving power over him.

Easily sensing that he had moved, Eggsy opened his eyes, caution swimming in the green depths. But why?

“Wot abou’ y’? Eggsy asked.

A hint of annoyance made him narrow his eyes. He had already assured Eggsy that he wouldn’t force him to share his blood. He was unaccustomed to having his honor questioned.

“I have already eaten.” Harry assured.

“Oh.” Eggsy ducked his head as he concentrated on eating his food. “Y’ don’t ‘ave to stay, y’ know. I promise not to try to escape for at least the next twenty minutes.”

“Are you attempting to get rid of me?”

Eggsy huffed. “Y’ must ‘ave better things to do than watch me eat, bein’ a king and all.”

Harry frowned, easily sensing that something was bothering the omega. “What is troubling you, Eggsy?”

Eggsy lifted his head and met his gaze with a sparking defiance that Harry was beginning to believe was ingrained in his very nature – one he found very admirable- but what he wouldn’t do to know what it would be like to earn this omega’s submissiveness, to have Eggsy kneeling at his feet or submitting to his dominance and know that he’ll take care of him in the only way an alpha could appease an omegas needs.

“I’m bein’ held against my will by a vampire. A pack of werewolves is probably lurkin’ outside just waitin’ to snatch me, and to top it all off, I’m missin’ work which means I don’t get paid and I can’t provide for my family – which may or may not be in danger. Don’t y’ think any poor omega snatched up by a strange alpha and held prisoner would be a little tense?”

Harry was forced to concede that he did have a point. Although he had gone to an extraordinary amount of effort to ease Eggsy’s confinement and make him as comfortable here as possible, there was no denying that Eggsy was his prisoner. How could he hold the boy to blame for not being entirely happy with the situation? He couldn’t expect all this to be easy for him.

“Perhaps.” Harry murmured, leaning back in his seat to watch Eggsy polish off the last of the lasagna and garlic bread on his plate, secretly pleased that Eggsy had enjoyed what he made – never mind that all he did was heat the food in the oven. It was the aspect of the omega enjoying the offering of what he provided that counted. “There is more if you’re still hungry.”

“God, no. I’m stuffed.” Eggsy groaned, patting his belly. “What I need now is a long walk or a jog.”

Harry rose from the table to look out the window. The sun was just beginning to set, and he wasn’t at all surprised to see that it had started to snow. The nights were getting longer and the sun was frequently blanketed from view during the day by the clouds – which was a good thing for him in any case. “The weather would not trouble me, but it is far too cold out for you.”

Eggsy moved to stand beside him to look out the window, completely unaware of his body’s reaction to the heat and scent of him. “Oh, look, it’s snowin’.”

Harry glanced down to discover Eggsy’s expression brightened with delight. “Darling, you cannot go outside with no shoes or a coat.”

“I guess not.” Eggsy sighed, slumping in defeat as he looked out at the falling snow longingly. “I love the snow. Despite how cold it gets, winter has always been my favorite time of year.”

By Lilith, he was the king of vampires and master of all demons. Demons around the world quaked at the mere mention of his name. Stories were told to younglings about his battles and reputation to scare them. There are none who would dare stand in his path. And yet, the slightest hint of longing from this omega had him scrambling to please him.

It was downright pathetic.

Swallowing a sigh, he reached down to lightly encircle Eggsy’s wrist in his hand, gently tugging him out of the kitchen.

“Oi, where are y’ takin’ me?” Eggsy demanded, voice filled with suspicion and he trailed behind him.

“I believe I might have a solution that will please you.” Harry assured as he led Eggsy from the kitchen and headed down the hall to the far wing of the house. He opened a door to a large room and switched on the lights. “Here we are.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened in surprised awe as he glanced around the glass enclosure that offered an unobstructed view of the falling snow.

“It’s beautiful.” Eggsy breathed, taking in his surroundings. The room was filled with different types of shrubbery and small trees, accompanied by what seemed to be every type of flower imaginable. The scenery was only made more surreal by the view of the snow on the countryside on the other side of the glass.

“It’s a solarium.” Harry explained, pleased by Eggsy’s reaction. “The construction isn’t entirely complete and isn’t anywhere near as elaborate as the one I have at the castle, but it still has its charm.”

“Wow.” Eggsy whistled. “You’ve got another just like this?”

“Yes.” Harry smiled, preening really, that Eggsy was taking interest in one of his hobbies. “While this one is dedicated to plants and flowers, the one at my castle is dedicated to rare butterflies and monarchs. I am told it is especially stunning to watch during the day, but I’m afraid I wouldn’t know.”

Eggsy walked across the floor to place his hand to a frosted pane, an odd expression on his face. He was about to ask what was the matter when Eggsy spoke.

“Iris spoke of Merlin and his mate. Is she a vampire too?”

“Yes, but she was once human.” Harry moved to stand behind him. “She would no doubt get along with you swimmingly. She would understand what you are going through and can sympathize with the transition of learning the more demon qualities you possess.”

Eggsy’s body tensed at his words. “We don’t even know for sure if I _‘ave_ demon blood.”

Harry studied Eggsy’s reflection in the glass. “You are something more than human, Eggsy. I have tasted your blood and I can say with complete and utter certainty that you, in fact, are not human at all.”

“Wot are y’ takin’ abou’?” Eggsy demanded, whirling around to face Harry.

“Every living thing – human or beast, yes Eggsy, even me – has a certain… potency to their blood that makes it easy to identify their bloodline. A cur’s blood, or a half-breeds blood for example, would taste weak and diluted of power, while a humans blood would be plain and only provides sustenance. But a purebred’s blood on the other hand is like liquid vitality – imbued with power. That’s what your blood tastes like, Eggsy.”

“So that’s it, then?” Eggsy said in frustrated disbelief. “I’m half demon?”

“Not quite.” Harry said slowly.

“Wot do y’ mean, ‘not quite.’?” Eggsy snapped. “Wot more can there be?”

People always said honesty was the best policy. Anyways, there was no turning back now.

“You’re a pureblood, Eggsy.” Harry bluntly stated. “I still cannot piece together what kind of demon you are, but there’s no doubt about it.”

“Impossible.” Eggsy refuted, shaking his head in denial. “Me mums human, ‘Arry.”

“Blood doesn’t lie, Eggsy.”

“No!” Eggsy snarled, flinching away from Harry’s touch when he reached for him. “You’re wrong.”

Harry took a step back to give Eggsy some space, worried when the boy’s scent filled with anxiety and distress. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up so soon. He should have given the boy more time to adjust to this new life style before telling him.

Bugger.

“Forgive me.” Harry apologized. “If you would like, I can ask Merlin’s mate Roxanne to visit so you can speak with her. She has a friend she can introduce you to who specializes in blood work. She’d be able to clarify this for you if you’d like to learn the truth.”

Eggsy bit his lip, glaring at Harry accusingly. Like he was the root and cause to all of his problems – which in a way, he was. “Accordin’ to Iris, Merlin’s mate isn’t very happy wit y’.”

Harry grimaced. “We have a… difficult past. And she’s angry that I’ve taken you as my guest.”

“Guest?” Eggsy scoffed.

“Prisoner, if you’d prefer.”

“I like her already.”

Harry abruptly wished he hadn’t suggested that Roxanne visit. Eggsy was already determined to hold him at a damnable distance and once Roxanne revealed his past Eggsy would consider him nothing less than a monster.

“Perhaps maybe we should wait for her to visit until…”

Harry’s words trailed off as Eggsy turned back towards the window and he caught a whiff of a familiar scent that shouldn’t be on or anywhere near Eggsy. He leaned in close to the curve of Eggsy’s neck, his nostril flaring. The scent was faint, but unmistakable.

Werewolf.

Disbelief was followed closely by a cold stab of anger. In the past hour Eggsy had been in the company of Valentine. The bastard had actually possessed the balls to invade his home and corner Eggsy while he was alone. The fact that Valentine’s scent was even on Eggsy meant that the mangy mutt had gotten his filthy hands on him. Even worse, Eggsy had deliberately concealed the encounter from him.

No wonder Eggsy had seemed to distracted and cautious.

Had Valentine threatened him and that’s why Eggsy hadn’t revealed his trespassing? Or had the Were managed to convince Eggsy that he was harmless? Were they even now plotting Eggsy’s escape?

“’Arry?”

Realizing that Eggsy was staring at him with a growing suspicion, Harry tried to ease the tension in his body and put on a faint smile. He had only known this omega for a short time, but it was enough to convince him that he could never force him to confess his secrets. At least not without resorting to vampire tricks, anyway.

Something he was reluctant to do unless all else failed.

“Wot’s wrong?” Eggsy asked.

“What could possibly be the matter?”

Eggsy frowned at his tight tone, but any response he might have made was interrupted when the door to the solarium was suddenly thrown open and a grumbling, snow-coated Iris stomped into the room.

“ _Sacre bleu_ , do you think you could have possibly chosen a more miserable night to send me plodding around the city as if I am some sort of packhorse?” Iris complained, giving a shake of her wings and sending snow flying through the room. “Perhaps tomorrow night you would like me to build you a snowman and dance around it naked.”

There was a choked laugh from Eggsy, and with an effort Harry forced back the urge to toss the intrusive fae through the nearest window. As annoying as he found the fae, he couldn’t deny her timing was perfect.

Who better to distract Eggsy while he took care of his new prisoner down in the dungeon? Oh, he’ll have fun showing that swine Dean Baker just what happens when you lay a finger on an omega. He’ll take great pleasure in teaching him a lesson. Sadly, it won’t be a lesson he’ll walk away from. No one gets to hurt and torture his boy and get away with it – or any omega in that case, Harry’s readily supplied as a convenient excuse for his overzealous thoughts.

In his world, the penalty for harming an omega was death.

And once that was taken care of, he’ll see to Valentine.

“I can assure you, Iris, that I shall never request, nor require, you to dance _anywhere_ naked.” Harry drawled as he took a step away from Eggsy. “But you can entertain my guest for me. I fear I have pressing business that I can put off no longer.”

Harry gave a parting nod to Eggsy before crossing the solarium and slipping through the open door. Harry felt Eggsy’s eyes following him, but he forced himself to ignore it as he stepped into the hallway and motioned for the Kingman who was standing guard nearby.

Bors slipped from the shadows and offered a small bow. “My Lord?”

“I want you to guard our guest.”

“Certainly.”

“And notify Merlin to upgrade security measures and increase the sentries on the property.”

Bors’ stoic features twitched with the faintest hint of surprise. “You fear we may be attacked?”

“I don’t yet know what the Weres plan.” Harry said in lieu of an explanation, his face hardening with the anger that still simmered deep within him at the reminder that Valentine had somehow managed to slip past his security and defenses and put his filthy hands on Eggsy. “But I assure you that I intend to find out. Until then, don’t let Eggsy out of your sight.”

* * *

Eggsy stood frowning after Harry as the tall, unpredictable vampire walked briskly from the room. He didn’t have the ability to read minds, and he definitely ain’t no vampire expert or nothing, but he had long ago learned the hard way that being able to read a person’s body language was a good skill to have. And he could tell that there had been this… angry tension to Harry.

“Did I intrude at an inconvenient moment?”

“Wot?” Turning his head, Eggsy realized that the fae had moved to stand by his side. “Uh… no, not at all.”

Iris crossed her arms over her chest. “If you wish to follow him, I will not mind. I am accustomed to seeing beautiful men and women who have been enthralled by vampires.” Iris sighed sadly. “It seems to be my sad lot in life.”

Eggsy found himself smiling. Now that he’d had time to adjust and get over the shock of being around vampires and a gorgeous six-foot fairy – with wings to boot! – he found her charming and an endless form of amusement.

Her rivalry with Harry never failed to amuse him.

“Nah, I’m good. He’s probably got important things to take care of.” Eggsy shrugged. “I don’t mind spendin’ time ‘ere wit a beautiful girl like yerself.” Eggsy grinned, reaching out to nudge her playfully.

Eggsy hastily pulled his hand back at the cold moisture on her skin. “Oh, yer wet.”

“Of course I am wet. I ‘ave been tromping about in the snow.” Iris grouched, pointing a finger in his direction. “And all for you.”

“Me?” Eggsy blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“Your oh-so-charming vampire absolutely insisted that you could not survive another moment without your precious belongings and every scrap of clothing that you possess, which by the way, is not much. We must get you to a mall, _mon cher._ No doubt tall, dark and broody could be convinced to give you his credit card.”

Eggsy struggled to follow her spat if words in her think French accent, ignoring her insults to his less than stunning wardrobe. He made do with what he had for himself to get what he could – which was a rare time to come by with a greedy stepdad like Dean.

“Wait, wot?” Eggsy asked, trying to grasp what she had said. “My belongings?”

“Yes. Zee great king insisted zat I return to your flat and retrieve your belongings and escort your family to zee safe house – not to mention pay off zat disgusting man you call a landlord so you will not lose your flat. But did he give a thought to zee poor wretch he sent out into the cold and snow? _Non.”_ Iris complained, giving a small irritated sniff. “I am nothing no more than a pitiful servant in his eyes.”

“’Arry sent y’ to pay off my landlord? And to get my stuff? Everything?”

Iris heaved a deep sigh. “I am speaking English, am I not?”

Eggsy shook his head, abruptly turning to pace across the floor. “Why would he do that?”

Iris gave a soft laugh. “If you do not know then I am not about to explain it to you. I far prefer zat you believe him to be a heartless monster.”

A strong sensation was tingling through his body, warming him as he continued to pace restlessly. “And y’ said y’ brought me my clothes?”

He’d love to get out of this robe and get some layers on.

“Zey are all in zee kitchen. I ‘ave retrieved everything, but I am no bellboy to be carrying and lugging things to your room.”

“Of course not.” Eggsy assured. “Cheers.”

Eggsy gave Iris a smile as he moved past her and left the solarium and headed towards the kitchen. He had to see for himself that everything had actually been brought in.

Entering the kitchen, he found his stuff just as Iris had promised. There were four boxes of his various stuff and two suitcases that carried his clothes, shoes, and snapbacks. Christ, Iris really had brought all his things – excluding his furniture, of course.

He must have been staring at his stuff with an unconscious frown for a while because the next moment Iris was at his side. “I did get everything, did I not?”

“Yeah, this is everything.”

Iris gave a small sigh. “I cannot imagine why you would wish to have all your old belongings back when it can easily be replaced with nicer, newer ones.”

“’Cause I earned them.” Eggsy explained. “It might not be much, but it’s mine, and I don’t need no one buying me _nicer, newer_ ones. I earn my own way.”

Iris blinked owlishly, like she couldn’t comprehend why he would turn down such an opportunity to do some shopping.

“But alphas _love_ to dote upon omegas. It makes zem feel accomplished.” Iris laughed. “You should take advantage of Harry’s interest in you.”

“No.” Eggsy said sharply, before softening his tone. “I’m not like that.” Eggsy denied softly, feeling sick at the reminder of how other omegas acted around alphas with money and power. Using them for the finer things in life before moving on to a richer, stronger and more appealing alpha. It made him sick. It was omegas like that, that gave them a bad name and set those ridiculous stereotypes.

That they needed taking care of.

Ridiculous.

Eggsy shrugged. “I guess no one really understand me.”

There was a short beat of silence before Iris cleared her throat. “Actually, I would bet that there is at least _one_ vampire who understands you.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy murmured quietly, that strange warmth enveloping him again.

Harry.

He did understand. Or if he didn’t, he was at least willing to accept the importance of his things and keeping his flat. And he had sent Iris out into the snow so that he wouldn’t be worrying for his family’s safety and fretting over his things.

It was…

Fuck, it was so thoughtful of him. And he was doing a bang-good job of diminishing any lingering fears that Harry was a coldhearted monster who intended him harm.

And for some stupid reason it touched him far more than was reasonable. Well, perhaps not so stupid, Eggsy conceded. After all, when a person who had been mistreated, neglected, and as broken as he was, the slightest offer of kindness tended to take on greater meaning than for other people.

Even if that kindness came from a bloodthirsty vampire holding him captive.

“Sorry, I gotta go do somthin’.” Eggsy muttered to Iris as he left the kitchen and went in search for the elusive Harry Hart.

He needed to see the handsome alpha. He wanted him to know that he wasn’t indifferent to his concern for his happiness and how much effort he was putting into accommodating his wishes. The fact that Harry had kept his word that his family would be brought to a safe house and will be under his protection went a long way in his books.

As he moved through the empty living room and equally empty office, Eggsy paused as he sensed an alpha enter the room, the cold thrill of power prickling his skin. It was a coldness like the one that surrounded Harry – but without the added surge of excitement his scent and power stirred – that alerted him that the alpha was a vampire.

With a swift motion Eggsy turned, not at all surprised to discover a vampire standing silently in the doorway.

“Hey there, bruv.” Eggsy greeted easily, trampling down on the unease he felt as the vampire stood there staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Having a good night, yeah?”

“As good as it’s gonna get.” The vampire shrugged. “I’m Bors. I’ve been tasked with being your bodyguard for the night.”

“Eggsy.”

“Nice name.” Bors chuckled. “Is there some requirement that I can fulfill, Eggsy?”

“I was lookin’ for ‘Arry. Do y’ know where I can find him?”

“I’m afraid he’d left the estate.”

“Do y’ know when he is comin’ back?”

“No, sorry.”

“I see…” Eggsy muttered, a flare of disappointment running through him. Which was almost as unnerving as his attraction to Harry. It was daunting to realize it was more than physical attraction he felt towards the alpha.

Even as an omega who tried their best to give every alpha the benefit of the doubt, shouldn’t be pining for an alpha holding him prisoner.

That was crazy.

Just… crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you'll be happy to know that Dean will get quite the rude awakening in the next chapter!! *cackles evilly* >:D   
> It's about time we take care of him, no? 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and more will be coming soon! <3


	8. Untimely Injury

Harry descended into the dark, damp tunnels far beneath his estate.

This night was proving to be as horrible as he had feared – although the worst probability he had planned for was Eggsy telling him to fuck off  and perhaps even call him a git for thinking he had a chance at courting the omega.

But no, despite Eggsy’s cautious and suspicious behavior he had been receptive and pleased even, with the meal he had prepared (with the help of instructions from the housekeeper, of course) and the solarium.

And then Valentine happened.

So, yes, he was looking forward to this brief respite to indulge in his more… animalistic urges and let off a bit of steam.

“I have captured the man you requested, my king.” Percival greeted when he saw Harry approach.

There were no words to express what it felt like to let his inner beast out of its cage. His tightly strung control and restraint peeling away like a snake shedding its skin to reveal the deadly coiled monster lurking beneath when Percival gave the confirmation.

Harry let his eyes bleed red and his fangs elongate in preparation for what’s to come as he stepped into the dungeon and eyed the man who was bound to a chair in the middle of the room with a sack over his head.

“Leave us.” Harry ordered, watching as the man jerked against his restraints at the sharp sound of his voice and the echoing sound of the door closing behind Percival and Gawain.

Like struggling would do him any good.

Harry tore the sack off the man’s head, giving the human’s dull eyes a chance to adjust to the lighting and get a good look at his surroundings; as gloomy and bare as any dungeon.

“Wot do ya fuckers want wit me?” The man demanded. “Where am I?”

Harry tsked as he circled the human like a predator stalking its prey, taking in the sorry excuse of a man. “I don’t think you are in any position to be making demands Mr. _Dean Anthony Baker_.”

“How the fuck do y’ know my name?” Dean yelled, his enraged voice trailing off to a stuttered choke when he saw Harry’s features and started struggling anew against the ropes binding him in place.

“Oh I know a great deal about you.” Harry drawled, showing off his fangs and taking pleasure in watching the blood leave the man’s face. “I know all about your exploits and what you’ve done.”

“Then wot the fuck do y’ want from me? Drugs? Money?” Dean demanded.

“No, not something as inconsequential and insignificant as drugs or money.” Harry chuckled. “What I want from you is your very life, if only to sustain my own.”

“My life?” Dean blanched, his eyes widening impossibly large as he stared fearfully into Harry’s blood red eyes and bared fangs. “Whatever I’ve done, I don’t deserve that! Whatever y’ want, take it! Just let me go!”

“No?” Harry said slowly, eyes flashing. “You’ve done nothing you say? You’re the stepfather of Eggsy Unwin, are you not?”

Dean’s eyes light up, seemingly grasping at the given opportunity. “Yes, yes I am! He’s an omega, y’ know? Y’ can have him. The brat has attitude and needs to be shown who’s in charge, but he can be good for y’! I promise!”

“He’s not yours to give away. You don’t _own_ him.” Harry snarled in disgust “In my world it’s treason to harm an omega. The crime is punishable by death. And Eggsy is a part of my world. But you wouldn’t know anything about that now would you?”

Dean’s face turned red in anger, obviously realizing it was no use – he wasn’t going to be able to bribe himself out of this one.

“That brat told ye all ‘bout me did he?” Dean spat. “Cozying up to some posh alpha just like the bitch he is. Did y’ fuck him? I bet he begged prettily just like he did with all the others.”

“What did you just say?” Harry said slowly, his voice dripping venom.

“Oh? Y’ didn’t know?” Dean laughed. “The boy’s used goods! A rent boy! He earned me more than a pretty penny on his knees. And that magic trick of his? You should hear how he sounds when he’s sliced open with my knife – he cries so prettily.”

A red haze blurred Harry’s vision at the picture Dean painted, and he had to restrain himself from launching himself across the room to tear out the man’s throat, if only just to get him to stop talking.

“Actually, I change my mind.” Harry snarled viciously. “Death would be too kind for you.”

Stalking over to the large table to the far right side of the room, Harry surveyed the various tools that littered the table for the exact purpose of this dungeon – torture. Harry settled with a wickedly curved blade.

“You will suffer every wound that you have ever inflicted upon Eggsy.” Harry promised, dragging the blade through Dean’s shirt and into the soft skin underneath, taking relish in the sharp yell that the man let out.

“Fuck y’!”

“Would you like to know what I have planned for you afterwards?”

Dean yelled wordlessly, jerking against his binds as Harry continued searing a path down his chest with the blade.

“You won’t have eyes tonight.” Harry told him cruelly. “You won’t have ears or a tongue. You will wander the earth blind, deaf, and dumb, and everyone will know, this is _Dean Anthony Baker,_ the fool who thought he could get away with hurting what’s mine.”

* * *

The scent trail from Eggsy’s bedroom to the dilapidated two-story apartment complex wasn’t particularly difficult to follow. That didn’t, however, ease Harry’s temper on the matter. Dean had provided a brief, convenient outlet of releasing his anger, but now that it was over, Valentine was off the backburner and once again at the forefront of his mind.

Valentine had invaded his home and put his filthy paws on Eggsy.

Harry wanted blood.

Werewolf blood.

That was the only thing on his mind, or it was until he caught the approaching scent of a vampire nearby. Hastily clearing his mind, Harry slipped into the shadows of the nearby alley with his dagger in hand.

As the king of vampires, he was above petty duels and the occasional coven wars that still erupted. That didn’t mean, however, that a rogue vampire might not decide that his leadership skills could be improved by a stake through the heart. He ruled with strict morals, and there were more than a few of his subjects who were not always pleased with his laws.

Ah, the pleasures of being king, Harry thought sarcastically.

Harry was braced against the alley wall, ready to strike once the vampire came close enough, but then he recognized the familiar scent. With a resigned sigh, he slipped the dagger back into his jacket and stepped from the shadows to confront his aggravating friend.

“Merlin.” Harry addressed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. “What a less then pleasing surprise. Aren’t you supposed to be making up with the missus? Or has she turned you away from her bed?” Harry mused, referring to Merlin helping him capture Eggsy.

Roxanne must be furious.

Coming to a halt, Merlin tucked his clipboard under his arm (did he have that blasted thing _everywhere_ he goes?) as he regarded Harry with an unimpressed look.

“Shouldn’t ye be cozying up to the omega? Or has he turned ye away from his bed, _oh ancient one_?” Merlin retorted, his lips quirking into a smirk.

“Don’t call me that.” Harry bristled like a lion with a thistle in its paw. Eggsy. He’d be lucky to ever be graced with the opportunity to bed him again – or be considered as a potential mate - and his chances of that happening were looking darker by the minute. “What are you doing here?”

“Would ye believe that I just so happened to be in the neighborhood?”

“Not for a minute.” Harry scoffed.

Merlin shrugged, stepping forward, all pretense of playfulness gone as he regarded Harry with a serious look and no small amount of concern. “I’m here because of you.”

“What?” Harry said ineloquently, confused. “Whatever for?”

“Gawain was concerned.”

“He contacted you?” Harry asked, surprised. He had known Gawain since he was a youngling. He had chosen him to be in his Kingsman guard himself. His loyalty was above question. “No. He would not dare.”

“What choice did he have?” Merlin demanded. “Bloody hell, Harry, you had Gawain and Percival capture a human male and then you proceeded to torture him, - and don’t think I don’t know why you did it either – and then you left the estate in an obvious temper without taking one of your guards with you.”

In a temper?  Harry stiffened at the insinuation.  He never lost his temper. And if he did, no one would be capable of detecting his mood. He would never lower himself to stomping about in some sort of childish snit.

Harry suddenly grimaced as he realized that that was exactly what he had been doing. Right down to the stomping.

Buggering fuck.

This was all Eggsy’s fault. He alone had managed to do what no other could not. Rattle his very being inside out and shatter his carefully winded self-control that he had honed over hundreds and hundreds of years.

“I do not need a babysitter, Merlin.”

“No.” Merlin readily agreed, regarding him steadily. “What ye need is protection.”

“From a pack of mangy curs?” Harry’s nostrils flared with wounded pride. “You think so little of me?”

“This has nothing to do with the Weres.” Stepping forward, Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ye are no longer just another vampire, my friend.  Ye are our king, and Gawain is a member of the Kingsman guard. He wouldn’t be worthy of being a Kingsman if he had not taken measures to see to yer safety.”

Harry wanted to argue. On this night he was not thinking as the master of all demons. He was thinking as a man.  A man who wanted to beat the living shit out of another man. It was a night for testosterone, not politics.

Unfortunately, Gawain had been within his rights to contact Merlin about this. Gawain could not have known that Harry planned nothing more dangerous than a small squabble with a pack of mutts.

“Very well.” Harry grudgingly conceded. “You can stay here and watch the mold grow if you want.”

Harry patted his friend’s arm as he took a step forward only to be halted as Merlin smoothly stepped into his path. Harry suppressed a sigh.

“Do ye intent to begin negotiations with Valentine?” Merlin demanded.

“Do I now have to give you my itinerary as well?” Harry snapped.

“As yer Kingsman guard and active advisor, that would make my job a lot easier.” Merlin retorted. “It was just a simple question, Harry. Are ye here to bargain with the Weres?”

Harry hissed softly. Everyone seemed to be making it their mission to anger him lately.

“I’m here to make sure Valentine understands that the next time he attempts to invade my territory it will be his last.”

“He was at the estate?” Merlin demanded in surprise.

 He should be surprised. Only the very brave – or the very stupid – would dare to enter a vampire’s lair. A vampire _king’s_ lair at that.

“He slipped into Eggsy’s room while I was downstairs.”

“Did he harm him?”

“No.”

“I assume he tried to take the lad against his will, then?”

Harry ignored Merlin’s persistent questioning. He wasn’t about to confess that he had no idea what the Weres devious plot had been - or the fact that Eggsy had deliberately concealed his meeting with Valentine – not when the mere thought was enough to make his blood boil and his fangs ache to sink into warm flesh.

Merlin would no doubt have him confined in a cell until his common sense returned.

“What does it matter? Isn’t it enough that he dared ti approach Eggsy at all?”

“But isn’t that what ye wanted?”

Harry frowned. “How do you mean?”

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes. “The lad can hardly be a suitable bargaining chip if Valentine isn’t anxious to get his hands on him. The fact that Valentine dared certain death if he got caught trying to retrieve the lad means he will concede to any demands that ye make of him.”

Harry turned on his heel to pace down the alley. He didn’t want Merlin to see his expression. Not when he was bound to see the sharp flare of fury darkening his face at the mere notion of handin Eggsy over to Valentine.

“He’s more than likely just arrogant enough to believe he is capable of stealing Eggsy away without conceding anything. He needs to be reminded of the dangers of crossing my will.”

“So this is all a matter of teaching the Were a lesson?”

Harry turned back to face Merlin at the unmistakable disbelief in his tone. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“I thought ye desired to avoid bloodshed? Isn’t that why ye took the lad in the first place?”

Avoid bloodshed? Not damn likely.

“It was an insult that cannot be ignored.”

Merlin shrugged. “As long as we keep the lad well-guarded what does it matter if Valentine plots to steal him? Besides would it not be best to avoid any direct confrontation with the Weres until the conclave arrives and ye have them back in their respective territories?”

Harry swallowed a curse. What he did or did not do with Eggsy was no one’s concern but his own. Anyways, if he were to wait for the conclave, the situation would no doubt escalate long before they arrived. “There will be no… negotiations with the Weres until I have discovered what exactly he wants of Eggsy.”

There was a moment of silence before Merlin tilted back his head to laugh with seeming delight. “I see.”

“What’s so funny?” Harry demanded sourly.

“Ye are.” Merlin grinned.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Merlin just what he thought of his twisted sense of humor and just where he could shove it when he was suddenly distracted by the unmistakable scent of approaching Weres. “Hold on… there are Weres headed this way.”

Merlin shoved aside his lingering amusement at his friend’s obvious befuddlement. He will have plenty of time later to enjoy watching Harry being brought firmly to his knees by the omega that has effortlessly torn Harry asunder in what could very well be a mate-oriented crisis. For now, he was far more interested in the approaching curs and staying alive long enough to tease Harry mercilessly later.

“They’re trying to surround us.” Merlin muttered, pulling out the two small daggers he had tucked into his vest before leaving his club.

Weapons – never leave home without them. A motto that had kept him alive for a long time.

Harry tilted his head back to scent the air. “Three coming from the south and two from the north.”

Merlin rolled his shoulders in anticipation. His mate, Roxy, didn’t like him engaging in recreational battles. Like many women, she simply didn’t have the taste for violence, and there was always a lecture waiting for him when he happened to come home with a few bloody gashes.

But tonight she couldn’t possibly expect him to stand aside and allow his friend and king became a midnight snack for a pack of curs.

“Good.” Merlin grunted, twirling the daggers in his hands. “Ye take the north, I’ll take the south.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “They’re after _me_. I’ll take the south.”

“Flip ye for it?”

“Just take the north.” Harry demanded exasperatedly, shaking his head at his friend’s antics as he turned his back to Merlin so they each faced one end of the alley.

“Aren’t ye supposed to be a little more democratic? Ye are, after all, a king now.” Merlin mused, his gaze restlessly searching the thick shadows.

“Yes, I am the king now, and until someone takes my place, my word is law.”

Well, it was hard to argue the arrogant claim. His word _was_ law.

“Fine, have it yer way.”

“I always do.” Harry said smoothly.

Merlin couldn’t quite argue that either.

There was the sound of claws scraping and tapping against the pavement, and then with a howl the curs charged into the alley at a sprint. They had already shifted, and in wolf form they were as large as ponies and possessed inhuman strength and deadly claws. They were also vicious as hell.

With gold eyes glowing in the dark, they lunged towards Merlin, indifferent to the knowledge that though they were more in number, they were severely outmatched. It would take far more than five curs to best two vampires. Especially when one was a Kingman and the other a king,

Spreading his feet, Merlin crouched low. A cur would always go for the throat first. It was as predictable as the sun rising.

Hair raising howls rose in the air as the curs rushed to their death. Merlin waited until he could feel their hot breath on his face before thrusting his arms out and burying the daggers deep into the two charging curs.

One dagger struck true, sinking into the heart of the first cur, causing its body to crumble at merlin’s feet. The other dagger missed the heart, and with a snarl the beast opened its jaw to close around Merlin’s throat.

“Bloody hell, ye stink.” Merlin rasped as he pulled back his arm to backhand the cur.

There was a startled squeal as the creature sailed through the air and hit the brick building with a sickening thud before falling to the ground. There was a brief pause before the animal was back on his feet and lumbering forward once more. In his wolf form, the man seemed completely unaware that he was heavily bleeding from the dagger still lodged in his chest – or he simply decided to ignore the pain in favor of trying to kill him some more.

Merlin again waited until the cur was nearly upon him before he struck out with his foot. There was a crunch as the bone and cartilage of the curs muzzle was smashed under the force of the blow, but maddened by the instinct to kill and the scent of his own blood fueling his bloodlust, the cur continued to struggle forward.

Teeth as sharp as razors snapped towards his leg and he was forced to dance backwards to avoid the lunge. He bumped into Harry, but neither turned as they both concentrated on their own battles.

Where was animal control when you needed them? Merlin ruefully wondered, dodging the claws that swiped towards his throat.

The large paw made another swipe at Merlin, and bending low he dodged toward the cur and grasped the hilt of the dagger. Yanking it from the thick fur, he gave a startled yell when he felt the sting of claws dig into his back. Shit. He had expected the beast to go for his throat. A stupid mistake.

The wounds were not deep and would soon heal, but not before Roxy had a chance to rake him over the coals for being injured.

Annoyed that he had allowed the mutt to wound him, Merlin gripped the handle of the dagger and plunged it back into the broad chest. This time his aim struck true and the silver blade sank deep into the cur’s heart.

The cur howled in pain as he tried to back away. Merlin straightened as he watched the Were crawl behind a nearby dumpster. He didn’t bother to follow it. The cur wouldn’t survive, and he wasn’t so malicious as to need to watch him die. Besides, he needed to make sure that Harry had finished off his share.

Turning to see if his companion needed some assistance, Merlin was distracted by the faint sound of footsteps above them. He glanced toward the roof of the apartment complex beside them, expecting to see a cur hoping to catch them off guard.

What he saw instead chilled his dead heart.

“Harry, watch out!” He shouted as he watched in horror as the shadowed form of Valentine came into view, pointing a loaded crossbow directly at his friend’s heart.

Merlin rushed forward to push Harry out of the way as the silver arrow streaked through the night. He was fast, but although he managed to move Harry far enough to prevent a lethal blow, the arrow still managed to pierce his chest with a ghastly thud, forcing Harry back a step from the impact.

“Fuck, _Harry_!”

Harry cried out at the fierce stab of fiery pain blooming in his chest. He glanced down, his expression pinched tight with pain as he reached a hand up to press around the stick protruding from his chest, thick blood gushing from between his fingers.

Then, with a shuddering groan Harry fell forward, nearly reaching to ground before Merlin scooped him into his arms and started running from the alley, the sound of arrows whistling behind him.

Bloody Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My muse had run away and was in hiding for a while, but it's back! And, yes, I totally had to use that line from Troy. It was so fitting. XD
> 
> I hope you like the newest chapter and I will try to update more frequently. Thanks for being patient with me! <3
> 
> I love feedback and comments, so feel free to let me know what you think! I love to hear from you guys! :D


	9. Nursed Back to Health

Eggsy busied himself with unpacking his stuff from the boxes and suitcases and putting his things away as he absently listened to Iris’s chatter over what color he should have the walls painted and the best furnishings to have brought in that would accent the room, all the while his mind wondered to thoughts of Harry.

Where was he?

Harry’d been acting strange all evening and then he’d suddenly swept from the room in an obvious temper without a backward glance in his direction. Had he done something to upset the alpha? Whatever it was, it left him feeling like something was wrong.

A small part of him felt ridiculous for feeling so hung up over the alpha’s strange behavior earlier. Why should he care? It wasn’t like Harry was his alpha or anything, so why should he care if he upset the man?

But he did care, and that part of him _ached._ Ached to go in search for Harry and make things right.

There was just this nagging feeling that something was wrong, and he couldn’t make it go away no matter what he did to distract himself.

Eggsy startled out of his thoughts at the sudden sound of running footsteps in the hallway. It shouldn’t have caught his attention considering the house was literally filled with people; but with how unusually tense he was, he must have been subconsciously straining his hearing for signs of Harry’s return.

The strange thing was, he had counted at least half a dozen different guards in the short time he has been here… and they are all vampires. If he had learned nothing else, it was that there could have been a hundred of them lurking in the shadows and they would never make so much as a squeak. And the fact that he could now hear them running was not a comforting thought.

That nagging feeling came rushing back again, a powerful urge to find Harry now a physical force that before he knew it, he was already walking down the hallway and moving towards the open door that had been disguised by the dark walnut paneling.

Eggsy peered into the darkness, – once again grateful for his freakish ability to see clearly in the dark – not at all surprised to discover a narrow staircase that led deep into the ground beneath the house. It seemed only natural that creatures who feared the sun would have a love for places that the sun couldn’t reach.

There was another scuffle coming from below and taking a deep breath, he was moving down the steps before he could consider the hundreds of reasons why it was a bad idea to sneak into a vampire’s lair.

The scent of rich, black earth surrounded him as he reached the bottom of the stairs that opened up into a wide tunnel. It was a soothing scent, and it made him feel oddly comfortable and at home down here.

There were several smaller tunnels that ran from the main passage way. He assumed that they led to hidden lairs, or perhaps they were for quick escapes.

Escape.

Something to keep in mind, Eggsy silently acknowledged. But not for tonight. Not with the guard watching him as he stood before the entrance to what seemed to be a small room. And not before he found out what had happened to create the unmistakable tension he could feel vibrating in the air. And definitely not before he had the chance to speak with Harry.

Crossing the short distance, he came to a halt directly in front of the motionless vampire.

“Wot is it?” Eggsy demanded. “Wot’s goin’ on?”

Eggsy took a hasty step backwards when the vampire suddenly growled in anger. The vampire’s eyes were dark with worried frustration and there was no mistaking the fangs that were fully extended.

Oh, fuck. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong.

“The king’s been injured.” The vampire grunted, his voice harsh.

“Injured?” A sharp pain clutched his heart, and the urge that had plagued him to see Harry became a fierce desperation. “Fuck, is it bad? Let me see him.”

Eggsy made to brush past the vampire only to come to a jolting halt as the vampires arm reached out to block his path. “You cannot go in.”

Eggsy pushed against the arm, forcing the vampire to let out a startled hiss when he was abruptly shoved to the side. The vampire quickly regained his balance in time to block the doorway with his body, forcing Eggsy to take a step back or risk colliding with the vampire.

Eggsy gave a growled hiss of his own as he clenched his hands into a fist. “If y’ don’t let me in then y’ better get used to seein’ my face, bruv, ‘cause I ain’t leavin’ ‘til I’ve seen ‘arry.”

The guard stared at Eggsy, a myriad of emotions passing over his face - surprise, bewildered anger and wounded pride before it settled into appreciation – but other than that small tell, the guard didn’t react.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was an omega and Harry needed him to negotiate with Valentine, the vampire would no doubt have killed him on the spot.

To both their surprise, a gruff voice suddenly spoke from inside the room. “Allow him to pass, Lamorak.”

The guard, Lamorak, stiffened but grudgingly moved aside. Eggsy didn’t hesitate as he darted past him. Lamorak didn’t look happy and he didn’t want any unfortunate accidents on the way past.

Once in the unexpectedly large room he was met by a tall, baldheaded vampire whose power was palpable enough to make him pause. Here was an alpha he didn’t want to piss off. He smelt almost as wild and dangerous as Harry.

Fuck, was having raw power a prerequisite to being a vampire or what?

“Ye must be Eggsy.” The vampire stated in a tone that suggested he knew all about him already. “I’m Merlin.”

“Yer ‘arry’s best mate.” Eggsy muttered, recognizing the name from Iris’s constant chatter about the man and his mate, Roxy.  But Eggsy didn’t think too much about that now – his attention was already on the large bed where Harry was lying unconscious. Eggsy bit his lip to suppress a whimper when he saw the bloody bandage taped to Harry’s chest.

 _Fuck,_ the wound must be deep if it was taking time to heal.

“Wot happened to him?”

Turning, Merlin moved toward the bed with Eggsy hot on his heels. “The Weres set a trap. We didn’t realize the danger until too late.”

Eggsy swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. “Is he goin’ to be a’right? He ain’t gonna – “

“Die?” Merlin shook his head. “No, lad. He’s been grievously wounded but with some rest he will heal.”

Eggsy’s gaze refused to waver from Harry’s still form. “Is there anythin’ I can do?”

There was a small pause. “Ye wish to help?”

“Of course, yeah.”

“Forgive my suspicion lad, but considering ye are currently being held prisoner by Harry, I am more inclined to believe ye are here to finish him off rather than nurse him back to health.” Merlin accused in smooth tones.

Offended, Eggsy turned his head to meet Merlin’s steady gaze. “If y’ thought I’d hurt him, then why’d y’ allow me to come in here?”

“Because I would rather have ye where I can keep my eyes on ye.”

Eggsy frowned at the stark words.

“Brutal, but honest I guess.” Eggsy muttered.

“It prevents any confusion.” Merlin shrugged. “Why are ye here, Eggsy?”

“I told y’, I want to help.”

“Ye care about him.” It wasn’t a question. A fool could see how much Eggsy cared – he had very expressive eyes.

Eggsy opened his mouth, whether to protest the obvious or agree, Merlin will never know because then there was a rustle from the bed and Eggsy was moving past him with a speed that surprised him and sat on the bed at Harry’s side.

“‘arry?”

The thick lashes opened with painful slowness. “Eggsy?”

“I’m ‘ere.”

Harry’s hand reached out to grasp his fingers in a near painful grip. “Merlin – was he harmed?”

Merlin shifted to be within Harry’s sight. “I’m fine, ye bloody idiot.”

Relief rippled over Harry’s face before his features hardened. “Was it Valentine?”

“Aye. It seems he has a witch on his payroll with a talent for masking scents. I very nearly missed his presence.”

“Shit.”

“My thoughts precisely.” Merlin said in a tight voice. “When ye are healed we need to have a long conversation with that mutt.”

“A short conversation.” Harry corrected.

“Even better.” Merlin regarded him with calculating eyes. “Do ye want to go to ground to heal?”

Harry considered it for a moment before shaking his head. “No.”

“It will make the process of healing less painful, not to mention much quicker.” Merlin pointed out.

“We cannot be certain the Weres do not plan to attack while I’m vulnerable.”

“They would never get past the Kingsman. Or me.” Merlin assured confidently, his gaze sliding to Eggsy. The unspoken _or Eggsy_ going unsaid.

Harry shook his head again. “You must return to your mate. She no doubt has been notified already. She’ll be concerned.”

Merlin frowned. “No.”

A faint smile touched Harry’s lips, knowing Merlin was avoiding the tongue lashing he was sure to get from his mate. “That wasn’t a request.”

“The lad will stay with ye then.” Merlin grudgingly conceded, his eyes boring into Eggsy. His eyes held a note of warning in them that Eggsy understood perfectly. It was a look that clearly spoke of the wrath he would face if anything were to happen to Harry under his watch.

“Yes.” Harry agreed, fingers tightening around Eggsy’s. “Now go.”

“Take care of him, lad.” Merlin warned, pausing at the door. “If anything happens I’m on speed dial.”

“He’s very protective of y’.” Eggsy said slowly once the door was closed and he was sure the vampire was out of earshot.

“Yes.” Harry smiled. “We go back a few years.”

“How many years?”

“Almost two thousand, give or take a few decades.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened, mouth gaping open in shock. “Holy shite.”

“You did ask.” Harry said wryly, giving a small hiss of pain as he attempted to scoot higher on the mound of pillows.

“Oi,” Eggsy pressed a hand to Harry’s shoulder to keep him still, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Don’t move. Y’ll only make it worse, believe me.”

Oh, Harry believed him alright. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had already tortured Dean beyond repair, he’d kill him for hurting Eggsy to the point that this bright, caring young man would know what true pain had been like that it had taken time to heal like this.

“Then come closer.” Harry persuaded, giving a firm, relentless tug on Eggsy’s hand to draw him closer. “I need to feel your warmth.”

Eggsy hesitated. For all Harry’s attempts to appear his usual self, there was no mistaking the pain that tightened his features and the weakness that plagued his body.

With a small sigh, Eggsy gave in. Carefully scooting further onto the soft mattress, he stretched out next to Harry’s larger form and gently rested his head on his chest. Eggsy swallowed another sigh. This time in contentment as Harry’s arms gently curved around him and pressed him tightly to his chest.

“Is tha’ bettah?” Eggsy asked softly, relaxing in Harry’s arms and inhaling his scent, immediately feeling at ease.

Harry was here and he was going to be fine.

“Much better.” Harry murmured, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s temple.

Eggsy’s heart fluttered at the gentle caress and tried not to melt at how gentle and sweet this alpha could be.

“Merlin said y’ was attacked by Weres?” Eggsy managed to croak.

Harry’s arms tightened around him. “They simply took advantage of my presence near their lair.”

“Why were y’ near their lair for?”

Harry stilled at his question, as if he was forced to consider his answer. “I intended to punish Valentine for trespassing on my territory.”

Eggsy tilted back his head to look up at Harry in shock. “Y’ knew he was here?”

“I smelt him on you.”

“Oh.” Eggsy grimaced.

Harry’s eyes flashed with something dangerous. “Why did you not tell me he had approached you?”

“’Cause I knew y’ would seek him out and punish him.” Eggsy said simply, meeting Harry’s displeased expression with steady determination. “I won’t be responsible for bloodshed, ‘arry, even if it’s not my own.” _I didn’t want you to get hurt._

Harry’s annoyance wavered at Eggsy’s simple explanation.

The boy had a gentle heart.

Harry’s lips thinned as if he was battling the urge to smile. “What did Valentine say to you?”

“That he intends to rescue me from yer evil clutches.” Eggsy teased without thinking. Not until Harry’s arms tightened around him to the point of pain. Eggsy didn’t know if it was the thought of Valentine plotting to rescue him or the bit about his evil clutches that had caused him to tighten his grip, but whichever it was, that grip was enough to make his gasp. “‘arry… ease up. Yer hurtin’ me, bruv.”

“Shit. I’m sorry, Eggsy.” Harry apologized, his arms instantly loosening. “Did he tell you how he intends to rescue you?”

“No. He just said that I should expect a message from him.”

“And what of his reason for desiring you?”

“He said he couldn’t tell me ‘cause y’ would kill me if y’ knew the truth.”

“He claimed that _I_ would kill you? That bastard.” Harry struggled to sit up, no doubt prepared to leap from the bed and seek out the Were. An obvious mistake, for Harry gave a sharp hiss of pain and collapsed back to lie on the bed. “Damn…”

Worried that Harry had further injured himself, Eggsy propped himself on his elbow to peer down at him with concern. “Wot can I do to help? Do y’ need to go to ground or wotever Merlin called it?”

Harry’s face softened into a fond look as he reached up to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “No, that won’t be necessary. I’m afraid there’s nothing to do but wait until it heals.”

“Y’ need blood.” It wasn’t a question.

Harry slowly nodded, pain still etched around his eyes. “Yes.”

“Is fresh blood better than the bagged blood?”

Harry’s expression was wary as he cupped Eggsy’s cheek. “It is better, but not necessary. I’ll heal.”

“But y’ would heal faster wit fresh blood?”

Harry gave a sharp hiss. “Eggsy…”

“Would y’?” Eggsy pressed.

“Do not offer, Eggsy.” Harry pleaded, closing his eyes as a shudder wracked his body at the memory of Eggsy’s delicious blood on his tongue. “You don’t truly want this, but I am far too weak to resist temptation.”

“Y’ don’t get to tell me wot I really want.” Eggsy protested, but he couldn’t completely deny there was some truth to Harry’s words. It wasn’t that he feared Harry would hurt him by taking his blood. No, he remembered all too clearly just how pleasurable it could be. And Eggsy had to accept that there was a deep, dark longing inside him that wanted to feel Harry’s fangs again.

Harry’s eyes slowly opened as his lips curled into a small smile. “Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you, but there is no need for you to make such a sacrifice. I will send one of the Kingsman for blood.”

Eggsy met Harry’s gaze squarely. “‘arry, do y’ want my fuckin’ blood or not?”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t disguise the tension in his body or the swift lengthening of his fangs.

Oh yeah, he wanted alright.

“Gods…” Harry breathed, his hand shifting to cup the back of Eggsy’s neck. “If you knew how much I want you, you’d run from me in terror.”

Eggsy thought he might have done just that not too long ago if his body wasn’t playing traitor. The sudden heat of pheromones in the air between them wasn’t just coming from Harry. He was putting out more than his fair share too.

Watching the conflicting emotions ripple over Eggsy’s face, Harry tugged his head downward, his touch so light that Eggsy knew he could easily pull away at any time – that Harry was giving him a chance to back out.

Eggsy expected him to go straight for his neck - he was a vampire, after all – but instead, Harry’s lips met his and Eggsy gave a low groan as Harry’s tongue teased his mouth open before deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping past his parted lips to rub sensually against his.

Fucking _fuck_ – Harry sure hadn’t wasted his last two thousand years. At least not in the kissing department.

Harry’s lips were gentle against his, but there was an urgency to his touch, a restrained hunger that made Eggsy feel powerful and fiercely desired.

It was an intoxicating feeling.

Leaning into Harry’s chest, Eggsy groaned encouragingly as Harry’s hands slid down his back to the swell of his arse, gently kneading them through his robe. Eggsy gave a startled yelp of surprise as Harry’s hands slid back up to grip his hips, tugging him unceremoniously to lie on top of his body.

Eggsy pulled back to look at Harry in surprise at the unexpected movement, once again taken by surprise with how easily Harry could manhandle him with seemingly no effort at all – even when injured.

 _Fuck_ –

Eggsy glanced down to make sure Harry hadn’t made his injury worse from lifting him. “Fuck, ‘arry. Y’ ‘ave to be more careful, bruv. That’s not healed yet.”

The pain and weakness still plagued Harry, but they were forgotten as the delectable heat of Eggsy’s body was draped over him.

A slow smile curved Harry’s lips as his hands slipped beneath his robe – thank fuck he hadn’t changed yet – to stroke a path down his side. “Darling, it’s going to take more than an arrow in the chest to stop me from enjoying you in my arms.”

Harry’s hands traced over Eggsy’s soft skin as he nibbled his way down the length of Eggsy’s jaw. His hunger for blood screamed through his body, but he forced himself to go flow and relish each kiss, each nip with his teeth, and stroke of his hands against Eggsy’s skin.

Eggsy’s tender heart had led him into his arms tonight and who knew if he would ever have such an opportunity again?

He has to savor every moment.

Harry traced the line of Eggsy’s vein down his throat with his tongue - and savored. His hands impatiently tugged off Eggsy’s robe and tossed it onto the floor and savored the view of Eggsy’s naked body bared to his gaze. And – he pulled Eggsy’s legs until he was straddling his hips and settled against his straining erection – savored.

Eggsy’s breath hitched as Harry pressed his erection against him and gave a soft roll of his hips that had Eggsy’s own cock filling out faster than he could blink.

Harry stilled as he prepared for Eggsy to pull away and reject his advances. Eggsy’s body was soft and eager, and his scent sharp with interest and arousal, but he knew Eggsy well enough now to know that he tended to shut out and ignore this… _spark_ between them just as fast as he encouraged and breathed it life.

There was a tense pause that felt like an eternity to Harry, but then Eggsy moved, rolling his hips into his in a tantalizing invitation. Harry groaned, angling his head and pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Eggsy’s neck before allowing his fangs to slip smoothly through his soft flesh.

Eggsy’s whimpered, his eyes closing tightly as he clung to Harry’s shoulders as pleasure flooded his body at the feel of Harry’s fangs sinking into his neck. He didn’t know what it was that made this feel so good, but it made his body and blood _sing,_ drawn to the beckoning call that only he seemed to hear – an echolocation that sent a vibration that he could feel all the way to the very core of his being.

Whatever this strange longing and need came from, it drew him to Harry like a moth to a flame, like a sailor answering to a siren’s call - and his body shook, his never endings alive and lighting up with each pull of Harry’s lips as he drank from him.

Harry couldn’t stop the low growl from leaving his throat as the taste of Eggsy’s blood burst on his tongue. This was only the second occasion he’d fed from Eggsy, but he didn’t think that he could ever get used to the intoxicating flavor that accompanied the powerful effects his blood had.

Life flowed through his body, healing his wounds and stirring sensations within him that made him quake with need.

It was a need that went beyond the enjoyment of feeding and receiving nutrition. Beyond healing. Even beyond sex. This was a need that came from a place deep inside him that he hadn’t known he even possessed.

Humming at the feel of Eggsy’s fingers carding through his hair and cradling his head to his neck, encouraging him to continue feeding, Harry allowed his hands to trail down to knead Eggsy’s arsecheeks before moving to the cleft of Eggsy’s arse to tease a finger at his entrance, groaning when his finger met the slickness already gathered there.

Encouraged by the muffled curse and buck of Eggsy’s hips, Harry retracted his fangs, licking the small wounds closed and trailed his lips down Eggsy’s neck to nip at his collarbone as he pressed a finger inside Eggsy’s welcoming heat, enjoying the small pants and little moans in his ear as his finger pumped in and out of Eggsy’s body.

“Darling, I want to be inside you. I want to feel you wrapped around me.” Harry said huskily. “Will you allow me?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy panted, trying to focus on what Harry was saying as he added a second finger, making him groan. “Yeah, I want that too.”

Harry meant to say something romantic and charming, but he managed no more than a low growl as Eggsy gave his neck a sharp nip with his teeth in retribution when he withdrew his fingers from Eggsy’s body in favor of undoing his pants and yanking them out of his way.

In this moment he wasn’t the restrained, patient and gentle lover who offered pleasure before thinking of himself. He was just a man who was desperate to be inside the omega who was making him frantic with desire.

“Darling, I won’t be able to make this last.” Harry breathed, letting out a groan of pure lust as Eggsy’s fingers yanked at his hair, the small pain only increasing his fevered desire for him.

“Then don’t.” Eggsy commanded hoarsely.

He didn’t.

Capturing Eggsy’s nipple in his mouth, he teased the small nub to hardness with his tongue, taking satisfaction from the small gasp it earned him as he shifted Eggsy and positioned his cock at his entrance, sliding all the way to the hilt in one long, smooth thrust.

Eggsy’s breath hitched at the feel of Harry’s cock nudging up against his hole before easing inside. Eggsy’s eyes widened, his breath punching from his lungs in a loud gasp as Harry’s hands settled on his hips and pulled him down on his cock at the same time that he lifted his hips and thrust inside him.

Eggsy’s head tilted back as he held himself still, his fingernails digging into Harry’s shoulders at the pleasure-pain of being stretched and filled so quickly, his hole clenching around Harry’s cock like a vice as he took deep breathes to try to get his body to relax at the sudden intrusion.

He felt too tight, too _full_ , and the slight swelling of Harry’s knot only made the feeling worse, stretching him out a bit more than he was ready for, but _fuck_ – it felt so good to have the alpha inside him again. Just the thought of the pleasure Harry would bring him, being knotted and filled up, made the slight twinge of pain all the more worth it.

Harry paused to give Eggsy time to adjust to him, and time to gather his own control as reason returned to his lust addled mind, and with it, guilt. He hadn’t prepped Eggsy nearly enough as he should have, and it was clear that Eggsy was in discomfort. The fact that he was a demon and on the top of that, and omega, did little to ease his sudden worry that his impatience may have hurt him.

“Eggsy?” Harry inquired softly, pulling back to get a look at Eggsy’s face. Eggsy’s eyes opened to peer down at him, his lips parted and eyes half lidded. And he looked so damn beautiful in that moment that Harry almost forgot what he was going to say. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy swallowed thickly at the look of concern on Harry’s face, his heart squeezing at the alpha’s caring attentiveness despite the urgency to his touches. He didn’t think he would ever get used to this man looking at him with such… affection and fondness - especially during a moment like this. He could see the hunger and lust swirling in the depths of Harry’s eyes, but the concern and worry he saw there far outshone everything else.

“I’m good. I just need a minute, yeah?” Eggsy breathed, closing his eyes and letting the welcoming scent of Harry and _them_ soothe and relax his body.

“Of course.” Harry readily agreed, rubbing soothing circles into Eggsy’s hips, in part to help the boy relax, and another to keep himself distracted from the delicious tightness enveloping him – and failed spectacularly.

Nothing had ever felt as good as being balls deep in Eggsy’s body, his wet tightness clenching around him in little flutters of movement, milking him, until he feared he might not last more than a single thrust.

Waiting until Eggsy relaxed above him and began to move his hips, slowly rising a couple of inches before sinking down with a drawn out groan.

Harry’s felt his body tense at the sound, heat pooling in his gut, but he let Eggsy move against him, using his body for his own pleasure until he was sure there was no danger of hurting the boy, and he caught Eggsy’s slow rhythm and rocked himself deeper, his stomach clenching with need when Eggsy let out a loud whine when his cock pegged his prostate.

Eggsy bent down to kiss him desperately, and Harry lifted his head to capture his lips with a growl. As Eggsy grew accustomed to the feel of him inside him, he moved faster, his body rising and falling, taking him deeper to hit that spot of pleasure that set off fireworks behind his eyes, his weeping cock brushing against Harry’s stomach with every grind of his hips.

The pressure inside Eggsy built until his was moving frantically, trying to reach the orgasm he could feel building just out of reach.

“’arry, please…” Eggsy pleaded, sobbing with sudden pleasure when Harry tightened his grip on his hips, thrusting hard against his sweet spot, again and again until he was a writhing mess in Harrys lap. Eggsy’s hole tightened, his walls growing slicker than before.

“Like that?” Harry breathed. “Is that what you need?”

“ _Fuck_ \- yeah, yeah, like tha’.” Eggsy babbled, wrenching his mouth from Harry’s and lifted himself, throwing his head back as he rode him.

Harry closed his eyes as the building pleasure and the need to claim and mark this boy as his rose, his balls tightening and his sensitive knot inflated large enough to catch on Eggsy’s rim every time the boy lifted his hips at the searing thought of filling the omega with his cum and marking him in the most primal way possible.

The heat, the scent, the feel of Eggsy was cloaking him in a haze of bliss.

 _I wonder if this is what being affected by an omega’s heat feels like_ , Harry thought distractedly. This was all going to end sooner that he liked as his orgasm hurdled nearer, fueled by the sight of Eggsy moving above him, using his body for his own pleasure – and _fuck_ he could get used to this – and he let him, encouraging Eggsy with low groans and whispered praise that made the boy mewl and grind hard against the swell of his knot.

“’arry…” Eggsy whines in complaint, his breath coming in fast, breathless pants as Harry clutched his hips in his hands and forced him to slow his pace, encouraging him to gyrate his hips, grinding down on his knot.

“Do you want it Eggsy?” Harry asked, voice strained. “Do you want my knot?”

Eggsy growled low in his throat at the question. God damn it. What was with this alpha and stopping in the middle of a good fucking to ask that blasted question? Couldn’t he tell he was fucking gagging for it already?

“ _Yes, ‘arry._ ” Eggsy snapped, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes and smacking Harry’s hands off his hips in impatience as he started rocking against him again, working the alpha’s knot into his body. “I’ll give y’ a written invitation next time, yeah?”

“You tart.” Harry breathed, enraptured by the sight of Eggsy taking control and moving above him.

There was no sound but the meeting of their flesh, and Eggsy’s gasps and moans of pleasure. Outside the Kingsman are keeping watch and the fae was no doubt causing some sort of havoc. But in this room, the world had disappeared and there was nothing but this omega who was becoming far too necessary to his life.

For a moment Harry was distracted by the sheer beauty of Eggsy’s face caught in the throes of pleasure. His flushed face. His eyes darkened and half lidded. His lips parted in passion as he vocalized his pleasure and approval when Harry rocked into him, his knot pushing past his rim.

It was a sight Harry wanted branded into his mind forever.

Harry followed Eggsy up, his mouth fastening to his neck and his fangs sliding smoothly through his skin, sucking hard at the same time as his hand moved down to curl around Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy gave a small scream, his vision whiting out as Harry’s knot expanded inside him, seating nicely up against his prostate at the same time as Harrys fangs sank into his neck, Harry’s hand stroking his cock once, twice, before he was coming all over his stomach and Harry’s chest with a loud, wrecked sob as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

The clenching around Harry’s erection tumbled him sharply over the edge, his release hitting him with shocking force. With a rasping groan he lifted his hips off the bed and sank as deep within Eggsy as he could go as his cock pulsed, pumping Eggsy with his seed.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Eggsy rasped when the haze of pleasure dwindled and he could finally gather enough brain cells to speak again.

“Quite.” Harry agreed, licking up the trail of blood that had cascaded down Eggsy’s collar bone when he had retracted his fangs. “Are you well?”

“Am _I_ well?” Eggsy asked incredulously, pulling back to look down at Harry with an amused grin. “I’m fuckin’ aces.”

Harry chuckled at the response, happy at how relaxed and almost carefree Eggsy was in the afterglow of his orgasm. The soft, satisfied look on Eggsy’s face had his chest tightening in the oddest manner, overwhelmed with how much affection he felt for this boy.

It was terrifying.

“How are _y’_ feelin’?” Eggsy asked. “Are y’ healed?”

Harry smiled wryly as he glanced down to where the bloodied bandage was. He had forgotten alla bout the wound. No surprise there.

Harry peeled off the bandage to reveal soft, smooth skin. “I’m good as new.”

“As good as new, eh?” Eggsy leaned back to make his own diagnosis. Harry groaned as the movement pulled on his knot and made him harden inside him. Eggsy seemed unaware of the danger as he stared at his chest, trailing his fingers over the fresh skin. “Fuck that healed fast. Does it still hurt?”

“No.” Harry reassured. “Your blood is far more potent than most. There’s no lasting pain.”

Eggsy grimaced at his words, obviously not pleased at being reminded that he wasn’t human.

Harry’s fingers clutched at Eggsy’s hips as the boy shifted and sent a flare of heat through his body. By Lilith, did his need for this omega ever dissipate? He just had the omega, and yet he found himself hardening and eager to please.

“I don’t wanna think abou’ that.” Eggsy said tightly. “Or anythin’ to do wit Valentine and my freakish blood.”

“I find myself in complete agreement, my boy. Why don’t I distract you, then?” Harry murmured, and with a deliberate motion he rolled his hips upward, a smile touching his lips as Eggsy gave a sharp gasp, his body shuddering in his lap. “Would you like for me to demonstrate?”

“I think y’ve done quite enough demonstrating.” Eggsy warned halfheartedly, his body betraying him and reacting with a ready enthusiasm as Harry slowly began thrusting.

“Never enough.” Harry whispered. “I will never have enough of you, darling.”

“’arry…”

Whatever Eggsy was about to say was lost as Harry abruptly rolled him onto his back and covered him with his larger body.

Eventually dawn would arrive and Harry will have to sleep to recover his strength. But until then he fully intended to enjoy this rare time alone with his beautiful prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old hartwin smut as requested, (you know who you are!) XD  
> Hope you guys like the latest chapter with Eggsy playing nurse. Quite an impractical one, but oh well. <3
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think! Questions, feedback and comments are loved! <3 xxx


	10. (Un)Welcomed Company

It was hours later when Eggsy finally forced himself to leave the comfort of Harry’s bed to return to his own rooms to climb into a nice hot bath to soak his tired body and wash away the evidence of the past couple of hours.

Harry had knotted him twice. And holy fuck that had been an experience. A handful of orgasms later and Eggsy still couldn’t quite feel his legs and stop the slight tremble going through his body from the aftershocks of their mating.

Mating.

Fuck, that’s what it had felt like, being fucked and knotted so thoroughly. It was definitely enough wanking material to last him for a long time.

He was sore, but it was the sweetest sort of pain. Sweet and rather terrifying. It didn’t bode well that he was still producing slick well after they had stopped having sex. Fucking hell, without his suppressants his body was being knocked off its regular cycle. It seemed Harry’s pheromones were working wonders on his hormones if it was causing him to show signs of a preheat only after a couple of days.

Fucking Christ, his heat wasn’t supposed to be for another month!

Closing his eyes as he floated in the vast tub, Eggsy heaved a sigh. He didn’t know what to think about this mess. Would it be wise to share a heat with Harry? No. Did he want too? _Hell yes._

Great sex was one thing. But the past few hours with Harry had gone way beyond great sex. Cuddled in his arms he had felt cherished in a way he had never experienced. As if he had been more than just a warm body and a convenient blood donor to nurse Harry back to health. As if they had been connected beyond the mere flesh of their bodies somehow.

As if…. as if their very souls had touched and bonded in a way that made him feel not so alone.

But there were way too many repercussions in sharing a heat with the alpha. For one, could he trust that Harry wouldn’t lose control and claim him by accident? All it took was one misplaced bite to his mating gland and that was it.

And with this undeniable attraction between them, the likeliness of that happening was pretty much a sure thing.

Eggsy shivered at the thought of being mated to Harry. He would be a good alpha. He seems more than capable of being able to protect him if the situation called for it. The man was also caring and attentive to his needs, and this large estate was more than enough proof that he was able to provide for Eggsy and any child they may have together.

 _Oh_ … Eggsy thought sadly, his thoughts souring as he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Harry about him not being able to conceive a child outside of his own species.

It was frightening how much he was suddenly willing to sacrifice for a bond with Harry. He wasn’t frightened of Harry, although the man could be quite unnerving when he wanted. It was more because of his own reactions to Harry that made him uncomfortable.

He’s never been so aware of an alpha before, never craved an alpha’s touch and praise in his life, and every time he was near Harry all he could think of is how good their scents smelled when they were combined, and how perfect he fit into Harry’s arms, how _amazing_ Harry made him feel -

_And he wanted him._

He thought he would never wake up to a day when he would make the decision of choosing an alpha to be his mate. But _fuck_ – he wanted Harry. He wanted Harry and this… chemistry between them more than anything. And that scared him.

Disturbed by his thoughts, Eggsy distracted himself with scrubbing himself clean before leaving the tub and searching for something to wear. He was so glad to have his own clothes and gratefully pulled on his black jeans, shirt, and his favorite adidas hoodie and snapback.

It was a relief to have his own clothes. A sense of familiarity in very unfamiliar surroundings.

After brushing his teeth, he headed back downstairs in search of something to eat. The sun had set by the time he entered the kitchen, but there was no sign of anyone stirring or lurking in the shadows. No doubt the Kingsman we scurrying through the tunnels to ensure nothing was allowed to sneak up on their king, and Iris would be foraging for food somewhere in the woods.

Vegans.

He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have meat at least three times a week.

Thankfully, his own dinner had been left by the housekeeper. A truly gifted beta who had cooked up an amazing batch of chicken enchiladas topped with sauce and cheese that had his stomach growling and his mouth drooling at the sight of it.

The woman was a saint.

After polishing off his dinner, Eggsy washed the dishes and then wandered towards the solarium. He was getting a bit stir-crazy. He was used to hearing noise, the bickering and sound of his mother’s voice and the squealing laughter of his little sister Daisy, even the annoying – but not missed, definitely not missed – voice of Dean. He found the vastness and quiet of the house was making him feel isolated and confined.

Or perhaps he was simply becoming way too accustomed to being with Harry.

Fuck, or maybe it was just his preheat talking, urging him to seek out an alpha for his upcoming heat.

A dangerous thought.

The only comfort was that his heats never hit too strongly to the point where he was incoherent and _too_ desperate, and it was pretty manageable and didn’t typically last very long. The added bonus of the boost of strength his dynamic afforded him during a heat would help if any alpha got too carried away with his scent – not that any alpha here would try their luck, not with Harry around to inflict his wrath if any even dared to lay a hand on him.

Shaking off the rising flutter of panic, he entered the solarium and moved to grab the pitcher and get water from the fountain, resigning himself to his task of watering Harry’s plants to distract himself. Harry loved this little sanctuary of his, so the man would no doubt be pleased that someone was taking care of this place in his absence.

Humming beneath his breath, he watered the plants and gently plucked off a handful of wilting leaves. He was just considering the thought of pruning some of the overgrown plants and fixing the garden bed, and about to look for the shears and shovel when the sound of approaching footsteps and unfamiliar scents had him turning.

He watched as a slender woman with long blond hair and pale skin walked through the open doorway, quickly followed by another woman with bronzed skin and choppy brown hair that made her look like a very strict librarian.

The first woman was obviously a vampire, but the other woman’s scent was unfamiliar. Not a vampire, but definitely something supernatural.

Coming to a halt directly before him, the blond woman slowly smiled and any unease he felt at their unknown identity and status vanished. There was an entire world of kindness in that friendly smile.

“Am I disturbing you?” The woman asked gently.

“Not at all.” Eggsy regarded her curiously. “Are y’ a friend of ‘arry’s?”

“Not precisely. I’m Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy, and my friend here is Amelia.” Roxanne – call me Roxy – introduced, holding a hand out for him to shake. “You must be Eggsy.”

Eggsy nodded, shaking the offered hand. “Roxy…” It took a moment before Eggsy’s eyes widened in recognition. “Yer Merlin’s mate.”

“Yes. For my sins.” Roxy laughed.

Eggsy wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. Roxy was certainty lovely enough to have captured any vampire’s attention. While there was an air of sophistication and elegance to the way Roxy held herself, there was also something warm and comforting about this women that inspired thought of warm hugs and friendly banter. Merlin… well, not so much. He didn’t think anyone would associate the man with cuddling.

The women moved to settle on the padded bench next to the fountain. “I hope that you’re comfortable here. Well, as comfortable as you can be considering that you’re being held here against your will.” Roxy said, a frown marring her lips.

“Someday I’m doing to plant a stake in Harry’s heart regardless if he’s the bloody _koning_ or not.” Amelia threatened, her face downturned in an obvious look of distaste.

“The koning?”

“Dutch for King. Master of all vampires.” Roxy clarified, with a roll of her eyes. “And doesn’t he know it.”

“He does ‘ave a certain arrogance to him sometimes.” Eggsy admitted with a shrug.

“A _certain_ arrogance? Ha! He could write a book on coldblooded pride.” Amelia laughed.

Eggsy frowned, disliking how they were talking about Harry. Granted Harry _had_ taken him captive. And he could be cool and distant at times but he knew that he possessed sweet and caring qualities that he obviously kept hidden from others.

“He takes his responsibilities very seriously. Maybe too seriously at times.” Eggsy said slowly, unsure if he should be saying this at all. “But he can be quite gentle and kind once y’ get t’ know him.”

Amelia opened her mouth to retort but gave a choked cough when Roxy elbowed her in the side. Seeming to sense Eggsy’s dislike in speaking ill of Harry, Roxy managed a faint smile. “We’ll have to take your word on that.”

“If yer ‘ere to see him he’s still sleepin’.”

“Actually, we’re here to see you.”

“Me?” Eggsy asked confused. “Why?”

“Merlin told me all about you and I just had to come and meet you for myself.” Roxy explained.

Eggsy grimaced, remember his brief, tense confrontation with the vampire. “I can only imagine wot he said abou’ me. He didn’t seem to like me very much.”

“Actually he was quite impressed.”

Eggsy scoffed. “I find that hard t’ believe. He was convinced that I intended to slay ‘arry the moment his back was turned.”

Roxy gave a rueful lift of her hands. “He’s just concerned for his friend. The vampires are all quite protective of him.”

“I’ve noticed.” Eggsy retorted dryly.

“Yes, I suppose you have.” Roxy laughed. “According to Merlin, Harry’s the best King they’ve had in centuries.”

Amela rose to pace towards the flowers that were lining the iron wrought shelves. There seemed to be a restless energy that seemed to crackle about her slender form. Then quite unexpectedly, she reached out to take Eggsy’s hand in her own. “Do you mind?”

Eggsy forced himself to remain still and not snatch his hand from the women’s grasp.

“Do I mind wot?” Eggsy demanded.

“Roxy tells me that Harry says you have demon blood? I’m a Sekhmet demon, which means I have the ability to detect what kind of demon someone is by scent.”

“Better known as a bloodhound demon.” Roxy remarked with a teasing grin.

Amelia huffed, rolling her eyes. “Since everyone else seems to have trouble being able to identify what you are, I may have better luck.”

Eggsy hesitated for a long moment. He didn’t really believe that Amelia would be able to help him discover the secrets hidden in his blood – and he rather liked not knowing what he was, thank you very much – but it seemed rude to not allow her to try after she came all this way.

“Wot do y’ ‘ave to do?”

Amelia wrinkled her nose. “I’m sorry, but I will need to smell you.”

“Yeah, alright.” Eggsy agreed warily.

The demon lifted Eggsy’s wrist to her nose and inhaled deeply of the skin of his inner wrist. And sniffed, and sniffed, and sniffed again.

It seemed to be a demon thing.

The woman raised her head to fix him with an odd look. “You smell of vampire.”

Eggsy flushed, shifting awkwardly. “I’ve been around ‘arry a lot.”

The woman frowned, going back to sniffing his skin again. “It’s strange.”

“Wot is?”

The woman dropped Eggsy’s hand and stepped back with a confused expression. “I would swear…”

“Wot?” Eggsy demanded anxiously.

“There is also the faintest hint of werewolf.” Amelia confessed.

Eggsy groaned, throwing his hands in the air. “For fucks sake, I’ve taken two showers and a bath since I was wit Valentine. Do I ‘ave t’ boil myself in bleach?”

“You were with the Were?” Roxy demanded in alarm.

“Only for a few minutes and he barely even touched me.”

Amelia chewed her lip as she pondered over Eggsy’s words. “That could be it.”

“Y’ don’t look so certain, mate.” Eggsy frowned.

“I’m not, which is very odd.” Amelia said, heaving a deep sigh. “You smell of vampire _and_ werewolf. The combined scents must have completely overwhelmed your natural scent. I’m sorry; I hoped I would have been of some help.”

Eggsy instinctively reached out to pat her hand. “It’s alright. I appreciate y’ comin’ ‘ere and tryin’ to help, luv.”

“We had to come.” Roxy insisted.

Amelia nodded, her eyes darkening. “I know, Eggsy. I really, truly know what it’s like to be different, to have to isolate and hide yourself from others in the fear that they might discover the truth, to always wonder if you will ever feel safe.”

“Y’ do know.” Eggsy smiled weakly, feeling his heart go out to this women. “But yer happy now, yeah?”

Amelia blinked, as if startled by the question. “Yes.”

“I am too. Happy, I mean.” Eggsy reassured, stumbling over his words trying to explain. “It took a while, yeah? But I’ve found that life is very precious, even when it’s hard. It would be wrong not to appreciate each day that it has given me wit wot happiness I ‘ave.”

A silence filled the solarium before twin smiles lit up both of the woman’s faces, chasing away their dark expressions.

“Merlin was right; you _are_ impressive.” Roxy beamed.

Eggsy shrugged. “Most people think I’m a freak, but whatever.”

“Most people are idiots.” Amelia retorted. “And since I’m a genuine freak myself, I think we should get along just fine.”

Eggsy thought so too.

For the first time in his entire he was surrounded by people he didn’t need have to hide his true self from. He didn’t have to lie or pretend or concentrate on his continual lie and charade of being normal. It was… peaceful. Right. An odd feeling considering he was being held prisoner by a vampire and hunted by a pack of werewolves.

Ah, well.

* * *

Harry woke up alone.

Nothing new in that.  He had been waking up alone for endless years. All of them without the least amount of regret.

Vampires were not by nature an intimate race. They formed covens for protection more than any need for a family outside of having a mate, and on the rare occasion, a child. And while friends might be willing to kill for one another, they rarely felt the need to seek out one another for simple companionship.

On this evening, however, Harry discovered himself downright grumpy as he rolled to the side and found the bed empty.

By Lilith, this was wrong.

Eggsy should be in his arms. His warmth should be cloaked about him, and his scent filling the room with his sweetness.

Why had Eggsy left him? It was something he intended to discover.

After taking a swift shower and taming his awry curls, he pulled on a pair of white slacks and his robe and went in search of the omega who was consuming far too many of his thoughts.

It didn’t take long. He was a vampire and he’d had Eggsy’s blood. The moment he climbed the stairs and entered the hallway he could sense him behind the door of the solarium.

As he walked down the hallways to join him, Harry allowed a small smile to touch his lips. Thank Lilith there were no Kingsman abut. Harry was not a demon who often smiled. Nor did he rush to be in the company of an omega like a youngling. His subjects would no doubt fear he had gone mad.

And perhaps they would be right, Harry ruefully acknowledged.

As he neared the door, his smile abruptly faded at the unmistakable scent of fae.

“Damn.” Harry breathed as Iris sashayed from the other room and offered what could only be described as a smirk.

“I would not go in zere if I were you.” The fae taunted, with a little flutter of her wings. “Not if you value your…er… _valuables_.”

“Why?” Harry stepped forward, his expression growing worried. “Has something happened to Eggsy?”

“He is fine.” Iris said hastily. “But he is currently occupied.”

“Occupied?” Harry tilted back his head to scent the air. His expression didn’t ease as he caught the familiar scents. “Roxanne and the Sekhmet.”

“Yes.” The smirk returned to the startlingly beautiful face. “And Roxy is not at all pleased wiz you.”

Harry shrugged. Roxy was a long way from forgiving him for wrongfully accusing Merlin and holding her prisoner in the dungeons. “And when is she ever pleased with me?”

“Never.”

Iris appeared excessively smug at Roxy’s smoldering dislike for Harry. A dangerous expression considering Harry’s grumpy mood had just become categorically foul.

The noble part of him wanted to be pleased that Eggsy was with someone who could empathize with him. They were both demons learning their way in this new world, and the Sekhmet demon would understand Eggsy’s situation like no other.

Who better to reassure Eggsy that the world of the supernatural was not as terrifying as he might fear? And more importantly, that being a supernatural creature wasn’t something to be ashamed of.

But the far less noble part of him wanted to toss the two she-demons out of his estate before they could manage to poison Eggsy against him.

“How long have they been here?”

“For the past hour or so. Zey seem to be quite taken wiz one another.”

“Good.” Harry gritted, wanting nothing more than to wipe that evil smile from the fae’s lips.

“Good?” Iris gave a small laugh. “You are not afraid zat Roxy will convince your handsome young man to stick a stake in your back?”

Harry shrugged at the deliberate taunt. Suspicion and paranoia were a vampire’s best friends when it came to staying alive. He had few people that he truly trusted outside of his Kingsman and Merlin. And despite his instinctive wariness, he refused to believe that Eggsy could pose as a threat.

Eggsy might possess brash tendencies and a will of iron, but there was a tenderness to his soul that couldn’t be faked.

“Eggsy is far too gentle to harm anyone outside of self-defense. “ Harry said with absolute certainty. “Even me.”

The evil smile faded as Iris heaved a small, disappointed sigh.  There would be no vampire staking tonight. “I must admit you ‘ave me zere. He is not at all like a demon. Or a human, for zat matter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Have you managed to determine what he is?”            

“He is a demon; zere is no doubt about zat.” A hint of annoyance entered Iris’s tone. She didn’t like not being able to determine Eggsy’s ancestry. It was an insult to her fae powers. “But it is as if it is somehow being masked.”

Harry leaned forward to peer directly into the blue eyes. He wasn’t above using the fae’s own insatiable curiosity against her. “Valentine possesses the truth.”

“Zee Were?”

“Yes.”

The fae frowned, clearly sensing she was being manipulated. “He has already kicked your ass once. Do you truly wish to embarrass yourself again?”

Harry gave a low hiss. Few would dare remind him of such a humiliating loss. “Any fool can shoot a crossbow while cowering at a distance. It was nothing more than a lucky shot.”

Iris appeared completely unconvinced. “If you say so.”

“Very well, I am clearly incapable of outwitting the Were.” With no small amount of effort, Harry reined in his temper and even managed a small smile. “You, on the other hand, my friend, possess the _extraordinary_ skills and intelligence necessary to make Valentine appear a fool.”

Iris backed away with her hands in the air. “ _Non_. A thousand times, _non_. I am allergic to dogs.  Not to mention long sharp teeth and nasty claws.”

“Surely a powerful fae like yourself fears nothing?”

“Are you deranged? I am an unarmed woman wiz no combat skills whose magic sucks. I am terrified of _everyzing_.”

Harry shrugged. “Yes, but you can slip in there unnoticed. Even if you do get noticed, your… startling beauty will no doubt charm you out of any situation.”

“Are you certain zat arrow went through your chest and not your brain?” Iris snorted in disgust. “Why would I risk myself for you?”

“Because it’s not for me. It’s for Eggsy.” Harry said smoothly. “Until we know why the Weres are so desperate to get their hands on him, he will be at risk.”  

The blue eyes narrowed. “Zat’s not fair.”

It wasn’t of course, but Harry wasn’t above using whatever means necessary to achieve what he wanted. He had to know what secrets the Weres were hoarding. Not only for Eggsy, but for the fragile peace that held the bloodshed at bay between their races.

“And I suppose if you succeed I could find some means to compensate your efforts.” Harry grudgingly conceded.

“Damn straight, you could.”

“What is it that you desire?”

 “To be a six-foot tall model wiz big breasts and buns of steel – and bigger, less delicate wings!” Iris promptly demanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I’m a vampire, not a wizard.”

“Fine, fine.” The fae pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards Harry’s face. “I will do ziss, but only for Eggsy, you understand?”

Harry was wise enough to hide his smile. He hadn’t doubted for a moment that the fae’s soft heart would get the best of her. “Of course.”

“And if I end up in the gullet of a Were, I will come back ‘ere to haunt you for all eternity.”

“A thought that is enough to give any vampire nightmares.”

Iris muttered a string of French curses beneath her breath. “You know, ‘arry, you are just one good staking away from a decent personality.”

“More powerful demons than you have tried, fae.”

Making what Harry assumes was a rude gesture, the fae stalked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Naturally the fae had to have the last word.

“Talk to the wings, vamp.” Iris growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one month! A new record for me! *wipes forehead*  
> Hope you guys like the newest chapter! I missed writing Iris, so I had to write her more in the plot. Since you all seem to like her, I don't think that should be a problem? ;3
> 
> More smutty goodness planned for the next chapter if you guys are wondering! ;)
> 
> Feedback and comments are loved! I love to hear what you guys think! Have any requests for future chapters? Lay 'em on me! I'll see what I can do. <3


	11. Unexpected Surprise (But Definitely Not Unwelcome)

The armory beneath Harry’s estate was a thing of beauty.

Not only did it possess a collection of weapons large enough to equip a small army, it had also been built with all the necessary equipment for a vampire to keep his skills well honed. There was a firing range, a line of targets for archery practice and knife throwing. There were padded dummies for hand-to-hand combat, and even armored dummies for swordplay. There was also a small arena that was perfect for genuine competition and sparing.

Stripped down to a pair of black slacks and his oxfords, Harry slashed his sword towards the waiting Tristan. They had been sparring for over an hour, and they both had the bleeding wounds to prove it. Mock battles between vampires always tended to be more battle than mock.

Despite his wounds, however, Harry found his tension melting beneath the familiar rush of pleasure at pitting himself against a worthy opponent. He’s been feeling out of sorts all evening; this strange buzzing energy and pent up aggression thrumming through his blood that he needed to flush out of his system in the only way he knew how – violence. Tristan was a master swordsman, and quite capable of holding his own, even against him.

Silently they performed the flowing, beautiful dance of the swords. It might have continued for another hour, or even more, if Harry hadn’t sensed Eggsy entering the room. Although Eggsy remained silently in the shadows, Harry was not foolish enough to spar with Tristan with such a distraction nearby. That was a good way to find a sword stuck through his heart.

Not a wound he particularly desired to experience on this night.

“That’s enough for tonight, Tristan.” Harry commanded, holding his sword hilt towards his opponent. “We’ll continue this tomorrow evening.”

“Yes, sir.”

With a bow the Kingsman took both swords and moved toward the inner armory. Harry trusted him to clean and oil the weapons before returning them to their sheaths. He also trusted that Tristan would have the sense to lock the door behind him so Harry could be assured of being alone with his bewitching captive.

Grabbing a towel, Harry swiftly moved toward the waiting omega, his predatory nature on full alert.  Eggsy had managed to elude him for too long. Now he was anxious to have him in his grasp.

In his arms. In his bed. Moaning beneath him.

Oh, yes. That was precisely what he wanted. So badly his entire body ached with the need to be inside the omega.

Harry halted before Eggsy, his nostrils flaring and his body stiffening in surprise at the sweet, syrupy scent coming from Eggsy. It was faint, but being this close to him, the cloying scent clinging to Eggsy was unmistakable.

Harry swallowed thickly, the scent hijacking his hindbrain and causing him to briefly loose himself in the overwhelming sensation of need suddenly surging through his body to _breed, mate, and claim_ the omega before him. To flip the omega over on his belly and rut into him, fill him and breed him until he was full with his seed – and then do it all over again until there was no doubt that Eggsy would be pregnant when he was done with him.

Harry froze at the sudden turn in his thoughts, realization dawning with the force of a ton of bricks.

_Devil’s balls!_

Harry swallowed a growl. Eggsy’s scent and pheromones have been triggering a rut and he hadn’t even noticed the signs in his own body. The sudden aggression and desperation to seek out the omega and have him alone to himself suddenly made so much sense.

Eggsy was going into heat.

Harry growled as the scent of his own pheromones began permeating the room in response to Eggsy’s own scent. The swift dilating of Eggsy’s pupils and the stiffening of his spine followed by the sweet, tempting curve of his lips let Harry know Eggsy knew exactly how his scent was affecting him.

By Lilith, this boy was going to be the death of him.

“Impressive.” Eggsy complimented, his eyes roving over Harry’s body appreciatively.

Harry shrugged, his attention still on Eggsy’s lush mouth. It was unnerving how fast his body was responding to Eggsy when the boy seemed to be completely unaffected and composed. If it wasn’t for the scent of Eggsy’s growing arousal and the stiffness in his posture, he’d think he was imagining the whole thing.

“I’ve had centuries of practice.”

Eggsy’s smile widened as his gaze deliberately lowered to Harry’s bare chest and the bulge beginning to tent his trousers. “I wasn’t talkin’ abou’ yer swordsmanship, but yer hella good at that too.”

Harry shivered at the fierce flare of excitement that raced through him. He was so hard he _ached_. Harry stepped close enough to feel Eggsy’s heat wrap about him. “An omega of discerning taste.” He said huskily.

“Well, I ‘ave to say, ‘arry, my tastes run a bit less bloody.” Eggsy chuckled, motioning to the various cuts marring Harry’s chest.

Harry cursed himself for forgetting, hastily wiping the blood away with the towel. “They’ll heal.”

Eggsy raised his gaze to regard him with a considering expression. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Harry blinked at the odd question. “Of course.”

“Then why do y’ do it?”

“I must stay in practice.” _I must stay strong to protect you,_ Harry thought vehemently. “And in truth, I enjoy sparring. It makes me feel… alive.”

Eggsy’s lips twisted in amusement. “Rather ironic, ain’t it?”

“That a vampire can feel alive?”

“No, that flirtin’ wit death would make y’ feel alive.”

Harry gave in to the urge to be closer to Eggsy and moved forward, pleased when Eggsy didn’t back away from him. A rueful smile touched his lips. It seemed that the true irony was that a vampire who relied on his ruthless reputation to keep demons around the world under his control panicked at the mere thought that this omega might fear him.

“What is life without a bit of danger?” Harry murmured, unable to resist reaching out to outline those tempting lips with the tip of his finger.

Eggsy’s eyes closed at the soft touch. “Safe?”

Eggsy’s skin was warm, and sheer silk beneath his touch, stirring his cock to painful hardness with how much stronger Eggsy’s scent was up close.

“Dull.” Harry managed to retort.

“Comfortable.”

“Tedious.”

Eggsy abruptly nipped at Harry’s roaming finger, sending a jolt of pure lust all the way down to Harry’s toes.

“Maybe we should agree to disagree.” Eggsy suggested, his green eyes smoldering with heat. “I prefer my life t’ be far more peaceful, wit as little danger and violence as possible.”

Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek. He couldn’t deny that a part of him was strongly attracted to his gentle soul. It was an irresistible solace after centuries of endless brutality.

Brutality…. Harry’s mind spun at the thought. A sudden dark, violent emotion curling in his chest. Eggsy’s heat was close, and there were too many alpha’s in the estate. He needed to get Eggsy to the safety of his rooms so he can begin nesting. Now.

“It is a beautiful life, darling, but there are very few who possess your tender heart.” Harry said softly. “You need someone to keep you safe.”

Eggsy’s green eyes slowly narrowed. Harry wasn’t at all certain that was a good sign.

“Y’ think I can’t protect myself?” Eggsy demanded.

Harry suddenly felt as if he had fallen into a hole he didn’t recall digging.

“Your heat is far too near and your scent is growing stronger. The estate is filled with alphas - it isn’t safe.” Harry said warily. “Let me escort you to my rooms, you’ll be safe there. I promise.”

“Even from y’?”

“If you do not wish to share your heat with me, I will abide by your wishes and stay away.” Harry promised, gritting his teeth against the surge of disappointment and sudden sense of shame that went through him at the thought that Eggsy didn’t want him – that he wasn’t good enough for the omega. “Just allow me to get you somewhere safe.”

_Away from everyone else._

“I don’t need a sword, or a dagger, or a gun to defeat a vampire.” Without warning, Eggsy stepped closer and placed his hands flat against Harry’s chest. Harry hissed sharply as Eggsy boldly began to explore his clenched muscles. “There are all sorts of weapons that an omega possesses that are far more fearsome.”

“Eggsy…” Harry’s voice choked off as Eggsy leaned forward to flick his tongue over his nipple.

“Yeah?”

 _By Lilith._ Harry’s arms wrapped around Eggsy as he pressed him fully against his aroused body. Eggsy had made his point. He was well and truly defeated.

“Dangerous weapons, indeed.” Harry’s arms tightened. “But I had better be the only vampire you are using them on.” He growled possessively.

Eggsy chuckled at Harry’s fierce tone, an unreadable emotion passing over his face before it was gone. “I think I can safely make that promise.”

Harry was shocked by the unexpected, dark emotion that clenched at his heart. Possession. There was no other word for it. “Perhaps I should make it clear that I meant all demons, humans, fairies, and creatures of this world, or any other.”

Eggsy slowly smiled, regarding him with a searching gaze. “That’s very… inclusive.”

“Completely and totally inclusive.”

Eggsy’s lips twitched into a grin, a pleased expression settling on his face. Before Harry could urge the boy once more to leave, Eggsy’s head once again lowered and his lips were skimming a searing path of heat down his chest.

“So y’ don’t want me doin’ this…” Eggsy’s fingers trailed tantalizingly down Harry’s stomach to the waistband of his pants. “Or this…” With a tug he had the button open and zipper pulled down. Harry gave a strangled groan as Eggsy’s fingers curled around his hard cock. “To any other alpha?” Eggsy stroked him from root to crown and back again, squeezing the base where his knot would swell teasingly.

Harry let out a grunt, burying his face in the sweet curve of Eggsy’s neck as his hips rocked forward to rut into Eggsy’s hand. “By the gods, you are lethal.” Harry rasped, silently adding that he would kill any alpha Eggsy touched in such a way.

“I did warn y’.” Eggsy breathed.

He had. But his warning hadn’t included his lips brushing his nipples, his sternum, the small depression running between his abs, and then shockingly Eggsy was on his knees and his mouth closed over the tip of his cock.

“Eggsy – _Oh_.” Harry breathed, his fingers threading through Eggsy’s short hair as Eggsy impatiently tugged down his pants, and his hands cupped him with a knee-buckling touch. “Bloody hell, Eggsy.”

Ignoring his strangled words – thank Lilith – Eggsy pulled him deeper into his mouth. Eggsy hummed, causing Harry to gave a startled groan of pleasure, his hips bucking before he could restrain himself as the vibration caused a jolt of pleasure to race up his spine.

Eggsy groaned, the sound going straight to Harry’s cock. Harry’s eyes closed and his fangs fully extended at the feel of Eggsy’s tongue tracing over the head of his cock before sucking gently.

Nothing had ever been meant to feel so good. So damnably good Harry was certain he could die in that moment with a smile on his lips. Dignity be damned.

Groaning as Eggsy squeezed and licked him with an enthusiasm that threatened to bring a swift end to his shocking pleasure, Harry struggled against the fog fighting to cloud his mind in the primal, mindlessness of his rut and keep his orgasm at bay.

He had claimed that danger made him feel truly alive. It was nothing – _nothing_ – compared to this. And he wanted it to last more than a handful of blissful strokes.

“Eggsy… enough.” Harry groaned, lowering himself until he was on his knees before him. Eggsy smiled with smug pleasure at the sight of Harry’s extended fangs and blood red eyes.

“Y’ don’t like?” Eggsy teased.

“I like too much.” Harry breathed, his hands pushing Eggsy’s ridiculous hoodie past his shoulders and with one smooth motion he yanked the shirt over his head. “Now it’s your turn.”

Harry swallowed Eggsy’s groan with his lips as he leaned forward to press his lips to Eggsy’s. And this was no gentle kiss, but one filled with hunger, lips crushing, and tongue sliding deep, as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste of him – and he couldn’t.

This was all going a little faster than Harry would like. He wanted to take his time with Eggsy before his heat hit, - take care of him, ease him into it like a good alpha - but with Eggsy’s intoxicating scent and enthusiastic touches, he could feel the heated response in his own body growing, his body pushing out pheromones to attract the omega and work them into a mating frenzy, the burning need to _mate, claim, and breed_ practically reducing him to the animal he tried not to be.

Fuck, he really should have paid attention and took some precautions. He’s heard that sharing an omega’s heat could be… wild, to say the least. But he was practically overcome with the driving need to be inside Eggsy and cover him with the protection of his body and hold him there, driving into his body until Eggsy was sated and he was spent, his cum filling the omega up and his knot keeping him plugged.

Harry’s lips trailed down the sharp edge of Eggsy’s jaw to place open mouth kisses down his neck, lightly nipping at his collarbone. Eggsy’s breath hitched at the teasing nip of teeth, and he arched against Harry’s mouth, his body suddenly vibrating with the sudden need for Harry to just _hurry the fuck up._

“’arry.” Eggsy rasped, shivering when Harry’s lips trained down his chest to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. Harry’s suckled the hard nub in his mouth, his tongue flicking out to tease as his fingers gave equal attention to the other, his thumb brushing over the tight nub and rolling it between his fingers.

 _Thank Lilith he didn’t have to worry to breathe_ , Harry silently acknowledged as heat burst through his body at the sound of Eggsy’s low groans of encouragement, his fingers tangled in his hair and tugging when Harry scraped his teeth against him. How could a man remember such tedious things such as breathing when confronted with such a beautiful distraction?

Harry pulled back to admire his work, smiling at the sight of the tightened peaks of Eggsy’s nipples all puffy and red from his mouth. Beautiful.

With tender care his thumbs brushed over the sensitive peaks of Eggsy’s nipples, his fingers savoring the feel of Eggsy’s heated skin beneath his hands. He had touched countless humans and demons before, but never had he been so intrigued by the texture of mere skin before.

 _Just like warm silk,_ Harry realized with fascination. Warm silk with a faint tingle of pulsing life that made every instinct he had roar with need.

Perhaps sensing his odd bemusement or confused as to why he stopped, Eggsy slid his hands up his bare arms to his shoulders.

“’arry?” Eggsy whispered, a small frown marring his flushed face. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

Harry leaned his head down to press his forehead against Eggsy’s. “Each moment you are near, I forget everything but you.” Harry confessed in a husky tone. “If I could lock the doors and keep out the world for the rest of eternity, I would, just so we could be alone.”

Eggsy’s fingers slid over Harry’s broad shoulders and down his back, molding himself against his chest. “And that bothers y’?”

Harry groaned at the feel of Eggsy’s hardened cock pressed against his hip, his lips skimming down Eggsy’s nose and brushing over his mouth.  “This has nothing to do with your heat, Eggsy. If anything, it’s only made it worse. And that bothers me not nearly as much as it should.”

Eggsy opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was lost when Harry claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss, his tongue slipping between his lips. Harry was unwilling to brood on his strange obsession with the omega. In this moment – and for the duration of Eggsy’s heat - he was ready and willing to forget about the world and the responsibilities awaiting him outside the door.

His duty would find him sooner or later.

He wanted it to be later.

Much, _much_ later.

Cradling Eggsy in his arms, Harry propelled him backwards, laying him on the matted floor before covering him with his body. Eggsy’s nails dug into his back as he kissed down the curve of his neck and lingered on the line of his collarbone.

“You taste of spring.” Harry murmured as he sucked a mark onto Eggsy’s flesh. A flash of disappointment shooting through him when the mark abruptly disappeared a second later. Eggsy groaned, arching against Harry’s lips in silent invitation for him to continue.

“An’ wot does spring taste like?” Eggsy rasped.

Harry’s fangs pierced Eggsy’s skin to taste his sweetness.

“Honey,” Harry whispered, his tongue lapping the droplets of blood that had welled up from his bite. “Nectar, and sunshine.”

Eggsy whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut at the brief jolt of pleasure Harry’s bite had caused. “Shit!”

“I’ve only just gotten started, darling.” Harry promised, his hands reaching down to undo Eggsy’s belt and tug his jeans down his legs. Harry paused for a moment to stare incredulously at Eggsy’s choice of footwear. Did the sneakers seriously have _wings_ on them? Shaking his head with a low chuckle, Harry pulled those off too. Then, as long as he was down there, he kissed and nibbled his way back up Eggsy’s body.

Eggsy panted, his eyes trained on Harry as he nipped and kissed his way back up his body. _Fuck_ , that shouldn’t be so hot, – Harry’s eyes dark with arousal and his fangs peaking from his upper lip as he stalked predatorily up the length of his body – but fuckin hell, _it was_.

And Harry hadn’t lied to Eggsy - Eggsy did taste of nectar. The light perspiration on Eggsy’s skin was drenched in pheromones, sweet enough to cloud the mind of any alpha. Dragging his tongue up the tempting vein of Eggsy’s inner thigh, Harry shuddered with longing. This time was for Eggsy, but soon he intended to return to this precise spot and taste him as only a vampire could. Giving Eggsy’s thigh only the lightest of nips, he worked his way upward, a pleased growl rumbling in his chest when Eggsy splayed his legs further apart to accommodate him.

Harry’s nostrils flared, and he groaned with how concentrated Eggsy’s scent was down here. “You smell so good.”

“I’ll smell even better when yer in me.” Eggsy teased, his lips pulling into a grin.

Harry hummed in agreement, his mind temporarily going blank with lust at the reminder of how good they smelled together, and how much better they would smell together _now._

“’arry…?”

Harry’s eyes flicked up to Eggsy’s face, a heat blooming under his skin at the sight of those stunning green eyes darkened with want. “Yes?”

Eggsy tilted his hips upwards in invitation as he planted a foot on the matted floor, giving Harry a great view of his slick entrance. “Hurry up, yeah? I want y’ in me.”

Harry cursed, his restraint teetering dangerously close to the edge as he reached out to give Eggsy’s cock a few lazy tugs. “And you will, Eggsy. But I think you should cum first before I knot you.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy groaned, bucking his hips into Harry’s hold. “Yeah, I can get on board wit that.”

“Mhm. Did you know,” Harry said thoughtfully, his hand fisting around Eggsy’s cock to give him something to fuck up into. “That during a heat an omega is expected to be knotted at least three times a day and have at least eight to ten orgasms in order to fully satisfy their need?”

“Ah – yeah.” Eggsy panted, letting out a loud moan when Harry’s fingers prodded at his slick entrance, easily sliding in two fingers to the second knuckle while he continued to fist Eggsy’s cock. “Fuck – _‘arry_.”

“I’m going to take such good care of you.” Harry promised, his voice a low growl, his eyes transfixed on his fingers thrusting inside of Eggsy’s body at a leisure pace, his fingers searching for that spot of pleasure that would make Eggsy’s body light up. “I’m going to milk you dry, my boy.”

“Oh, _oh_ _fuck -”_ Eggsy sobbed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shuddered through his first orgasm of the night.  And if Harry’s words were any indication, he was in for a _long_ few days.

Harry groaned at the sight of Eggsy coming undone, Eggsy’s hand smacking down against the matted floor as he cried out, arching his spine and writhing down on his fingers when Harry pegged his prostate, which he stroked insistently, working Eggsy through his orgasm.

Eggsy whimpered, his arm reaching out blindly for Harry, groaning appreciatively when Harry caught his hand in his, entwining their fingers together as his body trembled through the aftershocks. Harry pulled his glistening wet fingers from Eggsy’s body, giving him a moment to recover.

“Shit, ‘arry.” Eggsy rasped when he could speak again, staring up at Harry with half lidded eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “Y’ can’t just say shit like that.”

“Is that right?” Harry mused with a smirk, his thumb circling Eggsy’s entrance, enjoying the tilt of Eggsy’s hips and the muscles jumping in Eggsy’s thigh at the slight touch. “I seem to recall it having a rather spectacular effect on you.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly, his heart thudding against his rib cage. _Fuckin’ hell_ , it was bad enough that the man was sex-on-legs, but did he have to have a filthy mouth too? The sound of Harry’s smooth, sensual voice whispering dirty things in his ear made him shiver and his cock give a twitch of interest.

Oh yeah – that did things to him.

Eggsy glared halfheartedly at the smug expression on Harry’s face, his clever retort dying on his lips when he felt Harry’s cock nudge against his hole, the blunt head of his cock easily sinking past the ring of muscle and sliding inside in one smooth thrust.

“’arry…” Eggsy sighed, immediately rolling his hips to get Harry deeper, loving the feel of Harry’s girth stretching him. “Yeah, fuck me.”

Harry smiled predatorily, his fangs peaking from his upper lip. “Oh, don’t worry, my boy. I will.”

Harry gave Eggsy’s fingers a squeeze before letting go of Eggsy’s hand in favor of grasping both of Eggsy’s wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand, his other firmly grasping Eggsy’s hip as he maneuvered Eggsy where he wanted him before pulling out and thrusting back into the willing body beneath him.

Eggsy moaned appreciatively, Harry’s cock inside him a soothing balm to the ache that had been growing inside him since he woke up that morning. The steady rhythm of Harry’s cock thrusting inside him was just what he needed – until it wasn’t.

He wanted Harry to let loose and _fuck_ him – not this controlled, measured rhythm that Harry built. He knew it was his heat talking, but Harry’s restraint was starting to piss him off. He knew Harry was going into rut, could smell the pheromones Harry was pumping out, but why wasn’t the alpha acting like it?

Harry should be rutting into him hard and fast, should be flipping him over unto his belly and mounting him with no resemblance of his control left, just the wild alpha beneath the calm façade of man lost to primal urges to mate.

“C’mon.” Eggsy growled, rolling his hips back against Harry. “I’m not fragile. Fuck me harder.”

The snarl that left Harry’s lips made him grin in satisfaction, his eyes flicking up to Harry’s face – and his breath stuttered in his chest at the stark look of hunger on Harry’s face. Eggsy his eyes slipped shut against the image Harry made, crying out when Harry gave a particularly hard thrust that made his whole body quiver.

“Like that?” Harry growled, his hips snapping into Eggsy just the way he wanted it.

“Yeah, yeah, like tha’.” Eggsy moaned “Fuck, ‘arry, deeper. I need t’ feel y’.”

Harry’s hands moved from Eggsy’s hip to slide underneath him to his lower back, applying pressure until Eggsy caught the hint and raised his hips off the floor and tilted his hips into Harry’s next thrust.

Eggsy’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream when the change of angle made Harry’s cock slam into his prostate. Eggsy’s cried out with every thrust, thrashing and struggling against the hand pinning him to the floor when every thrust of Harry hips had his cock pressing against his prostate.

Eggsy’s chest heaved with every breath, his stomach quivering as he felt his orgasm edge closer and closer until every breath escaping his lips sounded like a desperate whine.

“Oh, shit.” Eggsy mewled when he felt Harry’s knot start to catch against his rim. “‘arry – _fuck –_ I’m gonna cum.”

“Not yet.” Harry grunted, finally releasing Eggsy’s hands so he could pull Eggsy’s thighs apart and pin them to his chest as he started working his knot inside Eggsy.  Eggsy keened when the movement caused Harry to sink in deeper, his knot pushing against his rim with each thrust of Harry's hips.

Eggsy’s hips instinctively twitched to grind up against Harry, desperate to get Harry’s knot inside him and be filled with his seed; for it to soothe the ache and chase away the thrumming need and desperation building in his body.

“I – ‘arry, I can’t.” Eggsy whimpered, his head slamming back against the matted floor. “I’m close.”

“Just a little longer.” Harry grunted, tightening his hold on Eggsy’s legs as he began to push his knot past Eggsy’s rim.  “Just until I’m inside you. Can you do that for me, Eggsy?”

Eggsy cursed a blue streak as he moved a hand down his body to wrap around the base of his cock and squeeze, forcing himself to hold back his orgasm with a shuttering whine.

“’arry, _please._ ” Eggsy pleaded, his body starting to tremble with the amount of effort it took to hold back his orgasm. “It hurts…”

Harry curled his body over Eggsy’s, hating the distress he was temporarily causing him, and nuzzled against the top of his head, placing a kiss against the hair matted to his forehead as he told him how proud he was, how good he was taking his knot; and with one last push, his knot slipped past the tight ring of muscle, and he was inside.

Eggsy gasped, his body stilling as Harry’s knot pushed past his rim and starting expanding to lock them together. He could feel every minute twitch of Harry’s hips working to push inside him as deep as he could go, his knot creating a pleasant friction against his inner walls; and every millimeter of Harry’s knot expanding inside of him felt like salvation.

“Fuck, Eggsy. You perfect, beautiful creature - look at you.” Harry groaned, his voice rough with pleasure, his hand snaking down between their bodies to wrap around Eggsy’s hand and coax him to stroke himself. “Taking my knot so beautifully. You can cum now, Eggsy. I want to see it. I want to see you fall apart around me.”

“Fuuuuck!” Eggsy cried out, his body spasming as his orgasm tore through him, his cock pulsing in their grip before he came, spilling over their knuckles and splattering his lower stomach.

Harry groaned loudly, the sight of Eggsy cumming beneath him, tumbling him abruptly over the edge, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as pleasure assaulted his body as Eggsy’s hole clenched like a vice around his sensitive knot.

Eggsy could feel every minute twitch of Harry’s hips, every pulse of Harry’s cock, his seed filling him up with warmth. Eggsy’s moaned happily, a bubbly feeling rising in his chest that he was surprised to realize was laughter – a sudden, overwhelming feeling of happiness filling him, and everything seemed to settle, like everything was right in the world, as long as he stayed like this, wound up in this alpha’s arms.

It must be from all the endorphins flooding his body, but Eggsy felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so relaxed and comfortable in his own body since before he presented as an omega. Right now, he couldn’t even imagine why being an omega was such a bad thing for him.

He couldn’t think. Couldn’t think of any reason in the world that mattered more than this alpha right here, filling him and giving him what he wanted, and that put a large, happy grin on his face.

“Darling?”

“Mmm…” Eggsy hummed, his eyes closed as he floated on the high. His body humming pleasantly, the omega in him purring in satisfaction when the alpha settled his body to cover him more, knot firmly lodged inside him. “I need a shower… and a nap. Join me?”

“But I’m not done with you yet,” Harry said seriously, his voice full of dark promise. “I think you have one more in you.”

“Wot?” Eggsy slurred, blinking to clear the fog that had descended over his senses. Looking up at Harry, he frowned at him in confusion. “I – we came already?”

Harry chuckled at Eggsy’s confused tone, a twinkle in his eyes as his lips pulled into a smirk. “Indeed. But I promised to take care of you, and a gentleman always keeps his word, Eggsy.” Harry’s hand moved down to fist Eggsy’s hard cock, thumbing the head to collect the pearl of pre-cum gathered there before stroking him firmly. “But your cock is still hard, and your cunt is still clenching around my knot like it’s trying to milk me dry. Is that what you’re trying to do, omega? Then let me oblige you.”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped as he stared at Harry wordlessly, his cheeks flushing furiously at the embarrassing words leaving Harry’s lips.  A loud whine rose in his throat in place of words as Harry gave a small roll of his hips, grinding his knot against his prostate.

“I – I _can’t_ – ‘arry.” Eggsy gasped, his blunt nails digging into Harry’s forearm as he clung onto him desperately. “I can’t cum no more.”

Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, cooing softly, encouragingly. “One more, Eggsy. You can do it.”

“No – ‘arry, it’s too much, I -”

“Just one more, my boy, and then you can take a nap on my cock. How does that sound?” Harry coaxed, his hot breath fanning against Eggsy’s ear as he whispered to him.

Eggsy’s groaned loudly, his cock throbbing at the thought. “Fuckin’ filthy – _ah._ ”

Harry chuckled darkly, a wave of possessiveness curling in his chest when Eggsy’s scent spiked with arousal at his words. Harry paused, removing his hand from Eggsy’s cock to pin Eggsy’s wayward hands to the bed, a pleased growl rumbling in his chest when the omega immediately when pliant against him.

“Uhng.” Eggsy grunted, his breathing growing ragged as Harry began to move again, his head tilting back to bare the long column of his throat submissively as Harry began another tortuous roll of his hips, a high pitched moan leaving his lips when Harry’s teeth sank into his neck.

Harry usually stopped moving at this point, usually cumming once he was knotted inside him – and that’s what Eggsy had expected, but he hadn’t anticipated the thought that this time would be any different. This time he was in heat, and Harry in the beginning stages of rut - which seemed to make a load of difference, because despite the alpha already achieving climax, Harry’s cock was still hard and he hasn’t stopped fucking into him. The vampire seems to be hell-bent on wringing as many orgasms from him as possible before he’s satisfied.

Eggsy’s beginning to think he won’t survive the week at this rate.

“’arry, please…” Eggsy’s panted. It was too good, too soon, his body tense as a bow string as he strained, his hips grinding into Harry’s to get his knot to rub against that spot inside of him again, the need to cum building until he thought he would explode – but he _couldn’t._

“What is it, my dear boy?” Harry murmured, sucking hickies down the column of Eggsy’s throat, a dark satisfaction rising in his chest at seeing Eggsy marked up – temporary as it may be. “What do you need?”

“Touch me, _please._ ” Eggsy begged.

“As you wish.” Harry said hotly, his hand snaking between their bodies to curl his fingers around Eggsy’s cock again.  Eggsy arched his back, his lips parted as he stared up at the ceiling sightlessly, his body spasming with the overwhelming pleasure his body was being treated to as his orgasm tore through him.

“That’s it, my boy, that’s it.” Harry coaxed, his voice sounding strangled as Eggsy’s tight channel clenched around his sensitive knot, his hips stuttering as he came inside the omega with a loud groan, burrowing his face in the omega’s neck.

* * *

 Eggsy breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction, perfectly content to lie here in Harry’s arms for the time being, Harry’s knot still tying them together as his body slowly winded down and relaxed. He’d fallen asleep at some point – took a nap on Harry’s cock, fuckin’ hell – and he couldn’t ever remember a time when he felt safe enough to fall asleep in somebody’s arms – let alone spend his heat week with someone!

But he’ll enjoy this while he can, ‘cause he knows this calm won’t last, his heat only temporarily appeased, but if he was lucky, his heat won’t hit as bad now that Harry knotted him before his heat had the chance to really set in.

That’s what he hoped for, anyways – that his heat would be just as routine as any other. But already, he could feel a desperation growing, the need to be taken somewhere safe where he can nest in preparation for sharing his heat with Harry.

A notion that both thrilled and angered him.

He may be an omega, and his instincts and biology may be more forthcoming during his heat, but that didn’t fucking mean he needed to be coddled like some delicate flower. The added boost of strength afforded to his dynamic during his heat (a gift from Mother Nature to omega’s, so that during their heat they’re just as strong as an alpha) made it covenant if any alpha tried to take advantage of him.

So yeah, he could take care of himself, thank you very much.

He hadn’t intended to seduce Harry when he had come in search of him – or at least not consciously. He had only wanted to warn him of his approaching heat and find a safe place to ride it out, but then he had seen all that unrestrained strength and firm muscle as Harry sparred in that small arena, and any hopes of denying how much he wanted to spend his heat with Harry flew out the proverbial window.

How any sane omega could stand there and watch such male, alpha perfection and not have their passions stirred completely eluded him. Especially an omega who had gone a lifetime allowing himself the barest hint of intimacy… yeah, that’s him fucked.

Besides, he wasn’t going to let himself fret over that now. It was far too late to even consider separating from Harry for the remainder of his heat, or even take an emergency dose of suppressants without suffering unpleasant side effects he would very much like to avoid.

Moreover, Eggsy couldn’t make himself feel guilty about how things had turned out. His life was too often filled with loneliness, abuse, and disappointment. Why not enjoy the unexpected flashes of happiness that came his way? He should live in the moment; and he wanted Harry, consequences be damned – and lying on the soft matted floor still wrapped in Harry’s arms, it was easy to live in the moment.

Lost in thought, Eggsy reached a hand out to fiddle with the strange amulet that Harry wore around his neck before lifting his head to meet Harry’s gaze.

“Are y’ suitably vanquished?” Eggsy murmured teasingly.

A slow smile curved Harry’s lips. “I claim defeat, although I must admit that I feel far more like the victor.”

Eggsy grinned, laughing. “Same ‘ere, bruv.”

“Don’t call me, ‘bruv.’” Harry admonished, wrinkling his nose at the term, but there was no real heat to his words. His finger lightly traced Eggsy’s lips with his thumb, admiring the flushed cheeks and kiss bitten lips with a sense of pride. _He_ did that. “Why did you leave my bed this evening? I missed you when I awoke.”

“Mornin’ actually. Y’ were injured and y’ needed yer sleep.” Eggsy frowned. “Besides, I don’t care much for lyin’ around idle.”

“Something I intend to change.” Harry murmured, a smirk on his lips.

“And ‘ow do y’ intend to do that?”

Harry’s arms tightened around him as he rolled his hips. “Let me take you back to my rooms, and I can demonstrate. Thoroughly.”

Eggsy hissed a shaky breath as Harry’s knot pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him, still sensitive from his orgasm. “Y’ ‘ave plenty of time to demonstrate later when my heat hits.”

“Yes, I forgot to ask.” Harry mused. “How long does your heat typically last? I know it’s different for every omega. Twenty-four to Forty-eight hours?”

“More like eighty, usually.”

“ _Three days_?” Harry rasped, his cock twitching and his fangs dropping as lust slammed into him like a punch to the gut at Eggsy’s words. “Fuck, Eggsy.”

Eggsy gasped, squirming against Harry at the sudden rush of alpha pheromones. “Y’ better stop that, ‘arry, or my heat will be comin’ sooner rather than later.”

“You’re right. Forgive me.” Harry apologized, sounding strangled as he soothed a hand down Eggsy’s flank. “Take a deep breath for me, Eggsy, I’m going to pull out now.”

Eggsy nodded, inhaling sharply when he felt Harry tug his deflating knot from his body, his hole clenching around nothing, leaving him feeling bereft and empty. Eggsy whined at the loss, a bone deep ache settling into his body with the need to remain tied to the alpha for as long as he could.

Harry shushed him, and Eggsy flushed in embarrassment for acting so needy, about to curse Harry for basically telling him to shut up, but his words caught in his throat when Harry leaned down to nuzzle the side of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss under his ear that has his heart warming and a wounded noise leaving his lips without his consent.

Harry pulls back, a worried look on his face. “Eggsy? Are you alright?”

“Y – yeah, I’m fine.” Eggsy laughed shakily, waving off Harry’s concern. “Just, y’know – hormones and all that. Don’t worry abou’ it.”

Harry frowned, not looking at all convinced but he let the subject drop. “Let’s get you back to my rooms so you can begin nesting, and then a nap, I think. You need your rest.”

“I’m too tired to move.” Eggsy groaned in protest. “Unlike y’, I’m human enough to need some time to recuperate.”

Which was true, in a sense. Having a heat takes a lot of energy out of an omega, and during that time Eggsy typically only eats light and drinks his body weight in water, and needs a large amount of sleep to recover what energy he’s lost.

“You are far more than human, Eggsy.”

Eggsy stiffened, bothered by the reminder of his mysterious heritage. He couldn’t help it. The mystery of what and who he was would plague him until he discovered the truth.

“Maybe.” Eggsy said stubbornly. “But wot? Not even Roxy or Amelia could tell me.”

It was Harry’s turn to stiffen, his expression becoming guarded. “So you met Roxanne and Amelia?”

Eggsy scoffed. “As if y’ didn’t know. Y’ no doubt smelled them the minute they arrived on yer doorstep.”

Harry shrugged, sending a ripple of muscle beneath his hand. Nice. “Most demons use their sense of smell for survival. Did you… enjoy their visit?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiled. “I like them. Roxy’s nice.”

“I suppose she can be charming when she chooses.” Harry grudgingly conceded.

Eggsy shifted onto his elbow so he could peer down at Harry’s tight expression. His heart gave another weird jerk at the sheer handsomeness of Harry’s soft, lean features. It wouldn’t matter if he stayed with this vampire for an eternity, he didn’t think he would ever get used to how unnaturally good-looking he was.

“I already got that the two of y’ got issues.”

“Issues.” Harry’s brow furrowed. “Yes, you could say that. She no doubt warned you that I’m a heartless bastard.”

“She might ‘ave mentioned it, yeah.”

Harry shifted his hand to cup Eggsy’s cheek, his gaze searching. “And yet you still sought me out.”

“It would appear that I did.”

A frown touched Harry’s brow. “Why?”

“Why wot?”

“I cannot imagine any other omega who would not hate and fear me.” Harry’s hand tightened on Eggsy’s cheek. “Not only am I a vampire, but I have taken you captive and hold you here against your will.”

Eggsy’s lips twisted wryly. “And don’t forget y’ intend to hand me over to a pack of werewolves.”

“That is far from decided.” Harry growled, his protective instincts roaring at the thought of handing his omega over to Valentine. _Not in a million years._ “Valentine has made no effort to negotiate. Until he does, there will be no discussion of you going anywhere, and definitely not in your condition.”

Eggsy’s gaze dropped to Harry’s amulet, which he absently stroked. “Still, yer right. I should fear and resent y’.”

Harry flinched at his blunt words. “So why do you not?”

Why, indeed.

Eggsy sucked in a deep breath, considering the question. “To be honest? I don’t know. Maybe it’s ‘cause I ‘aven’t felt like a captive ‘ere. Y’ ‘aven’t locked me in my room, y’ make sure yer housekeeper has all my favorite foods, y’ saved me mom and sister - and y’ did send poor Iris out in the snow to get my things.” Eggsy shrugged. “Or maybe I just don’t think like most people.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You don’t?”

Eggsy grinned, laughing. “No surprise, huh?”

Harry’s features softened, his hand caressing Eggsy’s cheek with a gentleness that made it hard for Eggsy to breathe. “I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal, and wants to do something good with his life. I believe you to be a man who follows his heart rather than his head.”

“Meanin’ that I’m impulsive and utterly lackin’ in common sense most of the time.” Eggsy agreed dryly, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Meaning that you are kind, and compassionate, and capable of seeing something good even in those who don’t deserve your sympathy.” Harry’s hand moved to curl his fingers around the back of Eggsy’s neck to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Even a coldhearted, ruthless vampire like me.”

“Y’ ain’t coldhearted, ‘arry.” Eggsy murmured against Harry’s lips.

Harry pulled back, smiling sadly. “There are few who would agree with you, darling.”

“Only ‘cause y’ go out of yer way to appear ruthless.” Eggsy pointed out. “It no doubt helps y’ to be seen as a capable leader, but I know differently.”

“Do you?” Harry questioned softly.

“Yeah, of course.” Eggsy replied, his heart breaking at the lost look in Harry’s eyes. The sudden realization as to why he could never look at Harry as his enemy becoming startlingly clear. “Everythin’ y’ did – includin’ kidnappin’ me – was done for the welfare of yer people. They are yer family. Yer responsibility and duty. And y’ would do anythin’ to protect them. I respect y’ for that. And despite everythin’ goin’ on with Valentine… I trust y’, ‘arry.”

Something vulnerable flashed deep in Harry’s eyes. “Eggsy…” The sound of pounding on the door brought his words to an abrupt halt, Harry’s body stiffening at the scent of an unmated alpha in his territory.

Rationally he knew it was only Bors on the other side of the door, and he would never dare touch Eggsy, but there was no rationalizing with him right now. The only thought going through his head was that there was another alpha here, and Eggsy was too close to his heat that there was no way the other alpha _couldn’t_ smell him.

So why was Bors here? Was he trying to challenge him to impress the omega enough to be allowed to bed him?

 _No,_ Harry’s mind snarled with viciousness that Harry felt to his core. Eggsy was _his._

Harry snarled, covering Eggsy’s body protectively with his own. He needed to move, get Eggsy back to the safety of his rooms and set up precautions so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Dammit, Bors, go away.” Harry growled, struggling to regain even an ounce of civility as he helped Eggsy to his feet, wrapping him in his robe and quickly getting dressed before crowding Eggsy’s body up against his possessively as he maneuvered them towards the other exit.

They’ll take the long way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! Finally, I know right? I'm so sorry for my absence, I hit a bit of writers block, but I hope this makes up for it!! 7.6k of pure smut as promised! XD
> 
> A big thanks to my beta WarriorNun for helping me fix up and making this story better - and for putting up with my laziness! Kudos to you! You've been a big help! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter! Comments and feedback keep this fic alive!! So please let me know what you think! <3


	12. Mating Drive

Eggsy woke up feeling groggy and disoriented as he shoved the duvets off his overheated body. He didn’t remember much after they arrived back in Harry’s rooms far beneath the estate after their mating in Harry’s armory. He remembered being too exhausted to put up much of a fight when Harry had settled him into a warm bath and washed his tired body before putting him to bed in his boxers.

Eggsy curled in on himself with a groan of discomfort when he suddenly became aware of the slick slowly trickling down his thighs from his entrance, his body feeling empty and on fire. His body screaming for someone to touch him, pin him down and knot him – fill him up so he wouldn’t feel so god damn empty.

_Fuck_ , Eggsy cursed with a whimper, curling himself into his nest of pillows as his hips rolled into the mattress, trying to get some friction against his aching cock.

Eggsy whimpered again, confused and dazed at the heat coursing through his body. What the fuck was this now? His heats had always been pretty regular, nothing he couldn’t handle on his own with a good toy. But this? He’d never experienced a heat this intense before.

He felt like he was _dying_.

But then there was a cold hand touching his face, cooling his flushed skin before sliding down to clamp over the back of his neck, and Eggsy could sob in relief when he looked up and saw Harry looming over him, his body coiled stiff with a strained expression of concern and - fear?

Eggsy couldn’t think clear enough to pick apart the numerous emotions flickering through Harry’s red eyes, but one he saw there he recognized, for they were reflected in his own, the pupils of his hazel eyes blow wide in lust, all but swallowing the color, his lungs inhaling the scent of Harry’s pheromones greedily, savoring it, tasting it.

“Eggsy?” Harry said slowly, annunciating every syllable in a way that Eggsy knew Harry was making sure he was coherent and understood what he was saying. “Eggsy, can you hear me?”

Eggsy nodded, a rush of breath escaping his lungs in a sudden rush from holding in Harry’s scent, his mind dizzy with it. His mind felt foggy and slow but he trusted his instincts, trusted that his body knew what to do.

And right now? He felt safe. Safer than he could ever remember feeling during his heat cycle. With Harry he felt like he could be vulnerable and he wouldn’t have to worry about the alpha trying to take advantage of him and try to claim him when he wasn’t coherent or sensible enough to consent.

But he wasn’t worried about that.

Harry may be many things, but to take advantage of an omega? No, Harry didn’t have that in him.

“Eggsy?” Harry repeated, squeezing the back of his neck firmly. “Eggsy, can you understand me?”

Eggsy felt his body go lax and pliant under Harry’s hold, every fiber in his body suddenly alive and vibrating, an instinctual omega response that demanded that he obey and answer his alpha’s question.

Harry was here. His alpha was here. Harry would take care of him.

“Yeah.” Eggsy rasped, swallowing against his parched throat.  “I hear y’.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Eggsy stiffened, the fog slowly blanketing his senses suddenly felt like they solidified to form a solid barrier between them, and in his mind eye he saw himself as he was now, heat drunk and desperate separated from the part of him he relayed on, the one he wore like armor to the world. That part of him shimmered just out of reach. Delusion him smiled, his lips tugging up at the corners, eyes sparkling, challenging him. Taunting him.

With sudden clarity Eggsy knew he couldn’t separate these two aspects of himself any longer. This heat drunk delusion made him suddenly understand that he has been locking his omega side of himself under lock and chain for long enough.

It was time for it to come undone.

With an inward wail, Eggsy fought it, his fist pulling back to smash against it. Once, twice, and with the third hit it came crashing down around him, leaving a satisfying screech that resounded in his mind, shattering in a million pieces like fragments of glass, and delusion him stalked towards him like a predator stalking his prey and he stood there reaching out towards him, offering himself, and as delusion him grasped his own arm in his -

He felt _whole._

The fog cleared, and he shook himself. The hand firmly holding on the back on his neck felt grounding, comforting and he allowed himself to gape at Harry beneath his unwavering gaze. _Leave?_ Harry wanted to leave him here like this? No, no, no,  Eggsy didn’t want Harry to _leave_ , he wanted Harry to take away the blistering ache deep inside his body and replace it with the pleasure he was promised.

“No – don’t,” Eggsy pleaded as he reached out and clung to Harry’s forearm, his fingernails digging in to leave crescent shape marks. Eggsy knew he will probably feel ashamed for his actions later, but he was in _pain_ and his alpha was so god damn daft. How could he not see how much Eggsy wanted him?  “I need y’.”

Harry closed his eyes like it physically pained him to hear what Eggsy was saying – and maybe it did. Harry smelled dangerous, his scent spiraling out of control with an intoxicating amount of pheromones that made Eggsy feel drunk. It reminded him just how potent an alpha Harry is beneath that fake calm exterior he puts on for his benefit.

And Eggsy wanted to destroy it. See it vibrate and tremble before it crumbled to pieces at his feet, and bask in the loss of Harry’s control.

“Eggsy,” Harry forced through gritted teeth, voice sounding strained. “We don’t have to do this. I promised to give you the choice. I – “

Eggsy steeled himself, having heard enough, his free arm reaching up to remove Harry’s hand from the back of his neck as he turned on his back and sat up, pulling his legs under himself as he used his strength and Harry’s sudden surprise to propel himself forward, pinning Harry beneath him.

“I said I need y’” Eggsy growled, his hands tightening on Harry’s arms before letting go to tear at Harry’s ridiculous posh embroidered pajamas. He wanted his alpha naked, _now._ The small buttons popped off as Eggsy tore the shirt right down the middle, making a satisfied purring sound as Harry’s chest was bare to his wandering hands.

Harry’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open to stare up at Eggsy in shock. Harry felt his chest rumbling with a growl and before he knew what was happening he had Eggsy hair grasped in one hand, pulling his head back as he leaned up to nip at Eggsy throat, drawing blood as his other hand grasped the omega’s hip to drag against his clothed cock in a hard grind.

Eggsy cried out, his eyes rolling back at the spark of pleasure that lit up his body at the rough treatment. Eggsy felt the wetness that was practically leaking from him give an enthusiastic gush. Harry growled against his throat.

Harry pulled back, letting go of Eggsy’s hair in favor of pulling the omega into a fierce kiss. He felt Eggsy’s hands clawing at his drawstrings, a sound of frustration growled against his lips before Eggsy bit his lips sharply.

Harry hissed, pulling back with curse, eyes flashing as he helped Eggsy take off his pajamas bottoms before all but tearing off Eggsy’s own from his body, feeling Eggsy’s desperation reverberate through his own mounting need, making him desperate to get inside his omega.

“Ride me.” Harry growled the demand through bared teeth, his domineering nature roaring in his head to roll the omega over and fuck him hard and deep until Eggsy didn’t know where he ends and he begins but he was too impatient. He wanted to sink his cock in Eggsy’s tight wet heat and he didn’t want to wait a second longer than was needed to hear Eggsy’s pleased little mewls of pleasure. “Take what you need from me, omega.”

Harry watched as Eggsy’s eyes darkened, his lips pulling back over his teeth in an impressive snarl that has Harry feeling hot all over, his stomach clenching with heat. Fuck, his omega was a beautiful creature. He wanted to goad this part of Eggsy out to play more often if it meant he could have him like this.

The perfect amount of dangerous that played perfectly with his.

Eggsy didn’t hesitate, he shuffled lower to straddle Harry’s hips, reaching back to position Harry’s cock at his entrance before sinking himself onto his cock in one fluid motion. Eggsy moaned, leaning back and placing his hands behind him on Harry’s knees, his back arching as he rolled his hips to take Harry in deeper.

“Ah,” Eggsy moaned, panting as he worked himself on Harry’s cock, whining in frustration when he saw Harry’s hands tightly clenched in the duvets instead of touching him. Eggsy stopped, anger and aggression simmering beneath his skin. He sat up straight, making sure to clench around Harry’s cock as he did, and moved his arms to pin Harry’s shoulders to the bed as he rode him, teeth bared in a snarl, challenging the alpha in Harry to fight him for dominance.

And Eggsy wasn’t disappointed, Harry took the bait with astonishing speed, ever eager to oblige him.

If Harry had been fully coherent and sensible, he might regret how rough he was being, and he ought to be worried and curious with how aggressive Eggsy was behaving but with the fog of rut clouding his judgment, all he could focus on was showing Eggsy that he could provide what he needed.

And right now, Eggsy’s hostile posturing, bared teeth and the rough, desperate swing of his hips told him the omega needed a good hard fucking. Until Eggsy couldn’t tell up from down, couldn’t tell where his body ended and his began – all he would know was Harry’s cock splitting him open and his cum filling him up.

Harry let his fangs fully descend until it protruded from his lips in a snarl as he knocked Eggsy’s arms from his shoulders and went to trap them behind his back but Eggsy seemed to be a step ahead of him and scrambled off of him with a snarl, surprising him.

Harry followed him up, stalking towards him to slam him against the wall, their mouths meeting with a clash of teeth and Harry tasted his own blood on Eggsy’s tongue as he coaxed Eggsy’s legs to wrap around his hips as he thrust himself back into Eggsy’s body in a single thrust.

Eggsy suddenly went wild in Harry’s arms, and Harry groaned in startled pleasure as Eggsy lapped at the small gash his fangs had cut on his lips, his hips pushing back against Harry’s before stilling, Eggsy’s head thumping back against the wall, his back arching against him as he came with a cry, his body trembling violently against Harry’s.

Harry held Eggsy though it, groaning with lust as he felt Eggsy coat his stomach with his release. Harry gave Eggsy a moment to come down from his orgasm before starting up a rhythm that has Eggsy gasping and writhing against him once more.

“’Arry, Alpha” Eggsy mewled, jerking in Harry’s hold as his cock brushed up against his prostate. “There….please.”

“I got you.” Harry promised, holding Eggsy flush against him as he continued to move, each thrust pushing him deeper, Eggsy’s inner muscles fluttering and clenching around his cock every time his cock hit his prostate. He pulled back, thrusting inside Eggsy with increasingly quick thrusts, burying inside him again and again.

Eggsy’s pleasures cried echoes in his ears and he lost himself in the pleasure of rut and pleasing his mate. Eggsy’s hands held onto his shoulders desperately, gripping him then sliding across them to his biceps, back to his chest, moving all over him and making his skin prickle everywhere in awareness.

Harry lost himself in the mounting pleasure, and for a moment, Harry found himself confused as he looked down at Eggsy’s pleasure drunk features. Something on the edge of his mind was desperately trying to tell him something was wrong.

But what could be wrong? Harry was satisfying Eggsy’s need, fucking him up against the wall, pleasured moans and hitching breathes telling him he was doing a good job of pleasing his omega.

His omega with hair the shade of spun gold and beautiful half lidded green eyes, the flecks of gold and red barely visible with his pupils blown wide. He looked debauched with his head tilted back, his kiss swollen lips parted in pleasure, revealing sharp canine-like fangs protruding from his upper lip.

Harry closed his eyes, shaking off his rut induced hallucination.

Eggsy had green eyes.

Eggsy had no fangs or canines.

Spurred on by the needy gasps and hitches in Eggsy’s breath between stuttered pleas for _harder, more,_ and _please, ‘Arry,_ Harry forgot what he was distracted by and went back to devoting his attention to taking care of his omega.

Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s back, his hand cupping the back of Eggsy’s head as he slammed into him with unrelenting force, his body sliding up the wall with every thrust. Harry’s chest rumbled with a growl, pleased with how well Eggsy was taking and responding to him, pushing against him with every shove of his hips.

Harry hissed in pained pleasure, Eggsy’s nails scoring marks down his back that quickly healed. Harry lowered his hand to wrap around Eggsy’s back, holding up Eggsy’s weight as he pushed away from the wall and steadily made his way back to their nest.

Eggsy whined in complaint at being held still, but his protests quickly died when Harry maneuvered him onto the bed, his larger body covering his.

Harry lifted Eggsy’s thighs and pinned them to his chest as he plunged into him, deeper, harder than before, just like Eggsy had demanded.  Eggsy let out a sharp cry of pleasure, his head snapping back to hit the bed as he tried to writhe under Harry where he was pinned and unable to move, forced to lay there and just _take it._

Harry lowered his mouth to the curve of Eggsy’s throat, lips pulling, fangs scraping as he closed his hands over Eggsy’s hips and opened him wider, thrusting deeper. He sat back on his heels and pulled Eggsy over him, guiding him, his mouth slamming down on his, the kiss verging on violent, his fingers tight on his ass and Eggsy came, locking his legs around Harry’s hips, holding him deep inside as he babbled incoherently, clinging to him, begging for his knot, that he _needed it,_ and it had his hole fluttering and clenching around Harry in a desperate attempt to keep him inside.

And really, who was he to refuse such a plea?

Harry waited until the trembling from Eggsy’s orgasm subsided before he pulled out of Eggsy and flipped him over unto his belly will minimal fuss.

“Knees.” Harry demanded, pleased when Eggsy sluggishly scrambled to obey.

Harry slipped back into Eggsy with a slick sound and immediately starting a punishing rhythm.

Harry grabbed Eggsy by the hips and started a fast and brutal pace. His movements were almost feral in his desperation, every thrust of his hips was a primal motive to dominate. Harry slammed into Eggsy over and over, making Eggsy’s knees buckle, but Harry was quick to steady him, never relenting in his pace. Harry’s fangs grazed Eggsy’s spine and nipped at his flesh. Eggsy’s back arched into Harry’s teeth, moaning and pleading with Harry.

“Mine!” Harry growled, his hips snapping into Eggsy rougher now, more demanding, as the need to dominate and _breed_ overwhelmed him, his hands clenching Eggsy’s hips tight as he pulled him back on his cock with every thrust.

“Yours,” Eggsy slurred, keening when Harry’s hands trailed up Eggsy’s back to the back of his neck, pushing him down and holding him there, forcing his body onto the bed with his arse in the air, letting go ocne he was satisfied that he wouldn’t move from this position.

“Say it again.” Harry demanded, grinding his growing knot against Eggsy’s rim.

“Yours!” Eggsy sobbed, grinding back against Harry to get his knot lodged inside. “I’m yours, alpha.”

Harry roared, and with a final thrust his knot pushed passed Eggsy rim and expanded, tying them together the same time Harry’s fangs embedded itself in Eggsy’s shoulder.

~~

Eggsy would surface from his heat induced haze for maybe three hours each day, and Harry made sure to get him to eat and drink plenty of water during those times. He even managed to drag Eggsy into the bathroom to bathe him, at which point the boy fell asleep half-way through it, but Harry couldn’t really blame him.

His heat was taking its toll on him, and Eggsy needed as much rest as he could get in-between each wave of his heat.  Harry grimaced at how uncomfortable Eggsy must be feeling in his own skin – his body having no other care in the world other than the drive to mate and breed. It was taxing on his body, to say the least – taxing on him too, if he was being honest. 

He took what opportunity he could while Eggsy was asleep to feed and stock up on the necessary supplies that they would need, but he quickly learned it was a bad idea to leave Eggsy in his current state. He had only been away from Eggsy for a handful of minutes before he was anxious and desperate to get back to Eggsy, which he learned went both ways when he found himself slammed against his bedroom door before he had the chance to put down the items he’d gathered, his arms filled with desperate, angry omega.

Harry didn’t even have the chance to get over his surprise and soothe the clearly distressed omega before he was being manhandled towards the couch and Eggsy was shoving him back, tearing his pants from his body to sink onto his cock in one fluid motion, his hands pinning Harry’s shoulders to the couch as he rode him.

Eggsy was a constant livewire of need. He remembered Eggsy saying that his heats were usually calm and regular; but having an alpha to spend his heat with seemed to have knocked his cycle completely off balance – because _this_? This driving, desperate need to be filled and knotted left Eggsy incomprehensible for the better part of two days.

So yes – it was definitely safe for Harry to conclude that Eggsy’s heats went far beyond _calm and regular._

He had already knotted Eggsy more than ten times over the past three days, and he was beginning to worry when on the fourth day, Eggsy’s heat still didn’t break; his own body stuck in the constant loop of need to mount and fuck Eggsy on every visible service.

~~

Eggsy seemed less frantic on the morning of the fifth day, his heat finally coming to an end, but he was no less enthusiastic for his cock.

Harry woke up to Eggsy sucking kisses and gently scraping his teeth against the side of his neck and for a moment Harry fought to keep himself in control and let Eggsy have his way. He finally tilted his head to the side with a groan, encouraging Eggsy to continue.

Harry felt Eggsy swing his leg over him to straddle his hips, and let himself relax and let Eggsy be in control.

Eggsy sighed in pleasure when Harry’s cock breached him. He closed his eyes as he focused on the delicious stretch, the depth, and the beginning of Harry’s knot stretching him wide. It felt heavenly.         

Harry let Eggsy build a slow pace now that Eggsy was coherent and no longer desperate for him. Eggsy hips gyrated to take him deeper with every slow roll of his hips, taking pleasure in being able to fully enjoy Harry’s cock buried within him without the desperation driving his every need.

And oh sweet Lilith – Harry couldn’t find it in him to look away. His eyes were fixated on the amazing creature on his lap. He was so beautiful that it made his chest ache.

He was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank every single one of you for sticking around and being so very patient and lovely while I have been working on this and dealing with real life! I still can hardly believe its been a year since I updated this, but I am back now I promise! I love you guys so much, thanks for sticking around for this! You guys are seriously awesome! <3333


	13. Betrayal

“This way.”

Valentine allowed Gazelle to lead him down to the dank basement of their current lair, where there was a mass of connecting tunnels that lead off into the distance, far beneath the building. His mood was almost as foul as the thick air that cloaked around them.

It had been a stroke of luck that they had discovered the location of a vampire’s abandoned lair. These tunnels would provide an excellent route for escape if there ever was a need, but the appreciation of such an advantage was lost under the cloud of anger that he still didn’t have Eggsy in his clutches.

Now his partner, Gazelle, was moaning about some sly intruder who had supposedly managed to slip into the underground tunnels through the sewers and was now set to… well, Gazelle hadn’t been entirely clear on what she suspected the intruder intended to do.

Of course, Gazelle rarely bothered with the strategic and scheming side of things, – she left the fine detailing of their future planning to him – she far more preferred to rely on her more primal, raw instincts of her nature.

Gazelle suddenly came to a halt and peered around the corner of the tunnel into the inky blackness.

“There, I warned you.” Gazelle hissed quietly, her finger pointing toward a distant corner. “An Intruder. This lair isn’t as safe as you are convinced it is.”

A jolt of surprise raced through Valentine as he studied the fae who was currently grumbling beneath her breath as she attempted to clean her delicate wings. The fae’s appearance was definitely not a coincidence. Fae’s rarely left the comfort of their woods, and when they did, it certainly was not to snoop underground in some dank tunnel.

Valentine sniffed deeply, scenting the air, unable to believe this stroke of fortune.

“The fae – it’s the same one I smelled at Harry’s lair.” Valentine whispered. “How intriguing…”

Gazelle stiffened, whirling around to face Valentine as the air prickled about them with her anger. “She belongs to the vampire?”

“So it would seem.”

Gazelle scoffed, eyeing the fragile looking fae. “Not much of a demon, I could shift and swallow her in one bite.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Gazelle frowned in growing agitation. “Her presence here could only mean one thing: the vampire king has learned of our location and has sent this pathetic creature to distract us. Even now, they could be panning to make a move against us.”

“I don’t believe that is the case. She’s obviously been sent here as a spy for the vampires, not as a means of distraction.” Valentine’s gaze remained on the fae who was fluttering her wings and still muttering. “It is only polite to ensure that she has something to take back to her master.”

“Have you lost your mind!?” Gazelle growled. “We should kill her.”

“Really, Gazzy.” Valentine sighed. “You’re always so eager to solve all your problems with violence when diplomacy would serve you so much better.”

“When you kill your enemies, you don’t need diplomacy.” Gazelle pointed out, eyeing the fae with sharp, hungry eyes.

“And what good does a corpse do you?” Valentine demanded.

“They lie on the ground and don’t cause trouble.”

“Well, here’s a lesson, my friend.” Valentine drawled. “A wise man can use everyone. Even his enemies.”

There was a strained beat of silence before Gazelle smirked, her eyes twinkling with menace when she realized Valentine had a trick up his sleeve. “The fae?”

“And through her, the king of vampires.” Valentine murmured, a smile touching his lips.

Gazelle sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. “You were quick enough to fire your crossbow at the vampire once before.”

Valentine shrugged, inwardly smiling at the woman’s attempt to coax him into acting in a more violent manner. It was one of the reasons he choose her to be in his pack and remain at his side. And he couldn’t deny that Gazelle was right, he had taken great pleasure in putting the arrogant bastard on the ground. The only regret he had about the encounter was that he hadn’t managed to kill him.

“Well, he did make such an irresistible target.” Valentine remarked. “Tonight, however, I intend to use another sort of arrow to shoot Harry Hart.”

“What will you do?”

“Let me worry about the fae.” Valentine commanded. “I want you to make sure the pack doesn’t stumble over her. We want the fae to believe that she managed to slip in and out undetected.”

Gazelle hesitated before giving a shrug and slipping through the darkness, her hand trailing down his arm as she left. The pureblood she-wolf might prefer a more bloodthirsty response to the intruder, but she possessed enough intelligence to do as her alpha commanded.

Had their circumstances been different, and their problems non-existent, he would have taken the woman as his mate and make her his queen. But as things stood, he couldn’t in good conscience do so when there was so much at stake for the future of their race.

His pride wouldn’t allow it. As king, it was his duty – and duty and loyalty to his pack would always come first.

Dismissing Gazelle from his thoughts, Valentine returned his attention to the fae, who was currently making her way across the damp floor.

A smile touched his dark face.

The mountain was about to come to Mohammed.

* * *

Harry knew that his clarity had returned when he could ascertain the time of day for the first time in five days as he slowly awoke from his light slumber. There were no sounds from his otherwise quiet room, except for the small breathes that signaled Eggsy being in a much needed deep sleep.

After a long five days, Eggsy’s heat was finally over.

And Harry wasn’t sure how things would proceed from here. This… chemistry between them unsettled him. There was just something about Eggsy that drew him in like nothing he had experienced before with another.

There had been countless omega’s in the past that had wanted his attentions, and not once had he been tempted to take one to his bed – during his rut or otherwise. Until Eggsy.

Eggsy made him want to be a better man. Eggsy made him… feel things.

The sound of pounding on his chamber doors abruptly brought him back to the present, his senses reaching out hastily to see who it is, and relaxed when he confirmed it was only Merlin behind the door, no doubt scowling at the door like it personally offended him.

The man had an uncanny ability for showing up and pestering him at the most inopportune moment.

Its Merlin’s way of showing he cares, he supposes.

“’Arry?” Eggsy asked groggily.

Harry shifted on his side, a pang going through his undead heart at how beautiful this omega was, he looked so young with sleep still clinging to him, none of the demanding exuberant energy he had displayed during his heat left.

A flash of memory of seeing Eggsy with red eyes and fang like canines assaulted him, giving him pause before he shook it off. It had been a rut induced hallucination, nothing more. But a niggling feeling in the back of his mind said, what if it wasn’t?

“Shh, go back to sleep, dearest.” Harry murmured, gently coaxing Eggsy to go back to sleep.

He knew his duties would catch up to him sooner than later, and no doubt he had a lot of work to attend to that had accumulated over the past couple of days.

With a grimace Harry flowed to his feet, hastily pulling on a robe as he headed to the door. Damn Merlin and his interruption. He didn’t feel nearly as ready to leave his den and his nest of blankets with Eggsy bundled up safely in the center.

Harry swiftly opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit corrodor, the abrupt flaring of Merlin’s nostrils and narrowed eyes weren’t lost on him, and he felt a thrill of smug pride.

“Have ye lost yer damn mind!?” Merlin hissed, nose crinkling in disgust and he stepped back.

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. “Sharing a heat with an omega would, of course, categorize as losing one’s mind, Merlin. Rut isn’t exactly a logical state of mind to be in, as you well know.”

Merlin growled. “No, ye bloody dolt. I understand that. I’m talking about your aversion to being separated from Eggsy and your readiness to spend his estrus cycle with him. He’s your prisoner, Harry.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And you think I have forgotten that?”

“Have you?” Merlin challenged.

“The mere fact that Eggsy is still here attests to that, Merlin.” Harry scowled. “Now why have you pulled me away from my bed, Merlin? It can’t be for this very stimulating conversation.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You have petitioners.”

Harry couldn’t deny the fierce disappointment at being torn from Eggsy’s side. He had more than sated his desire for the omega, as well as his hunger. There was no reasonable need to linger in Eggsy’s company. It must be the residual side effects leftover from his primal urges of rut.

Because, of course, nothing about his relationship with Eggsy was reasonable, Harry wryly acknowledged. It went far beyond the need for sex or blood. It even went beyond discovering the truth of why Eggsy was so important to the Weres.

The truth of the matter was that his life has changed since meeting Eggsy. He was more than a grim guardian, or the all-powerful king of the vampires.

He was… a man.

A man who had long ago forgotten just how precious a true companion could be. A delicious, beautiful, sweet companion who was clearly out of his mind to offer a dangerous vampire such ready affection and trust.

Giving a shake of his head, Harry forced his thoughts away from Eggsy and attempted to concentrate on the matter at hand. As much as he longed to barricade his rooms and lock out the rest of the world, his duties could not be forgotten.

“Who are the petitioners?” Harry questioned abruptly, changing the subject away from Eggsy.

Merlin gave a snort, seeing Harry’s aversion what it was; deflecting. If Merlin possessed any more opinions on his unmistakable obsession with their prisoner, he was smart enough to leave the matter alone for the time being.

“They’ve introduced themselves as Elizabeth and Edward.”

“I don’t recognize their names. Are they a part of your coven?”

“No. They’ve traveled from Alberta.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. That was quite a distance to travel to see him. “Is it a territory dispute?”

“Actually, I believe it is more of a…”

“What?” Harry frowned.

“A personal dispute.” Merlin said with an amused smile. He knew Harry hated playing the psychiatrist.

“And they bring it to me?” Harry gave a groan of annoyance. “I’m the king, not – “

“Doctor Phil?” Merlin offered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“Who?”

“Never mind.” Unlike Harry, Merlin hadn’t cut himself off completely from the world over the past century. Thankfully, however, he rarely bored Harry with tedious fads or fashions unless he was feeling particularly vindictive. “They’ve come to seek asylum.”

“Why do they not go to you? I have no coven.”

Merlin shook his head. “Because I cannot offer them protection from their chief without starting a war.” Merlin’s expression turned grim. “The coven leader has called for a Blood Challenge, Harry.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. A Blood Challenge was an ancient tradition among his people to settle disputes in the one way vampires loved best – violence. A Blood Challenge was a one-on-one battle to the death. A challenge that should not be undertaken lightly, even by a coven leader.

“On what charges?”

“The leader claims that they’re conspiring to take over his coven.” Merlin shrugged. “They deny his accusation and say that their leader has discovered they are lovers and wish to halt their determination to become mates.”

“The leader wants this Elizabeth for himself?” Harry guessed.

“Yes.” Merlin confirmed. “She’s an omega.”

“Ah.” Harry heaved a sigh. The last thing he desired was to be drawn into a squabble over an omega. Especially when that squabble was keeping him from his own omega. Unfortunately, the mere fact that a Blood Challenge had been issued forced him to take the matter under consideration.

Dammit.

“Alright. I will see them.” Harry agreed finally with a sigh of resignation. “Bring them to my office, I will be there shortly.”

Merlin nodded his head with a slight bow before withdrawing down the hall.

Harry turned back to his chambers, closing the door softly behind him, smiling when he saw Eggsy still nestled comfortably in the nest of blankets.

Moving soundlessly across the floor, Harry quietly opened his wardrobe and prepared for his upcoming meeting, donning his favorite black slacks, white dress shirt and navy blue blazer paired with his matching navy blue shoes.

“Arry?”

Harry turned, watching Eggsy’s fluttering eyes focus on him. “Yes, darling?”

“Where are y’ goin’?” Eggsy asked tiredly, shifting on his side with a yawn. “Come back t’ bed.”

Harry’s eyes softened. “I wish I could, dearest, but there is something I must attend to first. I have petitioners that need a matter settled and I’m afraid it cannot wait.” Harry said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Eggsy’s forehead.

“Petitioners?”

“Vampires who seek justice.” Harry explained.

Eggsy pouted, disappointed at having Harry leaving so soon after his heat. He still wanted the vampire to himself for a few hours, but unfortunately he understood that Harry possessed duties and responsibilities that went beyond the both of their wants.

“It’s tough bein’ king, hey?” Eggsy sighed.

“More often than not.” Harry agreed with a wry smile. “I must go now, will you be here when I return?”

Eggsy scoffed in amusement. “Is there anywhere I can go?”

Harry bent down to steal a gentle, sweet kiss. “Not anywhere that I wouldn’t find you.”

“Somehow I knew that.” Eggsy said wryly.

“Good.” Harry smiled. “Go back to sleep, I will be with you again soon.”

"Mmhmm” Eggsy mumbled his acquiescence, rolling over and falling back to sleep within a matter of minutes. His heat had really tired him out.

With a sigh, Harry forced himself to move towards the front of the estate where he could sense the two vampire waiting for him in his office.

Entering the entrance lounge to his office, Harry watched the tall, auburn haired woman and towering Northman as they lowered themselves to one knee, a fist placed over their chest with their heads bowed in fealty and respect.

“My Lord.” They intoned in unison.

Harry stifled a sigh and set his features into one of calm and patience.

He’d need a lot of both tonight.

“Rise, Elizabeth and Edward, and reveal why you have requested the sanctum and justice of your king.”

* * *

It was nearing dawn when Eggsy finally gathered up enough energy to get out of bed and shower.

The room still smelled heavily of sex, sweat and cum. The whole room reeked of them, and Eggsy was sorely tempted to just climb back in the nest of blankets he made and not emerge again until the next week.

Unfortunately, his body had other plans for him, Eggsy thought wryly as he finished up his shower and toweled off his damp body. All he had eaten in the past week were fruits, vegetables, and snack bars. His body was dying to have a decent meal that included meat – the more, the better.

Eggsy made his way out of the underground tunnels and back upstairs into the kitchen. Eggsy hadn’t seen or heard from Harry since he’d been called away by his petitioners, and he could only assume that he was still closeted away with them some place.

For a moment Eggsy had regretted the thought that he couldn’t watch Harry play at being king. He didn’t doubt that Harry’d look very imposing and regal as he distributed justice to those who deserved it.

A proud warrior seated on his royal throne.

But then his common sense kicked in and with a grimace Eggsy realized, that no, maybe he didn’t want to see what went on. He didn’t know much about vampire laws and punishment, but he was fairly certain it didn’t include sessions with a shrink, jail time or community service. It more than likely included swords, blood and a swift retribution that ended in a final death.

Not at all the sort of thing he’d enjoy witnessing.

Not that he could deny there was an alpha or two that would benefit from being subjected to that sort of retribution, Eggsy though darkly, thinking of Rottie and Poodle – and Dean especially.

Wandering into the kitchen, Eggsy raided the fridge for something he could eat, tactfully ignoring the blood bags that were neatly stacked in the bottom drawer. Eggsy abruptly turned around as the door on the other side of the kitchen was thrown open and Iris stalked into the room muttering curses beneath her breath.

“Jesus, luv, y’ look frozen!” Eggsy said, rushing to close the door and get Iris a warm towel.

“No doubt because I am frozen.” Iris complained. She gave a flutter of her wings to ride herself of the slinging snow. “One of zees days I fully intend to stick zat obnoxious vampire in a freezer and see how he likes being turned into a Popsicle.”

Iris took the offered towel with a grateful smile.

“’Arry sent y’ out again to do his dirty work?” Eggsy guessed.

“Do you zink I willingly tromp about in zee snow?” Iris asked, fixing Eggsy with an incredulous look.

“Wot did he ask y’ to do this time?” Eggsy frowned, annoyed and angry on the Fae’s behalf. What was Harry thinking sending the poor women out in this weather with those delicate wings? Iris was nearly blue from the cold.

“Um…” A strange wary expression settles over the smooth pretty face. “Just a small errand. Where is zee lord and master of misery?”

Eggsy chuckled. “Sittin’ on his throne.”

Iris gave a startled blink. “I fear to even ask vat you mean.”

Eggsy grinned. Did vampires even need to use a toilet? “He’s dealin’ out justice to some vampires who showed earlier – petitioners he said.”

“Sacre Bleu. Just like a vampire to send me out in zee snow and zen expect me to kick up my heels until he is ready to see me.”

Watching the Fae stomp toward the table, Eggsy finally took notice of the large envelop she clutched in her hand. A strange chill raced down his spine at the sight of it.

It clearly had some information in there meant for Harry. Information that might very well have to do with him.

“Y’ still ‘aven’t told me wot y’ were doin’.” Eggsy reminded Iris softly, reclining his body against the counter to appear as relaxed as possible. He had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to like whatever was in that envelop.

Iris paused from her rambling, her expression troubled. “I am not certain zat yer captor would wish for me to share vat I have discovered.”

“And?” Eggsy prodded.

There was another pause before Iris gave a sudden smile. “And so of course I will happily share whatever you wish to know.”

Eggsy easily returned the smile. He had known from the very beginning that he was going to like this woman.

“Tell me where you’ve been.” Eggsy demanded softly.

A hint of smugness touched Iris’s smile. “While yer so brave champion was still recovering from his fatal near death experience – or second death I should say - I managed to slip into the werewolf’s lair.”

Eggsy managed to look suitable impressed. “Wow, that was mighty brave thing of y’ to do. Weren’t y’ terrified of bein’ caught?”

Iris have a flutter of her wings. “Ah, well, yes, but I have something of a reputation for being astonishingly courageous when zee situation calls for it.”

“That’s great to hear, luv.” Eggsy smiled, his gaze shifting to the envelop still clutched in her hand. “Did y’ find anythin’ of value?”

“Well, it is certainly intriguing.”

“Can I see?” Eggsy held out his hand, his brows furrowing when Iris hesitated. “Iris?”

Iris bit her lip in uncertainty before heaving a sigh. “I suppose you must see it at some point, although I will no doubt find myself in a heap of trouble for showing you zis.”

The chill traveled to the pit of his stomach and made its home there. Eggsy couldn’t imagine what sort of information the Were’s could possibly have on him. And Eggsy had to admit, if only to himself, that there was a small part of him that was terrified to find out.

Secrets were dangerous beasts. They could reach out and tear a person apart when they least expect it.

Still, he had to know. He just had to.

“Wot is it?” Eggsy rasped.

With an awkward motion Iris shoved the envelop into his hands. “Here.”

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Eggsy settled into one of the wooden chairs that were set around the table. It seemed like a wise precaution. It would be better if he was seated to receive whatever was in the envelop that obviously had Iris so concerned.

Opening the envelop Eggsy pulled out a stack of photographs and spread them out on the table.

“Wot the fuck…” Eggsy muttered in disbelief, struck dumb as he regarded the numerous photos. They were all of him, and all taken over the past two weeks. Him in the park with Daisy. At the grocery store. Working at the pub. In front of his flat…

A wave of nausea rolled through his stomach. They’ve been watching him this whole time, knew where he lived - where his mum and Daisy lived…

“They’ve been stalkin’ me… my family…”

“There’s more.” Iris said quietly.

Eggsy glanced up from the photos as Iris handed him another photo that she had kept hidden. Taking the picture, Eggsy felt his heart stop in his chest before giving s violent lurch as he studied the man with short blond hair and green eyes.

“Christ. He looks like me.” Eggsy breathed, missing the worried look on Iris’s face and the useless fluttering of her hands in front of her, as though uncertain if Eggsy would welcome her touch right now.

“Yes.”

“He has to be related to me, right? Why else would Valentine ‘ave this?” Eggsy licked his suddenly dry lips as he glanced up to meet Iris’s gaze. “Perhaps even… my father.”

Feeling as though his entire world has tilted on it axis, Eggsy didn’t even notice the tall, silent form who entered the room and regarded him with a searching gaze. Not until a hand touched his shoulder to gain his attention.

“Eggsy, what’s the matter?”

Eggsy jerked in surprise and turned to find Harry standing behind his chair. Eggsy tried to keep the slight tremble out of his hand as he held the photo out for Harry to see. “Look.”

Harry’s lean features unexpectedly hardened and his eyes flashed with a sudden anger. “Where did this come from?”

Iris stepped forward, placing herself between Harry and Eggsy. “Valentine’s lair. You did tell me to search it.”

“Yes, and to bring whatever you found directly to me, not to Eggsy. What the hell were you thinking!?” Harry hissed.

Eggsy gaped at Harry’s sudden change in attitude. He was like a whole other person right now. What in the blazes happened to him over the past couple of hours? He was perfectly content this morning in bed with him…

Iris gave a nervous flutter of her wings. “Why should he not see? Zee pictures do, after all, concern him.”

“Damn right it concerns me.” Eggsy interjected, rising to his feet, suddenly angry at how Harry was acting. He didn’t understand Harry’s odd reaction concerning the photo, and right now he didn’t care about anything else other than finding out exactly who that man in the picture was. “I don’t know wot this is, but I need to talk to Valentine abou’ this.”

“No. That is completely out of the question.”

Eggsy stiffened as he glared at the vampire looming over him. Eggsy finally noticed the fine elegant robe that was draped over his shoulders. No doubt a symbol of his authority. A symbol that had obviously gone to his head if he thought he could order him around like he were one of his subjects.

“No, ‘arry, it is not out of the question.” Eggsy snapped, waving the picture in front of Harry’s arrogant face. “Do y’ understand wot this means? I ‘ave… family out there. And that means this man could be just like me. And the werewolf knows who and where he is.”

With a blur of motion Harry snatched the picture from Eggsy’s fingers and glared at him with smoldering dark eyes. “And what if it is nothing more than a trick?”  
Eggsy fought to stay rooted where he stood as his instincts screamed for him to take a step back and stop challenging the alpha as Harry’s power prickled dangerously in the air around them.

“Wot do y’ mean?”

“Think, Eggsy. Valentine is desperate to get his hands on you. Do you think he wouldn’t stoop to any means to lure you into his clutches?”

Eggsy felt a flare of disappointment. He could admit that it was understandable that Harry would treat anything that had been in the hands of the Weres with suspicion, but Harry could at least try to understand his curiosity.

For fuck sake, he had waited all his life to find out who his father was. Lord knows he wasn’t going to get that information out of his mum, she refused to talk about his father; it was too painful for her.

“That is no trick.” Eggsy said firmly, pointing at the picture in Harry’s hand. “Whoever that man is, he looks like me. Enough to be my own father. Do y’ deny the resemblance?”

“Eggsy…”

Harry reached out as if he would stroke his cheek, but Eggsy quickly stepped out of his reach. He wouldn’t be distracted by the alpha’s tender caresses. This was too important.

“No, ‘arry. I ‘ave to know.”

Impatience rippled over Harry’s features before he managed to regain that cool control that was so much a part of him.

“Then we will discover the truth, Eggsy.”

“How?”

Harry shrugged. “I will approach Valentine myself.”

Eggsy laughed “Yeah, ‘cause that worked out so well for y’ last time.”

A hint of fang flashed at his deliberate jab. Harry didn’t like to be reminded that Valentine had ever gotten the best of him.

“I was caught off guard. I assure you that will not happen again.”

Eggsy believed him. Harry would kill the pureblood before he would allow himself to be humiliated again. Which did nothing for Eggsy’s confidence in Harry’s ability to discover the truth before Harry attempted to kill him.

He couldn’t get answers from a dead wolf.

“Maybe not, but Valentine’s not gonna answer any questions from his sworn enemy, now is he?”

“He will if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Oh, for fuck sake, y’ can’t just beat the truth out of him.” Eggsy snapped, his patience for temperamental egotistical vampires at its limit. “It makes more sense for me to question him. This might be the reason he is after me. Maybe this man paid him to find me.”

“Or maybe he’s already in his clutches.” Harry said darkly.

“Fuck y’.” Eggsy growled, his hand clenching into a tight fist. “If y’ think that’s true then we ‘ave to do somethin’.”

“I have already promised that I would deal with this, Eggsy. Leave it in my hands.”

Eggsy hissed in frustration. Harry had to be the most infuriatingly stubborn vampire ever created. “If y’ insist on bein’ involved, fine, but I’m gonna be the one to confront Valentine.”  
Harry’s dark eyes flashed with warning. “That is not your decision to make, Eggsy.”

“I’m makin’ it my decision. I won’t ‘ave you endangerin’ this man ‘cause y’ want to punish the werewolves.” Eggsy said firmly. He had argued all he intended to. He had made up his mind and that was the end of it. If Harry didn’t like it, well, that was just too bad. With that delivered, Eggsy turned and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Harry growled from behind him.

Harry watched in anger as Eggsy swept from the room, ignoring him. Well, he had managed to screw that up with stunning success.  
Of course, it wasn’t entirely his fault.

Whirling around, Harry pointed a finger directly at the Fae who was attempting to sneak out of the room.

“You.” Harry breathed in a lethal tone. “You did this.”

With an effort the Fae tilted her chin stubbornly. “Hey, don’t blame zee messenger. After all, you are zee one who sent me to zat lair. I could have been killed if I was caught.”

A pity she hadn’t been, Harry savagely told himself. He had come in search of Eggsy in hopes of spending the remaining night in his company. He was in need of the omega’s soothing scent and bright eyed smiles after hours spent dealing with two demanding vampires who expected him to magically solve all their problems.

Now it appeared he had zero chances in returning to Eggsy’s good graces. Now he was forced to have to convince his headstrong captive there wasn’t a chance in hell of him going anywhere near Valentine.

"So instead you return with pictures that were bound to send Eggsy rushing straight into the arms of his enemies.” Harry growled.

Iris narrowed her eyes. “I would say he is already in zee arms of his enemies.”

“Take care, Fae.” Harry said, his lips peeling over his fangs in a snarl.

“Can you deny my charge?” Iris moved further away, distancing herself from the fuming vampire. “You are zee one who kidnapped him. You are zee one who is holding him prisoner. You ‘ave even bedded him. I can still smell him all over you. You are zee one who is using him to further your own goals, vampire.”

Harry curled his hands into tight fists. It was either that or choking the Fae into the netherworld. He needed no reminders that he was the villain in this absurd farce. At the moment he was far more concerned with the more dangerous villains.

“Valentine is the one you have to worry about, you fool. He has invested a great deal in getting his hands on Eggsy.”

“You still have no proof that he intends to harm him.”

“And no proof that he does not.” Flushed with the need to hit or bite or kill something, Harry paced across the large kitchen. It was ridiculous. He never paced. It was a sign of a disordered mind.

Forcing himself to come to a halt, Harry regarded the annoying Fae with a cold glare. “Do you wish to put your trust in a werewolf who had already proven he has no regard for the laws that bind him?”

“I have no wish to put my trust in vampires or werewolves.” Iris muttered. “Zey are notoriously clever at turning any situation to zere own advantage.”

“If Eggsy is harmed or put in any danger, I will hold you personally responsible.” Harry warned. “You should have never shown him those pictures.”

“You would have kept it from him?”

“Of course!” Harry’s gut twisted as he recalled the fragile hope that simmered in Eggsy’s beautiful green eyes. He couldn’t bear to have that bastard Valentine use his vulnerability to harm him.

Iris studied him with open suspicion. “Even zough you know zat it may give him what he desires more than anything else in zis world?”

Harry dismissed the Fae’s words with a ruthless efficiency.

Valentine was a clever foe who would stoop to any level and means necessary to lure Eggsy away from the safety of his lair. This was no doubt just another means to capture the omega he so desperately wanted.

And if it wasn’t…

A dark sense of dread filled his heart.

If it wasn’t, then he still could not allow Eggsy to escape him. For the moment Eggsy was his only leverage to force the werewolf pack back to their hunting grounds without open bloodshed.

“We know nothing yet.” Harry at last said stiffly.

“If zat man is Eggsy’s father – “ Iris begun, only to come to a halt as Harry barred his fangs and leveled her with a lethal glare.

“Enough. We will discuss this later. For now I must try to convince Eggsy not to charge into Valentine’s damnable trap.”

* * *

Eggsy was fuming, anger simmering dangerously close to the surface.

He should have saw this coming. All damn alphas were the same, even Harry hart who hid his inner beast beneath his code of moral, reared its ugly head when the vampire knew he was in a losing battle. Alphas hated having their demands questioned, and Harry was no different.

His choice and free will were an illusion. He was a captive here, and he was deluding himself if he thought this would go down any differently. That this… thing between him and Harry changed things.

Over the years he had been labeled a freak by people who had found out about his abilities, been seen as nothing more than an omega cunt who needed to be claimed and bred. He had to endure countless alphas and betas harassing and propositioning him, even had to live with that fuckin’ degenerate Dean, and he deal with it well enough.

But in the past two weeks he has learned that everything that goes bump in the night, all the stories, are true. He has been stalked by a werewolf, kidnapped by a vampire and has befriended a fae. It was enough to give even the most cool, calm, and collected omega a nervous breakdown.

But nothing – nothing – had shaken him as much as those pictures had.

Pressing a hand to his quivering stomach, Eggsy groaned, forcing himself to take in deep calming breaths.

It could be so easy to leap to conclusions. No, not leap. Jump, bound, and soar to conclusions over that damnable photo, Eggsy acknowledges wryly.

But first things first. He had to track down Valentine and find out the identity of that man. The werewolf held the key to the questions that had plagued him for so long.

Eggsy turned around at the sound of the door to his rooms being thrust open, watching as Harry flowed towards him, legs eating up the distance between them, with that strained expression of his that warned trouble was brewing.

Crossing his arms, Eggsy refused to flinch or step back as Harry came to a halt only inches from his stiff body. He towered over him with enough strength in those deceptively lean arms and wide shoulders to crush him with one hand if he desired it. And then there were those fangs that could drain him dry.

Perhaps foolishly, Eggsy wasn’t frightened.

Not even when Harry reached out to grasp his arm.

“Eggsy, we have to talk about this.” Harry said in a low tone.

“No.” Eggsy met his dark gaze squarely. “I won’t argue abou’ this, ‘Arry. I ‘ave to know the truth.”

“And you don’t trust me to discover the truth for you?” Harry asked softly, hurt.

“I trust that y’ will always do wot is best for yer people.” Eggsy said cautiously. Vampire or not, Harry possessed all the pride of any other alpha. Hell, he probably possessed the pride of several alphas all rolled into one. It didn’t seem the best time to go trampling all over it. “And y’ ‘ave to admit that wot is best for yer people might not be wot is best for me. This is somethin’ that I need to do on my own, ‘Arry.”

Harry stiffened as if he had slapped him across the face. “On your own?”

“’Arry this is important to me.” Eggsy tightly, inwardly begging for him to understand the desperate need to know who and what he was - where he came from. “I ‘ave spent all my life wondering and searching. If there is someone out there who has answers, then I ‘ave to find them.”

Harry dropped his hands from his arms and turned to walk toward the darkened window. Eggsy frowned at the rigid set of Harry’s shoulders and the unmistakable tension in the air between them.

“You seem to have forgotten a pertinent fact, darling.” Harry said, his voice oddly thick with surprised emotion.

Eggsy tensed, warning bells ringing in the back of his head. “And wot is that?”

“That you are my prisoner.”

Prisoner.

Eggsy’s heart clenched, hurt making his hand stiffen at his sides, fists tightly clenched as he forced his eyes not to water.

He knew, he told himself that their closeness has changed nothing between them. He was a fool to fall in love with the arrogant vampire.

He was stupid. So stupid.

“Y’ wil keep me from speaking wit Valentine?”

“I will keep you safe.” Harry argued.

“And wot abou’ the man in the photo?” Eggsy rasped. “Wot if he disappears before I can talk to him? Wot if yer right and Valentine has him and he hurts him?”

Harry slowly turned, his face unreadable. “I understand you are upset, Eggsy.”

Eggsy struggled to breath. No, no, no. Harry couldn’t do this. Not when he was so close.

“Of course I’m fuckin’ upset!” Eggsy snapped. “I ‘ave spent my whole fuckin’ life waitin’ for this moment. I won’t let it slip past me. I won’t.”

“And I won’t allow you to rush into danger while you’re obviously overwrought.” Harry gritted between clenched teeth. “Valentine is a dangerous pureblood, not a pathetic human alpha you can manipulate with a charming smile and the submissive tilt of your throat. He could kill you without a second thought.”

Eggsy stalked forward, far too angry to care that Harry’s eyes were smoldering with a dangerous fire. “Don’t y’ dare patronize me. I can handle myself.”

For a moment the prickles in the air became almost painful. Eggsy instinctively wrapped his arms around his middle, rubbing his hands over his arms as Harry's power flared around him, and then without warning, a chilling coldness settled over his features.

"My decision is made, Eggsy. I promise I will do whatever possible to discover who the man in the photograph might be, and you will remain here. Is that clear?" 

Eggsy took a deliberate step back, his expression as chilled and unrelenting as his. 

"Crystal clear." Eggsy retorted. "Can y' leave now? I want t' be alone."

Something that might have been regret darkened Harry's eyes as he lifted his hand to lightly touch Eggsy's cheek. "Darling, I don't want to upset you, but you must understand that I can't risk Valentine getting his hands on you."

Eggsy shook off his hand, refusing to be swayed by his soft, beguiling voice and gentle touches. As much as he respected Harry's dedication to his people, in this moment, he was her captor, not his lover.

Harry stood between him and the truth he so desperately wanted.

"Y've made it very clear that y' wont risk yer bargainin' chip, 'arry." Eggsy nodded his chin pointedly towards the door. "Now, will y' leave or 'ave I lost the right to be alone now too?"

A stark silence descended, and Eggsy feared that Harry might actually refuse to leave. He could feel Harry gazing fiercely on his averted profile, as if he was attempting to read his dark thoughts.

An unnerving sensation, Eggsy had to admit.

He had learned over the years to hide his secrets. Tonight it was more important than ever.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry at last heaved a faint sigh.

"Perhaps it would be better to speak of this after you've rested." Harry grudgingly replied. Moving towards the door, he paused to regard him with a faint frown. "I'm not your enemy, Eggsy. If only you would trust me, I would prove it to you once more."

With that Harry disappeared from his room, leaving behind a whiff of his intoxicating, alpha scent.

Once alone Eggsy sighed and relaxed, briefly closing his eyes. 

_If only you would trust me..._

Bloody hell, he did trust Harry. Which, no doubt, only confirmed most people's opinion that he was a freak and a complete whack job. What omega with any common sense would ever trust a lethal predator of the night?

But with that trust came the unshakable knowledge that Harry was far to honorable to forget his duties. His duties to his people would come first, and him second.

Harry would do whatever he had to do.

And so would he.

Ignoring the ache in his heart, Eggsy moved to the connected bathroom and closed the door. When Iris had been kind enough to collect his clothes, she had included his disposable cellphone and a small wad of cash that he had kept hidden in his sock drawer for emergencies. 

When he has discovered the bounty, he had wisely hidden both the phone and the cash among the towels beneath the sink. He had known there might come a time when he would need them when he tried to escape from his luxury prison - and that Harry would not make it easy.

Eggsy clutched the phone in her hand as he considered who could help him.

His mum was out of the question. Definitely not the coppers. They would have him slapped in a straitjacket if he even tried to convince them that he had been kidnapped by a vampire, assuming Harry and the Kingsman wouldn't do something horrible to them when they tried to enter the estate.

The same was true for his friends. He couldn't endanger Ryan and Jamal by dragging them into this.

So that left fucking no one.

Eggsy clenched his teeth against the defeatist thoughts and paced the length of the bathroom. There was someone out there who could help him. There had to be.

Eggsy came to an abrupt halt as inspiration struck him.

Roxy.

The beautiful vampire made it clear that she was ready and prepared to help Eggsy with anything he might need. And more importantly, she didn't fear Harry or his Kingsman.

She was perfect.

Now, if he could only figure out how to get her phone number...

"Eggsy..."

The phone dropped from his hands as he reeled back, a shout of surprise leaving his lips. 

"Fuckin' hell." Eggsy breathed, his heart thumping wildly against his ribs. Harry had somehow managed to silently enter the bathroom without him hearing and stood directly behind him. "What the fuck are y' doin' 'ere? I told y' - "

Eggsy's panicked words were cut off as Harry placed a slender finger against his lips. "Shh. Don't worry, my darling omega, everything's fine." Harry murmured softly.

Eggsy frowned as Harry's fingers shifted to cup his chin and he lowered his head to peer deep into his eyes.

"'arry?" Eggsy breathed as the strangest sense of peace began to flow through him. He could see nothing but his warm brown eyes, hear nothing but his soft persuasive voice murmuring to him in English and in another language he couldn't understand.

"You are very tired, Eggsy." Harry soothed. "You must forget the troubles this night has brought you. Forget Iris returning from Valentine's. Forget the pictures."

"No..." Eggsy rasped, his eyelashes fluttering closed even as he battled against Harry's dark compulsion. Eggsy's knees buckled and he fell into Harry's ready arms, his hands gripping onto Harry's vest in desperation, pleading. "No.. don't... please."

"Forget, Eggsy. _Anghofiwch. Anghofiwch y lluniau_." Harry breathed. "Now, sleep."

 "'arry." Eggsy whimpered brokenly, struggling as hard as he could against the darkness that was trying to pull him into unconsciousness.

"Sleep, Eggsy. _Cysgu"_

He did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? You didn't have long to wait this time! I'm on a roll! XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! I love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> And if anyone was wondering, the language Harry is speaking in is Welsh. I thought it would be a nice touch since it is Taron's native language. :)
> 
>  _Anghofiwch. Anghofiwch y lluniau_ = Forget. Forget the pictures.  
>  _Cysgu_ = Sleep


	14. Reap What You Sow

Merlin gave a shake of his head as he studied the picture.

“The resemblance is remarkable.” Merlin agreed, lifting his head to watch Harry as he paced the small office of Merlin’s downtown club. “And Eggsy knows nothing of this man?”

“Nothing.” Harry forced himself to halt next to the elegant mahogany desk that perfectly matched the rest of the antique Scottish furnishings. By Lilith, he had paced more in the past week than he had in a millennium. And it was all because of Eggsy Unwin. “He was… disturbed by the pictures. Especially after Iris was foolish enough to admit she discovered them in Valentine’s safe.”

Perhaps sensing something in Harry’s voice, Merlin slowly rose to his feet and studied him with searching curiosity. “Disturbed? What do ye mean?”

Harry gritted his teeth as the image of Eggsy lying sound asleep in his bed stabbed through him. He hadn’t harmed him, in fact he had quite certainly saved him from his own stupidity. Dammit, Eggsy had been hell-bent on plunging into Valentine’s devious plot.

All he had done was make sure that Eggsy would awaken this evening and remember nothing of the past twenty-four hours. He would be safe in his care, where he belonged.

So why did he feel as if he had somehow betrayed he one omega who brought more to his life than dull duty and endless responsibility?

Merlin gave a lift of his brow. “Harry?”

Harry gave a restless shrug, his fingers absentmindedly tugging at the amulet around his neck. “Like all humans, Eggsy has a tendency to leap to conclusions without the least amount of evidence. He is quite convinced this man is a blood relation to him. Perhaps even his father.”

Merlin shrugged. “It is a rather logical conclusion, Harry. The resemblance is uncanny. It cannot be a coincidence.”

By Lilith, was he the only one with any sense left?

“We know nothing yet. This may simply be a clever ploy by Valentine to lure Eggsy to his lair.”

“Hardly clever.” Merlin disagreed.

Harry stilled. “What do you mean?”

“Ye said that Iris discovered the pictures hidden in a safe?”

“Yes.”

“Surely if the Were intended to use the pictures to lure Eggsy into his lair he would have brought them with him when he first approached him in the bar.” Merlin pointed out softly. “Or at the very least when he managed to slip past our defenses to meet with him. He can hardly do much luring with them locked in a safe.”

Harry wasn’t stupid. He had considered the strange notion that Valentine hadn’t tried to use the photos before now. He had at last concluded that the reasons changed nothing.

At least not as far as Eggsy was concerned.

“Who can say what is in the mind of a dog.” Harry rasped.

“True enough, I suppose.” Merlin agreed, his eyes narrowing. “How is Eggsy?”

Harry sharply turned to regard the rolling hills painted along the walls. “He is well.”

There was a short pause and Harry dared to hope his icy tone would put an end to the unwelcome probing.

Stupid, of course.

Nothing short of a wooden stake would put off Merlin once he had his fangs sunk in and his mind set.

“Ye said that he was disturbed by the pictures.” Merlin pressed.

Harry flinched as he remembered the vulnerable hope that had shimmered in Eggsy’s eyes.

“More than disturbed. He was determined to rush into the werewolf’s lair and demand explanations.” Harry rasped.

“Hardly surprising. Roxanne has taught me that humans possess a great need for family. It seems to bring them a sense of comfort and security.”

Family? He had his mother and his infant sister. Wasn’t that enough? Besides, he now had him and his Kingsman to provide him comfort and security.

“It also seems to steal whatever common sense they might claim. Eggsy would endanger everything, even himself, over a foolish picture.”

“It’s not so foolish to him.”

Harry turned to stab his friend with a fierce glare. “I won’t allow him to play right into Valentine’s hands. There’s too much at risk.”

“You’re speaking of the treaty between Were’s and vampires?”

“That, and, of course, Eggsy’s own safety.”

“Ah.” Merlin grimaced. “Of course.”

“What?”

“I don’t suppose Eggsy is very happy with ye at the moment?”

It was Harry’s turn to grimace. “He was less than pleased.”

“Ye had better keep a close eye on him, my old friend.” Merlin warned. “It is a dangerous thing to be on the receiving end of an Omega’s anger – even one raised as a human. If he decides to try to escape it will not be easy to stop him.”

Harry closed his eyes as a surge of regret twisted his stomach. “There is no fear of that happening.”

“You’re very certain of your charm.”

“It is not my charm that I am certain of. I have taken measures to ensure he will do nothing rash.” Harry’s cold tone revealed none of the unfamiliar emotions that were plaguing him.

“What sort of measures?” Merlin gave a low hiss. “Harry? Did ye alter his memories?”

Hell, Merlin needn’t sound so shocked. It was what vampires have been doing since the beginning of time. “It was the only reasonable solution.”

“Devil’s balls.” Merlin gave a slow shake of his head, crossing his arms in disapproval. “Ye play a very dangerous game.”

“It is no game.”

“No, it is not. It is one thing to enthrall a passing stranger; it is quite another to use your powers over an omega you have taken to your bed.”

With stiff movements Harry gathered his jacket and slipped it over his shoulders. He needed no reminders that he had blatantly used Eggsy’s trust against him. Or that while Eggsy would have no memories of the previous evening, it would haunt what he did for an eternity.

“I have only done what was necessary.”

He had reached the door when Merlin’s soft words reached him.

“Perhaps, but if Eggsy discovers the truth there will be hell to pay.”

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Eggsy awakened feeling oddly disoriented.

No, it was more than disoriented, he acknowledged as he showered and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. There was a fuzzy thickness in his head, as if someone had packed it full of cotton.

Strange considering he couldn’t be hangover. He had just finished his heat cycle and he never drinks afterwards. And he didn’t feel as if he was coming down with a nasty flu.

Could it be that the blood he had been donating to Harry was beginning to take its toll?

Troubled by the faint headache and uncomfortable sense that something was wrong, Eggsy made his way downstairs.

No doubt a good meal and fresh air were all he needed.

And perhaps a vampire kiss or two.

The thought was enough to warm his blood and bring a smile to his lips as a familiar silent form slid from the shadows at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hello there, bruv.” Eggsy greeted Bors as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

The vampire gave a small bow that always managed to catch Eggsy off guard. Even though vampires seemed to adapt to the vast changes they must endure over the centuries, they still retained a hint of ld-world manners that were rarely displayed in this day and age.

“Good evening, Eggsy.”

“’ave y’ seen Iris or ‘arry?”

Straightening, the vampire shook his head. “I believe they have traveled to Merlin’s.”

A stab of disappointment raced through him before he could ruthlessly quench it. He hasn’t seen Harry since his heat the day before.

“Yeah, okay.” Eggsy said, managing a weak smile. “Is there any food? I’m starvin’.”

Bors chuckled. “It has already been prepared for you and is waiting in the kitchen.”

“Great.” Eggsy grinned.

“If there is anything else you require, you have only to tell me.”

“Thanks, bruv.” Eggsy skirted around the vampire’s large form.

The Kingsman didn’t frighten him, but they did occasionally make him feel uneasy. He wasn’t used to having so many people around him, human or demon. At times, he felt like a peculiar experiment being closely monitored by a herd of scientists.

Even when he couldn’t see them, he could feel their eyes following him.

Of course, there were some benefits, he acknowledged as he entered the kitchen to discover a taco casserole waiting for him in the oven and a bowl of salsa already set on the table.

After filling his plate, he took his place at the table and prepared to fully enjoy his dinner. He never got good meals like this back at the estate. His family simply couldn’t afford to have good food like this.  

He had barely settled into his chair, however, when a wave of dizziness swept through him and he nearly tumbled to the floor.

What the fuck?

His hands lifted to press against his temple, his face pinched in discomfort. Along with the dizziness was the strangest sense of déjà vu that was stabbing through his brain.

It made no sense. It was as if there was a memory trying to surface, but someone else’s memory, not his own. Trying not to panic at the uncomfortable sensations, Eggsy sucked in a deep breath and battled to make sense of the images bombarding his brain.

There was something… Iris, yes. The fae was standing in the kitchen holding an envelope in her hands. And he was reaching for it…

What was in the envelope?

Pictures.

Pictures of himself. And someone else…

His head throbbed, and then, with a sharp motion, he was on his feet, his chair crashing backward to fall on the floor.

“That son of a bitch.” Eggsy hissed with trembling fury.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong the moment he approached his secluded estate.

He could feel the vibrating tension of his Kingsman as he drove through the high, Iron Gate.

After pulling his car to a squealing halt before the door of the mansion, Harry shot out of the car and charged into the house.

The first thing that hit him was the unmistakable stench of smoke.

Holy freaking hell.

There had been a fire. And very recently. Perhaps not a shocking scent in most British homes in the winter. Humans quite often burned logs to ward off the cold. But a vampire would rarely allow an open blaze anywhere near. Especially not within his lair.

Without slowing his charge, Harry passed through the darkened foyer and into the living room, where he discovered Bors, Tristan and Gawain speaking in low voices.

At his entrance they turned to regard him with troubled expressions. His heart squeezed with sudden unease.

For a vampire to look troubled meant that there was something terribly, horribly wrong.

“What has happened?” Harry demanded.

“My king,” Bors stepped forward, his fist clenched over his heart. “I fear we have failed you.”

The unease became an unbearable howling fear. “Eggsy? Has he been harmed?”

“No, my king, but he has… escaped.” Bors revealed with obvious self-flagellation.

For a blinding moment Harry could feel nothing but overwhelming relief. Eggsy wasn’t hurt.

He could bear anything but that.

Harry ignored his Kingsman, who studied him stoic apology. It was taking a staggering amount of effort to compose his normally cool ad logical mind.

At last he managed to latch onto a few coherent thoughts. The first being the unpleasant realization that there had been some urgent need for Eggsy to have escaped.

He didn’t believe for a moment that he had simply awakened and decided to escape his ‘evil’ clutches. After all, he had been with him for weeks and never made an effort to flee.

His effort to wipe Eggsy’s memories had clearly been unsuccessful.

The thought twisted his stomach with dread.

Dammit, he should have taken into consideration that Eggsy wasn’t entirely human. After all, there were many number of demons capable of withstanding the enthrallment of a vampire. He should have considered the possibility that Eggsy could possess that talent.

If Eggsy had managed to remember, then he was not only missing, but more than likely was already searching for Valentine.

Bloody, bloody hell.

“How?” He abruptly demanded, his sharp tone making the waiting vampires flinch.

 “He started a fire in the kitchen, and while we were distracted he used the tunnels to make his way out of the house.” Bors confessed.

So that explained the smoke.

“Clever of him,” Harry grudgingly admitted. “He managed to comprehend the one certain means of distracting a house filled with vampires.”

Bors flashed his fangs in annoyance. “It was not so clever that we should have been fooled. I was appointed his bodyguard, I have no excuse. I have failed you.”

Harry waved aside the dark words. His only thought was following Eggsy and bringing him back where he belonged.

“How long has he been gone?”

“Less than two hours.”

“Two hours?”

“The fire was started shortly after midnight, but we didn’t notice Eggsy was missing until a few moments ago.”

A cold fear sliced through his heart. Two hours? It was too long. “Fuck. He could be anywhere by now.”

“Will you go in search of him?”

Harry briefly wondered if his second in command had lost his mind. Not even all the demons in hell could stop him from tracking down Eggsy Unwin.

 _Of course, you will have to take care,_ a warning voice whispered in the back of his mind.

He didn’t doubt for a minute that his estate was being constantly watched by the Weres. But if Eggsy had managed to leave without them seeing him, he certainly didn’t want to alert them to the truth.

With any luck at all he might be able to track down the aggravating omega and have him back before he could discover a means to contact Valentine.

Luck.

He squashed the urge to scream in frustration.

He was a vampire who depended on cool logic and perfectly executed plans. He did not trust his fate to fickle luck.

Not until tonight.

May Lilith have mercy on him.

* * *

The cab dropped Eggsy off at a run-down warehouse.

It wasn’t the nicest neighborhood. Actually, it was dark, dirty and still unnervingly isolated. But with the meter ticking away, he didn’t have a lot of options. His small wad of cash wasn’t gonna take him far.

Still, the warehouse South of Hertfordshire wasn’t a bad place to wait for Jamal to arrive to come get him. It was hardly the first spot anyone would come looking for him, and since it had nearly been gutted by a fire he had the vague hope that the herd of vampires who were no doubt on his trail would fail to catch his scent among the lingering odor.

Not the best of plans, but it wasn’t as if he had a dozen better ones to choose from.

He had known he would have one chance, and one chance alone, to escape from Harry. There had been no time for complicated schemes and fail proof plots. He had set a fire, and taken off through the tunnels as fast as he could.

The mere fact that he had managed to flag down a cab and travel this far was nothing short of a miracle.

Crossing his arms to ward off the sharp chill in the air, Eggsy stomped his feet and peered into the thick darkness.

After what seemed an eternity he heard the unmistakable sound of Jamal’s piece of junk car and he hurried to the side door where he had told Jamal to meet him.

Within moments Jamal was hurrying towards the door, excitement and worry cracking about him with a near tangible force.

“Eggsy? Holy fuck, mate, it’s you!”

Eggsy gave a nervous glace around the empty lot before pulling Jamal into the warehouse. “Of course it’s me. Who the bloody ‘ell did y’ think it would be?”

Jamal shrugged, his hands running down Eggsy’s arm and checking him over. “We all thought y’ were dead, bruv.”

Eggsy blinked in surprise. “Why in the world would y’ think I was dead?”

Jamal dropped the heavy duffle bag he was carrying onto the floor. “Y’ disappeared, mate. Y’ didn’t answer yer cell, me and Ryan couldn’t find y’ anywhere. Yer apartment’s been ransacked. Even yer mum and sis are missin’. Wot was I supposed t’ think?”

“Oh.” Now that Eggsy thought about it, he couldn’t blame Jamal and Ryan for thinking he was dead. He’s been missing for weeks, and with Dean and his mutts always hanging about starting trouble, it was a reasonable conclusion that they could have one him in.

Fuck. That reminded him. What about his job? The apartment? If he found himself on the streets again he was really gonna stake that damn vampire.

“Did y’ call the coppers?”

Jamal appeared startled by the question. “Hell nah, bruv.”

“Even though y’ thought I was dead?”

“Dead is dead, bruv.” Jamal looked guilty. “It’s not like the coppers ever did nothin’ for us. If yous was dead, it’s not like they can bring y’ back or even actually look for y’. Not for people like us.”

“Yeah, mate. I know.” Eggsy sighed. Jamal did have a point. The coppers did nothing for people like him who grew up in the estates. The part of society everyone would rather forget existed. “Did y’ manage to get my money?”

“Yeah, it was hidden in yer locker at work just like y’ said.” Jamal knelt down by the duffel bag and opened the zipper. “Y’ know, I never would ‘ave thought t’ look in a box of birth control and heat suppressants.”

Eggsy chuckled as Jamal handed him the fifty quid he always had hidden in one spot or another.

“Even the most determined thief seems allergic to omega health care products, bruv.” Eggsy laughed, slipping the money into his pocket. “Wot abou’ the coat?”

“I brought it, although I can’t imagine y’ wantin’ to wear this.” Jamal pulled out the frayed cameo jacket that belonged to one of the bouncers. He grimaced as he handed it to Eggsy. “It smells rank, bruv.”

“That’s the point, mate. Won’t smell like an omega under all this alpha stench, yeah?” Eggsy explained as he reluctantly forced himself to pull on the coat. It reeked of cigarette smoke, beer, and things he didn’t want to think about. A perfect means to disguise his scent. And smelly or not, it was warm.

“I brought y’ some food too.” Jamal dug through the bag and pulled out a box of granola bars.

“Thanks, mate.”

“Oh yeah… I almost forgot. There’s been a mobster guy that has been hanging about the Black Prince askin’ about y’.”

Eggsy grimaced. He knew exactly who Jamal was referring too.

“What he want?”

“He came to the pub and talked to yer boss and he told him where to find me. He left this for y’.” Jamal said as he straightened and pressed a cellphone into his hand. “Y’ pimpin’ yerself out, mate?”

Eggsy scowled. “Fuck off. I ain’t no rent boy. Now wot the fuck did he say to y’?”

“He said that if y’ came back that y’ might want t’ give him a call.” Jamal raised his hands in surrender. “Sounds pretty romantic to me, bruv.”

Eggsy’s stomach clenched. Despite the fact that he had left Harry with every intention of seeking out the werewolf, he hadn’t forgotten Valentine’s strange, possessive behavior or the numerous pictures that Iris had discovered in his lair.

What sort of alpha went around snapping photos of strange omegas?”

Psychopaths, that’s who.

“Only if I’m interested in the psychotic stalker sort of alpha.”

“Hey, whatever y’ like, Eggsy.” Jamal shrugged. “I won’t judge.”

“Nah, bruv. It ain’t like that.” Eggsy sighed. “Would y’ believe he’s a werewolf?”

“Wot the fucks that supposed t’ mean?”

“If y’ see him again, just stay away from him. He’s dangerous.”

“Fuckin’ hell, bruv. Are y’ runnin’ drug deals for Dean again?”

Well, it was as good a lie as any, Eggsy decided. “Somethin’ like that.”

Jamal sighed. “Well y’ know wot my old gran used t’ say. If somethin’ seems too good to be true…”

Eggsy gave a humorless laugh. “Tell me about it.” He muttered, his thoughts turning painfully to Harry and his ruthless manipulation of his memories. His finger curled tightly around the phone in his hand. “I gotta go.”

“Where y’ goin’?” Jamal demanded.

“I’m not really sure at this point.” Eggsy managed a weak smile and pulled Jamal into a one-armed hug. “Thank y’, mate. Be careful, yeah?”

“Me?” Jamal deliberately looked around the disaster of a building. “I ain’t the one playin’ hide and seek in a nasty warehouse.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful.” Eggsy insisted. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything were to happen to hi friend for coming her and helping him.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever y’ say.” Jamal shrugged, pulling Eggsy into a last hug. “Stay fierce, bruv.”

Eggsy watched Jamal pick up his duffle bag and head for the door. Within minutes he could hear the sound of Jamal’s car starting and roaring out of the parking lot.

Alone, he sucked in a deep breath and stared at the phone. Now that it has come down to it, he felt the nervousness lodged in the pit of his stomach flutter.

This was it.

Flipping open the phone, he studied the one number that was listed under contacts.

He had the means to contact Valentine.

Now all he needed was the nerve to do it.

* * *

Valentine was in his office studying the large stack of reports that had recently arrived from Surrey.

It would no doubt shock the entire demon world to learn that he possessed a staff of the most talented scientists and doctors in the world. The demon world liked to dismiss Weres as savage dogs without intelligence or sophistication. How else could they justify keeping the werewolves imprisoned and oppressed?

Valentine as quite happy to keep them in the dark. Eventually they would learn just how wrong their assumptions were, but not until the last of his plans fell into place.

And for that he needed Eggsy Unwin.

The image of his sea green eyes and soft jawline had barely formed in his mind when, with a haunting sense of destiny, his cellphone ringing broke the thick silence.

Frowning at the interruption, Valentine automatically checked to see who would be bothering him at such an hour. His heart came to a halt as he recognized the number as his second cellphone.

The one he had left for Eggsy.

After flipping the phone open, he pressed it to his ear as he hurried from the room and motioned for Gazelle, who had been filing her nails on the couch.

“Eggsy?” He said in a soothing tone. There was silence at the other end although his enhanced hearing could easily pick up Eggsy’s ragged breath. “I can hear you there. Speak to me, Eggsy.”

“I… want t’ meet.” Eggsy at last rasped.

Valentine leaped down the stairs and then another set as his entire body hummed with electric excitement. He could sense the worried wariness in Eggsy’s voice, but there was something else there as well. A hint of defiance.

Whatever his fear, he was determined to conform him.

Which could only mean the fae had revealed the picture that he had planted for her to find.

“It is what I want as well, although you will have to forgive me if I prefer our encounter to take place somewhere other than a vampire’s lair.” Valentine took the last of the stairs and moved across the crumbling lobby. “You are welcome to join me at my own humble home. It may not be as elegant as the vampire king’s lair, but I can promise that you will be a most honored guest.”

“No. I want t’ meet somewhere public. Somewhere that I’ll feel safe.”

He wasn’t bothered by his sharp tone. He was an intelligent omega. It was only natural for him to be suspicious.

After leaving the building, Valentine smoothly crossed to the waiting Humvee and slid into the passenger seat. Gazelle was just as quick as she took her place behind the wheel and turned over the engine.

“How many times must I assure you that I would never hurt you?” Valentine demanded, flicking on the GPS system. A smile touched his lips as the tracking system that he had installed in Eggsy’s cellphone flicked to life. He was a good distance away in an abandoned warehouse west of the city, well away from the protection of the vampires. “You are the most important thing in this world to me.”

He could sense Eggsy’s disbelief over the phone. And the small fear that clutched him. He felt vulnerable, and the smallest hint of a threat would send the omega running.

“Will y’ meet me some place public or not?” Eggsy demanded.

“I will meet you anywhere you desire.” He assured him softly.

“I want yer promise that you’ll come alone.”

Valentine was slammed against the passenger door as Gazelle raced through the empty streets at a hair-raising speed.

“Now, Eggsy, you must be reasonable. For all I know this is a trap being set by your vampire. I’m not entirely stupid.”

“And neither am I. There’s no way in hell I’m goin’ to let myself be surrounded by a pack of werewolves.”

“Then we must find a compromise. I am willing to do whatever is necessary – “

Without warning his soothing words were interrupted as Eggsy gave a low growl. “Y’ son of a bitch.”

Valentine frowned. “As a matter of fact I am, but what has you so angry?”

“Yer already ‘ere, aren’t y’? Yer trackin’ me.”

His blood ran cold. Which was saying something for a werewolf. His blood was usually just short of an inferno.

“Someone is there?”

“Y’ followed me into ‘ere, or y’ve put somethin’ in the phone. Fuck, ‘arry was right. Y’ can’t be trusted.”

“Eggsy, you must listen to me.” His voice was think with urgency. “Whoever is in the warehouse with you, it’s not me, or any of my pack.”

“Oh, yeah? Then how did y’ know I’m in a warehouse, Valentine?” Eggsy demanded. “Admit it, y’ve tracked me.”

Valentine gave a low snarl. For the first time in his existence he struggled not to shift against his will.

If anything happened to Eggsy….

“ _Shit_. Yes, the phone is being monitored by my pack, but we are still blocks away.” He confessed, silently attempting to judge how long it would take to reach the warehouse. “I do not know who is in the building with you, but you are in danger.”

“Why should I believe y’?” Eggsy sucked in a gasp as a distant howl echoed in the background. “Fuck.”

Valentine’s every instinct shivered in warning. He recognized that howl.

It could only belong to a werewolf.

“Listen to me, Eggsy. You must get out of there. Get out of there now.”

Eggsy’s breath rasped over the phone. “This is startin’ to feel like a really bad slash-and-trash movie.”

Valentine motioned for Gazelle to speed up. “What?”

“Y’ know, when the coppers call to tell the babysitter that the threatenin’ calls are comin’ from inside the house?”

He gave a shake of his head, wondering if Eggsy’s fear had driven him nuts.

“I do not know this movie, but – “He bit off his words as a sudden static punished his sensitive ear. “Eggsy!”

The static cut off as the line went dead. Throwing aside the phone, Valentine glared at the cur at his side.

“Have me at the warehouse in the next fifteen minutes or I’ll eat your heart for breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens!!! Haha, please don't kill me for leaving a cliffhanger. >:D
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Kudos and comments meant the world to me and fuel my soul. I love to hear what everyone thinks! <3


	15. A King's Consort

Eggsy shoved the phone in his pocket as he warily studied the woman standing near the railing above him. Fuck. She didn’t look like the sort of woman who would prowl around filthy warehouses. Not with the tall, willowy frame and sleek black hair that framed a perfect oval face and slanted eyes.

She was more like an exotic butterfly that should be drenched in silk and champagne.

Still, Eggsy was smart enough not to be taken in by appearances. If the past few weeks had taught him nothing else, it was that beautiful, elegant creatures in the world were also the most lethal.

A fact that was only reinforced as the strange woman glided down the stairs and her scent reached him.

Omega.

Fuck. Just his luck.

Everyone knew the female of every species is more deadly than the males. Alphas can let themselves think that they’re dangerous, but throughout nature it is the females and omega males that is to be feared.

And it was made all the more dangerous with the fact that this woman was not human.

Eggsy slowly backed up towards the closest window. Having an escape route nearby seemed like the smartest plan if things went south. It’s not as handy as having a gun, but the window was his best, and probably only, shot of getting out of here.

“So, you’re the mysterious, oh-so-fascinating Gary Unwin.” The woman drawled, her tone raising the hair on the back of Eggsy’s neck. “I thought that your pictures must have been doing you a disservice, but I see you truly are as….common as they come.”

Common?

Well, Eggsy had certainly been called a lot worse. But not quite with that level of malice, or that very personal hatred that shimmered in her dark eyes.

Somehow he had managed to piss off this woman, and now she was determined to make Eggsy pay.

“Sorry t’ disappoint, luv.” Eggsy muttered, “’ave we met?”

“You’d already be dead if we had met.” The woman growled, her dark eyes beginning to glow with a peculiar light.

A chill raced down Eggsy’s spine as he instinctively reached to touch the broken window behind him. He was beginning to recognize that distinctive glow.

This woman was a werewolf.

Which meant that Valentine was lying through his teeth. And that Eggsy was in very, very deep shit. He had been able to hold his own against humans in the past, but he didn’t know if he could manage to fend off a ravaging wolf and survive.

Especially not a very furious omega werewolf.

“I’m goin’ to take a wild leap ‘ere and guess y’ don’t like me much, yeah?” Eggsy attempted to distract the woman prowling ever closer. “Do y’ mind sharin’ wot I’ve done t’ offend y’?”

A shimmer of energy could be see glowing around her slender body. “You’re offensive.”

“Just overall offensive, or could y’ narrow that that down a little?”

“You’re human.” She turned her head to spit on the floor.

Eggsy gave a lift of his brows, trying not to outright laugh in case he made the situation worse. “That’s it? I’m offensive ‘cause I’m human? That’s rather harsh.”

“You’re offensive because Valentine would prefer you over me.” She hissed.

Well…fuck.

That’s all he needed now. A psychotic ex-girlfriend. One who also happened to be a werewolf.

Thanks a lot, Valentine.

Eggsy covertly began to ease the broken window upward. He preferred not to have to plunge through the rugged remains of glass if he could avoid it.

“Then Valentine doesn’t know yer ‘ere?” He countered.

“Of course not.” The glow in the almond eyes became down right terrifying. “The fool is so besotted with you that he would kill me if he learned I had so much as crossed your path.”

So, Valentine hadn’t been lying.

A wave of relief washed through Eggsy. Foolish, of course, when there was a very good chance he was about to be eaten alive by his angry ex-girlfriend.

He pressed the window up a few more inches.

“And yet, ‘ere y’ are.” He said in a tight tone.

“He shouldn’t have sent me away.  I may be a cur, but I am not his bitch to be dumped and ditched just because he became king of werewolves.” The shimmer became more distinct as the air filled with a prickling heat. “He’ll pay for that. First starting with you, and then that bitch Gazelle.”

Eggsy swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Look, I’m sure this is all just a misunderstandin’. I barely even know Valentine.”

The window was nearly half open. Just a few more minutes.

_Oh fuck, please, just a few more minutes._

“In fact, we’re practically strangers. Maybe if y’ went back to talk wit him this could all be sorted out, yeah?”

“I intend to sort it out now.”

With a hair-raising growl the woman abruptly leaped forward, her slender form smoothly changing from human to wolf before Eggsy’s stunned gaze.

Shock held him motionless for a heart-stopping moment. Being told werewolves existed was on thing; watching a woman transform into a towering beast was quite another.

There was something oddly awe inspiring about the sight.

And something starkly terrifying.

Belatedly coming to his senses, Eggsy barely managed to dive to the side as the werewolf landed only inches away. There was a frustrated growl as the werewolf turned her head to reveal the glowing golden eyes and teeth that looked custom made to rip through flesh and bone.

Fuck. There was nothing human left in those horrible eyes. Nothing that could be reasoned with anyway.

Walking backward, Eggsy kept his eyes firmly trained on the werewolf, who was crouching low as she prepared to leap again.

He didn’t have a clue how he was supposed to fight off the beast, but he did know that he had to try. It was that or becoming her lunch. As much as he hated the idea of hurting a woman, he had no choice if he wanted to live through this.

There was a growl of warning and the animal was streaking forward. Instinctively, Eggsy kicked out with both legs. It was a desperate act, but astonishingly he managed a direct strike to the werewolf’s muzzle, and with a sharp yelp the werewolf halted to give a shake of her head.

Eggsy was instantly on his feet and racing towards the far door. He didn’t really believe he could make it, but at the moment any amount of space he could muster between him and his attacker was a good thing.

It was sheer instinct again that saved his life as he felt a prickle run down his spine and with a headlong dive he was on the filthy floor and the werewolf bounded over his head.

His breath was knocked from his lungs by the sudden contact with the cement floor, and it was only with effort that he pressed himself to his hands and knees.

Beyond him he could see that the werewolf’s wild leap had landed her in the middle of a stack of rusted barrels. A handful had managed to tumble on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

But not for very long, Eggsy unfortunately realized. Getting to his feet, he noticed a short, metal pipe lying just a few inches away. Reluctantly he plucked the pipe from the ground as he straightened and continued his path towards the door.

He had nearly made it across the warehouse when the scrape of claws on cement forced him to whirl around and confront the approaching werewolf.

“Fuck.” He breathed, his mouth going dry as he watched the long teeth headed straight for his throat.

Not allowing himself time to consider, he gave a swing of the pipe directly at the approaching head.

There was a horrid thud as the steel collided with her skull with enough force to send Eggsy flying backward. As he scrambled back to his feet, he realized he had managed to stun the beast.

Maybe more than stunned, he acknowledged guiltily.

Lying on her side with her eyes closed, the werewolf was bleeding heavily from a gash that ran from one ear to the curve of her muzzle.

A sickness rolled through Eggsy’s stomach as he realized that he had hit the woman harder than he had intended. He had always known he was stronger than the average human, but to best a werewolf…

He really was a freak.

With a shake of his head Eggsy forced away the absurd thoughts and, still clutching the pipe, headed for the door.

He charged from the warehouse, and as he headed across the parking lot he noticed a sleep sports car that was parked near a dumpster.

Cautiously approaching the car, he peered inside, prepared to bolt at the first indication that the woman hadn’t been alone. His heat gave a leap as he caught sight of the keys still dangling in the ignition.

The woman must have thought he’d be easy to dispose of.

Eggsy yanked the door open and slid into the driver’s seat. The motor purred to life on the first try, and he quickly shifted gears, the tires squealing as he sped across the parking lot.

He didn’t know where he was headed, but it was away from the warehouse. And that had to be good. He had no desire for a round two with the unconscious werewolf. Not when he still felt nauseous from the knowledge that he had deliberately hurt a woman – and another omega at that.

And, of course, there was the knowledge that Valentine would be arriving at any moment.

He was far to on edge to trust the pureblood at the moment. Whether he sent the werewolf or not, he was still responsible for the attack. It seemed best to retreat so he could take some time to consider just how and when he should meet with the werewolf.

Turning out of the lot, Eggsy pulled the phone from his pocket. As he drove slowly down the empty road he carefully committed Valentine’s number to his memory. When he was satisfied that he could recall it without effort, he lowered the car window and with a small smile he tossed the phone into the vacant lot he was passing.

Let Valentine chase him and find out that he had ditched the phone with the sneaky tracker imbedded in it. He was tired of being a bargaining chip in a private demon war he didn’t understand.

From now on he intended to play this game by his rules.

* * *

Harry muttered a string of curses as he entered the dark warehouse. Although Eggsy’s scent was thick in the air, it was obvious he had already fled.

Even worse, there was the unmistakable stench of werewolf nearby.

Flowing through the shadows, Harry discovered a woman lying unconscious on the floor. She had a healing wound on the side of her face and a lump on her temple that had come from a mighty blow.

Eggsy?

It seemed unbelievable that his darling boy could have battled this cur and won, but if he’d learned nothing else over the past few weeks, it was that it was futile to try and predict how Eggsy might react and behave.

Eggsy had confused and baffled and fascinated him from the moment he had taken him captive.

There was a stir of air behind him as Merlin moved to stand at his side.

Harry had gathered the vampire before setting out in pursuit of Eggsy. He had learned his lesson in charging off on his own, and he had already sent his Kingsman to travel to Valentine’s lair to keep watch on the damnable pureblood.

“His tracks lead to the parking lot, but he must have found a car to escape. He is no doubt miles away by now.”

“Buggering fuck.” Harry hissed in frustration. The night was passing too swiftly. Soon it would be dawn and he would be forced to seek shelter.

Eggsy would be out here alone.

At the mercy of Valentine.

Well perhaps not utterly at his mercy, he acknowledged as his gaze traveled over the unconscious werewolf. Following his gaze, Merlin folded his arms over his chest.

“Who’s the cur?”

Harry curled his nose in disgust. “She smells of Valentine. She must be a part of his pack.”

“Do ye think she came here to meet Eggsy?”

The mere thought was enough to make his fangs ache to sink into werewolf flesh. Of course, his mood was foul enough to sink his fangs into anything.

“Whatever she came here for, it doesn’t appear to have worked out as she expected.”

“No, it doesn’t seem to have worked out well at all.” Merlin turned to regard Harry with a lift of his brow. “Your omega can hold his own.”

“So it seems.” Harry frowned, is heart clenching at the thought of Eggsy doing battle with the Were. Not just because Eggsy could have easily been hurt, but because he knew his sweet boy well enough to suspect he was wounded at having to hurt another omega.

“He must have felt his life was threatened or he would have never lashed out.” He abruptly turned to walk towards the door, sniffing deeply of the stale air. “But why would Valentine send a cur to attack him? If he wanted Eggsy dead, he could have killed him in the pub or even when he crept into the estate. He seemed desperate to take him alive.”

“That does seem to be the question.” Merlin conducted his own search of the warehouse, his expression one of concentration. “There was another male here as well. A human.”

Harry gave a low hiss. “None of this makes sense.”

“It is a mystery that will have to be solved later, old friend. The dawn is less than an hour away. We cannot linger here.”

Harry clenched his hands into fists. “If Eggsy has a car he could be across the state before I can begin to track him again.”

Easily sensing the fury and frustration that boiled through Harry like a volcano on the edge of explosion, Merlin crossed to lightly place his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Not even the king of vampires can battle the sun and win.” He said gently.

“Surely you’re not saying that the invincible Harry Hart is afraid of a few stray rays of sunlight?” A mocking voice drawled from the nearby door. “How terribly disappointing. Next thing you know, you’ll be telling me that you can’t leap over tall buildings or halt speeding bullets.”

Only the restraining hand on his shoulder kept Harry from lunging through the opening and ripping out the throat of the pureblood.

“I may fear sunlight but I do not fear dogs.” He warned with disdain. “Show yourself, Valentine.”

“With pleasure.” Valentine strolled through the door attired in a ridiculous orange suit and matching snapback with his trained bodyguard at his heel. He moved with the fluid grace of all Weres, although there was an unmistakable tension shimmering about his slender body. “Ah, the magnificent Merlin as well. We are truly blessed to be in the company of such notable vampires, are we not, Gazzy?”

The female pureblood glowered at the two vampires and then deliberately licked her lips. “Looks like dinner to me.”

Harry smiled as he allowed his power to swirl outward, knocking the pureblood to her knees. “This dinner had teeth, dog, and I don’t digest very well. Of course, if you don’t believe me you’re welcome to try to take a bite.”

The pureblood launched herself upright, but before she could attempt to commit murder, Valentine had her by the arm and was pulling her backward.

“Easy Gazzy. We have more important matters to attend to tonight.” Strolling forward, the pureblood studied the woman still unconscious on the floor. “Johanna. I should have known.” His gaze shifted towards Harry. “I’m surprised you didn’t kill her.”

Harry flashed his fangs. Maybe a little childish for a dignified leader of all vampires, but he wasn’t feeling very damn dignified at the moment. “I would have. That isn’t my work.”

“Eggsy?” Valentine slowly smiled, a pleased expression settling on his face. “Well, well. Who would have guessed? He is becoming quite an omega. One any alpha would be pleased to call his own.”

Sheer savage fury raced through Harry and not even Merlin’s tight grip could keep him from darting across the floor and grasping Valentine by the neck. He would drain Valentine dry before he would allow the dog to lay a hand on Eggsy.

With blinding speed Valentine kicked out, managing to strike Harry in the knee. Harry hissed as his fingers tightened on the Were’s throat.

“Did you send this cur to kill him?” He rasped.

Valentine growled as he struck Harry viciously in the stomach. “I always heard that vampires were lacking in certain aspects of their anatomy. I didn’t know it meant the size of their brain.”

Harry dodged an uppercut before Valentine gave another blow to his stomach. He flinched and then was forced to leap backward when the Were smoothly pulled a dagger from beneath his jacket.

Freed from the immediate threat of death, Valentine calmly straightened his suit as he glared at Harry “I will sacrifice anything to keep Eggsy alive.”

 It would be a simple matter to knock the dagger aside and once again have the Were in his grasp, but Harry resisted the urge.

Bloody hell. What had happened to his aloof discipline? His cold cunning and logic?

The King of vampires did not roll around in the dirt with a dog.

“Then why did this woman attack him?”

“Johanna tends to be a bit high-strung even for a cur.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You expect me to believe that this… Were just happened by this warehouse and decided to attack Eggsy?”

Valentine shrugged. “She must have been watching your estate for an opportunity to get him alone.” He paused, a mocking smile curving his lips. “Speaking of which, why was Eggsy here alone in the first place?”

“Do not mistake me for a fool, dog.” The dust swirled as Harry’s power stirred the air around him. “You may have fooled Eggsy, but I assure you I was not. You deliberately planted a fake picture to lure Eggsy from my protection.”

“There is nothing fake about that picture, vamp.”

“Impossible.”

“If you wish, I can command Lee to rip out your throat to prove just how very real he is.” The golden eyes glowed in the dim light. “He might anyway once he discovers you have taken his only son captive.”

Harry paused. Could it be true? Was the picture genuine? And if it was, could the man really be Eggsy’s father? He sharply thrust aside the sudden questions. Now was not the time to trouble himself with ‘ _What ifs?_ ’

“What is your game, Valentine?” He demanded.

The dark features hardened, the werewolf’s own power prickled the air. “There is no game. Eggsy belongs to me.”

“Never.”

“You have lived long enough to never say never, vamp.”

The pureblood really did have a death wish.

“I will see you dead before you put your hands on him.”

“Not if I put you in your grave first.”

Harry stepped forward, quite prepared to meet any challenge Valentine was willing to offer. “Is that a threat?”

“Oh yes.” The glow in the golden eyes shimmered as Valentine battled to control his beast. “You have kidnapped my consort. No one would blame me for any retribution I might choose. Including your death.”

“Consort.” Harry jerked as if Valentine had stabbed the dagger in his heart. In fact, it felt as if he had. “A pureblood will only mate with another pureblood.”

“Exactly”

Harry gave a low, warning hiss. The temptation to simply kill the Were and be done with it was growing by the second. Surely whatever penalty he would be forced to endure would be offset by the pleasure of putting Valentine in a nice, deep grave.

“Eggsy is not a werewolf.” He gritted, the image of Eggsy with red eyes and canines flashed through his mind.

“Can you be sure of that, vamp?”

“By Lilith, this is some sort of trick.”

A taunting smile curved Valentine’s lips. “Think what you will.” He twirled the dagger, then smoothly slipped it beneath his jacket and began to stroll across the room. “Come, Gazzy, we must be on the trail of my omega. So sorry you can’t join us, Harry. By the time the sun sets again Eggsy will be mine. In every sense of the word.”

Harry was moving before he could even think.

That dog put a finger on Eggsy? He would see him in hell first.

Springing forward, he was unprepared for the large form that suddenly loomed before him. He slammed into Merlin with a stunning force, sending them both to the ground.

In the blink of an eye Harry was on his feet, but so was Merlin.

“Harry, no.” Merlin growled, his fierce expression warning that he was quite prepared to fight Harry to keep him from pursuing the damnable Were. “It is too near dawn for you to be battling the Weres. We have to get out of here. Now.”

“And leave him free to track down Eggsy?” Harry demanded, his entire body trembling with the need to follow after the Were. “He will have him long before sunset.”

A strange expression rippled over his companions face.

“If Eggsy truly is his consort then you must step aside, Harry.” Merlin said in a careful tone. “Not even the conclave will allow you to hold the mate of a king as prisoner.”

“Eggsy is no werewolf.” He retorted in a frigid tone.

“But – “

“No more, Merlin. As you have so tediously repeated, dawn is approaching.”

Turning on his heel, Harry crossed the warehouse, his power sending the dust swirling about him and the glass in the windows bursting beneath the pressure.

He was a vampire in a temper, and anything near was in danger.

Dammit all.

He would not even consider the notion that Valentine wasn’t lying. He had to be.

Eggsy couldn’t possibly be a wolf’s consort.

Not when he was absolutely certain that he had been intended by fate to be his own mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the newest chapter! I've been here writing, slaving, away for you guys haha XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Updates will be more frequent - which I'm sure you're happy about - since I am back with new ideas and know exactly where I want to take this. I haven't been able to stop writing, I'm so excited to reveal everything!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are loved! If you have any questions, I answer every comment and I love to hear what you guys think! <3


	16. Ignorance Is Bliss

Eggsy awoke with a cramp in his leg and a painfully stiff neck.

Obviously sport cars were all well and good to drive around in looking spiffy, but they were a bitch for a poor bloke trying to catch a few hours of sleep.

Rubbing his neck, Eggsy struggled out of the car and glanced around the small park he had chosen to hide in. It was one of the carefully manicured gardens that could only be found in the more posh neighborhoods. A place he didn’t have to worry about being attacked while he slept. At least not by humans. And since he had managed to steal the sort of car that could only belong to someone with considerable money. Not even the coppers had bothered to disturb him.

Eggsy’s stomach rumbled, and he sighed as he recalled that he had forgotten the box of granola bars back in the warehouse.

Fuck it all. That stupid werewolf had ruined everything.

Of course, the woman who had attacked him was probably regretting her attack even more than Eggsy did. At least at the moment.

Eggsy’s stomach rolled again at the lingering memory of the violent confrontation. Fuck, that woman was clearly demented. How could she possibly be jealous when Eggsy had barely even spoken to Valentine?

Maybe all werewolves were simply demented. Or maybe he was the one who was demented, Eggsy acknowledged with a small sigh.

What omega with any lick of sense would be hanging around this park when he could be in his car driving as fast and as far away from London as possible? But even as the temptation whispered through his mind, he knew there was no way he was leaving.

Not until he knew the truth of the picture, and more importantly, when he figured out how to get his mum and lil’ sister back safely.

Pressing a hand to his rumbling stomach, Eggsy slowly stilled as an odd prickling stirred the hair at the nape of his neck. The park seemed to sleep quietly beneath its light quilt of snow, but he instinctively knew that he was no longer alone.

Something, or someone, was creeping through the nearby trees with a silence that was not remotely human.

Inching his way back towards his car, Eggsy was fully prepared to flee when Valentine stepped from the shadows. Eggsy didn’t recognized the lithe woman standing directly behind Valentine, but it went without saying that she was dangerous - perhaps even more than Valentine, Eggsy acknowledged swiftly, cataloguing her scent.

Another omega. Just his fucking luck. The werewolves didn’t seem to be in short supply of them.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell.” Eggsy cursed, backing up against the car.

Seeing him fumble for the door latch, Valentine took a swift step forward and held up a pleading hand.

“Please, Eggsy, don’t run.” Valentine commanded, his voice taking on a desperate tinge in his urgency. “I swear I am not here to hurt you.”

Eggsy grimaced as he recalled his last encounter with a werewolf.

“And I should believe y’ why?”

Valentine shrugged. “Because if I wanted to harm you there is nothing you could do to stop me.”

Well, that was calling a spade a spade. Or perhaps, a wolf a wolf.

“Is that supposed t’ be reassurin’?”

Valentine slowly smiled. “Actually you should not need any reassurances. You have proven that you are more than capable of holding your own when necessary.”

Eggsy flinched, narrowing his eyes in anger, disliking the note of pride in Valentine’s voice. Fucking hell, the last thing he would ever want would be to be admired for hurting another – especially another omega.

“Y’ were at the warehouse?”

“Yes.”

“The woman… is she alright?”

“She will recover from her wounds.” Valentine’s dark, handsome features subtly shifted. As if his emotions rippled beneath his skin rather than over it. “But whether she will be okay is still entirely up in the air. I have yet to decide how to punish her for attacking you.”

Eggsy didn’t both to hide his frown. “Punish her?”

The golden eyes glowed in the bright sunlight. Eggsy’s decided that it was just as unnerving at noon as it was at midnight.

“There is no alternative.” Valentine informed him in a tone that offered no compromise. “She not only defied my direct commands, but she dared to attack you. That I will not tolerate.”

“If y’ ask me, I think she has been punished enough.” Eggsy grimaced. He had no love for the woman who had tried to chomp off his head, but he refused to be used as an excuse to cause the werewolf further pain.

Valentine heaved a small sigh as he carefully adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. “You really must overcome your gentle nature, Eggsy. In our world it will get you killed.”

Eggsy’s stuck out his chin defiantly. He wouldn’t be lectured as if he were a child. He made no apologies for lacking a bloodthirsty nature.

“Y’ mean _yer_ world.”

“No, our world.” The werewolf allowed a strategic silence to descend, his gaze carefully monitoring his every expression. “You are truly one of us, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s heart gave a sharp leap. “A demon?”

Valentine’s lips parted as if he would at last answer his most pressing questions, and then with an impatient shake of his head, he deliberately glanced around the open park. “This is no place to speak of this. Come with me and I will reveal everything.”

“We can speak just fine ‘ere.”

“You are amazingly stubborn for such a tiny thing.” Valentine muttered before a rueful smile curved his lips. “It should make our life together very interesting.”

Life together? As in happily ever after? He was sure now that his theory was correct. All werewolves were demented, especially if Valentine thought he would ever accept him as his alpha.

Eggsy pressed himself flat against the car as he regarded Valentine with a new sense of wariness. “Whoa, hold up, Chief. Yer gettin’ a bit ahead of yerself there.”

“Chief?” Valentine appeared remarkably offended. “I am a _king,_ not a chief. You will discover that the Weres are far more sophisticated then vampires, despite our reputation as savages.”

Caught off guard by Valentine’s obvious annoyance, Eggsy shrugged and lifted an eyebrow. “I would never mistake y’ for a savage. Not in that thousand-quid suit of yours.”

“Thank you…” Valentine regarded him for a long minute. “I think.”

“But that doesn’t mean I intend t’ spend my life wit y’.”

“But you will, you know.” Valentine assured him in a low voice, a sensuous rasp overlaying his words. “It is our destiny.”

Eggsy stiffened. There was no doubt that the werewolf possessed a sheer animal magnetism that drew people to him. Even from a distance, Valentine’s viral alpha scent managed to make his knees feel a bit weak. But Eggsy wasn’t interested in the raw, consuming passion and possession that Valentine offered.

He far preferred the aching tenderness of his vampire.

The thought of Harry sent an unexpected flare of pain through his heart. Even though he was furious with the vampire, he couldn’t deny that he missed him. When Harry was at his side he felt no fear, no uncertainty.

He felt complete in a way that went far beyond reason and sense.

“I ain’t much of a believer in destiny. I prefer t’ think I ‘ave some control over my fate.” Eggsy said, crossing his arms. He felt suddenly cold to the bone. “Kind of ridiculous when y’ consider the situation I’m in, isn’t it?” Eggsy laughed bitterly.

The pureblood abruptly shifted in discomfort, regarding him with a strange wariness. “Eggsy, _omega_ , you are not going to cry, are you?”

Eggsy sniffed, surprised to discover that he was indeed on the verge of tears, his throat thick with it. The realization stiffened his spine as nothing else could have. Fuckin’ hell. He wasn’t about to shed tears over an arrogant vampire.

Not even a vampire who had managed to lodge himself in his heart.

“It’s nothin’.” Eggsy said, angrily wiping his eyes to remove the dampness there. “I’m just tired and hungry.”

Fuckin’ post-heat affecting his hormones.

Still appearing ridiculously unnerved by the thought that he might have to deal with a weepy omega, Valentine cleared his throat. “I fear I can do little about the tired, but I am quite willing to feed you.” Valentine made a gesture towards his companion. “Gazzy.”

Moving to Valentine’s side, Gazelle eyes refused to move away from him. “Yes, my lord?

“Go to the nearest restaurant and bring back Mr. Unwin some lunch.” The golden eyes swept towards Eggsy. “Do you have a preference?”

Eggsy was too hungry to reject his offer of food. Besides, he couldn’t deny the small measure of relief at being rid of the other omega. She had a feral gaze that made him distinctly nervous. She was clearly more dangerous than the other omega werewolf he went up against.

“Anythin’ would be fine, ta.”

Valentine turned towards the woman. “Gazzy, bring back Mr. Unwin something with meat.”

A low, threatening growl trickled from the woman’s throat. “My lord, I don’t think I should leave you alone with him. This could be a trap.”

Valentine narrowed his eyes. “A very clever trap considering that it is in the middle of the day and not even the most determined vampire would dare creep from its lair.”

“Vampires are not the only danger.”

“True enough, but I am not helpless.”

“I still think I should stay.” Gazelle turned her head to bare her teeth at Eggsy. “I don’t trust this omega. He’s dangerous.”

“Oi – “Eggsy began to protest only to choke off with a gasp when Valentine lazily backhanded the omega, forcing her to her knees before him.

Giving a startle cry, the woman pressed a hand to her bleeding mouth in surprise.

“This omega is destined to be your alpha’s mate, Gazelle.” Valentine said in a dark tone. “And more importantly, I have warned you more than once that when I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it. Until then, you will do as I command without question. Do you understand?”

“Yes, alpha.” Gazelle whispered, tilting her neck to the side in submission before she cautiously got back to her feet and made a beeline for the streets around the corner.

Eggsy waited until Gazelle disappeared around the corner and the hovering sense of violence slowly eased before breathing in a deep breath.

“Jesus Christ.”

Valentine moved smoothly forward, halting only when Eggsy tensed at his proximity.

“I’m sorry if she frightened you, Eggsy.” Valentine soothed. “Purebloods are instictively distrusting of those outside of the pack, omega wolves more than others.”

Eggsy wet his suddenly dry lips. “She wasn’t the one who frightened me,” He said slowly. “Do y’ always hit yer omegas?”

Valentine shrugged. “We are werewolves, Eggsy, not humans. And, like all demons, we are violent beasts. We respect strength. I am not king just because I am a pureblood. It is my power that makes me a leader.”

A chill raced down his spine. “I don’t believe that all demons are violent.”

“Perhaps a few can claim a more gentle nature, but I assure you, most demons depend on sheer brute force. It is the way of our world.”

Eggsy’s gaze dropped to the ground as his stomach clenched with unease. He didn’t want to believe that he was destined to become a savage beast because of his mysterious demon blood.

 No matter what his blood, he wouldn’t allow himself to turn into some monster.

Raising his head, Eggsy met the golden gaze head on. “Then I don’t like yer world very much.”

Valentine frowned at his fierce words. “You think that vampires are any different?”

“Maybe not.” Eggsy eyed Valentine squarely. “But I ‘ave never feared that ‘arry would hit me.”

“Ah.” Valentine studied him closely. “You think I would?”

“Y’ tell me.”

“I would only cause you pain if that was what you desired. You are my consort, my omega, my crowned prince. We are equals.”

Eggsy frowned. Valentine had previously hinted about and implied an interest in him, but nothing like this. He could only imagine that he was playing some sick joke on him.

“Yeah, right. Me a prince? Very funny, bruv.” Eggsy muttered.

Valentine frowned, his head tilted to the side as he inhaled deeply. No doubt he was smelling what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and probably what he had for dinner two weeks ago.

Fucking demon noses.

At last Valentine have a slow shake of his head. “It wasn’t meant to be funny.”

“Good, ‘cause it wasn’t.” Eggsy retorted. “How the fuck could I be prince of the werewolves when I am obviously not one?”

Valentine’s golden eyes flashed with something that might have been regret. “This is not how I wished to tell you the truth, Eggsy. You are making this more difficult than it must be.”

Oh, hell no, no, no.

That chill spread through his body, and without thought Eggsy was suddenly slipping away from the car to put some much needed distance between him and the hovering werewolf. He didn’t know what Valentine was going to say next, but he suspected that he wouldn’t like what he had to say.

“The maybe we should change the conversation.” Eggsy said in a sharp tone. “Tell me about the picture. Who is he?”

Valentine was wise enough not to pursue him. Instead, he leaned comfortably against the sports car. “Someone who very much wishes to meet you.”

“Then why isn’t he wit y’?”

“He should arrive in London by tomorrow night, or the next night at the latest.”

Eggsy blinked in surprise. He wasn’t in London? He wasn’t locked in some dungeon, perhaps even now being tortured?

“He isn’t… stayin’ wit y’?

“Not at the moment.” Valentine shrugged. “He has been occupied at my estate in Kentucky over the past few weeks, but the moment I called and told him that you had contacted me, he dropped everything to rush and be at your side.”

Eggsy struggled to rearrange his thoughts. An astonishingly difficult task right now. “So he isn’t in any sort of danger?”

“Of course not.” Valentine’s eyes narrowed at his confused expression. “Is something the matter?”

Well, nothing more than the fact that he had utterly panicked at the thought that he might have discovered his father and was in danger of losing him. And that his panic had led him - in a rather roundabout way – to flee Harry, expose himself to a jealous werewolf intent on killing him, commit grand theft auto, and now stand in a freezing park while his stomach growled with hunger.

And Valentine asks what the hell could be the matter?

Eggsy cleared his throat “How do y’ know him?”

“Lee has worked for me and has been a part of my research and development team for more years than you can imagine.”

“So he’s a werewolf?”

Valentine hesitated before answering. “No.”

Eggsy pressed his fingers to his throbbing temples. He needed more than six hours of sleep in a cramped car to deal with all of this.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, this is givin’ me a headache.” Eggsy glared at Valentine, deciding he had had enough of the confusing, veiled and subtle hints being thrown his way.

Time to take the bull by the horns. Or the wolf by his teeth. Whatever.

Eggsy sucked in a deep calming breath. “Who is that man?”

“I think it should be rather obvious.”

“Humor me.”

There was a tense pause before Valentine pushed away from the car to stand directly before him. “The man’s name is Lee, Eggsy, and he is your father.”

Even expecting the words, Eggsy felt his knees go weak and his heart lodge in his throat.

“Yer certain?” Eggsy whispered.

Valentine reached out to lightly touch his pale cheek. “Considering that I was there when you were born, I am very certain.” Valentine’s finger smoothed over his cheek to the corner of his lips. “You were an astonishingly beautiful baby. It was a tragedy that your mother didn’t survive your birth to see you.”

Eggsy jerked away from his touch with a wounded noise.

Valentine blinked at Eggsy’s fierce reaction, as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb of nuclear proportions on him. “What is it, Eggsy? Are you unwell?”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to back away. “I’m… overwhelmed. I need a minute.”

Valentine’s lips thinned as he easily sensed Eggsy’s barely contained panic. “I did warn you that this was not the setting for this conversation.”

“I assure y’ that the settin’ has nothin’ t’ do wit my reaction.” Eggsy gave a short, near hysterical laugh. “For fuck sakes, I’ve been lookin’ for my father for more than twenty years, and now yer tellin’ me that me mum isn’t even my real mother?” Eggsy swallowed the lump in his throat. “And on top of that my real mum ain’t even alive…”

“Eggsy…”

Eggsy cut Valentine off. “Y’ ‘ave already said me dad ain’t a werewolf.  So that means yer implyin’ that me mum was a werewolf. Which would mean…”

“That you are a werewolf.” Valentine completed softly “Yes.”

“No.” Eggsy instinctively denied. Harry had claimed that Valentine was attempting to trick and deceive him. The vampire was obviously right. That was easier to believe than the thought that Valentine was telling the truth. “That’s not possible.”

The air prickled as Valentine struggled to maintain his patience. Eggsy sensed it was not a task he performed often. Or well.

“What must I do to prove my words?” Valentine demanded.

“Nothin’.” Eggsy’s tone was sharp. Not surprising. He was struggling with his own tangled up emotions. “I think I would know if I turned into an animal once a month. That ain’t exactly something I could forget.”

“There is a reason you do not shift.”

“And that would be?”

Valentine’s lips thinned with impatience. “It is not something I will discuss until we can be assured of our privacy.”

“Y’ can discuss me bein’ a werewolf ‘ere, but not why I don’t ‘ave any symptoms of bein’ a werewolf?” Eggsy demanded in disbelief.

“I had no desire to discuss anything here.”

“These secrets are beginnin’ to wear on my nerves.” Eggsy glared.

Valentine paused a long moment, no doubt reminding himself that he had gone to too much trouble to throttle him now. “I thought you would be pleased to learn you have a family.”

Eggsy gave a restless shrug. “I am.”

“But?” Valentine prodded.

But, indeed.

He didn’t even know where to begin.

“Where has he been?” Eggsy at last demanded. “Why was I abandoned when I was just a babe?”

“Eggsy, you were never abandoned.” Valentine’s golden eyes suddenly glowed with a dangerous light. “You are vital to my people. There is not one of us who would not die to keep you safe.”

“Are y’ takin’ the fuckin’ piss?” Eggsy demanded in disbelief. “I was left t’ rot in the estates and fend for me own while havin’ me mum work around the clock to support me before I had to step up and take care of her when my lil’ sis was born. Not t’ mention that one of yer wolves seemed to ‘ave missed the memo about just how vital I am to y’ since _she tried to kill me_.”

Valentine frowned. “Johanna is a mere cur and not in a position to know our secrets. She sensed that you meant a great deal to me, but she didn’t understand just how important.”

Fucking fantastic. Because Valentine was too damn arrogant to explain himself to curs, he had nearly been killed.

“And the reason I was abandoned?”

“As I said, you were never abandoned, Eggsy.” Valentine’s hands clenched at his sides. “You were lost to us.”

“Lost to y’? Y’ make it sound as if I were spare change y’ happened to drop in the gutter.”

That unnerving prickling swept over his skin.

“Then let me be more precise. You were stolen from us.”

It took a moment for Valentine’s words to sink in. “Stolen?”

“Healthy young babies are always desired, Eggsy.” Valentine pointed out. “That foster mother of yours, _Michelle,_ ” He spat the name through clenched teeth, his eyes glowing brightly. “Had all of us fooled right from the start.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “Y’ know me mum?”

“How could I not? I hired her to work in the maternity ward at my compound in Washington under your father’s advisement. She was quite a brilliant nurse I was told, but when everyone was preoccupied dealing with your mother’s death, she was nowhere to be found – and neither were you.” There was an edge of fury in his voice that Eggsy suspected was years in the making. “It is impossible to track a scent over an ocean, even for purebloods. It has taken years to piece together what happened to you.”

Eggsy shook his head in bewilderment. This was all just too much to take in. His mum couldn’t possible know about all this, could she?

“No, this – “

His words came to an abrupt halt as Valentine moved swiftly towards him, his hand raising in warning.

“Gazelle is returning.” Valentine said in a tone so low that he could barely catch his words. “You must come with us. I promise I will answer all of your questions.”

Eggsy took a deliberate step backward. “I don’t think so, bruv.”

Valentine’s brows snapped together. “Eggsy, I am the only one who knows the truth.”

“Yeah, but right now I think I ‘ave heard enough truth.” Eggsy confessed. “In fact, I’m beginnin’ t’ believe that ignorance really might be bliss.”

“You can’t run from this, Eggsy, and you most certainly can’t run from me.” There was no missing the warning in Valentine’s voice. “You are too important.”

Eggsy tilted his chin in defiance at Valentine’s unmistakable command. He was not about to be intimidated or bullied by him.

“I’ve already figured out there’s no where I can run.” Eggsy retorted. “At least not anywhere that some demon won’t track me down, but for right now I just want some time t’ think.”

With unsteady steps Eggsy walked towards the car he had stolen, half expecting Valentine to reach out and halt him as he passed him. Thankfully, his ability to somehow sense his every mood halted any arrogant attempt to threaten him or bully him into cooperating.

Smart wolf.

He was on edge enough that he might very well bolt as far and as fast as he could go if Valentine so much as looked at him wrong.

After slipping into the car, he started the engine and prepared to drive away. Without warning, his door was opened and Valentine tossed a large bag into his lap.

“Don’t forget your lunch.” Valentine said before he could protest. “And realize, Eggsy, that while I am willing to be patient for now, there will come a time when you must fulfill your destiny.”

“And y’ must remember, Valentine, that my destiny is precisely that, _mine._ And it will be fulfilled how I decide to fulfill it.”

 With his salvo delivered, Eggsy snapped the door shut and back out of the park with a squeal of his tires. Well, they weren’t actually his tires, he acknowledged with a laugh.

He did, after all, steal the car.

Eggsy could only hope that the coppers weren’t on his trail too.

His trail was quite full enough, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely **Jaimistoryteller** for beta reading this! You been a great help! <3
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope that this one has answered some of your questions! But there is still more to be revealed soon! :)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much loved! I love to hear what you guys think, so lay it on me! <3


	17. Captive Located

It was nothing short of a sin to claim that the crumbling pile of bricks and sagging roof was a house. Although there had been a few pathetic attempts to slap paint on the walls and cover the threadbare carpets with throw rugs, the only thing that could improve this place was a bulldozer.

But, despite the fact that the filthy room could boast nothing more than a narrow bed and a broken TV, it was marginally warmer than sleeping on the street, and for the moment, it was demon free.

Huddled next to the radiator, Eggsy wolfed down the smoke meat sandwich that he had discovered in the bag Valentine had tossed into his lap and attempted to put his scattered thoughts in order.

Yeah, right. How did you straighten out thoughts that were a muddy, tumbled, confused mess? All he wanted to do was discover the truth of his past.

Simple and straightforward, right?

Ha!

If Valentine was to be trusted, which was a stretch he wasn’t yet willing to take, then the truth of his past was that Michelle wasn’t his real mother and had, in fact, stolen him when he was a babe, and that his real mother was a werewolf who died giving birth to him – not to mention his father was alive.

But the real question was, if Lee’s not a werewolf, then what is he?

His whole life has turned into a plot that only Hollywood could inspire.

Jeez, after the past few hours, Eggsy was terrified to even consider the thought of who – or what – his father might be. Or how he had supposedly been stolen by Michelle and taken away from his real family.

It was enough to make any poor bloke’s head ache.

And throb.

And…buzz?

Eggsy dropped his half eaten sandwich, then pressed his hands to his forehead, battling the sudden sense that a black hole was forming in the middle of his brain.

“Eggsy.” Eggsy have a startled yell as the insistent voice echoed through his head. “ _Sacre bleu,_ I know you can hear me.”

“Iris?” Eggsy breathed.

“ _Oui._ ”

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, I’m losin’ my mind.” Eggsy said, his voice unnaturally loud in the empty room.

“ _Non,_ your mind is not lost.” The fae assured him. “I am speaking to you telepathically through a mind link portal.”

Ridiculous, of course. Eggsy gave a shake of his head. The fae wasn’t actually inside his skull.

Or at least he hoped not.

At this point he was willing to believe anything.

“A wot?”

“A portal.” Iris said, with a hint of impatience in her voice. “And while my magic is quite formidable, and zee fear of demons far and wide, zere have been a tiny few occasions when it hasn’t gone exactly as planned, most notably when I opened a portal and managed to release zee most annoying sprite. Of course, he vas beautiful, and attired in zee most revealing… never mind. My point is zat we need to do zis quickly.”

“So this is…” Eggsy struggled to think of what this actually was. “Magic?”

“Of course.” There was a brief pause. “Where are you, _ma cherie?”_

Despite the shock of having a real – at least he hoped it was real – voice speaking in his head, Eggsy wasn’t feeling particularly stupid.

“Oh no. I don’t want ‘arry trackin’ me down.” Eggsy said. “Not yet.”

“Harry is still safely tucked in his coffin. It is Roxy who asked me to contact you.”

Iris’s words caught him off guard. “Why?”

“She is concerned.”

“She is also Merlin’s mate.” Eggsy pointed out dryly.

“Mate, _oui,_ but she possesses a mind of her own and she is very worried about you.”

Eggsy felt his heart warm. He ain’t used to having many people worry over him. But still, he would never want to cause a rift between Roxy and her mate.

“Tell her thanks, but there is no need. I’ve been takin’ care of myself for a long time.”

“Bah. You haven’t been up against a pack of werewolves and determined vampires. You need somewhere safe to stay.” There was a short pause. “And Roxy wishes to remind you zat nothing would please her more than annoying the oh-so-arrogant Harry Hart.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t doubt for a minute that Roxy enjoyed taking occasional jabs at the king of vampires. And in truth, it might help to talk without someone else.

At the moment, he wasn’t certain he would ever be able to sort through his tangled thoughts on his own.

He needed a friend. A heater that actually worked. And a large portion of meat.

In that order.

“Alright. Tell me where t’ meet y’.”

* * *

Harry was pacing the floor well before sunset and on the hunt for Eggsy before it was barely dark enough to travel safely. He might even have gone sooner if Merlin hadn’t remained at the estate to rest during the day and threatened to have him shackled to the wall if he tried anything stupid.

The baldheaded vampire had proven to be a valuable friend over the centuries, even more so now. But there were times when his determination to be logical was wearing on Harry’s nerves.

After commanding his Kingsman to remain at the estate in case Eggsy returned, Harry and Merlin returned to the warehouse and followed the faint trail through London to a small secluded park, where they halted to inspect the trampled snow.

“He was here.” Merlin announced the obvious. “And not alone.”

“No.” Harry clenched his hands as the sweet scent of Eggsy wrapped about him. It might have been hours since Eggsy had stood in this park, but the very essence of him remained. Along with a far less delightful odor. “Valentine and that omega were here as well.”

“There doesn’t seem to by any sign of a struggle and no scent of blood.” Merlin soothed. “The encounter was obviously peaceful, and they left in separate directions.”

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t together now.” Harry growled, pacing over the snow as he studied the tracks. Valentine had stood too close to Eggsy. Close enough to touch him. Damn the dog. “What the hell does he want with him?”

“A good question.” Merlin moved to his side. “Unfortunately, for the first time in centuries, I’m at a loss for an answer. Spectacular, is it not?”

“Spectacular.” Harry agreed dryly.

“For now, I think we should concentrate on tracking down Eggsy.”

Merlin was right, damn it all.  Just as he had been right about Eggsy’s reaction to his attempt to alter his memories. His arrogance had led directly to this current disaster.

“By Lilith, this is my fault. If I hadn’t…” Harry shook his head in self-disgust. “I have driven him out of here. Now he is alone and at the mercy of Valentine and his Weres.”

Merlin clapped him on the shoulder. “I doubt Eggsy is completely defenceless, old companion. Ye said yourself that ye suspected he was more than human, and he did manage to kick at least one werewolf’s furry arse.”

“The Were was a mere cur and barely old enough to be let off the leash.” Harry’s gaze shifted to the darkness that cloaked about them. He could feel the pulse and energy of the night swirl around him. It was power, and a danger, that Eggsy had yet to comprehend. “Eggsy would be no match for a pureblood.”

“Take it easy, Harry.” The hand on Harry’s shoulder became more of a vice than a source of comfort, as if Merlin sensed Harry’s barely restrained need to rush into the night and tear the city apart in his search for his darling boy. “So far it seems that Valentine has no intention of harming the young omega. In fact, I would say he is as anxious to protect him as ye yourself are.”

“Ah yes, and I have done such a brilliant job of protecting him.” Harry said in a biting tone. “I might as well have tossed him right into Valentine’s waiting arms.”

“Very dramatic, but hardly accurate. Ye simply did what ye thought was best.”

“The best for me.”

“And what you thought best for all vampires?” Merlin demanded.

Harry gave an impatient wave of his hand. “Yes, of course.”

“Then what do ye have to feel guilty over?”

“Damn you, Merlin –” Harry begun, only to come to a halt as he caught the unmistakable scent of vampire. “Someone’s near.”

Merlin sniffed the air before a smile touched his face. “Ah, Belmont.”

“What is he doing here?”

“He is a member from my coven, and he just so happens to be the finest tracker I have ever known.” Merlin explained with a sudden smile. “Roxy must have sent him. Belmont can find Eggsy, no matter how far or fast he has run.”

* * *

The neighborhood on the outskirts of London couldn’t have been more different from the narrow, dingy streets Eggsy had just left behind.

It was amazing what a few miles and several million quid could do.

Here the streets were wide and decorously hushed together with vast homes hidden behind high gates and large oak trees.

There wasn’t even a stray leaf to mar the perfection.

Posh bastards.

Still, Eggsy was on guard as he parked the sports car on the corner and made his way to the large tree where Iris had directed him to wait for Roxy.

Despite the horror flicks, he had discovered that many number of demons preferred luxurious surroundings rather than dark, narrow alleys.

He wasn’t going to be caught off guard.

Reaching the tree, Eggsy wrapped his arms around himself as the cold seemed to seep into his very bones..

Fuck.

He would trade his soul for a hot bath.

“Eggsy?”

The voice came from directly beside the tree, and Eggsy moved into the shadows to discover Roxy waiting for him. “I’m ‘ere.”

“Thank god.” Roxy reached out to pull Eggsy into a tight hug. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

“Despite appearances, I’m fine, luv.”  Eggsy reassured, glancing down at his rumpled clothing with a faint grimace.

“We can easily take care of that.” Roxy smiled.

“Why are we ‘ere?”

Roxy tilted her head towards the sprawling mansion down the street. “We’re actually going there.”

“Whoa.” Eggsy whistled, staring up at the large house in barely concealed awe. It would take more than several lifetimes for him to be able to afford a place like that. It was almost as big as Harry’s estate, if not more luxurious in style. “It looks like a bloody palace. Who lives there?”

“It belongs to…” Roxy broke off before she heaved a sigh. “Well, hell, I might as well be honest. It belongs to Lancelot and Tilde."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. Did demons invest in every neighborhood in London? “Let me guess, vampires?”

“Lancelot is.” Roxy confessed. “Tilde, on the other hand, is a goddess.”

Eggsy sputtered at the ridiculous claim. A goddess living in the suburbs? A goddess? “Now yer just takin’ the piss.”

“Taking the…?” Roxy gave a sudden laugh. “No, I’m afraid not, but I do promise you that Tilde doesn’t act like an all-powerful deity. In fact, I predict that you’re going to love her.”

“Yer serious? A goddess?”

“More precisely she carries the spirit of the phoenix, which is worshiped by many. She is one of the members of the Conclave.”

“Can this day possibly get any weirder?” Eggsy muttered.

Roxy reached up to press a finger to her lips. “The one thing I’ve learned over the past few years is to never, ever say that. It’s like waving a red flag in the face of fate.”

Eggsy couldn’t argue with that. “No shit.” He said with a faint sigh.

With an encouraging smile, Roxy took his hand and tugged him deeper into the shadows. “This way.” She whispered.

“Why are we sneakin’ around?”

“There are always vampires keeping watch on the estate. They claim that they merely want to protect Lancelot and his mate, but the truth of the matter is that all demons want to keep track of Tilde and the spirit she carries inside her.”

“Why?” Eggsy asked in confusion. “Do they worship her?”

Roxy gave a small snort. “Hardly. She’s capable of burning them to a tiny pile of dust with a mere touch. It makes them anxious to know precisely where she might be at any given moment.”

Good choice. That was one heck of a trick.

“And she’s married to a vampire? Is he suicidal?”

“Lancelot is many things, including the usual traits of alpha vampires.” Roxy ticked off the traits on her fingers. “Arrogant, controlling, possessive, and annoying as hell, but not suicidal. Tilde is usually capable of controlling her powers, although there have been a singeing or two.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but envy the goddess. He would give a great deal to be able to singe a vampire or two as well.

That was a talent every omega needed.

Glancing towards the seemingly silent estate, Eggsy futilely searched for some glimpse of the lurking vampires. “If the place is bein’ watched by vampires, then how do y’ expect t’ slip past them? God knows they can smell us a mile away.”

“I’ve arranged for a small distraction.” Roxy smiled with a rather smug anticipation, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. “Just wait.”

Eggsy was about to point out the spectacular stupidity of hanging around waiting for the vampires to track them down when the silent night was abruptly shattered by a deep boom that rattled the windows and sent Eggsy tumbling onto his frozen backside.

“Ow, fuck.” Eggsy muttered, forcing himself back to his feet. “Wot the ‘ell was that?”

“Iris.”

“Did she just set off a bomb?”

“No, that’s what usually happens when she tries any sort of magic.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh. Somehow it didn’t surprise him at all that the fae was prone to magical disasters. “Somethin’ to remember then.”

“Exactly.” Roxy shifted around one of the towering oaks and then surprisingly reached down to pull a grate off what Eggsy could only suspect was a tunnel. “Let’s go.”

“Through there?”

“Trust me.” Roxy murmured as she disappeared into the darkness. “Here, take my hand. I’ll guide you through the darkness.”

Eggsy followed behind, one hand clutched in Roxy’s and the other reached outwards as the inky black darkness swiftly consumed him. Fuck. He didn’t have a problem with tunnels, but he wasn’t particularly fond of running through the thick darkness at breakneck speed.

With his luck, he was bound to run into a wall and knock himself senseless.

They traveled in near silence, Roxy more silent than Eggsy with her vampire grace that made her seem like she glided across the floor, until at last they left the tunnel and entered a large basement.

Eggsy sighed in relief as the toasty warm air wrapped about him. At the moment he didn’t care if they were in the basement of hell itself as long as it was warm. The thought has barely passed through his mind when the overhead lights were flipped on and a pretty, blond haired woman with stunning blue eyes moved forward

“Tilde.” Roxy moved forward to embrace the slender woman before waving a hand in Eggsy’s direction. “This is Eggsy Unwin.”

“Eggsy.” With a charming smile the woman moved forward to shake Eggsy’s hand. “You are most welcome in my home.”

Eggsy felt a small tingle run through him at her touch. A sense of power that was unmistakable.

He would remember not to piss this woman off.

“Thank y’.” Eggsy murmured, resisting the urge to shiver as Tilde dropped his hand and turned towards Roxy. “Lance is out searching for Eggsy, so we might as well go upstairs where we’ll be more comfortable.”

Roxy gave a small grimace. “Actually, I need to go check on Iris. I hope to god she didn’t manage to singe her wings again. I had to listen to her moans for a week the last time she did that.”

Tilde chuckled. “Bring her back here. I’ll order from her favorite vegan restaurant. If anything will divert her from her complaining it is a seven-course meal. You won’t believe how much she can eat for such a tiny woman.”

“Good thinking.” Roxy laughed as she headed for the nearby stairs. “Have that food ready.”

The vampire rushed from the room and, feeling oddly awkward being left alone in a room with an actual goddess, Eggsy awkwardly tried to brush the dust from his jeans and straighten his clothing, feeling inadequate in his chav clothes.

“I’m assumin’ all vampire lairs ‘ave these tunnels?” Eggsy asked.

Tilde gave a chuckle. “They’re a little obsessive about having dark places to hide in. I suppose I can’t blame them. They are rather flammable in sunlight.”

A portion of Eggsy’s unease faded at Tilde’s casual manner. She seemed almost… normal.

Whatever the fuck that meant.

“This way.” Tilde led the way to the stairs, and together they climbed toward the upper floors. Once in the wide hallway that could have held his entire flat, Eggsy came to a sharp halt. With a sense of disbelief, Eggsy allowed his gaze to travel over what looked like a crystal chandelier, which cast a soft glow over the priceless paintings and ceramic-tiles floor.

Eggsy could weep at the lavish luxury he was surrounded with. Did all vampires have silver spoons up their arses? This place was ten times more extravagant than Harry’s lair – and that was saying something.

Realizing her guest had halted to gape in wonderment, Tilde slowed her steps and glanced over her shoulder. “Eggsy? I something the matter?”

Eggsy gave a slow shake of his head. “I’ve never been in a house of a goddess before. It’s ah… beautiful. But it’s a bit much, innit?”

Tilde gave a small snort as she retraced her steps and linked her arm through Eggsy’s. With a small tug, she had Eggsy moving toward another sweeping staircase.

“Well, this goddess would rather be living in a comfy apartment in the city, and close enough to the shopping mall that I can catch the scent of Prada handbags.” Tilde confessed, with one of those smiles that invited the world to join in her happiness. “My mate Lancelot, on the other hand, prefers a more lavish lifestyle.”

“Wot’s it like?” The words left Eggsy’s mouth before he could halt them.

“What’s what like?” Tilde asked.

Shit.

“Bein’ mated to a vampire.” Eggsy clarified. Might as well dig the whole he was digging for himself a little deeper.

“Ah.” Tilde’s pretty features abruptly softened into a dreamy expression. It was the same expression Eggsy had noticed on Roxy’s face when she spoke of Merlin. “I suppose it wouldn’t be for every woman – or omega.” Tilde confessed, sneaking a wink his way. “Most vampires are prone to excessive arrogance and are way too fond of giving orders. And, of course, they have little experience in sharing their emotions. They need a great deal of coaching to become a proper mate.”

Eggsy chuckled at the woman’s teasing. “Y’ could say that about all alphas.”

“Yes, but vampires tend to take their faults to epic levels.”

Eggsy grimaced. “I know exactly wot y’ mean.”

Tile patted Eggsy’s hand. “On the other hand, they are extraordinarily sexy, and they possess an ability to make a woman feel like the most beautiful, most cherished woman in the world. And even better, once they are mated they are completely faithful and utterly devoted to their mate for the rest of eternity. I will never, ever have to fear that Lance will leave me for another.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly. “Yer that certain?”

Tilde halted before a closed door. “Yes, but not because I’m vain enough to think I’m irresistible.” Tilde chuckled softly. “Just the opposite, in fact. But vampire mate for life, and once a vampire is mated, he is incapable of desiring another. Lance will always love me as much as he did the night we became one.”

Eggsy experience a strange pang in his heart.

A pang he at last realized was envy.

How would it feel to have absolute confidence in a lover? To know beyond a shred of a doubt that he would always be at your side? That he would never stray, never waver in his affections, and never decide to abandon you for another?

For an omega who had never had such security in his life – let alone in a relationship – it sounded like a dream to Eggsy.

“Yer a very lucky woman.” Eggsy said with a wistful smile.

“Yes, I know.” Tilde tilted her head to one side. “Not that I want you to believe it’s all been some sort of fairy tale. There might have been lust at first sight, but no love. To be honest, in the beginning most days I just wanted to punch Lance in the nose.”

Eggsy laughed. “I know the feelin’ all too well.”

“Harry?” Tilde gently prodded.

“Yeah.” Eggsy heaved a deep sigh. “There are times when he can be the most… tender, thoughtful alpha I ‘ave ever met. And then the next thing I know, he’s tossin’ around orders and usin’ his vampire powers on me. He’s very…aggravatin’.”

“A typical vampire, I’m afraid.”

Eggsy met Tilde’s curious gaze squarely. “I’m… confused and conflicted. I need t’ know that I can trust him.”

“Yes, you do. Until then, you are more than welcome to stay with me.” Tilde patted Eggsy’s arm before reaching out to push open the door. “These will be your rooms. There is a bathroom through the door on your left, and I have ordered pizza to be brought up. Why don’t you have a nice soak and I’ll bring you some clean clothes?”

“Oh, yeah.” Eggsy sighed. “That would be aces, thanks luv.”

“And don’t worry.” Tilde said with a smile. “While you’re here you’re perfectly safe. I promise.”

Eggsy smiled. “Rox was right.”

“Oh?”

“She said I would like y’ very much, and I do, really.” Eggsy smiled. “I appreciate everythin’ yer doin’ for me.”

Tilde gave him a swift hug. “The feeling I entirely mutual, hun. Now go enjoy your bath.”

* * *

“Bloody hell.” Harry turned to glare at the vampire standing at his side. “You’re sure he’s in there?”

Belmont gave a respectful bow of his head. “Yes, my lord. The omega you seek is within the house.”

“Damn.”

With a chuckle designed to be as annoying as possible, Merlin clapped him roughly on the back. “Look on the bright side, my friend, ye were worried that Eggsy might be in danger. Now ye’ve discovered he’s in the safest place possible in all the world for him to be.”

Harry gave a low hiss. Certainly he was relieved that Eggsy was safe. Profoundly relieved.

And, of course, he was pleased that he was not in the company of the damn Weres.

Still, he wasn’t a fool. For all his power he was no match for a goddess. If Tilde desired to keep him from Eggsy, then there wasn’t a blasted thing he could do about it.

“What the devil was Lancelot thinking?” His cold glare shifted to the looming mansion. “He was supposed to be out searching for Eggsy, not hiding him.”

“I do not doubt that Lancelot is even now scouring the streets for yer missing captive.” Merlin soothed. “This smells far more of Tilde and my own dear mate.”

Harry’s hand closed around the medallion about his neck as he struggled to control the power that raced through him. The urge to battle his way to Eggsy’s side was as dangerous as it was ridiculous.

It revealed just how difficult it was to control his unruly emotions.

“Why would they interfere in Kingsman business?” Harry demanded in a frigid tone.

“Because they are woman, and Eggsy is an omega.” Merlin gave a lift of his hands, his expression resigned. Not surprising. Discussing women and omegas tended to bring that expression to most alphas faces. “They band together far more fiercely than any other creature and will tear poor alphas to shreds if one dares to harm one.”

“Not even Roxanne could imagine I intend to harm Eggsy.”

There was a silent beat before Merlin carefully cleared his throat. “Harry, ye did kidnap Eggsy with the sole intent of bartering him to the werewolves. Ye can’t blame Roxy for wondering what yer intentions might be.”

Harry’s fangs flashed in the darkness. “Valentine will never have him. Never.”

“What of yer plans to trade him –”

“I do not have to explain myself, Merlin.” Harry snapped, thankful for the first time for his position as king. He didn’t want to consider, let alone try to explain, his fierce refusal to contemplate handing over Eggsy to the Weres.

Not when it was bound to reveal a growing weakness within him.

Merlin regarded him with a disturbing smile. “No, I suppose ye don’t.”

Harry gave an impatient shake of his head. “I need to see Eggsy.”

“Ye will.” Merlin turned to face Harry squarely. “If Tilde is within, she can stop ye from entering – ye know that. It is best we try to accomplish this with minimal bloodshed possible. Especially if that bloodshed happens to be my own.”

At the moment, Harry could care less about how much bloodshed was needed, or even who would have to shed it.

He had to see his omega.

And he had to see him _now._

“I will have Eggsy.” Harry swore in a low tone.

“Great. This should be fun.” Squaring his shoulders, Merlin began walking down the street. “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my lovely beta reader **Jaimistoryteller** for helping me with this! *hands cookies*
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! I decided to put Tilde in here, because why not? I find her very pretty so why not put her as a goddess in here? ;3
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are loved and very appreciated! If you have any questions or feedback, I would be happy to have them! I reply to every comment!


	18. The Stirring of One's Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my wolves begin to howl, wake me up the time is now.  
> All this doubt is creepin' in.  
> Inside out, I shed my skin.  
> Can you hear the drumming?  
> There's a revolution coming.
> 
> I been waitin' all my life to live, when I've only been dreaming.  
> Get love when I've only been stealing.  
> Can't let time keep passing me by.  
> Run down what I've always been chasing.  
> Black out every fear I've been facing.
> 
> Wild things that turn me on, drag my dark into the dawn.  
> Body aches, I'm bound in chains.  
> Well there's a fire in my veins and can you hear the drumming?  
> There's a revolution coming.
> 
> I'm rising up, up from the ground.  
> From the bottom, can't hold me down.
> 
>   ** _Can you hear the drumming?  
> _**  
>  There's a revolution coming.

As Eggsy had soaked in his luxurious bubble bath, he had been completely unaware of the battle that had raged below.

Thank god, since he would have been a little more than worried at the raised voices, the accusations, and occasional threats that burned the air.

Of course, it might have been nice to have had a bit of warning that Harry was making his way through the house like a natural disaster before coming out of the bathroom and simply discovering him pacing the length of the bedroom floor.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell.” Eggsy exclaimed, eyeing the nearby door and judging whether or not he could make a dash for it.

Easily following the direction of his thoughts, Harry smoothly stepped between him and the door, his expression tight with an unreadable emotion.

“Wait, Eggsy. Please don’t run from me.” Harry pleaded softly, his gaze trained on his pale face. “I just wish to talk.”

It wasn’t Harry’s request that halted his flight. After all, he was still royally pissed at him. Walking out without hearing what he had to say sounded just about right. But with nothing between him and damp nakedness except for a towel wrapped around his hips, it seemed wise to remain in his rooms.

Because no doubt Harry had brought the entire vampire nation with him.

Eggsy preferred to keep his private parts exactly that – private.

Besides, if he stayed here he could glare at Harry to his heart’s content. Something he had been longing to do for hours.

“Did Rox tell y’ I was ‘ere?” Eggsy demanded.

“No, your conspirators were very determined to keep me from you.” Harry’s eyes held a lingering hint of annoyance. Good, Eggsy told himself. He hoped that Roxy had made Harry jump through hoops and dance a jig before allowing him upstairs. “Thankfully, I was far more determined to get to you.”

Eggsy gripped the towel tighter to his body. “I’m fuckin’ pissed at y’.”

Harry’s lips twisted. “I figured that out when you tried to burn my lair to the ground.”

“It was a very small fire.”

“No fire is small to a vampire.”

A pang of guilt raced through him. “No one was hurt, were they?”

Harry cautiously removed his coat and folded it before tossing it onto the back of a nearby chair. Eggsy caught his breath at the sight of Harry in tight leather pants and a loose white dress shirt that was sheer enough to give a hint of the perfect body beneath.

Even worse, his hair had been left unattended to and sat on Harry’s head in a nice soft bed of curls.

Damn it.

Alphas weren’t meant to be so incredibly beautiful.

Or to be able to make an omega hot and bothered just by being in the same room.

But here he was.

“Only Bors’ pride.” Harry shrugged. “He’s none too pleased he was outwitted by such a tiny omega.”

Eggsy sternly returned his attention to Harry’s face. He was supposed to be angry.

A bout of hot, sweaty sex was not on the agenda.

Not now, anyway.

“So, was he offended ‘cause I’m short or ‘cause I’m an omega?” Eggsy demanded.

“Both, I suspect.”

Eggsy snorted. Vampires.

“Then I’m glad I hurt his pride.”

Harry’s dark eyes darkened even further as he took a step closer. “It was foolish of you to sneak away. You could have been harmed.”

“And y’ were worried y’ would lose yer bargaining chip?” Eggsy demanded.

“Dammit, Eggsy, I was worried about you.” Harry growled with a heat that sent a tingle down Eggsy’s spine.

Eggsy abruptly turned to pace towards the large bay window. He wasn’t about to let Harry see just how much his concern meant to him. Not when he didn’t know if his concern truly was for him and not his damnable vampires.

“Well, as y’ can see I’m fine.”

“It was still a reckless stunt. You should have known better.”

Well that effectively squashed the small amount of warmth that had begun to bloom in his chest at seeing Harry again. He didn’t need to be fucking lectured by him or anyone. His decisions were his own and Harry’s opinion wasn’t needed.

Eggsy spun around to resume his glaring at the insufferable vampire. “And wot about that stunt y’ pulled on me, huh? I wouldn’t ‘ave needed to sneak away if y’ hadn’t tried to fuckin’ brainwash me y’ fuckin’ knob.”

Harry’s features tightened. In anyone but Harry, Eggsy might have taken his expression as one of guilt. This vampire, however, was far too arrogant to ever believe he could have been mistaken.

“I did it for your own good.” Harry predictably countered.

Eggsy rolled his eyes with a disbelieving laugh. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, don’t y’ dare lie t’ me. Y’ did it ‘cause y’ couldn’t control me and that would never do for the oh-so-powerful king of vampires. Fuck y’ ‘arry.”

Harry’s thin nose flared at his attack. “I was afraid that your desire for the truth concerning your family would overcome your good sense. And I was proven right.” In the dim glow of the lamp, Harry looked every inch of an ancient king. An ancient king with fangs and enough power to make the curtains stir behind him. “You couldn’t wait to rush headlong into danger.”

Eggsy lifted his chin in defiance. He wasn’t about to be intimidated.

Stupid, of course.

Anyone with even the tiniest amount of self-preservation would be intimidated.

“I didn’t leave just ‘cause I wanted t’ learn the truth of my family.” Eggsy pointed an accusing finger at Harry, his voice shaking. “I left because y’ betrayed me.”

“I - ”Harry abruptly cut his words off, his power once again whipping through the room. Despite Eggsy’s bravado, he found himself taking a sharp step backwards. Alright, fine, maybe he was a bit intimidated. About to take another step, Eggsy was halted when Harry gave a stiff nod of his head. “You’re right.”

Eggsy blinked in surprise at the answer. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Harry’s hands clenched at his sides as he fought the sea of conflicting emotions passing through him like a current. “I wanted you to stay, and I was willing to go to any length to keep you with me.”

Eggsy suddenly found himself struggling to breathe at Harry’s admission. “Because y’ need me to negotiate with the Weres?”

“No.”

“Because yer afraid I might be a danger to yer vampries?”

“No.”

“Because – “ Eggsy yelped in surprise as Harry was suddenly standing directly before him, his arms wrapping around him to haul him firmly against his chest.

He hadn’t even seen him move.

“Because of this.” Harry whispered before his lips descended and closed over his.

Eggsy whimpered against Harry’s lips, his hands grasping Harry’s arms as he felt his resolve weaken. Fuck. How was he supposed to be furious with the damn vampire when he was kissing him as if he would perish without him?

As if Harry was starved for him, he plundered his mouth over and over, teasing and tasting and nibbling on his lips before moving to trace a string of frantic caresses over his face. Eggsy gave a soft moan. There was magic in Harry’s touch that was practically irresistible.

At last pulling reluctantly back, Harry regarded him with a stark vulnerability that nearly broke his heart, his omega side whining in distress at the look on Harry’s face. “Eggsy, don’t ever run from me. I can’t bear the thought that I might never hold you in my arms again.”

Harry’s head lowered as if he would once again ravage his lips with kisses, but with a strength he didn’t even know he possessed, Eggsy pressed his hands against Harry’s chest and lightly pushed him away.

“Wait.” Eggsy commanded, not at all surprised when Harry instantly stilled and pulled away to regard him with a watchful expression. For all his arrogance, Harry had never used his considerable strength to force him against his will. Just his fucking mind tricks, Eggsy reminded himself.

Eggsy’s spine stiffened, and he managed to narrow his eyes at Harry in warning. “I want it made very clear that I won’t be manipulated, by y’ or anyone else. I’m not a mindless doll that y’ can command whenever things ain’t goin’ yer way.”

Harry’s hand gently cupped his cheek. “I don’t want a mindless doll, my boy, but it is very difficult for me.” A wry grimace rippled over his beautiful face. “I’ve been accustomed to giving orders and having them obeyed without question for centuries.”

Well, duh.

Eggsy would have to be a complete tosser not to know that Harry was used to others scrabbling to bow to his every whim. But still, it was difficult to believe that there weren’t a few people who didn’t treat Harry like a god.

“Surely y’ can’t order everyone around?” Eggsy demanded.

“Usually, yes.”

Eggsy laughed. “Y’ must ‘ave had some very pathetic lovers if they always allowed y’ t’ ‘ave yer way.”

“Lovers?” A frown touched Harry’s brow. “A vampire only mates once, and it is for an eternity.”

Eggsy’s heart throbbed painfully. What would it be like to be this vampire’s mate? To have his eternal devotion? His everlasting touch?

Eggsy abruptly thrust those dangerous thoughts way.

Dammit, Eggsy, you’re supposed to be dragging his arrogant arse over the coals, not whining over things that can never be, Eggsy harshly told himself.

Forbidding his hands to wander over the strong muscles of Harry’s arms, Eggsy sucked in a deep breath and the promptly wished he hadn’t.

Fuck, Harry smelled good.

“C’mon, y’ must ‘ave dated before?”

Harry had no such rules for his own hands as his fingers drifted over his cheek and then over the unsteady line of his mouth. “Not in the sense that you mean. I have occasionally taken lovers, but they were casual distractions. Vampires rarely form relationships.”

Eggsy shivered at Harry’s gentle touch. “That must be lonely.”

“We are solitary creatures. We do not possess a human’s need for attachment.”

“So I’m just casual distraction to y’?” Eggsy demanded, more hurt than he was willing to show.

Harry briefly closed his eyes, as if he was battling some sharp surge of emotion.

“By the gods, there is nothing casual about the way you distract me.” Harry answered as he stabbed Eggsy with a near angry glare. “You have bewitched me and bedeviled me to the point of madness. I have not had a moment’s peace since I saw you standing in that pub.”

“Hardly surprising” Eggsy muttered. “I would think kidnappin’ an omega would bother any vampire.”

Harry sent him a puzzled frown. “Actually, vampires quite often kidnap mortals. I have never done so, but for many of my brethren, it is a game that they enjoy.”

Eggsy wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Alright, that’s not only creepy as fuck, but more information than I really wanted.”

Harry gave an impatient shake of his head. “Kidnapping is not why I find you distracting.”

“Then why?”

“Because you…”

Eggsy quirked an eyebrow as Harry’s words came to a halt. “I wot?”

Harry was silent for so long that Eggsy begun to fear he was going to refuse to answer. Then with obvious reluctance, Harry forced himself to complete his confession.

“You make me feel.”

“I make y’ feel wot?”

“Everything.”

Eggsy blinked in confusion. “I’m afraid that’s a bit broad, ‘arry.”

Harry gave a low hiss, his fingers tightening on his cheek. “You make me happy, and furious, and passionate, and terrified. I am not accustomed to such sensations.”

Good, Eggsy thought with a selfish flare of satisfaction. It would be completely unfair if he were the only one suffering.

“And?” Eggsy prompted.

“I do not entirely like them.” Harry said through gritted teeth. “They are troubling.”

Eggsy resisted the urge to laugh and roll his eyes. Clearly Harry had spent a very long time either ignoring his feelings or simply managing not to have any.

A nice trick if it were possible.

“’arry, emotions ain’t somethin’ y’ like or dislike.” Eggsy said softly. “They just are, and we ‘ave to deal wit them.”

“So I am discovering.” Harry murmured, his eyes slowly darkening as his gaze drifted over his upturned face. “I’m also discovering that there are some emotions that I prefer far more than others.”

Eggsy’s mouth went dry as his heart gave a sharp jerk. Of fuck, he knew precisely what emotions Harry meant. The ones that were already tightening his lower stomach. The ones that had his blood rushing south to fill his cock. The ones that had his hole aching to have Harry buried deep inside.

Eggsy made a soft sound. Something between a moan and a sigh. He wasn’t really sure himself what exactly made him emit that sound, but whatever is was, it was enough encouragement for Harry.

Harry’s hand shifted to cradle Eggsy’s head as he brushed his lips lightly over his mouth.

It was a mere butterfly of a touch, but it managed to send a lightning bolt of excitement through Eggsy. Jesus Christ. Harry was a walking, talking sexual temptation, and he was all too susceptible.

Eggsy’s fingers dug into the corded muscles of Harry’s arms as his body instinctively arched closer. He needed to feel Harry’s strength pressing against him, to fit the slight curves of his body so tightly against him that it would be impossible to tell where one ended and the other begun.

It was a need that went way beyond mere sex, Eggsy realized with a flare of panic. Even when he was running from Harry, he knew that a part of him, an essential, gut-deep instinctual, omega part of him, would always belong to Harry.

He didn’t know how or when it had happened, but there was no denying the truth of the matter.

When Harry wasn’t near, Eggsy felt as if a part of him was missing.

Sensing Eggsy’s ready response to his touch, Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and deepened the kiss. With a growing insistency, his tongue pressed between his lips, tasting his moist heat with a hunger he didn’t bother trying to hide.

Eggsy’s head whirled and his heart thudded hard in his chest as his hands skimmed up Harry’s arms to the broad strength of his shoulders. Eggsy could feel Harry’s fierce hunger in the coiled hardness of his body and the restless movements of his hands as they traveled down his back and over the slight curve of his hips.

Harry gave a low growl as he nipped at the corner of Eggsy’s mouth and trailed his tongue along the line of his jaw.

“I want you, Eggsy.” Harry whispered as he buried his face in the curve of his neck.

Eggsy’s body shook with a powerful surge of desire. It didn’t matter how many times Harry made love to him, it would never, ever be enough.

Struggling to remember why he shouldn’t just rip Harry’s clothes off and have is way with him, Eggsy gave a faint shake of his head.

“Wait.” Eggsy protested in a breathless voice. “I can’t think when yer kissin’ me.”

Harry scraped his fangs over Eggsy’s sensitive skin. “Then don’t think.”

Eggsy’s fingers clutched at Harry’s shoulders, nails digging crescent shaped marks into his skin as he shivered, pleasure racing from his neck to the pit of his stomach.

“We ain’t finished, ‘arry. This is far from settled.” Eggsy warned.

“Shh. I can’t think when I’m kissing you either.” Harry commanded as his lips closed over his.

Eggsy’s eyes slid shut even as a voice in the back of his head warned that this was not the best means of making his point with Harry.

He was a practical bloke. He knew a losing battle when it was smacking him in the head.

He could make his point later.

With a low groan, Eggsy parted his lips and plunged his fingers into Harry’s loose curls. The thick curls felt like silk beneath his fingers. Cool and smooth and perfect as the rest of him.

Oh, yeah. He could make his point much, much later.

Arousal rippled through Eggsy as Harry tightened his grip on him and with fluid ease lifted him off his feet and carried him towards the large bed.

A sense of absolute safety and peace settled over him even as his body was smoldering with heat. There was no other place in the world that made him feel like this – feel like the whole world could crash and burn, but here, in the safety of Harry’s arms he would be kept safe.

No matter how aggravating, annoying, arrogant, and aloof Harry might be at times, this was exactly where he belonged.

In his arms.

The sensation of the slick satin sheets brushed his back as Harry laid him gently on the bed. Eggsy expected him to follow him downward onto the mattress, but as he reluctantly lifted his eyes he discovered Harry standing beside the bed as he hungrily ran his gaze over his body.

“You are so beautiful.” Harry said in a husky tone as he reached out to gently tug the towel from his hips.

Eggsy shivered beneath the heat of Harry’s gaze. There was a raw need etched across his lean features he had never seen before. As if they had been apart for years rather than a few hours.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Eggsy lay as passive and submissive as he could manage as Harry stroked his hand down the curve of his neck with heartbreaking reverence.

“’arry?”

“You’re so soft…so warm.” Harry whispered. Deliberately his hand trailed from his neck to Eggsy’s chest, his finger brushing against a hardened nipple, causing Eggsy’s breath to hitch. “I could drown in you.”

Eggsy whimpered, his eyes clenching shut. Fuck, why did Harry have to go and say shit like that? Treat him like… like he was something to be cherished.

It made his heart ache.

Harry’s exploring hands continued their trail of fire down his body, tracing the light treasure trail of hair down to his cock.

Harry wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock and gently stroked up and down twice, bringing him to full hardness as he watched Eggsy with dark eyes. Harry leaned down and swiped his tongue over the slit of Eggsy’s cock, savouring the sharp flavour.

Eggsy’s mouth opened on a moan,staring down at Harry with wide eyes, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

“Please, ‘arry, don’t tease.” Eggsy pleaded softly. “I need y’.”

“As I need you, darling.” Harry pulled away, and then there was the faint rustle of Harry discarding his clothing, and then the cool, hard strength of him was stretched on the bed beside him. “As I will always need you. For all eternity.”

Harry’s voice held a soft urgency that made his words a solemn pledge, and Eggsy’s eyes flew open to meet the dark glitter of his gaze.

“’arry, let’s not talk about the future, yeah?” Eggsy pleaded. “I only want to be here, right now.”

Harry regarded him as if he wished to argue, but at last he gave a slow nod of his head.

“Then let us make this moment something to remember.” Harry rasped.

Without warning, Harry’s mouth was back on his own with stark raving need. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as he returned his hunger with ready enthusiasm. Harry’s lips were cool and demanding as they drank in his response. A deep growl rumbled in Harry’s throat as his hands ran greedily over Eggsy’s naked body.

Harry’s tongue entered Eggsy’s mouth, his fangs pressing against his lips. Eggsy tangled his tongue with his, his head tilting to better enjoy the taste of him. His fierce response seemed to catch Harry off guard, and Eggsy suddenly had the copper taste of blood in his mouth.

At first Eggsy assumed that Harry had nicked him with his fangs, but as the taste burst along his taste buds Eggsy realized it was Harry’s.

Eggsy moaned low in his throat, the taste of Harry’s blood exploding over his tongue and lightening up his senses. Harry pulled back, but Eggsy immediately moved forward again, reaching out to lap up the bead of blood from his lip.

Harry made a startled sound of pleasure as his eyes flared with a smoldering fire.

“Yes.” Harry breathed, lowering his head. “Please, darling…”

Easily able to sense his need, Eggsy tugged his lip into his mouth and sucked at the small wound. Obviously vampires enjoyed the act of donating blood as much as taking it.

But where did that leave him then, Eggsy wondered as his hands rose either side of Harry’s face, holding him in place as his tongue worried at the wound, encouraging it to spare a few more drops of blood before it sealed closed.

An odd feeling rose in Eggsy chest. A feral, hungry part of him that wanted more, more of that bittersweet flavour on his tongue.  His throat burned with the intensity of it.

His fierce reaction to Harry’s blood scared him.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Grasping Eggsy by the hips, Harry tugged him sharply forward against his thick arousal, grinding against him to relieve the pressure.

Eggsy pulled away with a gasp, his chest heaving in deep breaths as he panted, his instincts and emotions a tangled mess as he rolled his hips against Harry’s, the bulge he felt there setting a fire under his skin.

There was something more between them tonight. A sense that their hunger and need for each other were intertwined, each feeding the other until the very air was alive and crackling with their desire.

Harry nibbled his way over his cheek and down his chin. Harry waited until Eggsy tilted his head instinctively backward in submission before trailing his tongue down the pulsing vein in Eggsy’s neck. At the same time Harry gently tugged on Eggsy’s legs, pulling one over his hip so that he could wrap his hand around Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy moaned, his nails biting into Harry's shoulders as Harry stroked him with long, slow strokes, his thumb rubbing against the head of his cock and smearing the precum gathered there.

‘“‘arry…” Eggsy grunted, Harry’s wrist twisting on the next upstroke and bringing him that much closer to the edge. “Not yet. I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Harry gave a low chuckle, and without warning Eggsy found himself flat on his back with Harry poised above him.

“Now, my darling boy.” Harry warned him. “Most definitely now.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened in surprise, moaning low in his throat at the arousing display of speed and strength that had suddenly got him in this position, and again when Harry’s head dipped down so he could trail a path of searing kisses down his body.

More than kisses, Eggys acknowledged as Harry used his fangs and tongue to drive him bonkers. The vampire could be an awful tease when he was in the mood, and now seemed to be one of those times. Harry’s fangs kept him on edge, anticipation racing down his spine and making his breath catch every time it seemed that Harry would bit him.

Eggsy’s fingers clenched in the sheets as Harry slowly and methodically worshipped every inch of his quivering body, his senses honed to a near painful edge.

“arry.” Eggsy breathed, back arching to press against Harry’s fangs as he gave a sharp nip to his hip.

“Yes, darling?” Harry murmured while planting those maddening kisses of his over the gentle swell of his stomach, achingly close to his cock.

“Y’ said now.”

Harry laughed softly as he settled even more firmly between his legs.

“So I did, and I am always a man of my word.” Harry smiled and lowered his mouth over Eggsy’s cock, sucking him down, enjoying the sound of Eggsy’s gasps above him.

Eggsy’s eyes closed, his fingers grasping at the sheets as his balls tightened. Even with his eyes closed, Eggsy would know the touch of Harry’s hands and the scent of his body; it was branded onto his heart, and no other alpha would ever be capable of giving him such pleasure.

Harry pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock, tonguing at his slit and Eggsy whimpered, his hands reaching down to tug at Harry’s loose curls as his stomach muscles clenched.

“‘arry, _ah_ , yeah...” Eggsy moaned, his fingers tightening in Harry’s hair as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. “ _Ngn_.”

Harry pulled away, his lips drawing off Eggsy’s spit slick cock with a wet pop. Eggsy’s hips thrusted up, following the phantom feeling of Harry’s mouth, a high pitched whine of dismay leaving his lips.

Expecting Harry to shift over him and finally put him out of his misery by fucking him, Eggsy was unprepared when Harry nuzzled his inner thigh, and suddenly he felt a faint pressure and then Harry’s fangs were sliding deep into his thigh.

Eggys gave a small yelp as he nearly leapt off the bed. Not in pain, or even fear, but in an overwhelming rush of pleasure.

Nothing, nothing at all, could compare to the sensation of such an intimate vampire feeding.

With every pull of Harry drinking his blood, his body tightened, spiraling him higher and higher. Eggsy’s heart thundered and his breath was locked in his lungs.

It was too much.

Eggsy keened wordlessly, his body jerking as he writhed against the bed as the first wave of his orgasm slammed through his body, his cock spurting over his quivering stomach. Eggsy’s body thrashed with pleasure that bordered on pain, his hands fisted in the sheets as if it were the only thing keeping him from shattering into a million blissed fragments.

Eggsy mewled helplessly as Harry continued to feed off him, and when Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore he reached a shaking hand down to tug at Harry’s hair.

“‘arry.” Eggsy pleaded with a whimper. “Stop, _ah_ , I can’t.”

As if waiting for those words, Harry finally pulled his fangs from Eggsy’s thigh and slowly lapped at the wound until it closed before pulling away to look down at him.

Eggsy panted, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his body trembling from the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Fuck. He had never come so hard in his life, and the damn alpha hadn’t even been inside him or even really touched him.

That was some magic the vampire had in those fangs.

It made Eggsy think of all of those vampire flicks he had seen in the past where the women would practically fall in the vampire's arms. He never understood the allure. Surely having fangs embedded in your throat would hurt, but no, people wouldn't fight against a vampire feeding on them.

Why would they when they were being subjected to such pleasure?

“You’re so gorgeous.” Harry said gruffly, catching Eggsy’s hand in his and raising it to his lips.

Eggsy swallowed, his eyes meeting Harry’s and feeling strangely vulnerable as Harry gazed down at him with smoldering desire.

“‘arry…” Any coherent thought of refuting Harry’s compliment was vanquished as Harry shifted his hands beneath his hips to lift his lower body off the mattress and onto his lap, his fingers seeking his entrance. “‘ _arry_.”

Harry’s eyes flicked back up to meet his as his fingers probed at Eggsy’s slick entrance, a single finger sliding in deep. “Yes?”

Eggsy’s breathing hitched, his hand reaching down to grasp at Harry’s wrist. “Wait. Give me a mo.”

“Still sensitive?” Harry murmured, his hand stilling, his other hand trailing down Eggsy’s thigh soothingly.

“Yeah.” Eggsy breathed, smiling up at Harry lazily, his eyes half lidded with pleasure and already feeling sated. “That was fuckin’ intense. Warn me next time, yeah?”

A slow smile came to Harry’s face. Eggsy didn’t  realize what he had just said but Harry sure did.

_Next time._

“Of course, my apologies.” Harry murmured, his thumb caressing Eggsy’s taint and pressing there while his finger slowly stroked inside.

Eggys moaned, his hips bucking into Harry’s touch. “Don’t need y’ to prep me. I’m ready.”

Harry breathed in deep, inhaling Eggsy’s scent with a groan, sliding in a second finger without resistance. “Are you certain?”

“Y - “ Eggsy moaned, his fingers tightening around Harry’s wrist when Harry added the second finger and thrust them slowly in and out of his body. “Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Just go slow.”

Harry nodded, swallowing a groan as he withdrew his hand from Eggsy’s wet heat.

Eggsy spread his legs wider in invitation, grinning when Harry growled. Eggsy wasn’t the only one falling apart. Eggsy could see how much it cost Harry to hold back and control himself. Eggsy would just have the gratification of ripping Harry’s control away all over again.

Eggsy raised his knees, opening himself for Harry and watched with anticipation as Harry finally caved, palming his arse before gripping his hips and sliding into him slowly.

Eggsy let out a low groan of satisfaction when Harry finally slide inside, his girth stretching him with a delicious burn. Eggsy could feel him in every part of his body as if his essence was spreading through his very blood.

Harry held still, his breathing labored as he gave Eggsy time to adjust, hissing between his fangs when Eggsy’s muscled gripped him, pulling him in deeper, and his hips rocked into Eggsy with a desperate sound.

“Yeah.” Eggsy breathed, moaning when Harry pulled his hips back and thrust inside him again, just as slow as the first time. He could feel the length and girth of Harry’s cock like this, the slow drag of his cock the only thing he could focus on. “Y feel so good.”

Harry growled, a low rumbling sound from deep in his chest and Eggsy moaned sharply when Harry tilted his hips to thrust into him, and hit his prostate on the next thrust.

“There we go.” Harry rasped, concentrating on angling his hips to hit Eggsy’s prostate with every thrust. Eggsy cried out, his fingers digging into his own thighs where he held himself open for Harry, his eyes rolling back into his head as pleasure sparked along his spine, heat pooling in his belly again.

“‘ _arry_.” Eggsy begged, his breath punching out of him in a sob with every thrust of Harry’s hips. “Please, I need y’.”

“You have me.” Harry rasped, his hands tightening on Eggsy’s hips to pull him flush against him as he started grinding into him, his knot started to grow at the base of his cock. “You’ll always have me.”

Harry’s knot slipped past Eggsy’s ring of muscle and expanded, tieing them together, and Eggsy sobbed at the feeling, but then Harry started to _move_ , grinding his knot against his prostate and his world came apart in a shattering orgasm that stole his breath.

Covering Eggsy’s body with his, Harry cupped Eggsy’s head and held it to his chest as he continued to rock into Eggsy through his orgasm.

Eggsy felt safe, protected, cherished, and _loved_.

He should say it. Eggsy felt it, and he wanted to tell Harry that he loved him. That he wanted him to be his alpha - his _mate_ \- despite all their differences and his anger at Harry’s betrayal, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn’t do it.  And when Harry finally stilled above him with a loud groan and filled him up with his cum, all he could do was beg.

Harry’s growl was soft as he nuzzled against Eggsy’s neck, his body trembling when Eggsy clenched around his sensitive knot. Harry lazily rose his head when he heard the hoarse whispered sound of his name.

Harry’s eyes were soft and tender, full of what Eggsy was sure was love. Eggsy waited, praying that Harry would tell him he loved him so he could say it back. Holding his feelings in when he felt them so strongly was almost painful.

Harry gazed down at him and Eggsy waited, sure he was about to speak. Harry opened his mouth, but instead of telling him he loved him, he pulled Eggsy into a deep kiss, his arms tightening around him.

Too bad Eggsy couldn’t read minds or he would have heard the words Harry longed to say just as much.

* * *

Valentine returned to his decrepit lair and closeted himself in his cramped office.

Some might claim that he had gone in there to sulk. Never to his face, of course, but Valentine contented himself with the thought that he was merely considering his options.

Almost absently he gazed out the darkened window and he recalled his brief encounter with Eggsy.

He was a beautiful thing. There was no questioning that. And he was confident that he would have no trouble bedding the omega. Which, of course, was the entire point of tracking him down.

Still, he couldn’t deny that he was not his usual type.

While there was the dangerous fire that might strike out with lethal force lurking beneath Eggsy’s skin, there was none of the raw, smoldering sensuality and restless energy that marked most omega Weres.

But then again, Eggsy was genetically engineered to be different. That could just be a side effect of the splice. Since Eggsy was the first of his test subjects to survive past the first twenty-four hours, it should have been obvious that there would be some differences.

Like the omegas annoying ability to be unpredictable.

Valentine gave a faint shake of his head before he plucked the crossbow from his desk. It was aimed directly at the door as it was pushed open to reveal Gazelle standing there.

The weapon remained steadily pointed at Gazelle’s chest as Valentine glared at the unwelcome intruder.

“Gazzy, how many _fucking_ times have I told you that I am in no mood to be bothered?” Valentine snarled.

Gazelle offered a stiff bow, her eyes trained on the lethal arrow pointed at her heart. “There is a car arriving, my king.”

With a frown, Valentine glanced over his shoulder to look out the window. Sure enough a gleaming Black Jag pulled to a halt in front of the building. His muscled tensed. He recognized that car.

It belonged to the last person he desired to see at this moment.

“Damn.” Valentine muttered, not bothering to watch the man slide out from the car.

Returning his attention to Gazelle, Valentine tossed the crossbow onto the desk and replaced it with two silver daggers that he slipped into sheathes hidden beneath his jacket. Unlike Eggsy, his father Lee was always eager to unleash his more feral nature.

“Take the curs to the street and don't return until I say so.” Valentine commanded.

“You want us to hide?”

Valentine smiled at Gazelle’s ruffled pride. “Think, Gazzy. Lee is a fledgling vampire and possesses a temper even worse than my own, and he is not going to be pleased with the news I have to share. I don’t want any accidental deaths before he has an opportunity to calm down.”

“Oh.” Gazelle sighed heavily. “Good thinking.”

“Yes.”

Valentine watched as Gazelle turned swiftly from the room. He could trust Gazelle to gather the pack and hustle them safely from the building.

Of course, that meant he would be alone to suffer the vampire’s wrath.

Leaning casually against the edge of the desk, Valentine was as prepared as he was going to get when Lee swept through the door and moved to stand directly before him.

"Ah, Lee.” Valentine drawled. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Let's cut the pleasantries, Valentine. You knew I was coming.” Lee demanded, his eyes flitting around the cramped space. “Where is your pack?”

“Patrolling the streets.”

Lee’s lip curled. “You fear an attack?”

Valentine straightened from the desk. “Do I look stupid? Of course I fear an attack. Your brethren would love nothing better than to exterminate the Weres once and for all.”

“Well, lets not forget who made me this way, Valentine.” Lee said coldly. “Tell me of the vampire who took my son.”

“Cold, dead, and too arrogant to know he should be in his grave.” Valentine snapped. He detested vampires under the best circumstances, and he has lost his patience with Harry Hart, master of the universe.

Lee laughed at his sharp tone. “Sounds like this vampire has really managed to crawl beneath your fur. Now I must meet him.”

Valentine forced a smile to his lips. “I’ll arrange a meeting if you want, although I really must warn you that his lover looks like a younger version of yourself, if you catch my meaning.”

A sudden heat crackled through the room, as if lightning was about to strike. For a fledgling, Lee was not without power, or temper to rival his.

“Where is my son, Valentine?”

“Eggsy?” Valentine deliberately used his name. “He’s not currently here.”

Predictably the green eyes flashed with fury. “And what the hell does that mean? Not currently here? You told me you had him.”

Valentine shrugged. “Don’t worry, I have spoken with him. It is only a matter of time before he contacts me again.”

Lee’s low growl trickled through the room. “What did you say to him?”

“I told him that his devoted father was very anxious to meet him.”

Lee ignored the sarcasm as he paced. “He knows what he is?”

Valentine shivered at the feel of frigid cold air that swirled through the room.

“I tried to tell him.” A surge of annoyance tightened Valentine’s expression. “Not surprising, Eggsy was less than convinced. He didn’t even believe in werewolves until a few weeks ago.”

“I should have known you would make a botch of this.” Lee hissed. “Every moment he is in the hands of the vampire king, he is put at risk, you realize that don’t you?”

“A botch?” Valentine’s hands itched to circle the vampire's neck. He was king. His decisions were not open to debate. “I, at least, have managed to locate and make contact with Eggsy, which is considerably more than you have been able to do.”

“And where is he now? In the hands of the vampires, that's where.” Lee sneered. “Ah yes, you’ve done a magnificent job.”

Valentine resisted the urge to push Lee away when he leant over and bared his fangs. “As I have said, he will soon come searching for me. I have the answers he so desperately desires.”

“You fool. We can’t sit around simply hoping he might contact you.”

“Then what do you intend to do?”

“I intend to bring my son home.”

Valentine’s eyes narrowed. “Or more likely to send him fleeing in terror.”

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Eggsy was raised by humans - by _Michelle_.” Valentine reminded Lee in a mocking tone. “Do you think that you have the control necessary to act like a human again?”

Lee’s lip curled. “I would never hurt my son. I will do what I can to lure Eggsy from the vampires.”

“As long as you keep your side of the bargain, Lee.”

“A bargain I was left with little choice to agree to.” Lee snapped. “I did not want a great many things that you have forced upon me. Agreeing to whore my son out to you was one of them.”

“We've had this conversation before, Lee.” Valentine hissed, his patience waning. “If you hadn’t completely _botched_ the last serum we had, I would have never had to have you turned into a vampire to complete our work.”

“You artificially inseminated a werewolf with my ejaculate!” Lee roared, the window shattering into pieces with the force of his anger. “You deliberately had my coworkers working behind my back to genetically engineer a vampire’s sperm to be compatible with another species - _your species -_ even when you knew there was a slim chance that the mother and child would survive.”

Valentine smiles mockingly. “And look where that work had gotten us. Eggsy is immortal, you should be happy you get to spend a lifetime making up for your transgressions.”

“Transgressions?” Lee laughed hysterically.  “Darcy _died_ giving birth to that boy, he sucked the life out of her. What you have created… it’s not natural. He’s an _abomination_. You have no idea what his offspring would be like.”

“I need heirs. Strong heirs to replenish the Weres and oppose the vampires. Only Eggsy can give me that; and I will do whatever is necessary to achieve that.” Valentine warned. “You will do your part and you can play the doting father after Eggsy is bred. You can worry then about gaining his forgiveness for wanting to end his life.”

Valentine laughed at Lee’s silence. “I guess I should be grateful that Michelle kidnapped Eggsy after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the song _Revolution_ by The Score while I was writing this chapter. I think it could pretty much be the theme song for this fic. The lyrics match it wonderfully! I'm in love with it.  <3
> 
> Hope you all liked the bomb I dropped in here >:D
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are loved! I love to hear what you guys think! <3


	19. The Mark of Mating

Harry realized he had completely lost his wits.

There was no other explanation for why he was anxiously pacing the floor while Eggsy got dressed in the adjoining bathroom.

By Lilith, the omega was barely twenty-five feet away. Close enough that he could hear Eggsy's every movement and smell the warm scent of his skin. He could be at his side within a blink of an eye.

But the mere fact that there was a slender door between the two of them was enough to make him long to snarl and snap with aggravation.

It went beyond ridiculous.

Tugging on his clothes with a sharp impatience, Harry was still chiding himself on his strange unease when a faint, muffled yell followed by a string of curses echoed through the room.

With a flare of fear Harry was across the room and smashing the bathroom door open. His gaze swept over the room, searching for whatever made Eggsy cry out.

What he discovered was Eggsy seated on the edge of the vast tub wearing only his trousers as he regarded his arm with horror as he scrubbed at it frantically.

Presuming Eggsy must have somehow hurt himself; he flowed to his side and knelt before him.

“Eggsy,” Harry said softly, waiting until his eyes at last lifted to meet his concerned gaze. “Darling, what is it?”

“My arm,” Looking oddly dazed, Eggsy held out his arm for him to see. “There’s somethin’ wrong wit it. It burns.”

Harry carefully cradled Eggsy’s arm in his hands, his fingers instinctively tightening as he caught sight of the crimson scrolling that crawled beneath the skin of his forearm.

Just for a moment he stilled, attempting to accept what he was seeing. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what it was. Every vampire could recognize such an ancient symbol.

And it wasn’t even that some part of him hadn’t expected the appearance of the mark. He had known from the beginning that his reaction to this omega was far more powerful that it should be. And when Eggsy had taken his blood into himself, it had all but settled the issue.

Still, it took a long minute before realization truly settled into his mind.

A realization that was swiftly followed by a flash of overwhelming satisfaction.

A fierce alpha joy in possession.

And it was his reaction that shocked him more than anything.

“Bloody hell.” Harry at last breathed.

“Wot?” Eggsy’s fingers curled into a fist as he struggled to keep his arm still against the odd burning sensation. “Am I sick? Do I ‘ave some disease or somethin’?”

Harry sternly shook off his shock and forced himself to concentrate on the omega seated before him. Eggsy had no idea what was happening to him. The question was whether not knowing or knowing would terrify him more.

“No.” Harry forced his fingers to loosen although he was wise enough to keep his grip on him. His thumb gently soothed over the inflamed skin. “You are perfectly fine, Eggsy, that I promise you. The burning sensation will fade.”

“Y’ know wot this is?”

Harry hesitated before giving a slow nod. “Yes.”

“Tell me.” Eggsy demanded.

“Do you swear that you won’t run from me if I tell you the truth?”

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath. “Ah, hell. Just fuckin’ tell me, yer freakin’ me out.”

Harry leaned in close, his gaze boring into his own. “There is nothing to be frightened of, darling, but I want your promise that you will hear me out before you do something reckless.”

A portion of Eggsy’s panic ebbed away as his wariness deepened. No doubt Eggsy was beginning to suspect that the crimson that shimmered beneath his skin had nothing to do with any fatal disease.

“Did y’ do this to me?” Eggsy demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“I do not yet have your promise, Eggsy.”

“For fuck sakes, just fuckin’ tell me.” Eggsy snapped with impatience.

Accepting that he wasn’t about to receive any promises, Harry tightened his grip once more. Obviously he would have to take direct measures to make sure that Eggsy didn't manage to slip away.

“This is the mark of mating.” Harry said softly.

“Wot?” Eggsy blanched, his wide eyes lowering to his arm. “Y’... Y’ claimed me?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed hurriedly. “Your mating gland is still intact. I would never do such a thing without your consent. My fangs will never come anywhere near it without your expressive permission.”

“I - I don’t understand.” Eggsy whispered, his eyes staring at the mark on his arm as his other hand rose to his neck where his mating gland was, and true to Harry’s word he could feel the slight bump under his skin that was proof it was still intact. “Then wot the hell is this on my arm?”

“It is the mark of our mating.” Harry repeated quietly.

“I ‘ave a tattoo on my arm ‘cause we slept together?” Eggsy said in disbelief. “Jesus Christ, that ought t’ be somethin’ y’ should ‘ave mentioned. I mean… fuck, wot does it say? ‘I shagged Harry Hart’?”

Harry hid his flare of amusement at Eggsy’s outrage. Ah, if only it were that simple.

“It is a symbol, Eggsy, not words, and you do not have it because we had sex. It is the physical representation of an ancient bonding.”

“Could y’ say that again in English?” Eggsy demanded.

Harry swallowed a sigh. Eggsy was not a vampire and had no knowledge of the demon world, he reminded himself sternly. Eggsy was bound to be confused.

“As I have said before, it is a mark… a mark of _true_ mating.”

“True mating?” Eggsy’s face went blank. “As in… happily ever after?”

“In part.”

“Wot do y’ mean _‘in part’_?”

“This mark reveals that you are my true mate, but for a complete bond to take place you would have to open yourself to me utterly and without hesitation.”

Harry felt Eggsy stiffen before he pulled free from his grasp and rose to his feet. Grudgingly he allowed Eggsy the small amount of space. He could easily halt him if he tried to bolt for the door.

Crossing his arms, which seemed to be a self-defense mechanism Harry noticed, Eggsy regarded him with troubled green eyes.

“Alright, let me get this straight. I ‘ave this… thing on my arm and now we're mates? Even though y’ didn’t claim me.”

“I am bonded to you as your mate.” Harry explained cautiously.

“And that means wot?”

“It means that I belong to you and you alone for all eternity. There will never be another for me.”

Eggsy took a step back, a sick feeling suddenly overcoming him. “Oh, shit, fuck - I’m so sorry ‘arry.”

Harry blinked, surprised at the fierce apology. “Whatever for?”

“I claimed y’ somehow didn’t I?” Eggsy ran his hands through his hair. “ _Fuck!_ I didn’t mean t’, I swear.”

“Calm down, Eggsy. It wasn’t your fault.” Harry’s lips twisted. “But that is one way of putting it.”

“And wot about me? Do I belong t’ y’?” 

A dark emotion flared to life within Harry.

Of course Eggsy belonged to him. He would kill anyone who tried to take him away.

With effort, Harry struggled to control the savage desire to yank Eggsy into his arms and warn him that he would never let him go. He had made enough mistakes with Eggsy. He wouldn't force or manipulate him into becoming his mate, no matter how desperately he wanted him.

“You must willingly offer yourself, as I took your blood to become mated.”

“But I’ve already offered myself willingly to y’ on more than one occasion.”

“Not your body, Eggsy.” Harry smiled, trying to find the words to make him understand the mystical union. “You must offer your heart and your soul - your very essence.”

Eggsy considered Harry’s words for a long moment. “Wot happens if I don’t?”

Harry’s teeth ground together. “Then you remain unbound.”

“I could just walk away and y’ would still be mated t’ me?”

“Yes.” Harry growled, his brows snapping together as Eggsy covered his face with his hands and he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. “You find that amusing?”

Eggsy’s hands slowly lowered, and Harry discovered his anger melting away as he realized Eggsy’s cheeks were damp with tears.

Damn.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured, moving forward to stand directly before him. With deliberately slow motions, he reached up to cup his face in his hands, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears.

“Y’ ‘ave t’ admit that there's a certain irony in this situation, yeah?” Eggsy said shakily, hurt etched into every line of his face. “Y’ was the one to take me captive and hold me against my will. Now it seems that y’ are the captive.”

“It does seem that way.” Harry agreed gently. “What are you thinking, Eggsy? Talk to me.”

“I never meant t’ chain y’ to me.” Eggsy made no move to pull away from his touch as he regarded him with an aching vulnerability. “Did y’… did y’ even want me?”

Harry leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s and nuzzled him. A low rumbling purr escaping his lips as he tried to sooth the distressed omega in his arms; his chest aching at the bitter scent of pain and guilt that was heavy in the air.

Harry’s hands tightened on Eggsy’s face. How could Eggsy not feel the emotions that burned within him? How could he doubt for even a moment that his entire existence was now dedicated to his happiness and wellbeing?

“You have no need to ask such a ridiculous question, darling.” Harry said fiercely. “There does not seem to be a moment when you are not in my thoughts, even when I wished it otherwise. Of course I want you, Eggsy. You have become a necessary part of me.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy exhaled shakily, his hands coming up to cling to Harry’s wrists like it was the only thing that was holding him together.

“Yes.” Harry assured, a rush of relief overcoming him when Eggsy smiled weakly, a light shining behind his eyes where once it was dark with guilt and shame, his scent brightening with happiness.

It made him want to take Eggsy back to his lair, back to their nest of blankets on his bed and never let him go. 

“Did y’ know that this might happen?”

“That you might be my true mate?”

“Yeah.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s brow. “I think I’ve known that it was a possibility from the moment I captured you. I have never been so… aware of an omega in my very long life.”

Eggsy pulled back and wiped the remaining tears away on his arm, a small grin pulling at his lips. “Y’ mean y’ wanted me in yer bed?”

Harry’s lips twitched into a smirk, more than happy to do his part to lighten the mood. “In my bed, on the floor, on the kitchen table, in the garden…”

Eggsy laughed. “’arry.”

“You know quite well that you have plagued me far beyond the bedroom, Eggsy.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Eggsy carefully considered his words. “Y’ don’t seem…”

“I don’t seem what?” Harry promoted gently.

“Nearly as upset as y’ should be.”

“I agree.”

Eggsy hesitated at Harry’s ready response. “Y’ do?”

“Yes. A vampire mates but once in his existence. It is a moment that binds his life with another for all eternity, and is considered one of our most sacred ceremonies.” Harry’s smile held an unconscious hint of longing. “Now I am mated to an omega that might very well walk away from me. At the very least I should be troubled.”

“But yer not?”

“I can’t deny that there’s a part of me that desperately wishes to bind you to me, but beyond that there is a measure of…” Harry sought the name for the emotions that filled him. “Of peace.”

“’arry…”

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s lips. He could sense the panic that still simmered deep within him.

Not exactly flattering, but hardly unexpected.

“We can discuss this later.” Harry said firmly, afraid to send Eggsy running for the hills if he revealed exactly how much he wanted the boy to agree to completing their bond. “First, I wish to know what Valentine said to you.”

“How did y’…” Eggsy begun but cut himself off with a deep sigh of resignation. “Never mind.”

Eggsy reached up to grab his hand, as if his light caress was distracting him. Harry hid a sudden smile. He liked the thought of distracting this omega. In fact, he intended to distract him a great deal more before this night was over.

“He said the man in the picture was my father.”

Harry studied Eggsy closely. “And you believed him?”

Eggsy stepped away from him, his expression defensive. “’arry, you’ve seen the picture. Even y’ ‘ave to admit we look too much alike for it to be a coincidence.”

Harry swallowed the urge to argue. On occasion he did actually learn from his mistakes.

“I’m sure he must have told you more than the fact that the man is your father.” Harry said instead.

Eggsy’s eyes darkened. “He did.”

“And?”

“He claims that my mother is a pureblood.”

“No.” Harry said more sharply than he intended. “He must be lying. You are no Were.”

Eggsy’s lips thinned at his tone. “Well, I’m somethin’ other than human. Y’ said it yourself that I must ‘ave demon blood.”

“Demon blood, yes.” Harry grudgingly conceded. “Not Were.”

“And are y’ certain of that?” Eggsy demanded, crossing his arms.

Was he? Harry abruptly turned to pace across the tiled floor. In truth, he was baffled by the fact that he was unable to determine precisely what Eggsy was. But what he did know was that he couldn’t allow himself to consider the possibility that Eggsy could even be part Were.

It had nothing to do with prejudice. No, his reluctance came directly from his fear of losing the omega.

It was bad enough having to battle a long lost father returning to Eggsy’s life.

What chance would he have against the call of an entire pack?

Slowly Harry turned to meet Eggsy’s troubled gaze. “I cannot say exactly what you are, but I do know you are of an age at which you would have already begun to shift.”

Eggsy’s gaze dropped as he reached for the sweatshirt he had left on the counter. “Maybe there’s a reason that I never…changed.”

“That’s absurd.” Harry hands clenched. By the gods, he should have killed Valentine the moment he entered London. “This has to be some sort of game.”

“Maybe, but whatever it is I intend t’ discover the truth.”

“Eggsy…” Harry’s futile words of warning broke off as he turned towards the door, his ears picking up someone approaching from the distance.

Eggsy was swiftly at his side. “Wot is it?”

“Merlin in approaching.”

“Well, perhaps y’ should go see wot he wants then.”

“We need to finish this conversation.”

Eggsy smiled wryly and gave Harry a gentle push. “Go. I’ll be ‘ere when yer done.”

“You promise?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Just go, ‘arry.”

* * *

With gliding steps, Harry left the bathroom and moved through the shadowed bedroom to open the door just as the baldheaded vampire arrived.

Harry stepped into the hallway but left the door slightly open. No matter how foolish it might be, he didn’t want any barriers between him and Eggsy.

“Merlin, unless the house is in flames I don’t want to be interrupted.” Harry said with a warning frown.

“I must speak with you.” Merlin demanded, that god forbidding clipboard held in one hand.

That never meant anything good.

“Not now.”

“You know I would not be here if it was not a matter of importance.”

“I do not care if the world is coming to an end, I – “

Harry broke off with a hiss as Merlin abruptly pushed past him to stand near the door, his dark eyes narrowing as he scented the air.

“Bloody hell! Ye mated him?” Merlin growled. With a blur of speed he slammed the door shut and moved to stand directly in front of Harry. “Have ye lost yer mind!?”

Harry’s smile held little humor. “I suppose it’s possible.”

“More than possible” Merlin gritted. “Ye don’t even know what the hell he is.”

Harry grimaced; well aware his next words were not going to reassure his companion. “Actually, Valentine has claimed that he is the son of a pureblood.”

“He’s a Were?” Expecting frank disbelief, Harry was caught off guard when Merlin instead gave a slow nod of his head. “Roxy told me that Amelia had said that he smelled of wolf, although she wasn’t certain.”

Harry frowned. Amelia had suspected that Eggsy was a Were?

Buggering fuck.

Harry resisted the urge to growl as he glared at Merlin. “It no longer matters what he is.”

“Devil’s balls.” Merlin muttered. “It bloody well does matter.”

“This is none of your concern, Merlin.”

“You are our king. It is all of our concern.”

With deliberate ease, Harry allowed his power to fill the hallway. Merlin was his friend, but he was in no mood to be lectured as if he was a fledgling. “Do you wish to challenge me? Do you believe you belong in my place?”

Merlin’s dark eyes narrowed. If push came to shove, both knew that Harry possessed the greater power, but Merlin was far from intimidated.

Merlin was like any other vampire. He was too damn arrogant to be intimidated. Not even when he should be.

“Don’t be an arse, Harry.” Merlin snapped. “I wouldn’t take yer position if it was handed to me on a silver platter. But I can’t stand aside and watch ye endanger yourself with an omega that is clearly tied to the Weres. What is he is a trap?”

“A trap?”

“There is nothing to say that Valentine didn’t deliberately lure ye into believing he was hunting Eggsy so ye would capture him yourself.”

Harry hissed softly, his expression hard with warning. “Why would he wish me to kidnap Eggsy?”

“Perhaps he is simply a spy.” Merlin bravely – some might claim stupidly – refused to heed the danger that was swirling through the air. “Or more likely, Eggsy was sent to seduce ye into lowering yer guard and distracting ye from the fact that the Weres are breaking the treaty - a trick that has been all too successful.”

Harry gritted his teeth as he forced himself to take a step back. It had been centuries since he had struck out with mindless rage, but in this moment he couldn’t be certain that it wasn’t a possibility.

Harry had the sinking feeling that it was a direct result to being mated to Eggsy. There was no other explanation.

Eggsy was his anchor now.

“You’re not making any sense, Merlin.” Harry said with deliberate control. It was that or snapping and snarling. “One moment you are suggesting that I am not treating Eggsy with proper respect, and the next you are accusing him of being some devious siren designed to bring about the downfall of vampires.”

“That is the point, Harry. We don’t know enough about him to decide if he is friend or foe.” Merlin shook his head in frustration. “We certainly don’t know enough for ye to have made him yer mate.”

Enough was enough.

He had never wanted to take on the burdens of being the king, but he was without question the leader of all vampires now. He did not have to explain or apologize for any decision he might make - especially when it came to his mate.

“We will speak no more of this. It is done and cannot be altered.” There was no mistaking the command in Harry’s tone. “Now, why did you insist on interrupting me?”

For a moment Merlin struggled with his own dominating nature. He was a coven leader, and like Harry, was accustomed to giving orders, not taking them.

At last Merlin managed to overcome his instinct to continue the futile battle and gave a stiff nod of his head.

Merlin would comply, but he didn’t intend to be happy about it.

Harry could live with that.

“Charlie has arrived in London demanding the return of his clansmen.”

It took a moment for Harry to recall precisely who Merlin was referring to. Of course, at the moment it was difficult to recall anything beyond his need to return to Eggsy.

A dangerous realization.

At last Harry managed to dredge up the memory of the two desperate vampires who had so recently petitioned for his protection.

Charlie had to be the coven leader whom they feared.

“He trespassed into your territory?” Harry demanded with a hint of surprise.

It was a death wish to enter the territory of another vampire without formal permission.

“He claims the right to reparation since we are currently holding two of his people against their will.” Merlin said his expression hesitant. “And then there is the fact that Charlie is Chester King’s illegitimate son.”

Harry tensed. “What did you just say?”

“Aye, I was surprised to learn that too.” Merlin sighed. “This could complicate things.”

“This changes nothing.” Harry said firmly. “I do not care who he is or from what lineage he is from. It is known that Elizabeth and Edward came to petition me and are currently under my protection. To challenge you is to challenge me.”

Merlin shrugged. “He is Chester’s heir. I presume to challenge ye is the point.”

By Lilith, there were times when Harry wouldn’t wish the position of being king on his worst enemies.

“What is the damage?”

“So far he’s killed three hellhounds, a centaur, and five imps.” Merlin grimaced. “Enough carnage to draw me out, but not enough to provoke an all-out clan war.”

“No vampires?”

“Not yet, but it is only a matter of time. He is Chester’s son, so I wouldn’t put it past him. I must take care of this, but I would prefer to do so without having to kill him.”

Harry resisted the urge to sigh. He knew what was coming and he wasn’t going to like it at all. “You desire me to go with you?”

“Yes.” Merlin lifted his hands. “Of course, if ye cannot...”

“I will go.” Despite his reluctance, Harry understood he had no choice. It had been his decision to give protection to the two vampires. It was now his responsibility to confront their coven leader now that he has come searching for them. “Allow me a few moments alone with Eggsy.”

Merlin’s expression hardened, but thankfully he resisted the urge to continue his arguments.

Smart vampire.

“As ye wish.” Merlin murmured. “I will wait for ye downstairs.”

* * *

Eggsy was standing beside the window when he sensed Harry move into the room. For a moment he continued to gaze outside into the thick darkness, silently savoring the cool rush of Harry’s power that brushed over his skin.

He might be troubled by the thought of being mated to a vampire, but it didn’t change his fierce feelings for Harry regardless that he wasn’t human. Fuck, neither was he when he thought about it so it didn’t really matter, did it?

None of it changed the deep awareness he had of the alpha, his senses honed to Harry’s unique power signature. He could recognize him by touch alone, by his scent. The knowledge of how in tune he was with Harry gave him a strange sense of comfort.

As if his mere presence was enough to complete a part of him he never knew was missing.

_Jesus Christ._

Slowly turning to face Harry, Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t know if the mating had made him more sensitive to Harry’s mood, but he knew before even meeting his guarded eyes that something was wrong.

“Wot is it?”

Harry moved forward, close enough to cup his cheek in his hand. His touch was gentle, but Eggsy could feel the tense need that hummed through his body. Harry touched him like he _had_ to touch him.

“A coven leader has entered Merlin’s territory. He must be dealt with before he causes vampire blood to flow.”

Eggsy’s hand reached up to cover Harry’s fingers that were pressed against his face.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Eggsy frowned, his heart lurching with sudden fear. “Are y’ goin’ t’ be in danger?”

Harry shrugged, seeming more interested in the shape of Eggsy’s lips than the fact that he was about to confront a dangerous vampire. “Very little. Charlie is a pompous bastard that needs to be reminded of the danger in flaunting our laws.”

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed at Harry’s nonchalant tone. “I still don’t like the sound of that. Wot if this vampire doesn’t want t’ be reminded of yer laws? Wot if he wants t’ hurt y’?”

“Merlin will be with me. There are few things that can stand against the two of us.” Harry paused as his eyes shifted to lock with his. “Are you concerned for me?”

Eggsy shifted awkwardly beneath Harry’s intense stare. “Of course I’m worried for y’.  Y’ may drive me mad but I would never want y’ to get hurt.”

Harry expression softened. “Because you care about me?”

Eggsy stiffened at his soft question. Not because he objected to his accusation, but because it was so painfully true.

He cared so very, very much.

Still, Eggsy found himself ridiculously reluctant to confess the tangled emotions that clutched at his heart. They were too raw and new to be dragged out and discussed. The truth would leave him vulnerable, and he couldn’t afford that.

At least for now.

Eggsy lowered his eyes to the floor. “I don’t want any of y’ hurt.”

Harry’s fingers tightened on his cheek. “Can you not just say the words, Eggsy? Can you not admit that you might care a little?”

“Y’ know I care about y’.” Eggsy at last admitted with a sigh.

“You don’t sound happy about it. Does it trouble you that I’m a vampire?”

“Of course not.” Eggsy lifted his eyes to meet Harry’s. “In fact, I’m  kinda glad yer not human. I’ve always known that I couldn’t be with a normal alpha.”

Harry blinked at Eggsy’s blunt confession before giving a reluctant chuckle. “Have I just been insulted?”

An answering grin touched Eggsy’s lips. “Y’ know wot I mean.”

Without thinking, Eggsy impulsively reached out to press his hand against Harry’s chest over where his heart would be. It didn’t unnerve him as much as he thought it would to not feel a steady heartbeat underneath his palm, but in its place he could feel the steady thrum of power coursing through his veins that told him Harry was very much alive. “I’ve spent years avoidin’ relationships. I’m stronger than most and I ain’t never wanted t’ hurt anybody. I’ve never been able to just be myself. It’s nice t’ not ‘ave to worry wit y’.”

Harry covered Eggsy’s hand with his own and lifted it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckle. “You never have to pretend with me, my darling boy. You are perfect in my eyes.”

“Hardly perfect,” Eggsy frowned.

“You don’t know how to take a compliment, do you? One day I will show you. Thoroughly and repeatedly until you doubt yourself no more.” Harry’s dark eyes flashed. “If I think you’re perfect, then you are perfect.”

A faint blush rose on Eggsy’s cheeks. “And yer word is law?”

“As a matter of fact, it is.”

Unable to argue and rebuff Harry, Eggsy rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, his scent radiating happiness. “Such arrogance.”

 “Perhaps, but you are attempting to distract me.” Harry’s hand tightened around Eggsy’s. “I can feel what is in your heart, we share a partial bond now and I can feel you here.” Harry pressed Eggsy’s hand back to his chest over his undead heart. “And I can smell it on your skin. It scents the very air around you. Why can you not speak the words?”

Eggsy struggled to put his reluctance into words.

“Because I don’t want t’ get hurt.” Eggsy at last admitted, unable to meet Harry’s eyes. “Too much is happenin’, ‘arry. And not too long ago y’ wanted t’ hand me over to the Weres… I just need time.”

Harry’s dark eyes flared with a fierce emotion as he struggled to regain the cool control that was so much a part of him. A part that was absent more often than not when Eggsy was near.

Was that a good or bad thing?

Abruptly recalling his raw passion and aching need for Eggsy, he decided it was good.

Very good.

“You’re right, but it is not easy for me.” Harry growled, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Strange considering I have often planned and schemed for centuries without ever losing patience. You make me feel as if I’m a fledgling once again.”

“A fledgling?”

“A newborn vampire.” Harry explained.

“Jesus.” Eggsy resisted the urge to laugh as he tried to picture this proud vampire having tantrums and begging to play as king and sit on the throne to out bark orders. “Y’ make it sound like y’ are no more than a helpless orphan.”

Harry shrugged. “That’s not a bad analogy.”

“An orphan wit fangs?”

Harry didn’t so much as bat an eyelash at his joke, but Eggsy physically felt his faint withdrawal. As if he had stirred up memories that Harry kept deeply buried.

“They do very little if you do not know why you have them or what to do with them.” Harry at last said in a bleak voice. “The only thing you know is the thirst.”

“Wot do y’ mean?”

“I was abandoned shortly after my birth, left to die before my first sunrise. It was pure luck that I was found before I could greet the sun – but even then vampires that are left to their own devices at such a young age barely make it beyond a few weeks. Not without the protection of an elder.”

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy murmured. “But y’ had the protection of an elder, yeah? The people that found y’?”

Harry’s beautiful features tightened. “No.”

“But y’ survived.”

“Only by sheer luck and through my determination, and even then I was too young and too weak to battle the warriors who wished to use me as a slave.”

Eggsy grimaced before he could stop his reaction. “I didn’t know vampires had slaves. That’s fuckin’ horrible. Forget I brought this up, yeah? I’m sorry I said anythin’.”

“It’s alright, Eggsy. It was a very long time ago.” Harry said, his eyes staring over his head as he recalled those dark days. “That was the reason I joined with the previous king and became a Kingsman. He was determined to bring the vampires together as a race and to halt our habit of slaughtering and brutalizing one another.”

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably, guilty that he had dredged up bad memories for Harry. His own childhood had hardly been a walk through the park but he was beginning to suspect that it was nothing compared to Harry’s past.

And yet, Harry wasn’t bitter or filled with a dark need for revenge. Instead of brooding on the sins of others, he had taken command of the situation and fought to better the world for all vampires.

How could an omega not fall in love with such an alpha?

“And y’ succeeded?”

“In part, but there is still much that needs to be accomplished.” The haunting pain was replaced with grim determination. “Beginning with our newest and most vulnerable kin.”

“Wot are y’ goin’ to do?”

“I will not allow fledglings or transitioned vampires to be abandoned by their sires. In the future they will be taken in by covens where they won’t need to struggle just to survive.”

“Y’ are a very good leader, ‘arry.” Eggsy said softly.

Harry dipped his head to place a lingering kiss on his lips. Eggsy felt the familiar rush of heat through his body at Harry’s touch, but before he could truly get down to business and drag Harry back to his bed, he was pulling back with a rueful sigh.

“A leader who needs to take care of Charlie.” Harry admitted as he stepped back and reached for his jacket. “I don’t want to leave you, darling, but I must.”

“I know.” Eggsy crossed his arms, disliking the strange chill of apprehension that trickled down his spine. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, yeah?”

“That I can promise.” Harry smiled before startling him as he removed the amulet that hung about his neck and gently attached the platinum chain around Eggsy’s neck. With a light jolt, the beautiful pink and gold engraved ‘K’ amulet settled against Eggsy’s skin. Harry framed Eggsy’s face with his hands as he gave him one last kiss.

“I will return to you.” Harry swore against his lips. “I will always return to you.”

“’arry…”

With a shake of his head, Harry pulled away and slipped silently from the room.

Once alone, Eggsy reached up to touch the amulet around his neck. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

With a sigh Eggsy moved to stretch out on the bed. He was weary to the bone, but there was an aching emptiness deep inside him.

It was an emptiness he had to admit was directly caused by Harry’s absence.

Bloody hell.

Harry might claim that he was the only one bound by their unexpected mating, but Eggsy knew the truth.

He didn’t need any tattoos to tell him that he already belonged lock, stock, and barrel to Harry fucking Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy to see that some of you have picked up on some of the subtle hints I've dropped throughout this fic. You guys are amazing! <3
> 
> Kudos to my amazing beta reader **Jaimistoryteller**. Seriously, she spoils me by working so fast. xxx
> 
> I hope you guys liked the new chapter! The next one might take a bit longer to write, maybe. I have big plans for upcoming chapters. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! I love, love, _love_ to hear what you guys think!  <3


	20. Unhinged

It was the delicious aroma of food that lured Eggsy from his light sleep.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Eggsy sat up on the bed to find Iris hovering in the doorway with a tray of food in her hands.

“Iris.” Eggsy said groggily, glancing out the window to find the sky still dark. “Wot time is it?”

“A little past 3 AM.”

Meaning that he had only been asleep for two hours, no wonder his brain felt as if it was stuck in first gear.

With a shake of his head, Eggsy struggled to form a coherent thought. He wasn’t even remotely surprised by the first one that floated to the top of his head. “Is ‘arry back yet?”

The fae gave a tiny flutter of her wings. “Not yet, but Merlin called just a few minutes ago to say zat they had managed to track zee leader to a small house west of zee city. They should be back vell before dawn.”

“Oh.” Eggsy battled the stupid flare of unease. Fuck, couldn’t Harry be gone a few hours without his instincts getting riled up? It was getting bloody ridiculous. Eggsy sternly returned his attention to Iris. “Is that tray for me, luv?”

 “Yes.”

Eggsy smiled as he slipped of the bed and stretched his stiff muscles. “Ta, luv. It smells  amazin’.”

Strangely the fae hesitated. “May I enter?”

“Of course.” Eggsy frowned. “Y’ know y’ don’t need t’ ask.”

Iris grimaced. “Actually I do.”

“Y’ do?”

“I’m not supposed to be bothering you.”

Eggsy’s frown deepened. What was wrong with the fae? Everyone knew she was hardly one to hesitate into barging in wherever she wanted to go.

“Yer never a bother, luv.” Eggsy said in confusion. “I like havin’ yer company.”

“Vell, tell zat to Mr. High and Mighty.”

“’arry?”

“ _Scare bleu._ I have never encountered such a bossy pants.” Rolling her eyes, the fae managed a credible imitation of Harry. “Eggsy is hungry. Eggsy is tired. Eggsy must not be bothered. Eggsy must be protected. Eggsy must…”

With a small laugh Eggsy held up his hand. “I think I get the point.”

“Zat was only zee beginning of zee list. He even insisted zat Merlin’s housekeeper be brought here so that she could fix your favorite dinner.”

A small smile touched Eggsy’s lips as he glanced toward the waiting food tray. Being independent was all well and good but he couldn’t deny a renegade flare of pleasure at Harry’s obvious concern for him.

“Yeah, I suppose ‘arry can be a bit bossy, but y’ can’t really blame him. He’s used to givin’ orders.”

“I can blame him.” Iris swiftly corrected. “And I thought you did as well.  You did run from him, did you not?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Yeah, well, like all damn alphas he’s thick skulled enough that an omega must occasionally take strong measures to get their point across.”

“I’d say you managed zat with flying colors. According to Merlin…” Iris’s words broke off as she titled her head back to sniff the air. Then without warning she was lunging forward. “ _Sacre Bleu.”_

More startled than frightened, Eggsy instinctively backed away, his eyes widening as the fae grabbed his arm in a firm grip that surprised him. For such a tiny woman she was strong.

“Wot are y’ doin’?” Eggsy demanded.

“You’re mated.” Iris shoved up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to reveal the crimson tattoo that stained his forearm. Iris gave another sniff of the air. “Or more precisely, Harry is mated. The ceremony is not yet complete.”

Jesus Christ, could he go a day without people sniffing him?

“Yeah, so I’ve been told.” Eggsy muttered.

Stepping back, Iris studied him with a curious expression. “You seem very calm about this. You do understand vat’s happened, right?”

Eggsy fought the urge to laugh hysterically. 

Understand what’s happened? Hell no. His life has been a blur of confusion since the moment Valentine had walked into the pub.

Vampires, werewolves, demons, fair folk…

Fuck no.

“Not really.” Eggsy admitted. “’arry said that it means he’s somehow tied to me.”

“Somehow? Zere is no ‘somehow’ about it. He is most certainly bound to you for all eternity.” The fae slowly shook her head. “ _Mon dieu._ Who vould have believed zat zee coldhearted bastard vas even capable of mating an omega?”

Eggsy sent Iris a withering glare. “He ain’t coldhearted. He has the most generous, loyal heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

Iris blinked in surprise at his fierce tone. “I vill have to take your word for it since he most certainly does not reveal it to the rest of us riffraff.”

Eggsy shrugged. “That’s only ‘cause he’s not used t’ showin’ his feelings.”

“No shit.” Iris muttered.

Why did everyone persist in treating Harry like the Darth Vader of the demon world? Harry devoted his entire life to protecting demons he considered his responsibility without asking for anything in return. They should be showering him with gratitude to fucks sake.

“That don’t mean he doesn’t ‘ave ’em. Or that he can’t get hurt when he’s constantly misunderstood.”

“Perhaps.” Iris appeared far from convinced, but she dismissed his arguments from her mind and allowed her attention to return to his arm. Suddenly Iris began to laugh.

Eggsy frowned. “Wot’s so funny?”

“It just struck me zat you have leashed zee most powerful demon in zee entire world. I do not know whether to congratulate you or offer my condolences.”

Ah.

Actually Eggsy didn’t know either. So far he had alternated between anger, sheer terror, and peaceful bliss.

Not the most comfortable of mood swings.

“’arry is hardly leashed.” Eggsy protested.

“Oh, but he is.” Iris’s smile became downright wicked. “And it’s so deliciously ironic. Female vampires and omegas have been attempting to lure Harry from his self-imposed celibacy from zem for centuries. Zey will be gnashing their fangs in fury when zey discover he is mated.”

“Great.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. If Iris had dropped by to offer comfort, she was sucking big time. “That’s all I need - a pack of furious vampires after me.”

“Oh no.” The fae’s delicate wings gave a sharp flutter, making the beautiful colors shimmer in the faint light. “Zere’s not a vampire alive or dead who vould dare to harm zee mate of their king. Zey may wish you in hell, but zey will fight to the death to protect you.”

Alright, that sounded much better.

“Maybe, but as y’ said, the ceremony ain’t complete.” Eggsy felt compelled to point out. “Nothin’ has been decided yet.”

Iris frowned. “Maybe not for you, but it most certainly has been for Harry. Zat mark on your arm proves zat he is bound to you for life. To zee vampires you are now their prince.”

Eggsy crossed his arms as a shiver raced down his spine.

A prince? Him?

Well, that was just… pathetic.  For the entire vampire race; he wasn’t anything special.

With a shake of his head, Eggsy paced restlessly across the floor.

“This is all movin’ way too fast.” Eggsy muttered. “Way, _way,_ too fast.”

“You don’t believe in love at first sight?”

Eggsy determinedly kept his face turned from the fae to hide his rueful expression. There was a time when he wouldn’t have believed in such bullocks. He hadn’t been certain true love existed for him at all.

To him it was a myth, just like vampires and werewolves. How could he accept something he has never seen for himself?

But now he believed.

In both demons and love.

But love at first sight?

Fuck yeah. But unfortunately he had yet to convince himself of happily ever after’s. That shit don’t come to people like him.

Slowly turning, Eggsy regarded Iris with a faint smile. “I guess I believe in it. Wot about y’, Iris? Do fairies fall in love?”

Surprisingly, a wistful expression settled on her beautiful features. “Oh yes. We are similar to most demons. We have one mate and it is for eternity.”

Eggsy internally kicked himself as he sensed he had touched a sensitive topic with the fae. Fuck. He would never want to hurt the woman. Not when he was certain she had spent her entire lifetime enduring insults and taunts.

Much like him.

“Y’ said most demons.” Eggsy said softly, hoping to distract her while figuring out more of the world he had been tossed into. “Wot about werewolves?”

As he had hoped, Iris’s face cleared and a smile returned to her lips. “Ah. I must admit you have me zere.”

“No death ‘til we part?”

“Centuries ago the purebloods did occasionally share in monogamous relationships, but to be blunt, zey have become desperate for offspring.” Iris goofily wiggles her eyebrows. “Most Weres now days are notorious for zere sexual appetites.  Especially the females and omegas, who can have a dozen lovers at a time.”

“Ew.”

Iris shrugged at his shudder of disgust. “Zee fear of extinction is a powerful aphrodisiac, _mignon,_ and producing a litter of pups is far more important to them zen love.”

Eggsy grimaced.  He was no prude but the thought of being expected to take a dozen lovers was not at all what he wanted to hear – especially when he couldn’t imagine allowing any alpha other than Harry to touch him.

“Then Valentine’s claim that he intended t’ make me his consort was nothin’ but a load of bullocks?”

Iris’s eyes widened. “He said zat?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause before Iris was laughing in open delight.

“ _Sacre bleu._ No wonder Harry vas in such a tizzy. Vampires are a pain in zee arse under zee best circumstances, but zey become raving lunatics ven zey are first mated. And to have another alpha sniffing around –“Iris gave a dramatic shiver. “God help anything that crossed zere path. He’ll kill first and ask questions later.”

Instinctively Eggsy glanced towards the window. That strange unease that he had felt was once again setting up shop in the pit of his stomach.

Something was wrong.

“I don’t care wot his mood is. I don’t like the thought of him out there trackin’ some renegade vampire.”

Moving forward Iris lightly patted his hand. “It vould take more than a mere vampire – renegade of not – to harm Harry. Trust me. I have seen him in action.”

Eggsy forced himself to remember watching Harry training with his sword. The image, however, did nothing to ease the worry. “Yeah, maybe, but I ‘ave a bad feelin’.”

Iris frowned. “You get premonitions?”

Eggsy found himself moving towards the window, his eyes peering into the darkness for any signs of movement. “I don’t know wot I ‘ave, but like I said… I’ve got a bad feelin’.”

* * *

It had been a simple matter to follow the renegade vampire through the dark streets of London. Charlie had left behind another trail of dead hellhounds, fairies, and two imps. It had been slightly more difficult to track his scent through the suburbs and out of town to the farmhouse that was astonishingly close to his estate.

Slightly more difficult, but not difficult enough, Harry acknowledged as he knelt in the overgrown hedge that surrounded the shabby house.

Harry studied the two-story house that had certainly seen better days. The white paint was peeling, the roof was sagging, and more shutters were missing than not. Even the windows had been cracked and busted from their frames.

It was not, however, the less than pristine condition of the home that troubled him. Most vampire lairs would never make the pages of ‘Fine Living’. Hell, it probably wouldn’t make the pages of ‘Barely Scraping By’ since most vampires preferred caves or underground lairs compared to his more luxurious estate.

No, what troubled him was the fact that he and Merlin had not only managed to follow Charlie’s trail without difficulty, but now had slipped close enough to the house to touch it without even encountering a single guard.

Brooding on his simmering unease, Harry watched as Merlin flowed through the shadows to join him in the hedges. Harry waited until Merlin was crouched beside him before breaking the heavy silence. “Charlie is within the house?”

“Aye.” Merlin confirmed, his eyes glowing with the promise of coming violence. Once a warrior, always a warrior.  “He’s barricaded in the basement with two other vampires.”

Harry frowned, his own bloodlust for violence smothered by his sense that something was wrong. “Just two?”

“Aye and neither are powerful enough to be in a position to protect a coven leader.”

Harry clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the house. “I don’t like this.”

“What’s not to like?” Merlin demanded, clearly anxious for a good fight. “By going to ground they’ve trapped themselves.”

“Or set a trap.”

Merlin stilled as he studied Harry with a narrowed gaze. “Do ye sense something?”

“Nothing.”

“And?”

“And that’s what troubles me.”

“Ah, of course.” Merlin smiled at Harry teasingly. “Perfectly reasonable to believe that because ye can sense no trouble there must be some brewing.”

“Exactly.”

“Bloody hell, I should have left ye wit Lancelot. Newly mated vampires should be locked away for the sake of their own sanity. And mine.” Merlin muttered beneath his breath.

Harry ignored the less than complimentary confidence in his instincts. He had always been far less eager to use brawn when brains would serve him better.

Most of the time, anyways.

Turning his head, Harry stabbed Merlin with a piercing gaze. “You do not find it the least suspicious that an experienced coven leader – whom also happens to be Chester Kings son -  would be stupid enough to charge into town, create enough chaos to lure us into tracking him, and then rather than leave town or confront us  directly, blatantly corners himself in a suitably remote farmhouse with no backup?”

Merlin reluctantly considered Harry’s words. “A little too easy?”

“You’re a coven leader. Would you ever be so foolish?”

Merlin gave a low growl. “Damn, do ye have to be so logical?”

“Yes.”

“Shit.” Shaking his head, Merlin studied the silent house. “What do ye want to do?”

“I think it would be wise to call for backup before we go any further.”

With a nod Merlin pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. “Damn.”

Harry frowned. “What is it?”

“The battery is dead.”

“I thought it was charged when you left your estate?”

“Aye,” Merlin returned the worthless phone to his pocket. “But it’s not unusual for modern technology to be affected by a vampire’s powers.”

That was true enough. Chester King had put out entire power grids of electricity when he lost his temper, and Harry could rarely be in the same room with a television without it flickering from channel to channel. It would be nothing new to hear that a vampire had drained the power from the batteries by accident.

Still, the knowledge that they were effectively cut off from assistance made Harry’s instincts prickle with unease.

“I don’t like this.” Harry muttered.

“So, now what?” Merlin demanded.

“That was the ultimate question, wasn’t it?”

Logic would demand that they return to his lair and consider the strange situation more fully. It would be foolish to rush into a trap simply because they were impatient. But on the other hand, they couldn’t risk allowing Charlie the opportunity to slip away and cause even more havoc.

What if Charlie turned his killing spree to include vampires? Harry would have no choice but to call for a war against his coven.

And he would be caught right in the middle.

Bugger it all.

With grim determination Harry considered his options. Not that there were many. But he wasn’t about to walk into a house without knowing what was within. The only choice was driving Charlie and his guards out.

“Now we try to spring a trap without getting caught.” Harry at last decided.

Merlin studied Harry’s fierce expression. “Do ye have a plan?”

“Actually I intend to use Eggsy’s plan.”

“Is that supposed to make any sense to me?”

“Eggsy proved that the best way to distract a vampire is to set their house on fire.”

“Ah.” Merlin grimaced. “A fire will certainly catch their attention, but it’s hardly the best way to win friends and influence vampires.”

“I have no interest in making friends.” Harry said, his tone downright frigid. “I’m here to ensure that my laws are obeyed.”

“Spoken like a true king.” Merlin praised with a faint smile. “I don’t suppose ye happen to have a lighter or matches on ye?”

“That won’t be necessary. All I need is to find where the electricity comes into the house.”

“That should be simple enough.” Merlin didn’t hesitate as he flowed to his feet and angled towards the back of the house. “This way.”

Harry followed closely behind as they moved with absolute silence through the cold night air. They didn’t so much a stir a flake of snow as they covered the short distance to the backyard.

Luck for once was on Harry’s side as he easily located the circuit breaker box that was near the small porch.

Harry didn’t bother to open the box; instead he put a hand on either side of it before allowing his power to begin flowing through the metal to the hidden circuit breakers within.

“Stand back.” Harry warned as he felt the metal heating beneath his touch.

Merlin was smart enough not to question him as he backed away from the smoking box. Harry couldn’t actually create fire, but he could heat the wires until they melted, and Harry didn’t want Merlin to get hurt if his powers flared out of control.

Concentrating on the box beneath his hands, Harry paid little attention to his surroundings. At least not until he felt the air him shift when Merlin turned around sharply.

“Harry…” Merlin warned in a soft tone.

With reluctance Harry dropped his hands and turned, his sensing flaring out at the sound of an approaching vehicle. Grasping Merlin’s arm he tugged behind a nearby bush just as a van pulled into view and over half a dozen vampires spilled from it.

“Damn.” Harry muttered, realizing that Charlie must have commanded his people to remain far enough from the house that they could not be sensed. At least not until Harry and Merlin had stepped into the trap.

And it was a trap, Harry grimly acknowledged. There could be no doubt. “I will stay and hold them off. I want you to go and gather the Kingsman.”

Merlin gave a low hiss. “Ye can’t hold them off on yer own.”

“There are too many for the two of us.” Harry pointed out, already sensing the coven leader and his two guards moving through the house. Soon enough they would be surrounded. “Our only hope is for you to escape and return with the Kingsman – or even better call your coven to arms.”

“Then go and I will remain.” Merlin stubbornly insisted.

Knowing his friend would argue until they were both caught and staked, Harry assumed his most commanding expression. “I did not give you a request, Merlin. I gave you an order.”

A minute passed as Merlin struggled with his pride. “Dammit. I hate when ye pull rank on me.”

Harry gave him arm a squeeze.  “Go.”

“If ye allow yourself to get killed I will be seriously pissed.”

“So you have said before.” Harry said dryly.

Waiting until Merlin faded into the shadows; Harry slowly rose to his feet and stepped from behind the bushes. He didn’t want some enterprising vampire circling around the house and discovering Merlin before he could escape.

He needn’t have worried.

As he stepped forward the vampires’ attention never wavered from his form as they lifted their crossbows and pointed them directly at his heart.

Well, this seemed all too familiar. People seemed to love pointing crossbows at him. It was really beginning to irritate him.

He had never expected to be beloved as the king of the vampires. They weren’t the type of race to fawn over or pamper their leaders. It was more a dog-eat-dog kind of mentality.

Still, it wasn’t often that a vampire dared to threaten his very existence. There would be hell to pay for that little stunt, Harry acknowledged with a flare of anger.

Drawing himself to his full height, Harry deliberately pulled off his cape to reveal the long sword strapped at his hip. 

It was a sword that was feared throughout the world.

“I am Harry Hart, your king.” Harry said in a tone that carried throughout the yard. “Lay down your weapons or you will be judged.”

Just for a moment the vampires wavered, their anxious gazes revealing they weren’t entirely indifferent to the knowledge that they were committing an offense that could have them all string up and left for the dawn.

Before their nerve could completely break the back door opened and the three vampires in the house appeared.

“Hold steady, you cowardly bastards. If he escapes I will personally see each of you dead.” The obvious leader moved down the steps and stood directly before Harry with a mocking expression on his face as he performed a deep bow. “Ah, our great king.”

Waiting until Charlie straightened; Harry studied the pale blue eyes and narrow face.

Harry wasn’t fooled for a moment by the man’s near delicate build. He possessed enough power to make Harry’s skin prickle.

He definitely had his father’s bearing.

“Charlie, I presume.” Harry stated with a deliberate arrogance.

Charlie’s mocking smile never wavered. “You have that honor”

“Honor is not the word I would use.”

“No? Well, perhaps that is because you know nothing of honor.”

Harry didn’t hesitate as he reached out to grasp the vampire by the neck and dangle him off his feet. There was a rustle of agitation as the gathered vampires prepared for battle but Harry calmly ignored them.  He would not tolerate disrespect. Not from his own kin.

“You tread on dangerous ground.” Harry said in a lethal tone.

“And you are more stupid than I suspected if you think my coven won’t kill you where you stand.” Charlie warned in a raspy voice. “Release me.”

With a disdainful flick of his hand, Harry dropped the treacherous vampire, pleased when Charlie awkwardly stumbled before managing to catch his balance and straighten.

Pretty, but what the hell.

Pausing to smooth his hands over his shirt, Charlie at last managed to regain his smile. “You misunderstand, _my lord._ I’m not complaining at your lack of morals. I’ve always thought that chivalry was long overrated. What place does honor, loyalty or tradition have among bloodthirsty demons? We are above such weak human notions.”

Harry wasn’t shocked by his confession. It was a sentiment shared by many vampires.

“Obviously you believe you are above vampire laws as well.” Harry said with disdain.

“Actually, you broke the laws first when you took in two of my clansmen.”

“They petitioned for protection. It is within my rights to offer them sanctuary.”

Charlie lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. “Your rights?”

“I am the king.”

Charlie’s blue eyes darkened as the vampire’s power swirled through the air. “So you claim.”

“Claim?” Harry clenched his hands at his sides. It was that or wrapping his fingers around the throat of the puffed-up idiot.  “There is no doubt that I am the leader of the vampires.”

“And yet, how did you take such an illustrious position?” Charlie pretended to consider for a long moment before giving a snap of his fingers. “Ah yes, now I recall. You murdered my father, our previous king. Quite enterprising of you I have to say.”

Harry stiffened at the accusation. He had never denied killing Chester, but he was not the only one who had a hand in his death, but he didn’t take full blame for the death of the vampire he had admired and protected for centuries.

A vampire who had gone mad from his own twisted additions and methods for gaining power.

“Are you here to have the return of your people or to debate my rights of leadership?”

Charlie smiled. “The truth?”

“If you can speak it.”

“I am here to take your so called ‘rights’ away from you.”

Harry frowned. Bugger it all, Eggsy was right. He had come here believing that Charlie was merely flexing his muscles in an attempt to retrieve his clansmen. Now re realized that this had turned into a far more dangerous situation.

Dangerous and potentially lethal, Harry acknowledged as he covertly glanced towards the circling vampires who continued to point their weapons directly at his heart.

“Is this some sort of jest?” Harry growled.

With aggravating smirk, Charlie glanced toward the vampire at his side. “Nathaniel, am I jesting?”

The vampire with lank black hair and dull brown eyes gave a slow shake of his head. Harry didn’t have to look closely to realize that this was a vampire who had been broken of all will.

At one time it had been accepted among their people that the stronger vampires would brutalize and enslave the weak. A coven leader would rule by terror and those beneath him would either have to obey or pay a ghastly price.

Over the past few centuries Harry had slowly, and at times painfully, tried to change such practices. Unfortunately, it appeared Charlie held on to the old ways and his entire coven suffered for his arrogance.

“No, my lord.” The vampire, Nathaniel, intoned.

“There, you see?” Charlie taunted. “No jesting.”

Harry regarded Charlie with clear disdain. He could think of nothing he would enjoy more than ripping out the throat of the filthy little prick. Unfortunately, the half a dozen crossbows currently pointed at him severely limited his options.

“What’s your plan?” Harry demanded.  “To kill me and then step into my shoes?”

“Something like that, it’s what you did after all.”

“You truly believe that the vampires will follow you simply because you claim yourself the king?”

“Why not?” Charlie pretended to study the cloudy sky. “They follow you, don’t they?”

Harry gave a short, humorless laugh. “When it suits them to do so.”

“Nonsense.  Your reputation had spread far and wide. All vampires know that to oppose your will is to dig their own grave. You name is used to make fledglings shiver in their shoes. “Charlie returned his gaze to Harry’s to reveal a hectic glitter in his blue eyes.  A glitter that Harry was beginning to suspect was due more to sheer madness than simple ambition. “Which means that the vampire who manages to slay you will prove to all that he is even more dangerous and even more brutal - the perfect leader.”

Okay, Charlie had truly plummeted over the edge.

It seemed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

Harry took a moment to consider his options. There weren’t many. He could no doubt cloud the mind of a handful of the vampires, or stun them with his power, but not all at once. There were simply too many enemies to battle his way free. And not even he was fast enough to outrun a crossbow.

His only hope seemed to be convincing the rabid vampire he would never pull off such a daring scheme.

Perfect.

“You are pathetic.” Harry at last said with a sneer of his own.

“I am pathetic?” Fury rippled over Charlie’s face even as he struggled to appear indifferent to the insult. He clearly hit a nerve. “Strange, I am not the one currently being held hostage, now am I?”

Harry shrugged. “You can kill me if you wish but the vampires will never follow you.”

“Why not? One king is as good as another to most of our race. What does the name of the king matter as long as he upholds the law for all?”

“If that is true then what is to keep another coven leader from coming along and taking the position by the same treacherous means as you?”

“I’m smart enough not to lock myself away from the world in damp tunnels beneath my estate and play the aloof, mysterious monk.” Charlie flicked a dismissive glace over Harry’s form. “The humans have proven that you do not need to be kind, intelligent, or even a competent ruler. How many ill fitted kings have sat on that throne? You only have to win the goodwill of your people and they will follow.”

Harry gave a sharp laugh. By Lilith, Charlie had allowed his lineage and his ability to terrorize his small coven to go to his head. “You really think you can play politics among demons?”

“Well, there will be a few tweaks here and there.” A cruel smile touched Charlie’s lips. “And, of course, I shall ensure that I have enough enforcers to convince those who might have issues with my leadership style.”

Charlie thought a handful of brutes would ensure his position as king?

“I was wrong. You are not pathetic, you are a fool.” Harry deliberately leaned forward to speak directly into Charlie’s ear. “You would be dead within a month - If not from a coven loyal to me, then by my Kingsman. They would never rest until each and every one of you is dead.”

Charlie took a hasty step backward before he could stop the cowardly movement. Charlie’s face tightened with annoyance as his hands smoothed over his shirt in an effort to pretend the embarrassing incident had never happened.

“Yes, I must admit that the Kingsman trouble me. They are a formidable enemy.” Charlie conceded in a sharp tone. “Not only are they well trained, and loyal beyond reason, but they would never be stupid enough to attack in a fury of revenge.  Oh no, they are the sort to hide in the shadows and pick off my coven one by one.”

Harry smiled coldly. “They would hunt you for all eternity.”

“As I said - a problem. Unless….”

Harry didn’t like the smug glint that smoldered in those blue eyes. It warned that the surprises were not over for the night.

A pity.

Harry was way past his limited tolerance for surprises already. Anymore and he was bound to become extremely violent.

“Unless what?”

“Unless you are kind enough to proclaim me as your heir.” Charlie said with a mocking smile. “In writing, of course, since you sadly will not be here to make the announcement yourself. The Kingsman will then have no choice but to accept my position. Perhaps I will even make them my own personal bodyguards.”

Harry shook his head. This went way beyond mere crazy. The vampire was downright delusional.

“You intend to kill me, but before I die you expect me to name you my heir?” Harry demanded, unable to stop his sharp, disbelieving laugh. “And people call me arrogant.”

Charlie’s blue eyes narrowed. “I did not claim you would be pleased to obey my command, but you will do it.”

Harry flashed his fangs in warning. He had sacrificed everything he held dear to save the vampires from a psychotic madman. He wasn’t about to hand them over to another.

Not even if it meant his own death.

“Never.”

“A vampire should know never to say never.” Charlie snapped his fingers. “Nathaniel, fetch me paper and a pen.”

“At once, my lord.” Nathaniel gave an awkward bow before disappearing into the house.

Harry took a step forward, smiling with cold amusement as Charlie stumbled back.

“You are wasting your time.” Harry hissed.

Charlie glared with annoyance before regaining his brittle smile. “I don’t think so. After all, I may not possess you strength, but I happen to be very, very clever. I never openly battle an opponent unless I have absolute assurance that I will win.” Charlie’s smile widened. “In this case I have the insurance of a pretty little blond omega that seems to have caught your fancy.”

Harry stiffened as a numbing shock raced through his body.

“Eggsy?” Harry breathed.

“Such an odd name.”

Panic threatened to rise before Harry firmly gained control of his senses.

No. It wasn’t possible. Harry wasn’t sure how Charlie managed to learn of Eggsy but there was no way he could get his filthy hands on him.

This was nothing more than a ploy to provoke him into doing something stupid.

Well, something even more stupid than charging into a blatant trap set by a vampire with a god complex and his band of idiotic merry men.

“Yes, and safely under the protection of the Phoenix.” Harry drawled. “Or did you intend to battle the goddess?”

“Certainly not.” Charlie possessed the nerve to smirk. “Thankfully you made sure that such a horrible fate would not be necessary.”

“I…” Infuriated by the mere suggestion that he would somehow endanger Eggsy, Harry came to a sudden halt. Abruptly he realized how Charlie had known of Eggsy, and how he had known exactly the moment that he would be with Merlin so that he could be easily lured into tracking the renegades to this house.

“Your clansmen.” Harry rasped with a flare of self-disgust.

“Precisely.” The soon-to-be-dead vampire drawled. “By believing their pathetic story and putting them in the Phoenix’s home you have given them the perfect opportunity to discover your every weakness. And, of course, the perfect means of capturing your beloved Eggsy. Even now they are collecting him so that he can join us during this momentous occasion.”

Harry slowly sank to his knees as a cold lethal fury raced through him.

Later Harry would have the opportunity to punish himself for having been so easily fooled by his enemies. There would no doubt be years of brooding and self-recriminations and cold-blooded plans to ensure he never repeated such a mistake.

For now, however, he was utterly consumed by rage that had no bounds.

Charlie’s one miscalculation in his elaborate scheme was the fact that Harry was newly mated.

Harry was no longer the cold, calculating king who would consider his situation with detached logic. That Harry would easily realize that he was outgunned, outnumbered, and outmaneuvered. He would understand that the most sensible means of keeping Eggsy safe would be to concede to Charlie’s demands.

But that Harry was gone. This Harry was a rabid animal who only knew that his mate was in danger and that he would kill anything and everything that stood in his path to ensure his safety.

Feeling the power beginning to thunder through his body, Harry glanced up as Nathaniel returned from the house with a pen and paper clutched in his hands.

Unaware he was mere moments from death; Charlie smiled as he glanced down at the kneeling Harry.

“Take a good look everyone, this is how it’s done. “ Charlie proclaimed loudly for everyone to hear. “This is how you get even the strongest man to crumble at your feet. Not in pain but in _anguish_. Physical pain is manageable. Real pain is emotional pain. If you want to cause devastating, soul crushing pain, go after someone they love.”

Charlie barked out a sharp laugh. “Well, Harry, it appears that your ruling days are about to come to an end. Do you have any last words?”

The wind began to whip and the ground began to tremble underneath them as Harry slowly rose to his feet.

“Just one.” Harry’s hand lifted toward Charlie’s growingly startled face. “Die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have asked for some good old fashioned ass kicking, so naturally I'm going to give you some! Let's just say its gonna get reeaaaal bloody in the next chapter. ;3
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter! Sorry, not sorry for the cliffy. >:D
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! I love to hear what you guys think! <3


	21. Traitors All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandon hope for Charlie all ye who enter here, violence lies ahead. ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I don’t take pleasure in a man’s pain  
> But my wrath will come down like a cold rain.  
> And there won’t be no shelter, no place you can go.  
> It’s time to put your hands up, time for surrender.  
> I’m a vigilante, my love’s defender.  
> You’re wanted man.  
> Now he’ll keep on running but, I’m closing in.  
> I’ll hunt him down until the bitter end.  
> ~ John Legend

A peaceful hush bathed Tilde’s elegant mansion.

Well, the peace bathed all but Eggsy’s luxurious rooms, anyway.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be getting anymore sleep until Harry returned safely, Eggsy had foolishly allowed himself to be lured into a game of draughts with Iris to keep his mind from drifting to worried thoughts of Harry.

They were both seated cross-legged on the large bed as Eggsy studied the board with a sudden frown. He ain’t an expert player, and his attention had been more finely tuned on listening for Harry’s return than on the pieces on the board. But still, he wasn’t so poor a player, or so deeply distracted that he couldn’t tell when he was being well and truly swindled.

Lifting his head, Eggsy flashed Iris a grin. “Yer cheatin’.”

“Moi?” Iris pressed a hand to her chest in mock outrage. “Do not be absurd. Why vould I cheat when I am so obviously zee superior player?”

“Superier? Ha!” Eggsy laughed, pointing down at the board. “I was kickin’ yer arse.”

Iris gave a small huff. “I am wounded, mon cherie. Mortally wounded.”

“Wot y’ are is a cheater.” Eggsy corrected, his grin widening. “Every time I look towards the window y’ move the pieces on the board when I ain’t lookin’.”

“Pooh. I have never heard such slander. My honor is above reproach.”

“Then how did y’ get kinged when y’ ‘aven’t even made it across the board yet, luv?”

Iris gave a flap of her wings that sent the pieces flying off the board and across the bed in a shower of plastic color.

“Draughts, fah. Such a stupid game.” Iris complained as she slid off the bed and paced across the carpeted floor. “Vat we need is a real challenge.”

Absently collecting the draughts and putting them back in their box, Eggsy shot Iris a curious glance. He didn’t know much about fairies but he suspected that Iris’s idea of a challenge would be much different than his. “Wot kind of challenge?”

“Something zat takes real skill, something zat demands both a keen intelligence and zee talent of a well-honed athlete.” Back and forth the fae paced across the carpet until at last she came to a stop with a snap of her fingers.  “Aha, I’ve got it.”

Setting aside the box, Eggsy scooted to the edge of the bed. “I’m afraid t’ ask.”

“Bowling.”

Eggsy blinked in disbelief before bursting out laughing. “Y’ve got t’ be kiddin’ me.”

“Vot?” Iris put her hands on her hips as she stared him down. “Bowling is an ancient and noble sport. Zee sport of kings, in fact.”

“I thought that was chess?”

Iris lifted an elegant eyebrow. “And how many kings have you known?”

Kings, right.

“Ah, let me think.” Eggsy pretended to think about it. “That would be none unless y’ includes ‘arry and Valentine.”

“Fah, zey do not count. But I, on zee other hand, have known hundreds of kings. Some of zem quite intimately.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy chuckled. He could only imagine what Iris’s sexcapades were like. Lots of outrageous innuendoes and batting of eyelashes, probably.

“Yes.” Iris gave a proud flutter of her wings as she straightened to her full height. “I have graced many castles for several centuries. You vould be amazed vat an enterprising fae can learn ven in someone’s bed.”

Eggsy laughed. He really shouldn’t be surprised at what Iris was capable of - especially when it came to her body. She was right fit, she was. “Alrigh’, I get it, but I still ain’t goin’ bowling.”

Iris planted her hands on her hips again and stuck out her bottom lip.

Great. A pouting woman.

How was he supposed to say no now?

“Have you ever tried it?” Iris demanded.

Eggsy grimaced before he could stop the reaction. “Yeah, once.”

Easily sensing his unhappy memories, Iris moves forward with a gentle expression. “Vat happened?”

“I was with my mates and this complete prick, Rottie, was banging on sayin’ stupid shit and I lost it.” Eggsy smiled with grim humor. “First ball I threw went through the back ally, had t’ pay the owner for the damage. Got the shit beat outta me by me stepdad for that stunt.”

Iris made a soft sound as her pretty wings suddenly drooped with regret. “Oh, Eggsy, I’m so sorry.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Shit happens.”

“Yes,” Iris’s face screwed up in sadness. “It certainly does.”

Eggsy shrugged off the ugly memory of being trapped into submission and beaten senseless.  That was something he would never truly get over or be able to forget, the memories engraved into his flesh just like the knife that was used to carve into his skin.

On the point of trying to lighten the mood and suggest tossing the fae from the roof and see if she could really fly, Eggsy felt a strange prickle race over his skin.

Eggsy turned toward the door with absolute certainty that there was someone moving down the hall coming their way - two someone’s in fact.

Both were vampires.

He could… smell them. Fuck. Even through the thick walls and heavy door. Obviously he has been spending way too much time in the company of demons if he had managed to differentiate and hone his sense of smell.

Not necessarily a bad ability to have though.

“Someone’s comin’.” Eggsy murmured softly.

Iris briefly closed her eyes before snapping them back open with a frown.

“Zee two vamps Harry has taken under his protection.” Iris’s nose was still clearly better than his, or perhaps she possessed other mystical, magical means of seeing through walls, he didn’t know. “I thought zat Lancelot had ordered zem to hide in zee tunnels until zere leader was eliminated.”

“Eliminated?” Eggsy wrinkled his nose. Werewolf or whatever the hell he was, he didn’t think he would ever grow accustomed to casual killing. “Jesus.”

Iris flashed a wicked smile. “Offed? Reduced to a pile of cinders? Smoke in zee wind – “

“Iris.” Eggsy hissed, motioning for her to be quiet as he moved towards the door and pulled it open.

 The two vampires were standing just outside, their pale faces expressionless and their bodies eerily still. Like two mannequins propped up in position, Eggsy acknowledged with a sliver of unease. For some reason their sudden presence troubled him. As if there was something brewing beneath their frozen faces that they were taking great care not to reveal.

Eggsy’s hand tightened on the door as he attempted to ignore the sudden strange desire to slam it shut, his instincts warring with his head. He was being ridiculous, he was safe here, and even if these two vampires were a threat, a mere door would never stop a vampire.

Eggsy forced himself to relax. “Yes?”

The two vampires bowed in unison.

“Omega, forgive our intrusion.” The man said in a cool, flat tone.

Eggsy didn’t think he’d ever get used to people referring to him by his dynamic like it was some title to wear proudly.

“Yer not intrudin’. Wot can I do for y’?”

The tall woman with auburn hair took a step forward. “We received word from the king.”

Eggsy felt his heartbeat quicken at her words. “From ‘arry?”

“Yes.”

“He’s back?”

“No, he has dealt with our former leader and has now returned to his lair.” The woman said, her tone as flat as the man’s had been. “He wishes for us to accompany you so that you may join him there.”

Eggsy frowned. It wasn’t like Harry to send others to do his bidding when it came to his safety. If Harry wanted him near then he would come and get him personally, he wouldn’t send someone to fetch him like he was some dog.

“Why didn’t he just come and get me himself?” Eggsy demanded.

The woman appeared baffled, as if the question was too much for her poor brain to process.

“I fear our king was injured during the battle.” The man cut in smoothly.

“Injured?” Eggsy stiffened as a dark wave of panic threatened to overwhelm him. Harry was hurt? No, no, no. Not again. It had almost killed him seeing Harry hurt last time. He needed to do something. He had to go to him - _Now._

Harry needed him, he had to be there.

His blood, Eggsy thought wildly. Harry had said his blood was more potent than most; that it made him strong, and he had seen with his own eyes how fast his blood had healed him. He just needed to get to him…

In the midst of trying to clear his mind and figure out exactly what to do, Eggsy’s panic was pierced by an odd sensation, the feeling that suddenly this whole encounter wasn’t right. Eggsy was fairly certain that he would know if Harry was hurt – the mating mark on his arm ensured that.

The small amount of Harry’s blood that he had taken into his body that formed the mating mark on his arm was like a direct link to Harry. And when Eggsy focused hard enough and thought of Harry he experienced a strange sort of… vibration. Like the hum of an angry bee reverberating through a thin strand that reached out across the miles that separated them, binding their hearts together.

Eggsy swallowed hard. Harry was fucking furious, but he could sense no physical pain from the weak bond they shared.

A soft hand touched his arm and Eggsy glanced into Iris’s concerned eyes.

“Are you alright, Eggsy?” Iris asked softly.

“Yeah… I…” Shaking his head, Eggsy forced his attention back to the waiting vampires, Harry’s emotions filtered through him as though he had opened a floodgate he didn’t know how to close again. “How bad is he hurt?”

The man shrugged. “I cannot say. I only know that he wishes you to be at his side.”

Iris’s fingers squeezed Eggsy’s arm in sympathy. “Don’t worry, Cherie. I vill go vith you.”

“No.”

Eggsy blinked, startled by the woman’s sudden abrupt refusal. “An’ why the hell not?”

“Our king said nothing of bringing the fae. You must come alone.”

Warning bells started ringing in the back of Eggsy’s head, the strange urge to slam the door and make a run for it growing with each passing second. Something was definitely not right. His instincts were rarely wrong and they were all but warning him like a bright neon red sign that he needed to get the fuck out of here.

Because none of this made any sense. If Harry was hurt why wouldn’t he have come back here? Not only was Lancelot here, but there was an honest to fuck goddess in the house. That would be more than enough protection while he recovered from his wounds. Where else could Harry go that would be better protected?

And even if Harry had gone back to his lair to be under the protection of his Kingsman, why would he send these two vampires to bring him? Harry had five Kingsman he knew and felt comfortable around that he trusted to escort him.

Eggsy covertly inched back, his hand gripping the door in a white knuckled grip. “Where’s Rox and Tilde?”

There was a beat of silence before the woman gave a slow blink. “They are below tending to Merlin.”

“He was hurt as well?”

The man gave a low growl. “We must be on our way, omega. Dawn will soon be approaching.”

Eggsy inched back another step, his eyes firmly trained on the woman. “How did he contact y’?”

The woman blinked rapidly, as if in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

“’arry. How did he contact y’?”

“He sent a messenger.”

“I want t’ talk with this messenger.”

“Enough.” The man growled, his fangs flashing. “Take him.”

The words were still leaving his lips when Eggsy slammed the heavy door shut and snapped the lock in place, his body shoved up against the door as the vampires on the other side struggled to break through.

With a squeak of surprise, Iris looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “Eggsy?”

“Somethin’s wrong.” Eggsy grunted, digging his heels into the floor as he pressed his shoulder against the door with all his strength to keep it shut. “They’re lyin’.”

“No shit.” Iris swore, moving to add her own strength to the shivering door. “You must make a run for it. Zis door von’t last long.”

“No.” Eggsy gritted through clenched teeth.

Iris gave a low curse. “Martyrs are tedious creatures, Eggsy.  Get zee hell out of here.”

Eggsy clenched his eyes shut as he struggled to keep the vampires at bay. He couldn’t let them get in and hurt Iris but he didn’t think for a minute that he could face off against two vampires and survive. Hell, he didn’t even think he could manage to land a single punch before they took him out. But there was no way in hell he’s going to run off and leave Iris behind.

“I don’t bail on my friends.” Eggsy grunted as the wood shuddered beneath his shoulder. Soon enough the door would shatter.

With her small arms bulging against the strain, Iris glared into his determined expression. “Sacre bleu, vampires cannot hurt me if I teleport out of here. Do you have zat ability? Non? Zen run, Eggsy.”

She had a point. A damn good point, but Eggsy was nothing if not stubborn.

“I won’t leave y’.”

“You’re only in my way.” Iris gasped as a hinge popped from the door and flew a mere inch from her face.  “I have several spells zat I have been longing to cast, but I can hardly perform zem while you are standing zere watching me.”

“Why not?”

Iris sent him a look filled with grim warning. “Performance issues. Just go. Please.”

A subtle glow began to surround Iris’s soft form and Eggsy forced himself to back away. He still had vivid memories of the huge explosion that had ripped through the air when he had been sneaking into the estate with Roxy. If Iris had anything of that sort of magic in mind, then he had to agree that he didn’t want to be anywhere near when things started exploding.

Forcefully shoving down the sharp pang of guilt, Eggsy turned on his heel and headed for the window. With the door blocked by rabid vampires, the window was the only exit. Besides, what quicker method of getting downstairs to alert Tilde that her home was harboring traitors than through the window?

Crossing his arms over his head, Eggsy hit the window with a burst of speed that launched him through the glass and into the frigid night air. Eggsy hissed in pain as jagged shards of glass ripped through his skin, but his attention was far more focused on the hard ground that was rapidly rising up to meet him. Cuts and bruises, no matter how deep, he could heal in a matter of minutes. A broken neck… not so much.

Managing to twist in the air so that he was in a better position to land on his feet, Eggsy bent his knees in a crouch, the pads of his shoes hitting the ground with a jolt as he forced his forearm into the ground as he rolled forward onto his shoulder to finally land on his back.

Parkour wasn’t the best thing to attempt in the winter. The hard ground doing Eggsy no favors as the landing knocked the air from his lungs and sent a shock of pain through his body.

Fucking hell.

With a groan Eggsy forced himself to rise to his feet. He was bleeding from at least a dozen wounds, bruised beyond bearing, and his head was pounding from the impact, but he didn’t seem to have broken any bones or punctured any internal organs.

It came as a surprise that he could actually accomplish the task of getting back on his feet, but then again the rush of adrenalin and his self-preservation instincts always ran strong in him.

Glancing back at the house, Eggsy was on the point of deciding where the nearest door might be when there was the faintest sound behind him.

Eggsy whirled around, preparing himself for anything that might charge out of the darkness.

Vampire, werewolf, lions, tigers, bears… who the fuck knows what?

Tensing as he prepared to deal with the latest threat on his life, Eggsy felt his mouth fall open as a man walked out from behind one of the oak trees.

Despite the cloaking darkness, Eggsy had no trouble making out the blond hair and the green eyes that held an unmistakable red glow.

Pure shock held Eggsy motionless as the man moved with a liquid grace that all vampires seemed to possess to stand directly in front of him.

This was a moment that Eggsy had dreamed of every night for the past twenty years.  Now he struggled to accept that this could possibly be real.

“Dad?” Eggsy at last whispered in disbelief, his mind whirring with overwhelming shock.

His father was a _vampire?_

“Yes, Eggsy.” A smile touched the features that were so eerily like his own, minus the fangs, of course. “How thoughtful of you to drop at my feet. It saves me a great deal of trouble looking for you.”

“Wot…”

Utterly confused Eggsy never saw his father moving, not even when his hand reached out to grasp the back of his neck to pull him forward.

It wasn’t until his wide eyes met his father’s ruby ones that he realized what was happening, the encroaching darkness tugging at him to fall into their waiting abyss.

Eggsy struggled, his vision becoming blurry as the grasping fingers of unconsciousness crept upon him. Eggsy fist slammed into his father stomach even as he yelped when his father’s nails reflexively dug into the back of his neck, drawing blood.

“Don’t fight it, Eggsy.” Lee grunted, his free hand pulling Eggsy’s wrist and holding it captive at his side. “Don’t make this any harder for me. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have too.”

“No.” Eggsy panted, struggling to twist away. He was getting tired of vampires and their fucking mind tricks. “I’ll fuckin’ kill y’ if y’ don’t let me go. I fuckin’ swear I will.”

“Sleep, Eggsy. Come on.” Lee practically begged, his voice tinged with pain. “Look into my eyes, yes, that’s it. Sleep, Eggsy.”

“No…” Eggsy rasped, his eyes slipping shut as his body began to sag, helpless against the tide of sleep crashing through him until his body fell and darkness flooded his mind.

“I’m so sorry.” Lee whispered, the wind carrying his whispered words into the night.

* * *

Pointing his finger directly at the heart of his enemy, Harry could feel the air crackle with the frozen blaze of his fury.

In the distance he could sense the sharp agitation of the circling vampires, could smell their unease, and hear the sound of fingers tightening on the crossbows.

None of that mattered to him. The world had narrowed around him until the only thing that mattered was the vampire who stood directly before him - a vampire who had lost his smug smile and was regarding Harry with wariness.

Smart vampire, even if he was about to die.

“Your theatrics don’t frighten me.” Charlie managed to say even as he shuffled beneath Harry’s malevolent stare.  “You’re surrounded and your mate is within my grasp. You will do as you’re told or pay the consequences.”

Harry could see Charlie’s lips moving, but he didn’t hear a single word that was said. No doubt he was making some sort of threat or another, but he was long past listening. The only sound that mattered to him was the thunder of gathering power that rushed through his body.

Deepening the chill that swirled through the night air, Harry moved forward, ignoring the arrow that whizzed past his ear.

“Harry?” Charlie stumbled back, his hands held outward. “Don’t be a fool. My coven will kill you…”

Charlie’s words of warning came to a halt as Harry wrapped his hands around his scrawny throat and squeezed.

Shouts of alarm filled the air, and lifting the vampire’s squirming body, Harry easily used Charlie’s body to block the flurry of arrows that flew his way. Charlie screamed as the projectiles plunged deep into his back, the silver burning his flesh.

From behind him, Harry could sense the rush of an attack, and with a derisive motion he tossed Charlie’s body towards the vampires who were regarding their leader with horror. Instinctively they scrambled to assist their fallen leader, leaving Harry free to turn and meet Nathaniel’s infuriated charge.

The vampire was nearly as deranged by his own anger as he was, but Nathaniel’s power was no match for Harry’s.

With a roar Nathaniel launched towards Harry’s throat only to give a growl of frustration when Harry easily sidestepped his charge. As he moved, Harry swept out his leg and easily tripped the blundering fool. In the blink of an eye, Harry pulled his long sword from its sheath, and while Nathaniel was struggling to push himself upright, Harry sliced his weapon through the air.

Nathaniel didn’t even manage to get to his knees before Harry sliced the sword through the back of his neck, taking off his head in one smooth motion. Not waiting for Nathaniel’s body to disintegrate, Harry kicked him aside and whirled just in time to meet the stake being thrust straight at his heart.

Harry jerked his arm up in time to take the blow. The stake sank deep into the muscles of his forearm but he barely so much as flinched. He had avoided a killing strike, and now it was his turn to return the favor.

The attacking vampire’s eyes widened as Harry’s hand closed over his fingers holding the stake. The bones cracked beneath the pressure as Harry yanked the stake free and slowly turned it toward the vampire’s heart.

There was a brief struggle as the younger vampire’s panic lent him a surge of strength, but it didn’t matter in the end. Still keeping the vampire’s fingers crushed against the stake, Harry gave a low growl and shoved it into the vampire’s narrow chest.

There was a howl of pain before the vampire was falling backward and hitting the ground in a shower of dust.

A place deep within Harry mourned the loss of his kin. Enemies or not they were still of one blood. The grief however did not halt him as he clutched his sword and turned towards the remaining vampires.

They intended to harm Eggsy and for that every single one of them would die.

Two vampires were still bent over their fallen leader, but three others were gathering their courage to attack. Harry widened his stance and bent his knees as he prepared for the charge. They would be trained to separate and surround him.

He couldn’t allow that to happen.

He would have to strike first, and strike quickly.

Tilting back his head, Harry gave a low roar and called on the power that flowed and ebbed through his blood.

It was time to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hope you all liked the little summary I added for this chapter. XD
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying it this far! I seem to enjoy having Eggsy kidnapped, eh? You guys are seriously amazing for sticking with me for as long as you have! <3
> 
> Kuros and comments are loved! I love to hear what you guys think! <3


	22. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Become the beast.  
> You don't have to hide.  
> Do I terrify you?  
> Or do you feel alive?  
> Do you feel the hunger?  
> Does it howl inside?  
> Does it terrify you?  
> Or do you feel alive?  
> ~ Karliene

Merlin was cursing as the van he was riding in finally came to a stop and his clansmen poured out into the night to surround the house.

He hadn’t wanted to leave Harry. A vampire did not abandon a brother on the battlefield, especially not when that brother happened to be the king. But once Harry gave a command he had no choice but to obey. And in truth, it had been far more sensible for him to go in search of reinforcements.

For him to have remained with Harry would only have ensured both their deaths.

The logic of the matter however did nothing to ease the cold dread that clutched at his heart, or lessen the fury that pounded through his blood.

He wanted to kill something. A lot of something’s.

Flowing towards the back of the house where he had left Harry, Merlin held his large, lethal Damascus bowie knife tightly in his hand. He could smell death in the cold air. More than one vampire had died - and recently.

Bloody hell.

If Harry were…

The dark horrible thought had barely had enough time to form when a hair-raising roar shattered the quiet.

A grim smile touched Merlin’s lips.

Harry was still alive and in a very, _very,_ bad mood.

With a last burst of speed, Merlin rounded the corner of the house and then came to a startled halt as he watched Harry launch himself towards three charging vampires - or at least tried to watch.

Harry was little more than a blur of speed as he flowed forward. There was a glint of steel and one of the vampires tumbled headless to the ground before the poor fools ever realized the danger they were in.

The remaining two vampires halted in shock before attempting to backpedal out of reach of the whirling sword.

It was a wasted effort.

An icy mist formed around their bodies as Harry held them in place with his fierce power. They were helpless to do anything but watch their own death stalk towards them.

With effort, Merlin shrugged off his grim fascination with the slaughter and turned his attention to his surroundings. Three vampires remained towards the edge of the yard, one stretched out on the ground and obviously wounded while the two others frantically attempted to help him.

Giving a lift of his hand, Merlin directed his clansmen toward the distant traitors. He had commanded his coven to take as many alive as possible. Not out of any sort of sympathy, hell, he would willingly bind each of the vampires to the ground himself and leave them for the sun. But he understood the wisdom of making an example out of Charlie and his coven. He wanted their executions to be visible so that no other coven leader would ever again be stupid enough to dare raise a hand towards Harry.

Merlin waited until his men had the vampires wrestled to the ground and safely bound in silver shackles he had brought before returning his attention back to Harry.

There was only one vampire left remaining.

Merlin hesitated. He should no doubt intervene.

Harry was out of his mind with fury, but eventually he would come back to his senses and he might very well feel regret at the carnage he had wrought. Harry had always been way too concerned with morals and ethics.

One glance at Harry’s face however, halted any thought of stepping between the man and his enemy.

There was no mistaking that bleak, ruthless expression.  Harry had released his battle lust, perhaps for the first time in his entire existence. Anyone stupid enough to step in Harry’s path was doomed to death.

Even Merlin himself.

Inching close enough to take action should things start to go south, Merlin allowed himself to simply enjoy the sight of Harry as he prowled forward, his sword moving in an intricate, beautiful dance.

All vampires were blessed with strength and power, but few could match Harry in either of those. And even fewer could best his lethal skill with weapons.

Harry was a master participating in something he excelled at, and it was a pleasure to watch.

The terrified vampire managed to raise the crossbow he held and aim it in Harry’s direction. The effort was too little and far too late. With a large bound Harry was standing directly before him and yanking the crossbow from his hands and crushing it with a snarl.

Stupidly, the vampire did not fall to his knees and beg for mercy as he should have. Instead, he fumbled beneath his cloak for some hidden weapon.

A lethal smile touched Harry’s lips as he lifted his sword. There was a blur of movement and the young vampire was suddenly without a head.

Merlin grimaced.

Battle lust, indeed.

Merlin stepped forward, intending on capturing his friend’s attention when Harry tilted back his head to scent the air. With a motion too swift to track, Harry whipped around to study the vampires who were already neatly shackled and guarded by Merlin’s coven.

A low growl made the hair on the back of Merlin’s neck stir. Oh, shit.

Harry still smelled blood. And at the moment he had no real understanding of friend or foe. To him anything that moved was fair game. It was going to be up to Merlin to calm the ravaging beast that Harry had unleashed.

Just fucking spectacular.

Merlin was careful to keep his knife in his hand as he moved towards his friend. He didn’t want to hurt Harry, but he couldn’t allow him to kill members of his coven. Once Harry started his attack there would be no stopping him.

Muttering a string of curses, Merlin forced himself forward. Moving in a large circle, Merlin made sure that Harry had plenty of opportunity to see him before he began his approach. A wise man never approached a twitchy vampire from behind.

“Harry. My lord.” Merlin held up his hands in a gesture of peace. “It’s over. The enemy has been defeated.”

Harry’s dark eyes flashed towards Merlin, but there was no indication that he truly saw him -  at least not anything more than an irritating impediment to his goal.

“Charlie lives.” Harry bit out in an awful voice.

“He is properly shackled.” Merlin said slowly. “If he manages to survive his injuries he will be executed before the conclave and coven leaders. He must be made a lesson to the others.”

 Harry hissed, his eyes still unfocused and glittering with death. “He will die by my hands.”

“Of course he will.” Merlin soothed. “But only after he has been branded a traitor and condemned by our people.”

Without warning Harry shot out a hand to grab Merlin by the front of his jumper and yanked him forward until they were only centimeters apart.

“Eggsy.” Harry growled.

Merlin resisted the urge to struggle against Harry’s grip. He wasn’t hurting him… yet. He didn’t want to provoke his friend into more violence.

“Eggsy is not here, my friend.” Merlin said firmly. “He is safe with Lancelot and Tilde.”

“No.” Harry gave him a sharp shake. “He’s in danger.”

Damn newly mated vampires, Merlin silently cursed.

“Harry, ye are not thinking clearly – “

Merlin’s words were choked off as Harry gave him another shake. “The vampires whom I took under my protection are traitors.”

Merlin gave a shocked hiss. “Ye are certain?”

“They sought my protection only to find my vulnerability for their leader.  They found it in Eggsy.”

Merlin cursed, furious that he had been so blind. He should have sensed that there was something off about Charlie and his bumbling rampage through London. He should have taken the trouble to investigate what the coven leader was up to before putting his friend – _his king_ – in danger.

“Bloody hell.”

Harry’s dark eyes flashed. “They must be punished.”

“In time.” Reaching up, Merlin grasped Harry’s wrist, and with a mighty tug, managed to break loose from his hold. “First we have to get back and warn Eggsy.”

Harry’s features tightened with an agony so intense that Merlin could physically feel his pain.

“They already have him.” Harry rasped. “They are bringing him here.”

Shit. Merlin clasped his friend’s shoulder, praying for all their sakes that Eggsy hadn’t been harmed. He wasn’t sure he could halt the bloodbath if Harry went over the edge.

“If that’s true then we need to get ready to capture them.” Merlin said. “But I think we had better contact Lancelot. The two vampires might have planned to take Eggsy, but I doubt they would have found it an easy task.” Merlin smiled wryly. “Your mate possesses many hidden talents.”

Harry slowly fell to his knees, his sword falling at his side as he buried his face in his hands. “I at last understand.”

Merlin knelt at his side, his arm wrapping around Harry’s shoulders. “Ye understand what?”

Harry lifted his head to regard Merlin with haunted eyes. “I understand what you meant when you said you would sacrifice everything to keep your mate safe.”

“Yes.” Merlin gave a slow nod. “Ye are well and truly mated, old friend.  But there will be no sacrifices necessary on this night. Soon enough Eggsy will be back in your arms, where he belongs.”

* * *

Eggsy would like to say that he was surprised to wake up with a headache the size of Texas and a cloud of fuzzy memories that accompanied it. But unfortunately this occurrence was becoming pretty routine for him thanks to everyone playing fucking mind games with his brain.

Swallowing a groan, Eggsy raised his hand to his temple to try to sooth his headache only for his arm to jolt to a stop with a loud clang. Eyes snapping open in alarm, Eggsy felt his heartbeat racket up in his chest when his eyes fell on the large iron shackles that encircled both his wrists to the bed.

Eggsy wriggled on the narrow mattress, using his feet to help push himself up the headboard and into a seated position.  He was no closer to escape but at least he didn’t feel quite so helpless.

Turning his head to figure out just what he was dealing with, Eggsy felt dread settle in his stomach like a ton of bricks when he saw the shackles around his wrists that were connected to heavy chains that were bolted to the floor - chains that no doubt weighed as much as him.

It was either his kidnappers thought he was the most dangerous creature in London or they needed him chained and helpless for a reason.

_Fuck._

Nothing good could come from someone wanting a person chained and helpless.

Thank fuck he had time to become aware of his surroundings and scoot up the bed since the door across the room was being thrust open to reveal Valentine.

After closing the door, Valentine casually strode towards the bed. Eggsy shivered as a strange prickle ran over his skin. It was a sensation he was beginning to associate with being in the presence of a werewolf.

As if his body recognized he was in the company of his own species. But then again he had the same, albeit different, reaction wash over him when he was in the company of vampires. His senses were heightened to full awareness whenever he was anywhere near either species.

And Eggsy suspected that it had everything to do with the information about his birth that Valentine seemed adamant to hide from him.

Halting near the window, Valentine folded his arms over his chest and allowed his gaze to take in the sight of Eggsy chained on the bed.

Eggsy felt his body tensing under the ruthless stare. It didn’t take the smartest bloke to recognize the way Valentine held himself, his body poised in anger. Every line of his body was pulled taut with restrained aggression. The Were’s golden eyes smoldered with heat and the air in the room filled with the scent of violence.

The Were was so fucking furious that Eggsy could practically taste it in the air. It made him draw his legs in closer to his body before he could stop the traitorous omega instinct to make himself appear smaller and as unthreatening as possible to the angry alpha.

 “So you’re awake.”

Eggsy nodded, his eyes trained on Valentine’s form. “So it would seem, yeah.”

“I was beginning to fear that Lee had put you under too far. But I am grateful for the time it has given me to think over important matters. This mess you’ve caused has given me a lot of things to think about, Eggsy.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. No doubt Valentine was talking about the two traitorous vampires that tried to kidnap him. It didn’t surprise him one bit that Valentine was in on it. “Where am I?”

“My lair.” Valentine cast a disparaging glance around the room. “A pigsty, isn’t it? But it fulfills its purpose.”

“I’ve seen worse.”

“Perhaps you have.” Valentine tilted his head to one side as he studied Eggsy’s fierce gaze. “You have a fragile look to you at times, but then once I look past your boyish looks I can see the determinate defiance and fire in your eyes.  As is only fitting for your position. You will need a great deal of fire to be my consort. Weakness is not tolerated in my pack.”

“And I’m assumin’ good manners ain’t high on the list neither.” Eggsy sneered, glancing pointedly at his shackled wrists. “When I used t’ fantasize about meetin’ my da it didn’t include bein’ shackled and chained t’ a bed.”

“It is not how I would have wished for you to be here, Eggsy. But it is entirely your own fault.” Valentine growled. “You should have listened to me when I first approached you. It would have saved me a great deal of trouble.”

“My fault?” Eggsy gave a short, disbelieving laugh. He was being blamed for being stalked, terrified,and now waking up chained to a bed? That was crossing over the line.

“Sorry bruv, but I don’t make a habit of listenin’ to strange blokes who stalk me through the streets of London.” Eggsy snapped.

“It matters not what you think of me. You are with your true family now.” Valentine said firmly.

Family. Right.

“Funny, I don’t feel much like the prodigal son. Maybe it’s the whole bein’ chained to the bed thing.” Eggsy said sarcastically, giving a sharp tug on the shackles for emphasis.

“You will have your much awaited celebration for your return to us, but first you must prove you are willing to accept your place among my people.”

“I can hardly accept a position that I know fuck all about, bruv.”

“Yes, it is unfortunate that you were not raised among your pack.” Valentine heaved a long suffering sigh. “Your ignorance of our ways is making this all far more difficult than it should be.”

Alright, that was it. Eggsy was fucking tired of this shit. His jaw ached from gritting his teeth, and the once burning desire to learn the truth of his past had turned into a sour ball of disappointment and anger in the pit of his stomach.

“Unfortunate?” Eggsy’s voice lowered to a furious growl. “It’s unfortunate that I was kidnapped as a babe and had to grow up in the estates takin’ care of my mum and make sure we didn’t end up on the streets? It’s unfortunate that I had a stepdad who took pleasure in makin’ me _bleed_? It’s unfortunate that I’ve spent twenty-four fuckin’ years feelin’ like a freak, always avoidin’ relationships and wonderin’ what the hell was wrong with me? And then I find out I’m a fuckin’ werewolf. I’d say it’s a little more than fuckin’ unfortunate, bruv.”

Valentine growled. “Check your tone, omega, and stop sulking. Life’s a bitch for all of us. The only thing that matters is that you’re back where you belong.” Valentine stiffened with renewed anger as Eggsy abruptly laughed. “What is so amusing?”

Eggsy shook his head as he struggled to contain his dark humor. “I was just thinkin’ of the old sayin’.”

“What old saying?”

“Be careful wot y’ wish for.”

Eggsy felt annoyingly vulnerable when Valentine moved toward the bed and gazed down at him.

“Ah, yes. I’ve had that same mentality quite frequently as of late.” Valentine said sourly. “My longing to have you safely returned to us burned so bright for so long in my dreams. And now that I have you within my grasp, I’ve been burnt. The discovery of your pregnancy was most unwelcome.”

Eggsy’s brain screeched to a halt. He felt like every single drop of blood in his brain had left it, leaving him feeling faint and sick. His heart lurched into his throat, choking him, and had he not already been sitting his knees would have buckled under the shock. “Wot did y’ just say?”

“You’re pregnant.”  Valentine repeated elaborately. “I was more than disappointed to discover that you were with child. Even now I can smell the slight change in your scent. It’s faint, and if you didn’t know what to look for, it would be easy to miss. I sure missed it. Fortunately Gazelle has a keen sense of smell.”

“Wot?” Eggsy rasped, his ears ringing and his mind going numb with shock and disbelief. No. Valentine was wrong. It was impossible. There was no fucking way he could be pregnant. Harry had told him it was impossible for them to reproduce outside of their own species. “Don’t fuckin’ play games wit me y’ fuckin’ bastard!”

“Oh, Eggsy. I’m not playing any game.” Valentine murmured, shaking his head. “Do you think this is what I wanted? Being the first successful genetically spliced hybrid of our two species, I knew there might be a chance you could carry a vampire’s child, but since you were kidnapped as a baby we weren’t able to test your body’s susceptibility.”

Eggsy’s vision tunneled into a single focus, his eyes lowering to stare down incredulously at his flat belly as a new kind of horror gnawed at him. He had been genetically altered so that he was the first, and only living, vampire and werewolf hybrid. What did that even fucking mean?

 _And he was pregnant,_ Eggsy’s mind screamed.

Eggsy wanted to deny it, but deep down he knew that Valentine was speaking the truth. His omega side was practically cooing in pure satisfaction and happiness as he focused what little control over his senses he had onto his stomach, at the small hint of life he found growing there.

Now that he was made aware of it, realization dawned on him and stole his breath with the force of it.  All the times he had moved his body subtly away when he was angry or felt threatened, all the times he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist instead of crossing his arms, all the times he had laid a hand against his belly, his subconscious looking for signs of his belly swelling with young.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Eggsy choked out, nausea rolling through him.  Or maybe he was going to faint, either option was likely at this point. His instincts were blaring loudly in the back of his head. He was in danger.

His _sprog_ was in danger.

“You didn’t know.” Valentine said in surprise, his angered expression clearing at the admission. “You truly didn’t know you were pregnant.”

Eggsy’s hands clenched into fists in anger, his insides bubbling with anxiety. Why did he always have to be so fucking reckless? If he had paid better attention to the signs his body was trying to tell him, he would have been more careful.

Fuck, he could have lost the little bundle of life growing inside him with that stunt he pulled earlier, jumping out that three-story window.

“No, of course I didn’t fuckin’ know.” Eggsy rasped.

“You know, when my company first started genetically experimenting to create hybrids, the most difficult goal to achieve successfully were vampires.” Valentine sighed. “Vampires are genetically superior to other races. Faster, stronger, have heightened senses and psychological powers– and not to mention their bodies annoying insurance of only procreating within their own species. They are completely infertile outside of their own race, did you know that?”

Eggsy swallowed hard, not liking where this conversation was headed. “So I was told, yeah.”

“Yes.” Valentine smirked. “When my scientist finally managed to crack their gene code, we were able to isolate the nucleotides in their genetic sequence and rearrange it in such a way that it would be compatible with our own DNA. There were some hiccups, and many of our subjects died, but at last you were born - our first successful vampire-werewolf hybrid.”

Fuckin’ hell he was the equivalent to Dr. Frankenstein’s monster, Eggsy thought with growing horror. How could this be his life? Sure, he had wanted to the know the truth about his heritage, but to learn that he wasn’t human at all and was some hybrid of two completely different species that couldn’t be more different?

How did his body handle and balance that out? It sounded unimaginable what a cross of those two breeds would be like, what it could be capable of. Eggsy felt sick with the responsibility of that curse.

“Why did y’ do this to me?”

“Oh, Eggsy. I didn’t do anything to you.” Valentine said sadly. “You were created in my lab in a test tube. This all happened before you were even born. We ran several attempts to successfully fertilize a werewolf’s egg with that of a vampire’s sperm but it was to no avail. It was then that one of our scientists came up with the brilliant idea of destabilizing the womb’s natural amniotic fluid with that of a vampire’s. The results were instantaneous and we proceeded with the surrogacy.”

“We just hadn’t anticipated the effect it would have on the body.” Valentine added as an afterthought. “You were quite the hungry pup in utero. The scientist couldn’t figure out why your mother was slowly weakening. We didn’t figure it out until too late – you were draining the life from her. A side effect of your vampire heritage, I suppose. It took all of your mother’s strength to bring you into this world. I won’t let her sacrifice be in vain.”

Eggsy’s head tilted back to press against the headboard, his eyes clenched shut as he struggled to keep his face from screwing up with pain. His chest ached and Eggsy felt the familiar sensation of his heart being lodged in his throat and the burning behind his eyes but he wasn’t going to give Valentine the damn satisfaction of seeing him fall apart. This wasn’t the time for emotion; he can grieve and hate himself once all of this was over.

Eggsy swallowed down the aching sadness and let himself get carried away on the wings of his anger. This was all Valentine’s fault.

“Shut up.” Eggsy growled. “I don’t want t’ hear another word from yer fuckin’ mouth, y’ hear me?”

“You have to understand that our species’ numbers are dwindling, Eggsy. We had little choice but take more drastic measures to insure our survival.” Something that might have been regret briefly flashed over Valentine’s face before he was slipping back behind his mask of determination.  “Your birth insures that the next generation of werewolves will be stronger and faster all thanks to the vampire gene that we merged with your own. Our species will finally be on equal grounds with the vampires.”

“Y’ mean fuckin’ up people’s lives. This shit ain’t natural!”  Eggsy snapped furiously. “I may no nothin’ of yer world, but even us hu – even the humans know better than to fuck around wit genetic mutation. This is wrong.”

“As I said, we had little choice.” Valentine said crossly. “Our female’s pregnancies rarely lasted beyond the first month. None survived to birth except for you.”

Eggsy hesitated, a sharp refute on the tip of his tongue but the pained expression on Valentine’s face stopped him. Damn it. He didn’t want to consider how painful it must be for someone to become pregnant over and over while always knowing that death was just a breath away.

His heart throbbed, and a fierce protectiveness filled him. He would do whatever was necessary to insure that his sprog lived to see the light of day.

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy muttered before he could stop the words. He held no grudge towards the females of Valentine’s pack. It wasn’t their fault that Valentine was a fucking lunatic.

 “It is a fact of life.” Valentine shrugged. “But not for much longer.”

“Why?” Eggsy demanded, remembering Iris’s earlier reference to the Were’s lack of offspring. “I mean… why so many miscarriages?”

Valentine made an impatient sound. “Really, Eggsy, use that brain of yours. Can you imagine what happens to a woman or omega’s body when they shift?”

Eggsy grimaced. He wasn’t exactly sure what was involved when it came to shifting. He had only seen a wolf shift once and it had happened too fast for him to process everything. He could only imagine the havoc shifting could cause on someone who was pregnant. “I don’t even wanna try imaginin’ that.”

“Well let me assure you that as exhilarating as it might be, it is also extremely violent.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” With a restless motion Valentine paced across the floor. “There are legends that our ancestors could control their shifts, even during the full moon, so that our females and omegas could carry their pups without fear of miscarriage. If that is true, then the talent was lost long ago.”

“So y’ ‘ave to shift whether y’ want to or not?”

“During the full moon, yes.” Valentine halted his pacing to regard Eggsy with a meaningful gaze. “And on occasion when someone is stupid enough to press my temper.”

Eggsy tensed at the less than subtle threat. “So how can I possibly be half werewolf if I’ve never shifted?”

“And that is what makes you special, Eggsy.” Valentine’s eyes trailed over his huddled form. “I told you that we genetically engineered you to be perfect for us. An omega that can’t shift - the perfect breeding machine.”

 Eggsy went rigid, his body going cold with dread at the implication. So that’s why he was chained and helpless on the bed. Valentine had made it perfectly clear that he had been genetically engineered for a single purpose: to bear children for the Wares.

How long could Valentine’s patience possible last? He was safe for now considering he was already up the duff, but did that mean his sprog was safe? Fear raced down Eggsy’s spine. Surely Valentine wouldn’t hurt him so he would miscarry…would he?

Eggsy flinched back with a snarl when Valentine’s slender hand reached towards his face. “Don’t fuckin’ touch me!”

Valentine’s dark eyes flashed with regret. “Eggsy, I did not want it to be this way. “

“I said don’t fuckin’ touch me, are y’ deaf?” Eggsy snapped his teeth at Valentine’s outstretched hand in warning. He’d fuckin’ bite his hand off if it came near him one more time.

Valentine’s hand dropped and his expression become one of wounded arrogance. “Despite my heritage, I’m not an animal, Eggsy. I won’t harm you.”

“Nah, yer right, y’ just ‘ave an unending supply of women to do that for y’.” Eggsy mocked, still ticked off about his run in with that omega in the warehouse.

Valentine’s nose flared with an anger that filled the room with a prickling heat. “I have an unending supply of people who possess the poor habit of interfering in my business.”

Eggsy could hardly argue with that. “And wot’s yer business wit me?”

“I told you, Eggsy.” Valentine gaze slowly moved down the length of his body. “I wish you to be my consort. I assure you that it is a position of great honor among our people.”

Eggsy pressed himself into the hard mattress. He wasn’t oblivious to the man’s attractions and the way his eyes liked to rove over his body and maybe under different circumstances he might even have found himself pleased with his attentions. But right now it made a shiver of unease slither down his spine.

Valentine wasn’t the sort of alpha he wanted to get involved with. In the short span of a few weeks he had already been stalked, chained to a bed, and informed that he had been genetically altered so he could carry litter after litter for his pack.

Not the sort of thing that would dazzle any omega.

Besides, Valentine wasn’t Harry.

And that was that.

“I don’t doubt that it’s a position of great honor.” Eggsy said slowly. “But I don’t want it.”

Valentine smiled to reveal his perfect white teeth. “You will.”

“Yer very certain of yourself.” Eggsy scoffed.

“Our union was destined from the day you were born. There is no escaping it.”

Eggsy looked pointedly at his wrists. “Obviously not if y’ intend t’ keep me chained t’ the bed.”

“I would release you if you would give me your word that you will not try to escape.” Valentine’s smile faded as he met his gaze steadily. “Do I have your promise?”

Eggsy gritted his teeth. It would be so simple to lie. Just open his mouth and promise him everything he wanted to hear and earn his trust. Valentine’s trust might very well offer him an opportunity to escape. Reason enough for him to lie and play along.

But more importantly, if he could free himself and escape then he could return to Harry before his alpha could make this horrible situation even worse.

Eggsy shivered. He didn’t know what time it was, but if he had to guess then it was late afternoon. Which meant that sundown was only an hour or two away.

Only an hour or two before Harry would be able to find his trail and charge to the rescue.

“I promise.” Eggsy said finally, meeting Valentine’s unrelenting gaze.

“No, I don’t think so.” Valentine chuckled. “Only a fool would release a pregnant omega that could turn feral at any moment. You don’t feel safe here. You feel threatened and that could be dangerous for everyone, so I fear the chains must remain, at least for a time. Eventually you will become reconciled to your fate.”

Eggsy growled, his eyes narrowing. “To become a breeder? I don’t fuckin’ think so.”

“Our females and omegas are losing more and more children, Eggsy. Even the curs have become rare. We are rapidly looking into the face of extinction.” Valentine paused before speaking again. “It is hoped that you will be able to carry my pups to full term since you cannot shift.”

Eggsy jerked in surprise. “Your pups?”

Valentine’s dark eyebrows lifted. “I am the king. I am always given first choice of omegas. And although you may be pregnant now, it will not last forever. You will be mine.”

“Not this omega.” Eggsy snapped, baring his teeth at him.

Valentine frowned, almost as if he was caught off guard by his fierceness. “You are part of my pack, Eggsy. It is tradition.”

“It may be yer tradition, but it sure as hell ain’t mine.” Eggsy gritted. Fuck and he had thought Harry was arrogant. Harry was an amateur compared to this alpha. “Do y’ really believe that I would jump into bed wit someone I don’t want anythin’ to fuckin’ do wit?”

Valentine shrugged. “I am not opposed to waiting three months for us to become better acquainted. You will come to find that I will grow on you.”

“Three months?”

“By then you will have given birth.”

Eggsy’s made a strangled noise. Three months? He had _three months_ to come to terms with the fact that he was pregnant and prepare for its birth? He hadn’t even begun nesting yet! He hadn’t even told Harry yet. He hadn’t even told him _mum._ Oh fuck, what would Harry think of all this? Did he even _want_ kids?

“A pregnancy for a werewolf is shorter than the nine months a human would normally have. Werewolves grow rapidly the first few years so their gestation period is much shorter.” Valentine explained, probably sensing the panic that was slowly coming over Eggsy. “It could be longer since the father is a vampire. It’s hard to say.”

“Fuck, bruv.” Eggsy choked out. “Did anyone ever tell y’ that yer pick up lines fuckin’ suck?”

Valentine’s lips twitched. “You want me to court you with sweet words and false promises?”

Eggsy stiffened as he remembered Harry’s dark, beautiful voice whispering in his ear as he made love to him.

That’s what he wanted. So desperately that is made his heart ache.

“Y’ can save yer sweet words for some other omega.”

“For the next few months there will be no other omega.” Valentine’s eyes narrowed. “Until you are pregnant with my pups I will remain faithful.”

Eggsy stared at him for a long moment. “Y’ can’t be serious.”

“I’m perfectly serious.”

“Just when I think this can’t get any worse it does.” Eggsy laughed bitterly.

“I have just promised to be faithful. How can that be worse?”

Eggsy pushed himself from the headboard to stab him with a glare. “Tell me, Valentine, after I’ve produced a litter for y’ am I goin’ to be passed along to the other alpha’s so they can try their luck?”

Valentine studied him with a frown. “You will have your choice of bed partners.”

Disgusted by the entire situation, Eggsy lifted his chin in defiance. Enough was enough. He would rather throw himself out the window again before he would ever agree to such a soulless arrangement. Children should be the result of two people who are committed to each other and can provide a home that is filled with love and security.

Eggsy understood that more than anyone. Besides, he already belonged to another.

Race, duty, nor iron shackles would ever change that.

“There’s only one alpha who I will ever accept into my bed, and he’s not a Were.”

A sharp silence descended as Valentine stepped closer to the bed.

“Forget your vampire.” Valentine growled. “You belong to me. There is no choice for either of us.”

Eggsy shook his head defiantly. “No.”

“Yes, Eggsy.” Valentine ignored Eggsy fierce snarl as he reached out to grasp his chin in a bruising grip. “You wanted to know the truth of your family and what you are, and now you have. If you will not submit and accept the truth and resign yourself to your fate, then I will force you too.”

Valentine wrenched himself away to stride towards the door and plucked the sharp letter opener that was on the desk by the door and carried it with him as he sat on the edge of the bed at Eggsy’s side.

“Wot the fuck are y’ doin’?” Eggsy exclaimed with rising horror, his body scooting as far away from him as the chains would allow as he watched Valentine slowly slit his wrist open with the god damn letter opener.

He was a raving lunatic.

“Giving you a taste of what you really are.” Valentine said with a hiss as the blade cut into his skin. “It’s time to accept your place, so let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make sure this chapter was done by Halloween! Hope this was a nice treat for everybody! ;D
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! I always love to hear what you guys think! <3


	23. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows the phenomenon of trying to hold your breath underwater -- how at first it's alright and you can handle it, and then as it gets closer and closer to the time when you must breathe, how urgent the need becomes, the lust and the hunger to breathe. And then the panic sets in when you begin to think that you won't be able to breathe -- and finally, when you take in air and the anxiety subsides ... that's what it's like to be a vampire and need blood. ~ Dracula

Eggsy watched, morbidly entranced as the blade sliced smoothly through the skin of Valentine’s wrist.

Eggsy’s eyes followed the blood that welled up and flowed from the open wound to slide down his wrist and onto the bed. The scent of the spilled blood wafted to his nose, and he stiffened when the part of him he tried so hard to keep buried, that dark part of him that he didn’t want to even acknowledge, stirred inside of him.

Eggsy’s eyes widened when realization suddenly dawned on him what exactly Valentine intended to do. “No! Get away from me y’ sick fuck.”

Valentine raised an eyebrow as he raised his bloodied wrist to Eggsy’s face, huffing when Eggsy turned his face harshly to the side.

“Come now, Eggsy.” Valentine persuaded. “You cannot tell me that there was never a time when you hungered for this.”

“Never.” Eggsy spat.

“Really, now?” Valentine murmured, sounding unconvinced. “It is a part of who you are. You can’t run from it. It will always be there, this constant hunger that demands to be satisfied, and no demon can hide what they truly are for long, even one as stubborn as you.”

Eggsy sneered. “I’m nothin’ like y’.”

“You’re right, you’re not. You’re better.” Valentine agreed, his eyes taking on a challenging glint. “Tell me something, Eggsy, and if you can deny my charge and prove me wrong then I will let you go. This can all be put behind us.”

“You’ll let me go.” Eggsy scoffed disbelievingly. “Just like that?”

Valentine nodded. “If you can prove me wrong.”

“Well, let’s hear it then.” Eggsy demanded, lifting his chin to meet Valentine’s gaze. “I want t’ get the fuck outta here.”

“Very well, we’ll start off easy. Harry’s mated you.” Valentine stated, motioning to Eggsy’s forearm with the knife.

“Yes.” Eggsy confirmed warily, his arm shifting uncomfortably under the attention.

Valentine’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “And you had to have drunk Harry’s blood to have his mark on your arm, yes?”

Eggsy stared at Valentine wordlessly, his mouth going dry. Everything was coming around full circle and he realized with dread that this was what Valentine wanted him to deny and disprove – which he couldn’t well do when the evidence of the act was branded onto his arm for everyone to see.

But it wasn’t like Valentine actually intended to let him go anyway.

 This was just another one of his games.

Eggsy slumped back against the mattress, and sensing weakness Valentine jumped on it like the wolf he was.  “And what was that like, hmm? Did it make you crave the taste of his blood? Did it make you want _more_?”

“Wot the fuck do y’ want to hear? Huh?” Eggsy snapped, his hands clenching into fists. He would be damned before he let Valentine have the satisfaction of being right. “Is this some sort of sick game of twenty questions? Do y’ wanna know my astrology sign next? Or maybe y’ want t’ know about all the times I let ‘arry fuck me? At least he didn’t have to chain me t’ a fuckin’ bed to get wot he wants.”

Eggsy smirked as the smile was wiped clean from Valentine’s face.

“You want to play like that?” Valentine growled, his chest rumbling with anger and his eyes shining with the soul of his wolf. “I was willing to stall this little experiment for another day but I think you need to be taught a lesson on how to watch your fucking mouth when speaking to an alpha. I’ll just have to shut you up, now won’t I?”

With one smooth motion Valentine wrapped a hand around Eggsy’s ankle and tugged until he was sprawled out on the bed. Eggsy yelped in surprise, kicking out with his foot but Valentine quickly pinned his leg to the mattress.

Eggsy thrashed against Valentine’s hold, screaming in outrage as the man moved to straddle his waist and pinned him with his weight firmly down on the bed.

“No!”  Eggsy’s yell came out muffled as Valentine’s bloody wrist was suddenly pressed against his parted lips. Eggsy struggled, snarling viciously, his arms wrenching on the chains that bound his wrists to the headboard until he felt the shackles bite into his skin and start to bleed.

“Stop struggling, just give in.” Valentine snapped, his hand grasping Eggsy’s hair at the back of his head and tilting his head back so the blood from his wrist could flow down his throat. “You wanted to play the tough little omega, that’s fine. But now you will do as I tell you. This is what your body needs anyway. It’s what that child growing in your belly needs. You don’t want your pup to starve, do you?”

A muffled gurgle left Eggsy as he was forced to swallow the mouthful of blood that filled his mouth. Eggsy’s clenched his eyes shut, his body taut as a bowstring where he laid pinned to the bed, as he fought against a side of him that seemed to awaken further under the taste of blood on his tongue.

Eggsy had only felt this once before, on the night when he had drank Harry’s blood and became mated. It was like a part of him had been lying dormant, just waiting to be awakened, and had been slowly growing stronger ever since Harry’s blood had touched his lips.

He just wasn’t sure if this new feral side of him was due to his pregnancy or had been a part of him since birth. Whatever it was, this raw hunger fucking terrified him.

Eggsy felt his traitorous body relaxing until he was stretched out languidly beneath Valentine’s body. He felt ashamed of himself when he gave into the gnawing instinct and hunger to take what was being freely offered to him.

The blood was heavy and metallic in his mouth, and it should taste disgusting but the rich flavor burst over his taste buds like the most expensive wine and Eggsy couldn’t get enough of the taste. Eggsy relaxed his jaw, his tongue moving to lavish the wound and gathering up the blood that welled there.

“There we go.” Valentine breathed, his lips pulled into a wide grin, overcome with smug satisfaction when he felt Eggsy relax beneath him and start to drink from his wrist without assistance.  “That’s it.”

The blood from Valentine’s wrist wasn’t as forthcoming now as he slowly began to heal and Eggsy felt himself start to grow agitated at the lack of blood spilling into his mouth, and he sensed the change in himself before he felt it. His gums ached where he felt his teeth start to elongate until he felt sharp pinpoints pricking his lower lip and his eyes stung behind his closed eyelids.

But none of that mattered right now. His instincts were roaring inside of him and Eggsy let his instincts take over and guide him as he scrapped his new fangs along the vein on Valentine’s wrist before sinking his teeth in deep, reveling in the gush of blood that elicited.

Valentine hissed sharply when he felt Eggsy suddenly bite down, what felt like fangs tearing into the flesh of his wrist and a dizzying sort of pain-pleasure tingled up his arm radiating from Eggsy’s bite.

“Fuck.” Valentine cursed, growling as he forced his arm to remain still despite the feeling of Eggsy digging his teeth in painfully. The small amount of pleasure he had felt in the beginning was all but gone now. It seemed that what little venom Eggsy’s saliva gland carried in his fangs that caused the response once it entered his bloodstream was exponentially less compared to a vampires.

Or maybe it had something to do with the extra pair of fucking fangs he felt tearing into his arm.

Eggsy didn’t withdraw his fangs from Valentine’s arm and instead kept them buried deeply in his wrist and just let the blood pour out around his fangs as he gulped it all down greedily. He felt starved and every drop of blood that hit his stomach only served to make him that much hungrier.

Valentine shifted his arm to relieve some pressure, and he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when Eggsy’s chest vibrates with a low, feral sound and he tensed his jaw and made sure that Valentine felt every single inch of his fangs digging deeper into his skin.

The warning was clear as day to Valentine.

**_Don’t move._ **

Well, Valentine was never one to take orders from anybody, and that coupled with the pain slowly radiating up his arm, Eggsy’s feeding time was over.

Valentine waited until he felt Eggsy’s teeth extract enough from his arm to slide his tongue greedily around the wound before he wrenched his wrist away.

Eggsy jerked forward with snarl, the chains straining as his mouth chased after the wrist Valentine pulled away, wordlessly demanding more.

Valentine wisely moved and distanced himself from the bed as he pressed his hand against his wrist to staunch the flow of blood. Eggsy’s teeth had sliced clean through his skin when he had pulled his arm away. Those bloody fangs were like fucking blades.

Valentine watched Eggsy warily, eyeing the heavy chains bolted to the floor as the floorboards creaked under the strain, the chains screeching and clanking against the bedpost violently. The shackles around Eggsy’s wrists were biting into his skin as he thrashed against the bed in his desperation to get to him, feral sounds ripping from Eggsy’s throat in his fury.

Valentine couldn’t afford to have Eggsy escape his chains, especially in this state. He didn’t think Eggsy could actually be capable of ripping the chains from the floor; he had made sure to get the best reinforced chains that money could buy just for this occasion.

He had personally made sure that they were inescapable, but just seeing the heavy chains strain against the force of Eggsy’s strength made him uneasy. There was just no way of knowing just what Eggsy was capable of.

Valentine shook himself. He was being irrational. There was no way Eggsy could get out of those – he sure as hell couldn’t when he had tested them.

Valentine turned his attention to Eggsy’s form, his face pulled into a furious snarl as he continued to thrash and fight against the chains that bound him.

Valentine couldn’t help but stare in awe at what he had created. Eggsy was truly a sight to behold. Eggsy’s eyes were lit up like two embers bursting into flame, flecked with red and yellow. Blood dripped from his two upper fangs, his lips and chin stained messily with his blood. His once human nails had grown into long, thick black claws that looked like they were made to render flesh from bone.

“Look at you - such bloodlust.” Valentine laughed in wonder. “I always knew darkness would be a lovely shade on you.”

* * *

Unlike Eggsy, Harry wasn’t actually chained to a bed.

He was, however firmly locked in a dark cell far beneath Tilde’s elegant home.

Not exactly the first place anyone would expect to find the powerful king, leader of all vampires. And it was definitely not the first place that Harry wanted to be.

Thankfully, for all involved, as the daylight hours slowly passed and dusk grew nearer, Harry managed to regain control of his thundering fury. In fact, he was forced to concede that he hadn’t left his friends much choice in the matter.

To say that he had been aggravated when he had learned that an unknown vampire had taken Eggsy while he was gone taking care of Charlie would be like saying a category five hurricane was no more than a stiff breeze.

Harry had, quite frankly, erupted into a black rage.

Without his friends, not only would he have killed the two traitorous vampires who had tried to kidnap Eggsy and frightened him from the safety of the house, but he would have charged blindly into the rising dawn in an effort to retrieve his mate.

A certain death sentence that was no doubt precisely what his enemy had hoped would happen.

Now, as dusk approached, Harry forced himself to put aside his distracting emotions and consider the situation with the tiny amount of logic and reasoning he managed to muster.

Which wasn’t very damn much, Harry ruefully conceded.

He might not be foaming at the mouth with fury anymore, but his need to get to Eggsy was a painful ache that plagued his entire body.

Still, it wasn’t enough to assure him of his release from this damn cell. He still had to convince Merlin that he had regained his sanity if he was to get out of this cell and on the trail of his mate.

Moving towards the door, Harry spoke with cold authority. “Merlin, I know you can hear me. You have precisely one minute to join me.”

There was the sound of footsteps, but his cell door remained firmly locked. “Take it easy, ancient one. I’m here.”

“Open the door.”

“Once night has fully fallen, I’ll free ye.”

“Merlin,” Harry growled in a voice that could have frozen the Sahara desert. “You will open this door or I will bring this entire house down upon our heads.”

“Suck talk is hardly likely to convince me that I should release ye.” Merlin pointed out. “I did after all lock ye in here to keep ye from killing yourself. I won’t let ye out until I am certain that you’ve regained your senses.”

Harry swallowed down the cold fury that threatened to rise. Damn meddling friends. “You have made your point, alright? I don’t intend to do anything stupid.”

“I have your word that ye won’t leave the house until night has fallen?”

“You have my word.” Harry forced himself to choke out, stepping back as the door swung open. He waited until Merlin was in the narrow room before reaching out to grasp his gray sweatshirt in a fierce grip. “What have you discovered? Where’s Eggsy?”

Merlin grimaced but didn’t try to pull away as he studied Harry’s desperate expression.  “Roxy managed to follow Eggsy’s trail back to Valentine’s lair.”

Harry’s fangs gnashed together violently. That was not entirely what he had expected, but the knowledge that Eggsy was somewhere familiar and nearby didn’t make the pain he felt any less. “She’s certain that Eggsy is there?”

“Aye.”

“So the Weres have a vampire working with them?”

“Aye.” Merlin sighed, his eyes clouding with anger. There would be no mercy for any traitorous vampires. “It seems so.”

“Has…” Harry was forced to stop and clear his throat. “Has he been harmed?”

Merlin reached up to grasp Harry’s upper arm. “He is well. Harry, the Weres will not harm him. Not as long as they need him.”

Harry growled deep in his throat. “Eggsy was bleeding when he was taken from the grounds. I could smell it.”

“It was barely more than a scratch.” Merlin assuaged.

“And if it were Roxanne?”

Merlin’s pale features hardened. “Then I would be the one locked in this room.”

“Precisely.”

“And ye would be the one warning me that it would be beyond stupid to charge into Valentine’s lair without a plan.” Merlin lifted an eyebrow. “I think we’ve done enough blundering for one week, don’t ye?”

Harry abruptly loosened his grip on his friend and turned to pace across the dirt floor. He couldn’t deny that he had done more than his fair share of blundering - an unheard of weakness for the vampire who was renowned for his flawless strategies and schemes.

A weakness that he fully intended to put behind him. There would be no blundering when it came to rescuing Eggsy.

Sharply turning to face Merlin, Harry discovered his companion regarding him with a worried frown. “Where’s the fae?”

Merlin blinked at the abrupt question. “She accompanied Roxy.” Merlin took a step forward. “Harry, I hope ye won’t hold Iris to blame. She did what she could to protect Eggsy, and to be honest, I’m not sure ye could make her feel any worse than she already does.”

“Relax, Merlin.” Harry waved an impatient hand. “I know that the little one held off the traitors so that Eggsy could try to escape. I won’t forget her courage.”

Merlin’s frown remained. “Then why do ye need her?”

“She’s been in Valentine’s lair. I hope she can draw us a map of the rooms and give us at least a rough idea of where they might be holding Eggsy.”

“Ah.” Merlin gave a slow nod, his eyes narrowing as he considered the possibilities. “If she could slip in unnoticed she could tell us how many Curs we’ll have to go through to get to Eggsy. I’d rather we not be caught unprepared again.”

Harry smiled. A cold purpose was lodged in his heart as he finalized his plans in his mind. Soon enough he will have Eggsy back in his arms, where he belonged.

Nothing less would be tolerated.

“Actually, I have no intention of fighting anyone if I can avoid it.”

Merlin gave a choked laugh. “Can ye really see that as an option?”

Harry ran his fingers impatiently through his hair. He needed a shower and a change of clothes. He would also have to feed before he left Tilde’s estate. He wouldn’t go after Eggsy without being at his full strength.

“It has to be.” Harry said in a distracted tone, his thoughts centered on the weapons in the armory he could carry with the most ease.

“Surely ye don’t fear the Weres?”

“Never.” Harry smiled wryly. “But I do fear my mate.”

“Very wise, every alpha should fear their omega, but I still don’t understand.”

“As much as I long to punish the Weres for daring to lay a hand on Eggsy, I know his tender heart all too well.” Harry gave an aggravated shrug of his shoulders. “He would never forgive me if I were to annihilate his long-lost pack.”

“Ye can’t believe that he went with them willingly?”

“No. Eggsy promised he would wait for me here, and he would never break his word.” Harry said with absolute confidence. “But that doesn’t change anything. He might be furious at being kidnapped, but he would rather stay a prisoner than have blood shed in his defense. Especially if that blood happens to belong to members of his pack.”

“He has no pack. He belongs with us now.” Merlin retorted.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. His friend might have harbored deep suspicions when it came to Eggsy, but now that he was Harry’s mate Merlin would battle to the death to protect him. “I couldn’t agree more, Merlin. But it is Eggsy we have to convince.”

Annoyance touched Merlin’s pale face. Merlin always preferred a direct approach. No doubt because he was a lethal warrior who was feared just as much as himself.

“Do ye intend to negotiate for his release?” Merlin demanded.

“Only as a last resort.” Harry conceded. As much as he would prefer to wipe the Weres from the face of the planet, he would do whatever was necessary to free Eggsy. Including swallowing his pride. “I hope to be able to slip in and take him before the Weres realize my intention."

There was a disbelieving silence before Merlin laughed. “Oh, of course. What could be easier than sneaking beneath the noses of a dozen or more werewolves and taking off with their most prized possession? Maybe later tonight we can alter the universe?”

Harry planted his hands on his hips. “Do you doubt my skill, old friend?”

“Nae, I doubt your sanity.”

“You tread on dangerous ground, Merlin. My control wears thinner every second Eggsy isn’t by my side.”

It was Merlin’s turn to do a bit of pacing.

“Bloody hell, ye won’t get within a mile of their lair without the Weres knowing.” Merlin growled. “As much as I dislike them, they are not stupid and they possess skills that are not far beneath our own.”

“Which I intend to use to my advantage.”

Merlin came to a sharp halt. “And how do ye plan to do that?”

“They will expect me to attack their lair with full force.”

“Ye think they’ll lower their guard when ye don’t?”

“Quite the contrary.” A smile touched Harry’s lips. It was a smile that would send most of those who knew him fleeing in terror. “I intend for them to be on full alert when you and your coven surround their lair.”

It took a moment before Merlin smiled in return. “A diversion.”

“Exactly.”

“And while we are rattling our swords and threatening dire retributions ye intend to sneak through the back door and grab your mate.”

“Yes.”

Merlin gave a slow, reluctant nod of his head. “It might work, but I don’t want ye going by yourself.”

Harry frowned. “I appreciate your concern, Merlin, but we both know that I can move much faster and with less chance of attracting attention if I go alone. I don’t need the added distraction of having someone tailing me.”

“And if something were to happen to ye, I will have no way of knowing if Eggsy is still in need of rescue.” Merlin smoothly retorted. “Or would ye prefer he remain in the hands of the Weres?”

“Damn you.” Harry growled, knowing he had been neatly outmaneuvered. Clenching his hands into fists he gave a sharp nod. “Fine, I’ll take the fae, but you will warn her that she is to follow my every command without question or I’ll throw her to the wolves myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all liked this chapter and this new side of Eggsy. I'm as excited as you guys for Harry to find out Eggsy's pregnant and see this side of Eggsy. Next chapter! >:D
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! I love to hear what you guys think! <3


	24. Operation Search and Rescue

Valentine left Eggsy’s room with a slam of the door, the sounds of Eggsy’s howl of anger echoing down the narrow corridor.

Valentine pressed his hand firmly against the torn skin of his wrist; an unpleasant heat radiating from the wound as his flesh worked to slowly knit itself back together. It wasn’t the first time, and surely won’t be the last time, that he would have to suffer through the uncomfortable sensation of his wounds mending itself back together.

He was centuries old and had been on the receiving end of his fair share of injuries, but there was something different with this one.

It was taking longer to heal and stung like a motherfucker.

Shaking himself out of his brooding, he sought out his curs to make sure they were prepared for the inevitable arrival of the vampires. He had no doubt in his mind that the arrogant Harry Hart was already on his way to try to abduct his consort.

Valentine could freely admit that he possessed his fair share of arrogance. And no doubt a healthy helping of vanity.

Since the day of his birth he had been spoiled by every werewolf he encountered. He was the destined king.  He was a pureblood of impeccable lineage that had turned out to have a power and strength well beyond others, even in his earlier years.  And of course, he had been blessed with the sort of male beauty that made females and omegas fight battles over him - sometimes to the death.

It was little wonder that he assumed that any sane omega would be eager to have him in their bed.

Eggsy seemed to be the only exception.

Entering his private office, he crossed the barren floor and poured himself a large shot of brandy.

His wounded pride coupled with his restless wolf urged him to return upstairs and try to calm and sooth the clearly very agitated omega and provide what he needed.  Wolves often used sex to expel violence and relieve frustrations.

He wanted to show Eggsy just what sort of pleasures he was so carelessly tossing aside. He hadn’t devoted decades to perfecting his skills at seduction and the art of fucking for nothing.

No one left his bed unsatisfied.

But a larger part of him refused to give in to such primal, base instincts. As he had told Eggsy, he wasn’t an animal.

Taking an omega against their will was utterly repugnant. Even if it did mean gaining the precious children the Weres so desperately needed. He only hoped that once Eggsy gave birth to his first pup, that his maternal instincts will be strong enough for him to be able to convince him to want to produce a litter for him.

Omegas were known for taking care of the pups in the pack, regardless if it was their own or not. Their protective and nurturing instincts ran strong. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas who were new to parenthood to want to produce more pups for the pack.

Why should Eggsy be any different?

Valentine grimaced when another loud howl rattled through the building.

It certainly wouldn’t help matters if the king of vampires heard the way Eggsy was howling. It made his wolf’s hackles rise and the skin on the back of his neck prickle with awareness.

Eggsy may not be capable of shifting, but the sounds he let loose were like a siren call for other wolves to answer. If he hadn’t already sent Gazelle ahead to gather the curs, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had found some half-crazed cur desperately sprinting down the hall to release the furious omega.

Eggsy sounded very much like a wolf ready to tear someone apart.

Valentine stiffened as the scent of vampire accompanied by expensive perfume filled the air, a familiar scent that signaled Gazelle and Lee’s arrival. Just for a moment he considered making a break for the nearby window. He could easily scamper up the side of the building and make his way to the roof.

Valentine’s teeth snapped together as he realized the cowardly direction of his thoughts. He feared no vamp, and certainly no woman.

Forcing himself to lean casually against his desk, he was calmly sipping his brandy when the door opened and Lee stalked through, quickly followed by Gazelle.

“Forgive me, my lord.” Gazelle immediately apologized for their unwelcome intrusion. “I told him you were not to be disturbed, but he insisted.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind? _”_ Lee snarled, his hand striking out with startling speed the smack the glass of brandy out of Valentine’s hand to smash against the wall across the room. “Whatever sick game you’re playing, it ends _right now_.”

Valentine’s gaze dropped to his now empty hand and slowly rose to meet Lee’s furious red eyes. He raised his hand to stop Gazelle as she growled and converged on the vampire.

“But my lord,” Gazelle protested, her eyes flashing gold and her teeth bared in a snarl that promised violence. “He has already killed two of our curs and threatened _my life_. Give me permission to rip his ungrateful heart from his chest.”

“Request denied - for the moment.” Valentine said with steel in his tone, his eyes never leaving the vampire’s. “You killed two of my curs?” He demanded.

“Whether I kill every damn cur in this building depends entirely on your response.” Lee said coldly, his frigid power dropping the temperature in the room. “Did you know that Eggsy was pregnant when you had me kidnap him and bring him to you?”

“Of course I didn’t know he was pregnant. Your son didn’t even know until I revealed it to him.” Valentine sneered, straightening from his perch against his desk. “I guess I should congratulate you on becoming a grandfather.”

Lee’s eyes flashed with anger and inner turmoil, his power abruptly dissipating into the air. The sound of Eggsy’s screams and howls of anger grated along his nerves and made his gut wrench with regret and no small amount of fear.

He was no fool. He knew how sacred and well protected omegas were when it came to the vampires. But to be the king of vampires’ potential mate? Every damn vampire in the nation would willingly take up arms and go to battle.

Valentine had a death wish.

“Have you any idea what you’ve done?” Lee rasped, an icy chill slipping down his spine that had nothing to do with his powers.  “You’ve just signed everyone’s death warrant.”

“Don’t think to question my motives.” Valentine snapped. The insufferable vampire needed a lesson on learning his place. “You’ve done your part. Now leave me.”

“And what if he was nesting? Have you thought of that? The chemical imbalance and the stress you’re putting on his body could cause him to go into early labor or have a miscarriage.” Lee snapped, worry building upon the guilt he felt. He’d never forgive himself if he was the reason Eggsy lost his child. His son may be a monster, but no monster deserved to have their young torn from life because he couldn’t prioritize his life right. “If Eggsy loses that child, never mind Harry coming after you, Eggsy’s going to disembowel you himself.”

“Well, since the whole point of this is for Eggsy to bear my pups, having a miscarriage could only work in my favor.” Valentine sneered. “And no, he was not nesting if you must know. If he had been, Harry himself would have torn you to shreds for being anywhere near his pregnant mate without his approval. Vampires covet their omegas like a dragon with a hoard of gold.”

“What did you just say?” Lee hissed in a lethal tone, his body stilling in shock. _No_. Valentine couldn’t possibly mean what he was implying.

Having enough of constantly having to explain himself, Valentine reached up a hand, about to physically remove the aggravating vampire from his office when he came to an abrupt halt. His senses sharpened to full alert as he tilted his head back and sniffed the air. “Something approaches.”

Gazelle tilted her own head to get a sniff of the breeze that entered the room from the window. Gazelle gave a sharp hiss when she caught a scent. “It’s the vampires.”

“Good.” A cold smile touched Valentine’s lips. All thoughts of Eggsy and his unpleasant duty were forgotten as a flare of anticipation raced through him. This was what he was waiting for. This was what he wanted – the opportunity to rid himself of the bane of his existence once and for all. Right or wrong, he held the vampire entirely to blame for the decline of his species. And more especially, Harry fucking Hart. They would pay for the wrongs done to his race. “Once the king of vampires enters my lair I will be free to kill him. Not even the conclave could condemn a werewolf for protecting his territory.”

Lee snarled as he turned to pace the room with obvious agitation.  “You think the _king of vampires_ would be so foolish?”

“Don’t you pay attention to anything? You’re a scientist for fuck sake.”

Lee sent him a sharp glare. “If you have something to say, just spit it out.”

“He’s mated Eggsy.”

“Mated?” Lee gasped, stumbling to a halt as his suspicions were confirmed.

“Yes. I could smell him all over Eggsy, and I saw the infamous mating tattoo on his arm myself. Nothing will halt Harry from trying to get to him.”

“You’re insane.” Lee breathed, his face devoid of color as he raised a hand to his mouth in horror. “You had me kidnap a mated vampire’s pregnant mate? He’ll kill us all.”

“I’m not without skill in battle, Lee.” Valentine snapped, his pride stung. “I already have the curs in place and a number of nasty surprises prepared. They will not find us the easy prey that they expect. With Gazelle fighting by my side, they will be no match for us.”

“I knew I should have never let you manipulate me into staying for Eggsy and doing all your dirty work. I should have thrown my lot with the vampires rather than stay with you.” Lee gave a humorless laugh as he headed for the door. “You are a fool, Valentine, and I for one do not intend to remain to be slaughtered by the vampires.”

“Fine, run away you treacherous leech.” Valentine sneered. He didn’t have time for this. When this was all over he’ll hunt down the cowardly bastard and put an end to him. “I am done bowing and scraping for the arrogant bastards. I intend to stay and fight.”

“The second Harry hears my son’s screams will be the same second your death warrant is signed. You’re a dead man walking, Valentine.” Lee paused to glance over his shoulder. “I’ll return to bury what’s left of your carcass.”

Valentine watched, furious as the door closed behind the vampire’s retreating form before turning his head and spitting on the ground.

“Coward.”

* * *

Despite his undoubted skill and the fluid grace of his movements that was gifted to all vampires, Harry found himself struggling to keep pace with the tiny fae.

Not surprising considering Iris’s short and slim stature made her the perfect fit for the cramped drainpipe that she insisted they take, whereas Harry’s larger body was bent nearly double.

Even worse, the stench that filled the stale air was enough to repulse even the most determined demon.

Kicking aside a rat large enough to swallow a small cat, Harry bumped his head on a steel bolt that jutted from above.

“By the gods, fae, slow your pace.” Harry hissed as his hand rose to stem the sudden flow of blood.

Iris glanced over her shoulder with a twitch of her wings. “I thought you were eager to reach Eggsy?”

Harry growled low in his throat. The need to be with his mate had him nearly crazed. Only the realization that cool, concise logic and a clear head was what was necessary to reach Eggsy kept the howling ache that threatened to consume him at bay.

“In the event that you haven’t noticed, I am considerably taller and larger than you.”

Iris narrowed her eyes. “Oh sure, throw your size in my face.”

Harry maintained his patience with no small amount of effort. If he didn’t know that the fae adored Eggsy nearly as much as he did, he would have already chocked the annoying little twit.

“My point is that I find it much more difficult than you to sneak through the sewers. How much farther must we go?”

As if sensing Harry’s fragile control, the fae became unnaturally somber. “There is an opening just a few yards ahead.”

Well, thank Lilith for that. “And where does this opening lead?”

“It leads into an underground parking lot. Zere are stairs zat we can take to zee upper floors.”

“The entrance will no doubt be guarded.” Harry muttered, frustrated by his inability to sense anything through the heavy iron that surrounded him. He didn’t doubt for a moment that Merlin and his coven were already surrounding the decrepit hotel Valentine resided in. And that the wolves were fully distracted by the horde of vampires at their door. But he wasn’t about to underestimate Valentine. He wouldn’t leave Eggsy completely unprotected. “We must strike before any alarm can be raised.”

“Do not concern yourself, vampire. I have zee perfect spell.”

“No. No spells.” Harry commanded in a fierce tone. “I will deal with any curs we might encounter.”

Iris gave an offended sniff. “Ungrateful sod.”

“I’ve seen your magic, Iris. I won’t risk Eggsy to your mishaps.”

The fae flashed a sly smile over her shoulder. “You have it bad, ancient one.”

If she hoped to bait Harry, she was wasting her time. Harry had reconciled himself to the knowledge that his world now revolved around the headstrong omega. And astonishingly, it had been almost painless.

Almost.

“He is my mate.”

Iris fell mercifully silent as they tromped through the muck of the drain pipe. Not that Harry expected it would last. The sky was more likely to fall than the fae being able to keep her lips from flapping for any extended amount of time.

The miracle lasted less than two minutes.

Clearing her throat, Iris kept her face turned forward. “You know it is possible zat Eggsy might wish to remain with his pack?”

Harry flinched. Damn the fae. The bleak thought was a distraction he didn’t need at the moment. Pushing himself ever forward through the damp, filthy drain, Harry clenched his teeth against the flare of sudden pain the thought brought him. “I have considered that possibility.”

“And?” Iris prodded.

The fae was either stupid, or incredibly naïve. No one with the least amount of sense poked at a vampire’s gaping wound.

“I will not take him away against his will.” Harry gritted.

“Really?” Iris gave a startled chuckle. “That’s very… un-vampire like.”

It was, of course. And it went against his every instinct. But he had learned the hard way that he couldn’t force Eggsy to remain at his side.

Harry’s features settled into grim lines. “I didn’t say I won’t devote the rest of eternity trying to change his mind if it does come down to it.”

There was a short pause before the fae heaved a faint sigh. “He will have you, Harry.  For all his good sense, Eggsy seems to have zee deplorable ill taste to have tumbled into love with you.”

Harry found his heart leaping at the fae’s words.  Just as if he were a weak, emotional human rather than the king and commander of all vampires.

Pathetic.

Truly pathetic.

But what was a vampire caught in the throes of love to do?

“Eggsy confessed this to you?” Harry demanded.

“He didn’t have to. I am French.” Iris gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “I know love when I see it.”

Harry didn’t even notice when his head smacked into another low hanging bolt. He knew that Eggsy felt a connection to him and that his emotions were deeply entangled. The passion and chemistry they shared provided him that much insight.

He even dared to hope that in time Eggsy would be willing to offer himself and complete their bonding. The thought of having that ancient text seared onto his own forearm for the world to see sent a fierce ache of longing through his body. He even hoped that Eggsy would allow him to claim him the way an alpha claimed their omega and for him to stake his own claim.

He yearned for his omega to be returned safely to his side so fiercely that his whole body ached with the pain of his absence.

What he didn’t know was if he was enough to overcome Eggsy’s deep yearning for his family.

“Here it is.” Iris declared as they halted before a ladder that led up to a sewer grate that would let them gain access to the underground parking lot beneath Valentine’s lair.

Harry tensed when he suddenly heard the distant sound of someone howling and screeching with inhuman fury. He knew the sound of a feral werewolf when he heard one. They were a different sort of danger that he didn’t want to have the pleasure of running into at the moment.

Harry strained his senses outward, trying to find where the furious Were was located. It was nearby, the sound of its howls almost ricocheting off the walls with a resounding echo that told him it wasn’t coming from the battle outside but was in fact coming from somewhere on the upper floors.

But why would Valentine have a feral werewolf in his pack? And within such close proximity to Eggsy?

_Eggsy._

Harry felt his insides grow cold as he froze in place, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe as fear gripped him in its icy clutches. And the more he concentrated on the sound, the more it sounded like Eggsy.

What could Valentine have possibly done to have caused such a violent response from Eggsy? He’s never so much as heard Eggsy make anything close to the inhuman sounds he was making right now.

“Is zat Eggsy?” Iris breathed, her hands unconsciously moving to grasp Harry’s arm.

“Move!” Harry snapped, panic clutching his heart as he shrugged off Iris’s arm and swiftly moved past her to climb the latter.

If anything were to happen to Eggsy…

He’d unleash hell itself upon his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me! I know I am known for dropping off the face of the Earth for a while every now and then as I struggle with personal issues, but as I promised, the next chapter is finally here! :)
> 
> I love comments and feedback, and finding out what you all think of this! They are truly the seeds of inspiration that keep me writing! So thank you for sticking around and continuing to come back and read this during my absence! <3


End file.
